Bitter Sweet Love
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there’s a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other!
1. Letters

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N:**

**This story is AU and here a few points you need to know before reading:**

**Harry defeated Voldermort at the end of their sixth year, in the summer**

**Draco accepted Dumbledore's offer at the top of the astronomy tower and joined the order, (but he didn't get along with the golden trio)**

**Snape did not kill Voldermort and him and Dumbledore are alive**

**Remus Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Fred are all alive**

**Book number 7 (DH) – Never happened in this fic:D**

**Now enjoy!**

**X X X X**

**Chapter 1: **

_**Letters**_

Seventh year. Final Year. N.E.W.Ts year. Hermione smiled, it was going to be the best year of Hogwarts because for once Voldermort would not intervene in the year. From her first year Voldermort had made an appearance in every single Hogwarts year but over the summer Harry Potter had killed Voldermort. It was over, the reign of the Dark Lord was over. Lots of different things happened during the war, some people who everyone believed were good became evil, then there were people who everyone thought were evil who weren't like Draco Malfoy, who shocked the world by turning against Voldermort and feeding information to the Order. He even saved Harry at one point.

Hermione smiled as she stood on platform nine and three quarters. She looked around to see if Harry and Ron were around, she couldn't see them. She caught up with Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and Lavender. To Hermione's surprise Lavender was different this year, more calmed, still the girly girl but more…relaxed. _I guess everyone is relaxed, now Voldermort's gone. _Hermione smiled and just as she was about to get on the train she heard her name.

"HERMIONE!" a small voice called.

Hermione turned to see Ginny Potter head towards her. She ran at Hermione and hugged her best friend tightly. Hermione had spent a lot of the time at the Burrow in the summer, after all her parents were no longer in the world, why spend the summer alone? Molly and Arthur Weasley had taken her in last year after her parents died, a whole summer ago. This year Hermione went to her parents house for the last week of the summer, she faced her fears.

"Ginny!" Hermione grinned hugging her. "Where's Ron and Harry?"

"Their coming, lets get a compartment and you can fill me in on the last week!" Ginny smiled as they got on the train. "So how was it?"

"I can't believe it took me a year to return but yea it was ok," Hermione smiled.

"That's all I'm going to get out of you isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione grinned.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm not pushing you but when you wanna talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks Gin."

Just then Ron and Harry entered the compartment, they began to ask Hermione about the last week but Ginny shut them up. Hermione smiled at her best friends, they finally had a normal year to look forward to.

Over the summer Ron had become even more taller, and thinner. Harry had surprisingly become tall as well but not as tall as Ron. Ron who was around 6ft 2. Ginny had changed the most, her red hair had deepened in colour, so it didn't look all red and gingerly like every other Weasley, it was darker and prettier. Hermione herself believed she hadn't changed but she had. Her bushy hair had calmed down a lot, it was now light brown hair in soft curls. She had a perfect hour glass figure, guys would call her gorgeous, she saw herself as ugly.

"So how come Dumbledore ain't appointed heads this year?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I just got a letter saying there will be no heads this year and if there was I would have been the head girl."

"That is so weird, there's always a head girl and boy!" Ginny said shocked.

"Maybe there's something else going on," Harry replied relaxing in his seat, Ginny leaned on him.

"Like?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno," Harry laughed.

They spent the rest of the train ride laughing, it was a happy start as they headed into the Great Hall. Dumbledore said a few words after the sorting ceremony.

"Students welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, this is the first year after the fall of Voldermort," Dumbledore smiled. "This is a second chance for everyone. For those of you who fought in the war, thank you. However not everyone survived, lets have a minute silence for those who weren't lucky enough to survive," Dumbledore said. Everyone was silent, there were a few tears shed and then Dumbledore spoke again. "This year is a big year for fifth year students who will be taking their O.W.L.S. For sixth and Seventh years, the N.E.W.T.s are upon you. As you all can tell there is no Head Boy or Head Girl this year, I will explain that at a later date. For now, let the feast begin!"

"Finally," Ron mumbled as the food appeared.

Ron was stuffing himself.

"Gross Ron!" Hermione moaned. _Did I really have a crush on him last year? _

"Imhungry!" Ron said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Ginny warned him.

Ron shrugged her off.

"So Hermione, any new love interests?" Lavender asked turning to face Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione looked shocked.

"That's a no," Ginny laughed.

"Look guys and me…" Hermione began.

"Don't go. And you don't have time for them as this is your N.E.W.Ts year," Ginny grinned as Lavender laughed.

"Come on Hermione let me set you up with someone!" Lavender smiled as Parvati turned to face them all.

"Like Dean Thomas," Parvati suggested.

"Yea," Lavender smiled.

"No!" Hermione spoke sternly. "You attempt to set me up and trust me I'll hex you so your tongues will be stuck to your mouth and you'll never match make again."

The girls laughed.

"Fine!" Lavender gave in. "But I predict you will fall in love this year!"

"Who are you Professor Trelawney?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"Mark my words," Lavender winked.

Soon Hermione, Ron and Ginny who were all prefects had to show the first years to the common room. Harry helped out too as this year he too was a prefect as well as Quidditch Captain. They all fell asleep quite easily not knowing that tomorrow would bring more surprises.

X X X X X X

Breakfast next morning…

"Why haven't any sixth or seventh years got their timetables yet?" Hermione asked as she grabbed a pancake.

"Dunno," Ginny shrugged. "Maybe their making amendments, I heard a few seventh years who didn't do too well last year have to sit in a few sixth year classes."

"Where'd you hear that?" Ron demanded.

"Um, me and Harry went for a midnight walk last night and hear McGonagall talking," Ginny blushed.

Ron glared at Harry.

"It was just a walk," Harry said firmly, grinning at Ginny.

"After breakfast can all students in their six and seventh years please stay behind!" McGonagall announced.

"Why?" Ron asked looking at the others.

"Probably to get our timetables," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I knew that!" Ron argued.

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop doing that!" Ron said angrily.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Leave it Ron," Harry said firmly.

Ron sulked until breakfast was over. When it was Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore remained behind while other members of staff left.

"Students can you all move to the front of the hall," Professor McGonagall said. Every student did so and with a flick of her wand, Professor McGonagall moved all the tables to the side of the hall and new one person desks were filling up the hall.

"Can you all take a seat," She said.

Everyone was confused but sat in seats waiting for someone tot explain what was going on.

"Your all wondering why you are here and what is happening," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "This morning a new law was passed, before I explain the law we have to wait for each of you to receive a letter from the ministry."

"A letter about what?" Ron asked dumbly.

"About the new law Weasel," Draco Malfoy snarled.

"Owls should be here any minute now…" Dumbledore said. "Here they are."

A swarm of owls entered the Hall and dropped a letter in front of every student.

Hermione opened hers slowly:

_**Dear Miss Granger, **_

_**The Ministry of Magic would like to thank you on your contribution in the Great War. During this war many people fought and many unfortunately died. **_

_**With these deaths the wizarding population decreased by 65.4. As you can tell this is a very high number and if matters are not taken into hand, the wizarding population will die out. I'm sure none of us want that.**_

_**This morning on September 5**__**th**__**, a new law was passed by the Ministry, it is the SAVE THE WIZARDS LAW also known as MARRIAGE LAW. All wizards under the age of 30 will be affected by this law.**_

_**This law states any wizard between the ages of 16 – 30 will be married to a compatible wizard or witch. This means every one between these ages will have an arranged marriage and will help in repopulating the wizards population. **_

_**We will not be arranging marriages randomly, along with this letter are forms and tests. You will fill them out and send them back today, then we will match your results up with another wizard or witch's wizard and a marriage will be in order. More details will be given once your partner has been selected.**_

_**For those of you who are currently in a relationship, the ministry will not break these relationships up. If it is true love then you can inform the ministry on the forms. You will still need to fill out the tests. This is because you will be tested further under Veritaserum to see if you are in fact in a relationship or not. If the results are negative there will be consequences and your forms will be used to find you a suitable partner.**_

_**Anyone who refuses to uphold this law, they will either serve time in Azkaban or will be forced to give up their magic.**_

_**Have a good day**_

_**Diana MacNewton**_

_**Deputy Minister of Magic**_

Hermione gasped, she reread the letter over and over again. _Forced marriage, to Merlin knows who!_

The students were outraged.

"They can't do this!" Draco shouted.

"They can't marry us off!" Lavender screamed.

"This isn't fair!" Hannah Abbott said angrily.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said and at once everyone was quiet. "First let me explain the law. You will be given a partner, so to speak, who you will have to marry and have children with. Those of you in a relationship will have to declare it but be warned if you pretend to be in a relationship to get out of this law, you might have to give up your magic. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded or said yes.

"Now secondly, you all have concerns, of course you do but I'm afraid the law has been passed. Whether I am happy with it or not, the law has been passed and we have no choice but to follow it." Dumbledore finished.

Again the angry shouting began.

"Silence," Dumbledore called calmly. "I'm afraid there is nothing you and I can do, now can you please get out the forms, fill them in silence. Professor McGonagall will collect them when your done and will hand you your timetables. Your timetables will have a new class added to them next week to help you understand this law and understand marriage," Dumbledore added. "And if there are any of you in a relationship who wish to wed each other, you may discuss it with your partner now before deciding."

Hermione was one of the very few who were still in shock. She opened up the forms, the first just wanted name, address, school etc. the second and third were two short booklets. The first booklet had tests on Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology etc. The third booklet was a few questions on her ideal partner. It took a few hours but by lunch everyone was done.

"Thank you, and lessons for both years will resume as normal from tomorrow, have the rest of the day off," Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione headed outside followed by Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Seamus and Dean Thomas. They all headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Lavender held up a daily prophet, "They didn't let any of us receive our mail this morning because of this!" There was infact an article of the new law.

"I can't believe this!" Ron said angrily. "Marriage! And what more arranged marriage!"

"And if we don't go through with it, we lose our magic," Seamus muttered.

"And I thought this would be a normal year," Hermione sulked.

"And did you see all those questions! So if we're dumb we get married to someone else who's dumb!" Parvati said.

"Gran's not going to like this," Neville said sadly.

"None of us have a choice though," Dean moaned.

Everyone looked at Ginny and Harry who were silent.

"You too are going to get married aren't you?" Dean asked.

"We already talked about it before this law, so yea," Ginny answered.

"But the Ministry still has to approve it, we got another form from McGonagall and we had to fill it in," Harry said.

"So how long before we know?" Lavender asked.

"This article says within a week," Hermione read, "And apparently deadlines will be set."

"Deadlines for what?" Ron demanded.

"Deadlines for when you have to be engaged by, when to be married by and when the woman must be pregnant by," Hermione sighed.

"They can't control our lives like this!" Seamus said. "First marry us off, second deadlines. Can't Dumbledore do anything?"

"According to this, Dumbledore tried to stop the law, he was unsuccessful," Hermione read.

"Great and if we start an uproar we lose our powers," Lavender said.

"Great, looks like we have no choice, we'll just have to wait and see who we get matched with," Hermione sighed.

X X X X X X X

"This law is ridiculous!" Pansy screeched as she sat in the Slytherin Common Room.

"And we can't fake a relationship either," Draco moaned.

"As long as I don't get matched up with a Gryffindor I'll be fine," Blaise Zabini smiled.

"Yea," Draco agreed. "One week, we have to wait a week and then we'll know."

**A/N: Hey guys! My second Dramione fic! Hope you like it:D**

**Review and I will continue.**

**I know it's a marriage law fic and there are loads of them going around, but for those of you who know me I will have my random twists, ideas and to some peoples dismay cliffhangers:D lol!**

**Anyways review guys and take care!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	2. Partners and Dorm Rooms

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: **Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**X X X X**

**A/N: Sorry guys I wrote Ginny Potter in the last chapter! Total accident! Anyways thanks for those of you who reviewed:D Enjoy! xxx**

**X X X X **

**Chapter 2:**

_**Partners and Dorm Rooms**_

The week had been too fast for many people. Dumbledore a week later made the six and seventh years stay back once again. This time the house tables were not moved, they were asked to remain seated and wait for the post.

"So Harry, did you get the Veritaserum yesterday?" Ron asked.

"Yea and I told the truth, just have to wait for the letter to confirm mine and Ginny's engagement," Harry smiled holding Ginny's hand.

"What if they don't allow the marriage?" Ginny asked.

"I'll give up my magic," Harry said.

Everyone on the Gryffindor table looked at him.

"So would I," Ginny kissed him lightly.

"No they won't allow the boy who lived to do that, so they'll let you two get married," Hermione said.

"Fingers crossed," Harry said as the mail came.

The owls once again dropped the letters in front of the students. Everyone was frozen. Harry picked up his letter first.

Everyone in the hall watched him.

"Ginny," Harry smiled.

Ginny laughed and kissed him and then opened her letter, "Harry!"

Everyone else slowly opened theirs.

Hermione recalled her answers for the last part of the form:

**Flashback**

"**Describe your perfect man, no more then hundred words," Hermione read to herself before starting to read,**

_My perfect man would have to be able to compete with me intellectually or at least keep up. I'd like a guy who's sweet even if he has a tough exterior. I want someone I can talk to, someone reliable. Looks to me isn't important but I don't want to be with a monster. I guess I want a soulmate, I don't know if you can find it through the marriage law but like I have a choice. _

**Hermione sighed, she knew she would never find her soulmate through this.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hermione opened her letter carefully:

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**Your test results were very high, close to 100 . It has not been easy to pick your partner but we have chosen someone who fits your description of your 'ideal partner' and someone who can measure up to intellectually. **_

_**Your partner is also a Hogwarts student: Draco Lucius Malfoy. **_

_**You have no choice but to marry your partner. You must be engaged by the end of December and married by Easter, you must be pregnant latest by August 15**__**th**__**. If you fail to meet any of the deadlines there will be severe consequences. **_

_**Thank you for your time and have a good married life.**_

_**Diana MacNewton**_

_**Deputy Minister of Magic **_

"NO!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione what's wrong?" lavender asked. "Who did you get?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily looking over to the Slytherin table.

X X X X X

At the Slytherin table Draco was thinking about his answers:

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hundred words," Draco noted before he began to write.**

_A perfect woman for me would be someone who could challenge me, stand up to me. Not many women challenge me, they fall at my feet, I don't want that. I want someone who can think for herself but thinks about me as well._

_This Marriage Law will never find her, so what is the point._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Draco half expected a letter which would be a response to the last line of his answer but instead there was no mention of it in the letter.

_**Dear Mr Malfoy. **_

_**Your test results were very high, close to 100. It has not been easy to pick your partner but we have chosen someone who fits your description of your 'ideal partner' and someone who can measure up to intellectually. **_

_**Your partner is also a Hogwarts student: Hermione Jane Granger. **_

_**You have no choice but to marry your partner. You must be engaged by the end of December and married by Easter, you must be pregnant latest by August 15**__**th**__**. If you fail to meet any of the deadlines there will be severe consequences. **_

_**Thank you for your time and have a good married life.**_

_**Diana MacNewton**_

_**Deputy Minister of Magic **_

"No fucking way!" Draco spat looking over to the Gryffindor table, his eyes met with Hermione's who glared at him with hate in her eyes. _I can't marry her! My father, if he was alive, would never allow it! My mother might but no! Her! Out of all the people in the world! What are the fucking chances!" _

"Who'd you get?" Pansy asked.

"Don't matter, who you got?" Draco asked.

"Ernie MacMillian," Pansy sighed.

"I got Luna Lovegood!" Blaise said shocked. "Lovegood!"

"I got Parvati Patil," Crabbe smiled.

"Padma," Goyle smirked. "Gryfindoor's but hot Gryfindoor's."

"Who'd you get Draco?" Blaise looked at Draco's letter. "Granger!"

Draco's head fell to the table. _Why me?_

X X X X X X

"Who did you get Lavender?" Parvati asked. "I got Crabbe! Crabbe!"

"I got Ron," Lavender sighed, "This is going to be awkward."

"Hermione who'd you get?" Ginny asked, now sitting beside Harry.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry asked.

"No!" Ron said. "You can't! Malfoy!"

"I'm not happy about it either," Hermione sighed.

"On the plus side he is hot!" Parvati said.

"But he's Malfoy!" Hermione argued.

"Yea that's the down side," Lavender sighed.

"Neville who did you get?" Harry asked.

"Hannah Abbott," Neville smiled. "Dean got Claire Tisa."

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"She's in my year," Ginny said. "Ravenclaw."

"Oh," Harry kissed Ginny.

"Silence everyone," Dumbledore said. "Now because of this law, there will be changes made. The first change, for breakfast there will no longer be house tables, for a few weeks there will be round tables, you are expected to eat with your partner, so you can get to know each other."

Everyone listened carefully.

"This does not mean houses will change, house points and Quidditch teams will not change. However this law is the reason there are no heads. There is no need for them this year. The third and most important change is living quarters. The ministry has stated that all students who are set to marry must live together."

Babble broke out as every student was confused.

"Silence," Dumbledore said. "There have been arrangements made. You will all head to your towers after I finish. You will pack up your things in trunks. During this time we will decide who will live with who. You see Professor McGonagall has added flats to Hogwarts. Each flat has four bedrooms and bathrooms as well as a common room. This means four couples to a flat. The list on which common room you each will head to will be sent to you when you pack. Once you are packed take your trunk and you things with you to your new flat. Any questions?"

There were none, they all knew they couldn't do anything about this.

Hermione sighed as she headed to the Gryffindor tower with the others ready to pack. Ginny was the only one who wasn't down.

"It can't be too bad!" Lavender said after a while.

"We have to share a bedroom with them and a bathroom as well as a common room with people we probably have never talked to!" Hermione said.

"Ok its bad," Lavender sighed. "I can't do this."

Hermione looked at Lavender, "At least its Ron."

"Yea that's a good and bad thing. I dated him. I don't think this will work," Lavender sighed.

Ginny and Hermione walked over to the other girl.

"We'll all be fine," Hermione said, lying to everyone and herself.

"Be grateful you haven't got Goyle," Parvati said.

"You have Crabbe," Lavender chuckled.

"Even worse!" Parvati moaned.

Within a few minutes everyone was ready. Hermione shrunk everyone's trunks and belongings and they all put it in their pockets and waited in the Gryffindor common room when Professor McGonagall came in.

"Is this everyone?" McGonagall asked.

"Yea," they all said.

"Ok, I've tried to put as many Gryfindoor's in one place as I can, of course Professor Dumbledore wanted to mix everyone up so here you go here are your groups," McGonagall handed them all a list.

Hermione read hers:

**Common Room 35, behind the painting of the Ophelia (From Hamlet): Seventh Floor, third painting on the right, Password will be given when you arrive there.**

**Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley**

**Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown**

**Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood.**

"Hold on Zabini and Luna?" Ron grinned.

"Be nice to her Ron!" Hermione warned.

Ron continued to smirk.

"Hey we have each other," Lavender hugged Hermione and Ginny, "And Luna's not so bad."

"Parvati who you with?" Ginny asked.

"I've got Padma and Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Ernie and Neville and Hannah. Not bad!" Parvati smiled. "Two Gryfindoor's and my sister. Ernie's ok too. Downside three Slytherins!"

"You should all start making your way up to the rooms," Professor McGonagall said. "Good luck."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Hermione all got up and headed to the seventh floor. When they found the portrait of Ophelia they stood there.

"The others have yet to arrive, only when they arrive will you be given the password," Ophelia spoke.

"Ok," Hermione replied.

They waited, Luna arrived first and then Draco and Blaise.

"We're all here," Harry said to Ophelia.

"Very well you may decide on a password now," Ophelia said.

"How about Slytherin?" Blaise smirked.

"No!" Everyone else except Draco replied.

"What about Garden Tiny Itching Nympholas?" Luna said.

"Luna, that's too long," Hermione said slowly.

"And crazy," Ron added under her breath.

"Unity," Harry suggested.

"Unity?" Draco asked. "Yea ok even Weasel can remember that one!"

Blaise laughed.

"Unity is out password," Harry said once the others agreed.

They entered through the portrait hole. It was huge. The common room itself had four three seater sofa's, all white, a neutral colour. The floors were off wood like everywhere else. There were bookshelves, desks, lamps with white lampshades and a huge fluffy white rug in front of the fireplace. When they entered on the left and right of the common room there were doors. The door on the left read: 'THE WEASLEYS'. The door on the right read 'THE ZABINIS.'. After the common room there was a staircase on the left and one on the right. The one on the left lead to a door which had the engraving: 'THE POTTERS' and this meant that the door on top of the right staircase had the engraving: 'THE MALFOYS'.

Each door was brown like all the furniture in the common room. Draco silently walked up the stairs, Hermione followed after a few minutes. She noticed the engraving on the door was silver. Draco opened the door.

The walls were pale and empty as was the carpet. Their were twin beds in the room, mahogany, the duvet and pillowcases colourless. There were mahogany bedside tables on either side of the twin beds and lamps identical to the ones in the common room. There were two wardrobes and one chest of drawers with a vase of white Lillies above them.

There was also a card there.

"We can decorate the room the way we want," Hermione read off the card.

"You choose, I don't care!" Draco said looking at the bathroom.

"What about this," Hermione waved her wand, the room was a purply, blue colour, known as starlit night. It was more blue then purple.

"Fine," Draco nodded he waved his wand, the carpet was white and the duvets became the same colour as the walls.

"Nice," Hermione smiled.

Draco nodded.

"So what bed do you want?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't ask and sat on the bed closer to the bathroom door rather then the one closer to the window.

"You will have to talk to me!" Hermione's temper was rising.

"No I don't have to! Listen Granger I don't want to marry you, you're a filthy little mudblood!" Draco snarled.

"You think I want to marry you?" Hermione shouted. "The guy who tortured me since day one?"

"You beaver!"

"Man Whore!"

"Bushy haired nerd!"

"Snake!"

"Bookworm!"

"Bastard!"

"Tramp!"

They both took deep breathes sending death glares at each other.

"You know what Malfoy, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of your way!" Hermione sneered.

"Fine!" Draco replied angrily as they both began to unpack.

As soon as Hermione was done she went down to the common room. Ginny, Luna and Lavender were waiting.

"Feel like a walk?" Lavender asked as her and Luna headed outside.

"Sure, come on Hermione," Ginny said noticing the anger in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione followed and once she was out in the hall she spoke, "I hate that ferret!"

"Why? What happened?" Lavender asked.

"We exchanged insults, what else do me and Malfoy do!" Hermione said. "I don't want to talk about this. Luna how's Blaise?"

"Weird, he looks at me weird! Maybe there's a drum troll in his ear," Luna smiled.

"Yea maybe," Ginny smiled.

"So in your rooms, you all got twin beds?" Lavender asked.

"Yea, there's a spell to make it a double bed," Ginny smiled. "But until your married its going to stay twin unless you do something about it."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked.

"Harry knows it, don't ask how," Ginny answered.

"This is going to be a difficult year," Hermione said. _How am I going to live with Malfoy?_

"Is it me or is all this happening so fast," Lavender said. "I mean the letters, the partners, now new dorms, what next?"

"Babies," Hermione sighed.

"I feel like killing who ever came up with this stupid law!" Lavender muttered.

"Its all too fast," Ginny said. "Its not going to be a normal easy year."

The other three nodded.

X X X X X

Blaise entered Draco's room. Draco was still unpacking.

"Hey," Blaise said.

"Hey, how's Loony Luna?" Draco asked.

"Loony," Blaise sighed. "She thinks I have a drum troll or something in my ear."

Draco laughed.

"How's Granger?"

"Annoying, bossy, know it all beaver," Draco replied. "How am I going to do this?"

"No clue mate, be grateful Granger is sane," Blaise said sitting down on one of the two white sofas in the room.

"Just about sane," Draco sighed. "This year is going to be horrible."

"Definitely!" Blaise agreed.

**A/N: THIS IS ONE LONG CHAPTER! LOL!**

**Right guys! Thank you for all the reviews:D I luv each one! Keep the reviews coming and I'll update soon!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	3. Potions and Charms

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**Chapter 3: **

_**Potions and Charms **_

The next morning, Hermione was up early as usual. The previous night they had all been sent notes to remind them that they must attend breakfast with their partners and they must be engaged by the end of December. Hermione waited in the common room for Draco. She didn't expect him up early and was surprised when he woke up minutes after she did. She waited downstairs while he showered.

"Lets go," he said to her with a snarl.

"Ginny and Harry will be down in a minute," Hermione said.

"Fine!" Draco said angrily and sat in one of the armchairs which him and Blaise had conjured yesterday.

Ginny and Harry came down the stairs hand in hand. Blaise and Luna also came down at the same time.

"Can we go now?" Draco looked at Hermione angrily.

"Yea," Hermione nodded and got up. Harry and Ginny walked in front, Luna and Hermione behind them and Blaise and Draco behind them.

"Should we have waited for Ron and Lavender?" Ginny asked.

"No Ron sleeps in and so does Lavender!" Hermione replied.

"Hermione what classes you taking?" Luna asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Defence Against the Dark Arts but I think I'm going to have to drop Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione smiled. "You?"

"Herbology, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Muggle Studies and Divination," Luna smiled.

"Nice selection," Hermione replied as they entered the breakfast hall which was more or less empty as it was still early.

Like Dumbledore had said, the tables were round and there were no house tables. The group picked one towards the side. They didn't talk much. Harry and Ginny acted all loved up, Luna and Hermione talked a bit and Draco and Blaise talked a little.

The Professor McGonagall approached them, "Good your here." She handed them a timetable. "These are new timetables, your classes have been moved around so you can have them with your partners and with people in your dorm and some from your houses. There's also an additional class on there, Life Class, starts tomorrow afternoon for everyone in the hall."

Hermione looked over her timetable, like she had discussed with McGonagall Care of Magical Creatures had been dropped.

"Any problems come see me or the head of your house," McGonagall turned and left.

"Life Classes?" Ron said as he and Lavender approached the table with their timetables. "Why do we need them?"

"Probably to help people deal with the fact their getting married and everything else," Ginny suggested.

"And to make sure everyone is sticking to deadlines," Harry sighed.

"And probably teach us charms, like contraceptive charms and potions to speed up chances of pregnancy," Lavender said.

Ron looked stunned, "P…pregnancy?"

"Yea one of the deadlines is to be pregnant by August," Lavender sighed. "Guess I'm going to be loosing my figure."

Ron was still shocked, his mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth Weasel that's disgusting," Draco scowled.

Ron closed his mouth.

"So anyone set any wedding dates yet?" Luna asked, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Lavender and Ron nearly chocked.

"Its too soon!" Lavender said.

"Well we have," Ginny grinned.

"December 3rd," Harry smiled.

"Already?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yea in the Christmas holidays," Harry grinned. Then he looked at Draco and Blaise. "I guess you're both invited too."

"Can't wait," Draco rolled his eyes. "Potty and Freckles wed."

"Ignore him, I'm planning to," Hermione smiled.

"We better hurry, classes start in a few minutes," Lavender noticed the time.

"Finally I can get away from you lot," Draco muttered as he and Blaise walked away. It took Draco a lot of self control to stop himself from insulting everyone at the table.

Hermione sighed, "Why am I marrying him?"

"Unlucky," Luna said sympathetically.

"Oh well," Hermione got up. "Time for class!"

They all got up grudgingly. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Luna had potions. Ginny had Defence Against the Dark Arts while Lavender had care of magical creatures. Hermione and the other three headed to the dungeons. Snape was not here yet. This year Snape and Slughorn were dividing the classes they were teaching. Snape would teach all fifth years and above twice a week, Slughorn once. First years would get Snape all week and Slughorn would teach all second, third and fourth years.

Today was a Snape lesson. Hermione looked around, Draco and Blaise were in this class as well as Pansy and a few Ravenclaws.

Harry and Ron took a desk at the back. Luna and Hermione also took a desk at the back in the middle row and to Hermione's displeasure, Draco and Blaise were on the desk beside them.

Snape walked in, "This is your final year, up until now I've put up with some of your ridiculous excuses for potions. I will not any more. You make a mistake and you will be serving detention until your potions perfect. Today's potion name is on the board. Open your books, you have an hour and fifteen minutes!"

Everyone opened their books and began to get the ingredients.

"I'm going to be in detention everyday!" Ron moaned.

"Not if you work hard!" Hermione said.

"Easy for you to say your perfect!" Ron said bitterly moving away from her.

Hermione sighed, trying not to seem hurt. She continued to make her potion, thinking of how Ron had looked at her. _He's only jealous, I worked hard to do this._

"Oi Granger," Draco snarled.

"What?" Hermione asked angrily looking up.

"You put the powdered root in first, the potion won't work!" Draco said walking away.

Hermione looked at the book, he was right. She put the powdered root down and put in the eagle feathers first.

"Thanks," Hermione said to Draco who was a cauldron away. He just shrugged.

Hermione continued to finish the potion. At the end only five people had made the potion correctly, Hermione, Draco, Harry, a Ravenclaw girl and to everyone's surprise, Luna.

"Rest of you detention tomorrow night, 7pm!" Snape barked. "Now leave!"

When they were outside Ron stared at Harry, "How did you do that potion?"

"I took Hermione's advice and practised over the summer," Harry shrugged.

"AND NO ONE TOLD ME!" Ron shouted.

Hermione didn't look at him.

"Ron grow up," Harry said. "Hermione bugged you all summer to do something! Its not out fault you didn't do anything about it!"

"FINE!" Ron said walking away.

"Great," Harry sighed. "You okay?"

"Yea, it just hurts when Ron…you know," Hermione replied.

"Its Ron, don't take notice of it. You know what he's like!" Harry smiled. "What have you got know?"

"Charms," Hermione replied.

"Me too, come on then," Harry said as they walked to the lesson.

Ron was still angry with them and sat beside Dean Thomas, Seamus and Ernie. Professor Flitwick had asked everyone to be in groups of four. Harry and Hermione looked around there were only two people left. Draco and Blaise.

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger can you team up with Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini," Professor Flitwick said,

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances but sat with the other two on their table.

"Today we are going to use Oppungo charm," Professor Flitwick smiled. "With this charm you must conjure an item and send it or attack one of your partners. No dangerous items, nothing sharp and defiantly no knives!"

Hermione blushed remembering that she had once used this spell to send a flock of canaries at Ron.

"Lets begin," Professor Flitwick said. "You must all stand for this. Move the desks back."

Draco moved their desks and chairs back.

"Who's going first?" Blaise asked.

"I will," Harry said.

"Come on Potter, give me your best shot," Draco grinned.

Harry conjured a golf ball, he was trying to throw it at Draco but instead it went to Hermione.

"Sorry!" Harry whispered.

"Its ok, it doesn't hurt," Hermione rubbed her arm, _Isn't this charm more defence against the dark arts thing. Well it is just a charm. _

"Nice one," Draco laughed.

It was Blaise's turn next; he was to conjure something and send it to attack Harry. Blaise conjured three plastic fucks and aimed them at Harry, unfortunately he wasn't any good at the spell and the ducks hit the right arm of Hermione.

"Ouch," Hermione whispered. This time it did hurt.

"Oh…sorry," Blaise said unsurely.

"Its fine," Hermione said slowly.

"You two need to do it again," Draco said.

"After you and Granger," Blaise said.

Draco nodded. He conjured a few softballs and aimed them at Harry's head. They successfully hit him. Draco grinned, "Perfect."

"Hermione," Harry said to her fixing his glasses.

Hermione conjured a bunch of flowers and attacked Draco's head.

"Pink suits you mate," Blaise grinned.

Draco pulled off the flowers which were attacking him, "Funny Granger, very funny."

Hermione smiled.

Harry was unsuccessful again, as his golf balls didn't reach Draco, instead they hit Hermione on the arm again, she stumbled backwards but didn't fall.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Harry said.

"He's in front of me! How did you manage to get me?" Hermione asked. There was definitely going to be a bruise there in the morning.

It was Blaise's turn again. He again conjured plastic ducks and aimed them for Harry, but again they hit Hermione. This time she fell backwards, just in time Harry summoned a chair for her to fall in. On Hermione's arm where the duck had hit, there was a cut.

"Great," Hermione muttered, conjuring a bandage for her hand. "This isn't hard! Why can't you two get it?" She looked from Harry to Blaise. Draco was amused by the bookworm's reaction. "And even if you can't fucking aim, stop trying to bruise me!"

She conjured a bunch of canaries and sent them to attack Blaise and a few to attack Harry. Draco fell to the ground in laughter. Hermione stormed out angrily. This was not the start she needed. She sighed as she headed to her next class before lunch. It was Arithmancy. After she went to the common room. It was lunch, Ginny was in the common room and the two headed for lunch.

"Where's Harry and the others?" Ginny asked when they sat down.

"Um, we were doing this charm in charms and um…well Harry and Zabini kept aiming badly and hitting me so I…I um…sent canaries to attack them!" Hermione admitted.

"Hermione!" Ginny laughed. "My poor Harry."

"I'm bruised and cut because of those two!" Hermione grinned as Harry headed towards her.

"Harry," Ginny said looking at him, there were two, three cuts on his neck.

"Harry I'm sorry, I lost my temper…" Hermione started.

"Its fine," Harry replied. "I bruised you didn't I?"

"Yea but I shouldn't have lost my temper, I'm sorry!" Hermione said, truly guilty.

"Its fine, I should be used to it," Harry smiled.

"Did Madam Pomfrey check them?" Ginny asked.

"No Flitwick did," Harry said.

"Oh what did he say about me storming out?" Hermione asked.

"I explained it, he was understanding," Harry replied as Ginny ran her fingers over his cuts.

Blaise and Draco came over to their table and sat opposite them. Blaise arm was full of cute.

"Zabini, I'm sorry, I lost my temper," Hermione said.

"I did deserve it I guess," Zabini was shocked Hermione was apologising.

"It was amusing though," Draco grinned. "Who knew a beaver like you had that in you?"

"Shut up ferret or I'll send a flock your way," Hermione smirked as Lavender came over.

"Guess what?" Lavender said sitting down. "You know these Life Classes, everyone's been split into three groups. We're group two. The first group had Padma and Parvati in them, they had it today."

"How did they find it?" Ginny asked.

"Parvati said half the couples ended up trying to kill each other!" Lavender said.

Hermione locked eye contact with Draco. Both thinking the same: _We are so going to kill each other tomorrow. _

**A/N: Hey guys! Yep I know I said I was updating this tomorrow but I updated today! **

**Thank you for all those of you have reviewed, for those of you not reviewing why not exactly? Lol!**

**Keep the reviews coming and I'll update faster:D**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	4. Life Class

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: **Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: Hey guys, i am sorry about the spelling mistake of the ducks to fucks in the last chapter! Thanks for those of you who pointed it out! **

**Chapter 4:**

_**Life Class **_

Hermione had her second Charms class on Tuesday morning and then Ancient Runes and just before lunch Herbology. In the afternoon after lunch she waited in the common room for Ginny who had forgotten her quills. Ginny grabbed her bag and they headed to the hall for Life Class.

"So you might drop Arithmancy?" Ginny asked.

"Yea my timetable's too full, I don't get enough free periods, I wanna sit the N.E.W.T but I know all of it, there's no point going to the lesson. I'm going to ask McGonagall if I can do that," Hermione said.

"Cool," Ginny smiled. "Lets hope you and Malfoy don't kill each other in this class. I'm surprised Harry and him ain't attacking each other."

"Yea because they fought on the same side during the war, they got a long a little," Hermione said.

They entered the hall. There were no desks but the hall were full of two seater couches and at the top of the stage stood Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

After a few minutes Dumbledore began to talk, "First I want every couple to sit on one of these rather comfy sofas."

Hermione sighed as she walked over to Draco who had already sat on one of the sofas without her, she sat beside him, trying to keep the space between them wide.

"Good," Dumbledore smiled. "This class hasn't just been made because of the Marriage Law but it has been a factor. These classes you will have this year will help you deal with the changes in the Wizarding world. Half of you will leave after this year, the other half will leave next year, either way the world is now different. There have been many changes to deal with Voldermort's actions. One is the new law. Up until Christmas majority of these classes will focus on marriage," Dumbledore smiled. He continued after a bit. "You all know the person you are sitting next to, will be your spouse. Now this is probably not how you all imagined you will marry but it is happening. Marriage can be a beautiful thing, full of love, bliss, happiness. Today I'm not going to stand here and tell you what marriage is. I want you and your partner to communicate. For the first few minutes I want you to talk to each other. If you sit in silence me or Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape will notice and we will force you to talk if we have to."

Everyone slowly started talking to their partner.

Hermione looked at Draco who was sitting there lazily. Hermione sighed and leaned back.

"So…" Draco said as Snape came towards them.

Hermione followed his gaze, "So um, what's your favourite colour?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's a question," she said. "Snape's coming, just answer," she whispered.

"Green. You?"

"Red," Hermione replied.

"Typical Gryffindor."

"What and green doesn't make you a typical Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"You know what Granger…" Draco sat up and faced her when Snape coughed.

Draco sighed, "Fine, favourite food?"

"Um, Lamb chops," Hermione said.

"Me too," Draco was completely shocked that they had something in common.

Snape walked on.

"Good he's gone," Hermione rested.

Draco didn't say anything, he was happy to sit there until Dumbledore took to the stage once again.

"Brilliant!" Dumbledore smiled. "Hope there were some interesting conversations. Next you will be given a book with a few charms and spells in them, take a few minutes to look over them." Dumbledore flocked his wand and the books fell onto everyone's laps.

Hermione opened them, there were contraception charms, a few potions, there were even beauty potions.

Draco chuckled.

Hermione looked at him.

"Page ten," he said.

She turned to page ten, "Lust spell for those who need an extra bit of help."

Hermione grinned.

"That's something for Crabbe and Goyle," Draco grinned.

Hermione laughed. Draco would never admit it to her but he liked her laugh. He shook his head, refusing to believe he had just thought that.

Hermione continued to flick through the book. Then another two books fell between the space between them.

"These are diaries," Dumbledore picked up one of the black books. "For wedding dates, anniversaries, trust me you will be needing them when planning this wedding. Right next task, I want you all to stand up." Everyone stood. Professor Snape flicked his wand and all the sofas were gone.

"I want you all to face your partner, for the final part of today's class," Dumbledore said and everyone did so. "A list will appear with a 'situation' on it. A situation you may have to deal with when your married, I want you all to discuss it. Everything you say will automatically be written on the paper."

Hermione and Draco waited, the paper was given to Hermione who read it, "You and your spouse have both been at work. You can't afford to go out but your both hungry, who will cook dinner? (No house elves or maids)"

"Stupid Question," Draco snarled.

"Everything you say is being written," Hermione warned. She let go of the paper which was hovering in the air between them.

"Well it is stupid, like I won't be able to afford dinner at a restaurant!" Draco laughed. "That's stupid."

"Its just roleplay, can you just go along with it," Hermione was getting angrier.

"Fine, if we can't go out then you can cook!"

"What? That's no fair!"

"Yea I've been at work, you can cook!" Draco argued.

"I've been at work too!" Hermione argued. "Probably working harder then you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means your LAZY!"

"At least I'm not a mud blood!" Draco grinned.

"You rotten piece of crap!"

"Ooo Granger has a mouth on her!"

"You sexist, lazy, arrogant pig," Hermione snarled.

Draco raised his wand, "Stupefy!"

Hermione dodged the curse, "Expelliarmus!"

Draco dodged it. Everyone watched them. As Snape heading towards them, "Accio Wands." Both wands were in Snape's hands.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, my office now," This time it was McGonagall speaking.

Hermione glared at Draco who gave her the dirtiest look she had ever received. They both angrily headed to McGonagall's office. Draco sat in one chair with his arms crossed and Hermione sat in the other chair with her arms crossed too.

"This is all your fault!" Draco snarled.

"My fault! You're the one who didn't compromise!" Hermione shouted.

"Mudblood!" Draco shouted.

"Ferret!" Hermione screamed.

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall said as she entered the classroom. "This feud or whatever this is between the two of you has been going on for far too many years!"

She sat down behind her desk.

"Prof…" Draco began.

McGonagall raised her hand to silence him, "I don't want to hear who's fault it is. You two are going to be married whether you like it or not. This behaviour is not suitable for a marriage nor an environment to bring up a child!"

Draco and Hermione still looked angry.

"You too must learn to get along, I don't care how but you must," McGonagall said sternly. "I will not put up with wands being drawn in classes."

"I'm sorry Professor," Hermione said slowly.

"Me too," Draco said, the look on his face showed how hard it was for him to say that.

"15 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor and you will both be serving detention tomorrow night."

"Professor its Wednesday tomorrow, I have Astronomy," Hermione said.

"I have it too," Draco remembered.

"Thursday night then. I want you in my office at eight," McGonagall said. "You may leave." McGonagall handed them their wands.

"Granger stay out of my face until the detention," Draco said as they walked up to the seventh floor.

"We share a common room, a bedroom, classes and you think I can stay out of your face?" Hermione asked. "I don't wanna see you your face Malfoy but I have no choice but to!"

She angrily walked ahead of him and entered the common room. Harry, Ron and Ginny were awake. Draco stormed up to their room.

"What did McGonagall say?" Ron asked.

"Your talking to me know?" Hermione snapped.

Ron blushed, "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Yea yea until next time!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione calm down," Ginny said.

"No I won't calm down!" She shouted. "I've got detention on Thursday, I've lost points! I have to marry my enemy! WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I CALM DOWN!"

She was shaking as Harry got up and led her to the sofa. She sat back and closed her eyes.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Its ok," Ginny said. "You'll get through this."

Hermione sighed, wishing she could believe that.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I gave a little preview in Deadly Attraction so here's a little preview for the next chapter in BSL:**

**Chapter 5 preview:**

Hermione sweared before collapsing. Draco swore and opened the door. Hermione was on the floor. Draco bent over and picked her up. He was surprised she was so light. _Maybe I'm just strong. _He pulled back the duvet with one hand and placed her in the bed

**End of Preview.**

**Keep the reviews coming! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	5. Detention

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**Chapter 5:**

_**Detention **_

Hermione avoided Draco as much as possible on Wednesday. She was lucky, he had Quidditch practise before Astronomy so she only saw him in that class. Then she headed to bed first, before he could even get there. On Thursday before the detention Hermione was exhausted, She had had double Defence Against the dark arts in the morning and double transfiguration in the afternoon. McGonagall had allowed Hermione to sit the Arithmancy N.E.W.T. in May and she did not need to go to lessons until the month before the N.E.W.T.

On Thursday she was tired, she knew Draco was too, after all he had Quidditch Practise again on top. She hoped he wouldn't take out his agitation on her. She waited outside McGonagall's office, Draco came down the hallway looking angry.

Draco watched her as she entered the office, _I've had a long day and I don't need this. I don't need her getting to me today._

"Come with me," McGonagall said as they entered, they followed her into the Trophy room. "Clean every trophy, no magic." She held out her hand and they handed her their wands. "If you don't finish today there's always tomorrow."

Draco and Hermione both moaned. They headed to opposite sides as they began to clean. Neither spoke to each other. Hermione's eyes were closing half way through.

"GRANGER!" Draco shouted.

Hermione's eyes opened, "Huh…"

"You were falling asleep," Draco said.

"Oh," Hermione said.

Draco put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a small potion bottle, "Here."

He threw it at her, she caught it.

"What is it? Poison?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked, "I wouldn't poison you in detention, no one to blame it on."

Hermione grinned.

"It's a potion, keeps you awake and alert until you take the antidote."

"Where's the antidote?" Hermione asked.

Draco threw another bottle at her.

"So this is how your staying awake," Hermione said.

"Yea," Draco said. "My mum sent me them."

Hermione nodded and took the potion. She felt alert and awake, no longer tired. It was way better then coffee. She smiled.

"So it works," Draco smirked.

Hermione nodded and continued to clean. After a whole she said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Draco said.

After half an hour it was Draco who broke the silence, "This is boring."

"Detention isn't meant to be fun," Hermione replied.

"Yea I should know."

Hermione laughed, "Yea."

"So um…how are Potty and Freckle's wedding plans going?"

"You really want to know?"

"No it's the potion. Side effect is person acts nice."

"Oh," Hermione smiled. "There going good, he gave her his mothers ring. She burst into tears and there even more loved up then before. Sickening."

Draco laughed, "That's not very nice!"

"Great my side effect is I'm mean!" Hermione grinned.

"Guess what happened with Blaise and Lovegood."

"She blew him up?"

"No she asked him to strip. Blaise was grinning and she comes out with, she only wanted to check if the blue eagle elf had left any spots on him."

Hermione laughed, "Luna is…"

"Mad?"

"Unique."

"Mad."

"Don't call her that Malfoy."

"The world calls her Loony Lovegood and you don't want me to call her mad?" Draco asked.

"She's a friend, a really good friend." Hermione was becoming a little overwhelmed.

"Emotions running wild is a side effect by the way," Draco warned.

"HOW MANY FLIPPING SIDE EFFECTS ARE THERE?" Hermione yelled.

"Relax Granger!" Draco warned.

The rest of the detention was spent in silence. Hermione cleaned her half of the room fast. _We were having a civil conversation! Why did he ruin it? Or did I ruin it? No he ruined it! Evil ferret. _

Draco was speeding up the cleaning. _Stupid mudblood, I can't believe she started another argument! I even shared my potion with her! What was I thinking? Me and her, we're not meant to get along! Its just how its meant to be. _

McGonagall came in a little while later, "I'm impressed."

"Thanks," they both mumbled.

"Hope you've learnt your lesson, you may go." McGonagall said handing them their wands.

Hermione walked in front of Draco as they headed to their dorms. She got in the room and he entered their bathroom first. She took out her night clothes and her antidote and after Draco was done she entered the bathroom. She changed and washed up. She took the antidote and felt dizzy.

"Granger," Draco growled from the other side of the door. "Take your antidote when you're in bed."

Hermione sweared before collapsing. Draco swore and opened the door. Hermione was on the floor. Draco bent over and picked her up. He was surprised she was so light. _Maybe I'm just strong. _He pulled back the duvet with one hand and placed her in the bed. He pulled the duvet over her and got into his own bed.

X X X X X X

Ginny and Harry were still awake in their bed.

"Hermione and Draco are back," Ginny said.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked turning to her.

"I heard them."

"Big ears."

"Thanks," Ginny grinned.

"Those two are going to kill each other before the wedding."

"Before the engagement," Ginny smirked.

"Do you want an engagement party?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, we might as well all go out for drinks with our friends and maybe family but the wedding is so close, there's no real point," Ginny replied.

Harry kissed her, "When you going dress shopping?"

"October," Ginny replied. "End of October."

"Maid of Honour is?"

"Hermione obviously, and then I want Lavender up there and I should have Luna as she's a friend."

"I'll ask Ron to be best man, does that mean I have to have Malfoy and Zabini walk the other two down the aisle?"

"Probably," Ginny shrugged. "As long as they don't end up killing each other."

Harry laughed, "Yea or it'll destroy our wedding!"

Ginny kissed him before they fell asleep.

**A/N: I know its not my best chapter but here you go! Thanks for all the reviews, the reviews I havene't personally replied to, I will. I just wanted to post first!**

**Hope you enjoy this. I will give you a preview again, but just this once :D **

There were desks set up. Draco and Hermione sat at one and opened their diaries.

"Granger," Draco said. "Lets at least try and make an effort to get along, at least today."

"Fine," Hermione said, flicking through pages.

**That's your little preview, see if they actually get along in the next chapter! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	6. Picking Dates

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**Chapter 6:**

_**Picking Dates**_

It was Saturday, two days after Draco had helped Hermione into bed. She didn't remember anything but he did. He didn't mention it to her, refused to acknowledge that maybe he was caring about her.

On Saturday Harry had forced Hermione to come with him and the others to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw game. Hermione had argued but she was forced to come. Hufflepuff won by 130 – 20. It was an easy win. Hermione had complained that she had wasted a whole day of revision.

"Granger it was a Quidditch match, its called fun!" Draco interrupted as everyone else were arguing in the common room.

"Yea but I could've been working!"

"You have the whole year to work! Quidditch is what, a few hours, once a month?" Draco asked.

"Listen to him, for once he makes sense!" Harry grinned.

"Boys! Quidditch is a silly game! Nothing more," Hermione grabbed her books. "Now if you excuse me, I have work to catch up on."

Hermione left the common room and headed to the library. Draco rolled his eyes as he continued to work on the desk in the common room. That's how they were for a few days. Homework, N.E.W.T. Work was piling up on them. They worked and barely had time to exchange insults.

Their second Life Class was different to the first. This time no Dumbledore, only Snape and McGonagall.

"I don't see much point to these classes," Snape began, McGonagall glared at him. "But you're here so your bad luck. Today I don't want any exchange of spells, hexes, curses or its straight exclusion. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Today I want you to spend time with your black diaries and planning a few dates for what ever it is you need to do," Snape said as if he was bored.

"What Professor Snape means is pick a wedding date, a date for maybe an engagement party," Professor McGonagall smiled. "And also put in the dates of friends weddings."

There were desks set up. Draco and Hermione sat at one and opened their diaries.

"Granger," Draco said. "Lets at least try and make an effort to get along, at least today." _Lets see how long this lasts! _

"Fine," Hermione said, flicking through pages. _I bet he ruins this truce! _

"3rd December, Ginny and Harry's wedding day," Hermione said.

"Am I meant to come to that?" Draco asked.

"Yea," Hermione replied.

"Blaise is on April 8th."

"Right," Hermione wrote it down. "So um…us…"

"Sooner or later?" Draco asked.

"Not all the way in Easter, most couples are getting married then before the deadline," Hermione replied.

"Right um how about New Years Eve, start the new year as…" Draco trailed off.

"Sure, New Years Eve," Hermione replied. It was still mid September, they still had weeks to go.

"Right," Draco said. "So ring, we need to go ring shopping. I'd rather you come and pick one with me, rather then me getting one you don't like."

"Ok, Saturday?" Hermione suggested.

"Ok," Draco said. He looked up at her. "Granger."

"Hmmm," Hermione was still writing.

"Our first civil conversation."

Hermione smirked, "Yea, might as well mark it in the diary, celebrate our anniversary."

Draco grinned.

"October 7th," Hermione said. "My birthday party, I'm not sure what I'm doing but Ginny wants me to something so might."

"So that's my invite huh?"

"Yea," Hermione smiled. "When's yours?"

"September 1st," Draco said.

Hermione looked at him, "Your already eighteen?"

"Yea," Draco replied.

"Any other dates?" Hermione asked.

"When you going wedding shopping?" Draco asked. "For your dress and stuff."

"Oh last week of October, with Ginny I think. She's getting hers so I might as well get mine, no point getting Mrs. Weasley and everyone to come twice."

"What about your mum?" Draco asked.

"Died in the war," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry," Draco said genuinely.

"Its fine, over it," Hermione shrugged. "Next date."

"You want an engagement party?"

"Not really, we can just celebrate it at my birthday unless you want a party," Hermione replied.

"Not really, we'll just get everyone drunk on one night, it'll work for me," Draco smirked.

Hermione looked up, Ron was sending them looks that could kill. Hermione didn't take notice. Draco did.

"Why is Weasel giving us weird looks?"

"Unless you haven't noticed he doesn't like you," Hermione grinned.

Draco laughed, "Now I'm getting a worse look."

"Does he scare you?"

"As if," Draco faced Ron. "What you looking at Weasel, never seen anyone as good looking as me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Vain much?"

Draco smirked. Harry and Ginny came up to their table.

"Hey, you know October 8th, I know it's the day after your birthday but can we do the meet the parents thing?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"You know when Harry's family if they turn up, meet my parents and Lavender's parents as well and Malfoy's too, meet the family day, might as well do it as a group thing, rather then individual," Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Draco.

"Its fine but if we're having a birthday party for you, we are intending to get wasted," Draco said.

"Sunday evening, not morning," Harry smirked.

"Potty has a few brain cells, glad to see that," Draco grinned.

Harry grinned, "Its one more brain cell then you."

Draco couldn't help but smirk. He was surprised he was getting along with Harry more and more.

"So you sure yea?" Ginny looked at Hermione. "I mean I can always change it, if you want."

"No Ginny its fine, I don't even wanna do anything big for my birthday!" Hermione sighed.

"Yea right, Granger we're having a party, a huge party, whether you like it or not," Draco smiled.

"Huge party?" Hermione repeated.

"That's what he said!" Ginny smiled. "Bless you two are actually getting along, no throwing hexes!"

"We've even marked this date in our diary!" Hermione laughed.

"Cute," Ginny smiled. "Snape's giving us evil's, we better sit back down. See you later!"

Hermione waved at them then looked at Draco, "Since when do you get along with Harry and Ginny?"

"Potty and Freckles," Draco asked. "Oh we go way back."

Hermione laughed, "I've never seen this side of you."

"It's the nice side, woke up on the right side of the bed."

"Are you drunk?"

Draco laughed, "Granger I do have a nice side!"

"Just checking!" Hermione smiled. _Maybe this marriage won't be too bad. _

**A/N: this chapter is up early because we've reached 100 reviews:D**

**From now on Bitter sweet Love will be updated and then Deadly Attraction the next day! Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep them coming.**

**And I can't resist so I will give you another preview:D**

**Chapter 7:**

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you care?" He snarled.

"I…What's wrong with you? I thought we were going to act civil at least!"

"Well it didn't work!"

"Why?"

"Because I realised I didn't want to marry a mudblood!"

**END OF PREVIEW**

**Hehe! Wait and see why Draco really changed his mind! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	7. Draco's Bad Day

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**Chapter 7:**

_**Draco's bad day**_

The ring shopping had been rescheduled to the next weekened because of bad weather. So instead Saturday was used for studying. Sunday was a good day, they all worked and lazed around the common room. Draco was making more of an effort and Hermione did think they could work it out. Then Monday came. He woke up angry and remained angry. In Potions he exploded a cauldron but because he was Snape's favourite he got away with it. In Charms, he nearly blew up Blaise's head. He didn't bother attending History of Magic. Hermione didn't know what to do, especially in her free period when she found him sitting in the common room staring into space.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you care?" He snarled.

"I…What's wrong with you? I thought we were going to act civil at least!"

"Well it didn't work!"

"Why?"

"Because I realised I didn't want to marry a mudblood!"

This time it hurt Hermione, "I can't believe for a while I thought you might be a decent human underneath that exterior!"

"Well you were wrong weren't you?" Draco shouted getting up.

"MALFOY YOU'RE A SELFISH JERK!" Hermione shouted.

"THAT'S RICH COMING FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!" Draco shouted.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Hermione yelled not noticing Blaise walking in and standing in the corner.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU TIHNK YOUR SO SMART DON'T YOU GRANGER! BUT YOUR NOT! YOUR JUST LIKE THE REST OF US! NOTHING SPECIAL!"

"THIS COMING FROM YOU? YOU WALK AROUND LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE! WHY? BECAUSE OF YOUR NAME! YOUR NOTHING SPECIAL AND I'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH YOU SELFISH ARROGANT BEHAVIOUR!"

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Draco snarled going up the stairs.

"I DUNNO!" Hermione shouted after him. "RUN AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

Hermione was panting when the door slammed shut. She turned to see Blaise looking at her, "What?"

"Go easy on him," Blaise said.

"Why should I? He's being a jerk not me!" Hermione argued.

"Granger, its September 18th, it's been a year since his father was killed," Blaise said.

"Oh fuck," Hermione muttered.

"Give him half an hour before trying to talk to him, trust me," Blaise said.

Hermione nodded. She sat down on the sofa feeling guilty and useless. She waited half an hour, most of the others would be coming back in a few minutes. She headed up to her room. Draco was staring out of the window.

"I…I'm sorry," Hermione whispered walking up to him.

He didn't say anything. She stood next to him and looked out at the lake.

"Malfoy," she whispered.

She looked at him, there were tears in his eyes. She conjured a tissue and handed it to him. He took it and wiped away the tears.

"I…I didn't know," Hermione tried again.

"Who told you?" Draco asked, his voice cold.

"Zabini," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded. She stood beside him, waiting for him to talk if he wanted to. He just stood there and stared at the lake. She was lost in the view when Draco spoke.

"One year," Draco whispered. "Its been a whole year."

Hermione looked at him, she had never seen him so sad.

"One year ago at this time, he was alive…alive…" Draco said softly. "And now…because that bastard killed him!"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"My father killed, he killed without mercy, it was a hobby for him. He loved it, the feeling you get. I hated that feeling."

"You've killed?" Hermione asked completely shocked.

"Twice," Draco admitted. "I hated it. But he made me. My father made me. Live up to the family name son. Its what a Malfoy does best."

Hermione nodded.

"All I got from my father was hurt, beatings and a mark on my body which will never go away," the tears were increasing, he rolled up his sleeve. "Most fathers buy their sons new brooms, I got a Dark Mark!"

Hermione stared at it.

"He hated it, that I wasn't exactly like him. I tried, I tried everyday to be who he wanted, but I couldn't."

"Malfoy…" Hermione whispered.

"He did cruel things, the one thing he did teach me was to respect a woman. He treated my mum right, that was the only good thing about him. Other then that he was bad to the bone."

"Malfoy," Hermione said again, seeing more tears fall from Draco's eyes.

"HE HATED WHO I WAS! HE WAS A MURDERER, A KILLER, HE WAS EVIL!" Draco shouted.

Hermione looked at him sadly.

"Yet I still want him to be alive, I want him here Granger, I want him here!" Draco said desperately.

Hermione put her arm around his waist and leaned into him giving him a hug.

"What kind of person am I?" Draco asked angry at himself. "He was a killer and I want him for selfish reasons! I want him at the wedding, I want him here to tell me how to do all this! Be there for me! What kind of person wants a murderer alive?"

"He was your father," Hermione whispered pulling back and looking into Draco's silver grey eyes which were full of hurt. "Everyone wants their father at their wedding, no matter what kind of person they were. Your not a bad person for wishing that, anyone would."

"Yea except my dad was a top death eater!"

"Yea he was, but he was your father first. I know there are bad memories but when you remember him think of the good times."

Draco to Hermione's surprise wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. Hermione returned the hug, surprised how safe she felt in his arms.

"I have so much anger inside me!" Draco admitted. "I can't let it go, when I do I might be able to think of the good times."

Hermione pulled back, "I have an idea, to get rid of the anger."

"What?" Draco asked, he seemed so weak and venerable to her right now.

"Come with me, trust me," Hermione smiled at him and gave him her hand. He took it and she led him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where you two off to?" Ron asked, him and Blaise were doing their work, both were shocked to see Draco so pale and holding Hermione's hand.

"None your business Weasel!" Draco snarled.

"You f…" Ron began.

"Ron leave it please," Hermione asked.

"Why you taking his side?" Ron said angrily.

"Later Ron!" Hermione replied as her and Draco left the room.

"Granger where are we going?" Draco asked.

"Didn't I tell you to trust me?"

Draco sighed and muttered, "Women."

Hermione lead him to the Quidditch Pitch, she took a bunch of keys out of her pocket. They were Draco's keys, as he was Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

"Aren't they mine?" Draco asked.

"Yea your keys for the Quidditch store room, which is where by the way?" Hermione asked.

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

Draco pointed to a small cupboard by the stairs. Hermione ran up to it and grabbed the box full of all the Quidditch balls.

"Granger, what is this?" Draco asked still confused.

She took a bat out and handed it to Draco, "Its stupid instead of letting you break things and blow up everyone, maybe I dunno, you could hit the bludgers and…um," Hermione said. "Ok, stupid idea I shouldn't have…"

"I'll try it," Draco interrupted.

"You will?" Hermione beamed.

Draco nodded. He grabbed his wand and put a spell on both the bludgers so they would automatically come at him. He hit the first one, then the second and then a third time.

"This helps," he admitted hitting the balls as hard as he could. Hermione sat on the grass and watched him. She smiled, as he did look happier.

After about twenty minutes he looked at her, "Want to try?"

"No thanks!" Hermione said quickly.

"Come on, for me," Draco smiled.

Hermione stood up and took the bat. The ball came at her, she jumped out of the way. Draco laughed.

"I'll hit it this time!" Hermione said. She jumped out of the way again.

"Granger your meant to hit them!"

"I can't!" Hermione admitted.

Draco grinned, "Little Miss Perfect needs help?"

She pouted. He walked over to her and stood behind her. He placed his left hand on her waist. He held her right hand which was holding the bat.

"Just don't jump ok?" He whispered. "Just watch the ball."

She nodded, her heart was racing. _Probably because the ball is going to hit me any second, not for any other reason! Not because he's so close to me. _

She closed her eyes and turned her head into Draco as the ball came towards her. Draco guided it and hit the ball away.

"I hit it!" Hermione squealed.

Draco laughed, "Not that you saw it. Trust me ok? I won't let it hurt you. Just watch the ball."

"Fine," Hermione watched it. She wanted to turn away but didn't. She let Draco guide her hand once again and hit the bludgers away. She laughed. "Yay!"

Draco smirked, "Can you do the next one on your own?"

"NO!" Hermione shouted.

Draco laughed and still held onto her. They were out there for hours before they went back in. It was night fall.

"Granger," Draco said before they entered through the portrait.

"Yea?" Hermione faced him.

"Thank you," Draco smiled.

"Your welcome." Hermione smiled. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Great lets see if anyone's in there and we can go for dinner," Hermione smiled.

Draco grinned. _She isn't too bad. _

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you liked this one! Don't forget to leave me a review!**

**Veronica**

**xxxx**


	8. Ring Shopping

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage? 

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along! 

**Chapte 8:**

_**Ring Shopping**_

Draco had been civil to Hermione until the weekend, he did feel a bit awkward that he had shown weakness in front of her but she didn't seem to mind. On Saturday morning everyone was in the common room.

"Granger, we leave after lunch," Draco said to her as he got up to leave the common room.

"Right," Hermione said not looking up and continuing to work.

Draco and Blaise left.

"Where you two going?" Ginny asked.

"Ring shopping," Hermione replied. 

"Cool!" Lavender grinned. "Are you getting the ring during the Hogsmeade trip?" 

"I think so, not sure. Are you lot coming Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked. 

"Yea," Ron replied. "Get away from this revision." 

"What kind of ring you going to get?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno," Hermione sat up. "Let me see yours."

Ginny showed her the ringer on her finger. It was a gold band and a large diamond, not too large. Lavender also had a gold band, her diamond was smaller then Ginny's but just as beautiful. 

"Luna, do you have a ring yet?" Hermione asked.

"No we're getting it today as well," Luna replied. 

Hermione smiled at her. She didn't even know how to go ring shopping, she was confused. After lunch everyone met outside the School to leave for Hogsmeade. Hermione looked around.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he got lost," Ron laughed.

"No he's not an idiot," Hermione said. Why was she defending him?

"I know I'm not," Draco's voice came as he appeared.

"Where you been?" Blaise asked. "Our carriage is about to leave."

"And we waited for you!" Ginny said a little angry. 

"Sorry about that, I had an owl," Draco looked at Hermione. "You know you all shouldn't have waited for us. We're not going Hogsmeade."

"WHAT?" Everyone else said. 

"Then where exactly are you going?" Ron asked.

"Surprise," Draco smirked at Hermione. "Look Hogsmeade has a few good jewellers but there's somewhere better."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"When we apparate there, I'll let you know," Draco again smirked. 

"How can I apparate there, if I don't know where 'there' is?" Hermione asked.

"I said 'we' not just you," Draco said. "I'll apparate us there." Then he turned to everyone else, "Sorry to make you wait, we'll see you tonight."

"Right," Blaise said looking confused.

They waved to Draco and Hermione who were the only ones left behind. 

"Malfoy, where we going?" Hermione asked.

Draco remained silent, he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Hold on." 

Hermione held onto him as they apparated. When they had reached their destination. Hermione looked around. Diagon Alley. Then she saw the jewellers in front of her, Gibbons Diamonds. 

"There like the best jewellers in the world," Hermione whispered.

"Yea I know," Draco grinned at her amusement. He led her into the jewellers. There were counters full of jewellery, by each counter there was one sales assistant, the whole shop was completely white. 

"Why's it empty?" Hermione asked.

"Because I booked it out. We have a few hours, so you can look around buy what ever you want," Draco smiled.

Hermione turned to face him and hugged him tightly. Draco was shocked but hugged her back.

"A Malfoy always has the best," Draco said when he pulled back. "Since your going to be one, well might as well you know…"

Hermione smiled as they walked around the shop. Then the manager approached them.

"I'm Jane Gibbons," she smiled. "I believe your shopping for your wedding rings."

"Yes we are," Draco said.

"Well Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, the rings are over here," she led them to four counters full of rings. "Would you like a gold ring, white gold, or platinum?"

"I don't like the bronze gold colour, so white gold," Hermione said looking at Draco.

"Might as well go for Platinum then, more expensive, valuable," Draco grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The stone, would you like a certain stone, coloured or just a diamond?" Jane asked.

"Diamond," Hermione answered. 

Draco smiled. 

"Mam there's an owl for you," a young girl said to Jane.

"I'm coming," Jane said. She looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll be back in a minute, until then any of my assistants will help you. These two," she pointed to two of the counters, "Contain all the platinum diamond rings."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled as Jane left. 

"This one," Draco said pointing to one. 

"Can I see it," she asked the shop assistant who for some reason looked bored and pissed off. 

"Sure," she took the ring out and handed it to Hermione. Hermione looked at it, the diamond was medium sized. She put it on but it wouldn't fit, it was stuck halfway through her finger.

"Can I have a bigger size?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," the assistant smiled and under her breath muttered, "Fat fingers."

Hermione heard, she was shocked, but before she could speak Draco did.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Draco's voice was angry. "Have you looked at your own fingers love? Try the ring on."

"Sir…"she said.

"I said try it on," His voice was cold and deadly. 

She put it on, it got stuck a third of the way down.

"And you have the nerve to call her fingers fat," Draco said, his wand in his hand. "Like you could ever afford a ring like that."

"Don't," Hermione whispered to him.

Draco looked at her, "Fine."

The assistant made the ring one size larger and handed it to Hermione. Hermione tried it on, "I don't like it."

"Yea diamonds too small," Draco said. They walked to the next counter. "That one."

He pointed to the ring. Hermione tried it on, it fit her perfectly. There was a large round diamond, same size as Ginny's but on the band itself there were two little diamonds on both sides. The wedding band was completely covered in diamonds.

"I love it," Hermione whispered.

The assistant showed Draco, his wedding band which was just plain but perfect for him.

"You want this one then?" Draco asked.

"How much is it?" Hermione asked.

"Five thousand Galleons," The assistant replied. 

"What?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yea can you pack all the rings," Draco said ignoring Hermione's expression.

When they left the shop Hermione was still shocked.

"Could you please try and look normal?" Draco said to her as they walked down Diagon Alley.

"You just spend that much money like its nothing!" Hermione said to him.

"Its not a lot to me, seriously that amount won't even be missed from Gringotts!" 

Hermione didn't say anything. She looked shocked but her expression went back to normal after a while. 

"Should we head back to Hogsmeade?" Hermione said. "We still have the entire day."

"Ok," Draco smiled at her, "You like the rings though?"

"Yea I love them," she smiled. Draco was holding the bag. He held onto her and apparated them to Hogsmeade. 

"Three Broomsticks?" he asked. She nodded.

There were a few Hogwarts students here but no one either of them would sit with. They grabbed a table towards the bag. Draco bought them the butterbeer.

"You want to put the ring on?" Draco asked nervously. 

"Yea um ok," Hermione smiled.

Draco opened the box and took out the engagement ring, he closed it with the both wedding rings in there. He held the engagement ring. Hermione lifted her left hand and he placed the ring slowly onto her finger, both not breaking eye contact. 

"Isn't this cute!" Lavender's voice interrupted with Ron beside her.

Draco let go of Hermione's hand, "Yea well we had to get a ring." 

Lavender grinned at Hermione who was blushing. Draco looked around, he saw Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle enter.

"I'll see you later," he said. He walked over to Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione watched him leave before Lavender sat down.

"Ron, drinks," Lavender said.

"Right," Ron said.

Hermione grabbed the other wedding ring boxes in the bag and put them in her hand bag.

"Lets see," Lavender grabbed Hermione's hand. "WOW! Where did you get this from?"

"Gibbons Diamonds."

"That's the most expensive place in Europe!"

"Yea," Hermione blushed. "Malfoys like expensive." 

"Yea but Malfoy…Draco wasn't warming to you, he wouldn't bother buying you the ring. Did you have to fight people off to get this?" 

"No, Malfoy kind of rented out the store, so we were the only ones in there."

"He is definitely warming to you!" Lavender grinned when Ron sat down.

"So where did you go?" Ron asked.

"Diagon Alley," Hermione replied. "What did you do?"

"Just shopping, buying a few things here and there. Oh and I bought this amazing robe!" Lavender began pulling out one of the robes from her bag and showed Hermione.

X X X X X X

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Table…

"So you got the ring?" Blaise asked.

"Yea, you got yours," Draco asked.

"Yea," Blaise said. "She bought a simple ring, gold, but the gem, she didn't want a white diamond, no she wanted a red diamond!"

"Red diamond?"

"Yea white diamond, use a little magic make it red." Blaise sighed.

Draco smiled, "Its Luna, what did you expect?" 

"True," Blaise said. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle who went to get some drinks. 

"So you and Granger, getting along I see?" Blaise smiled.

"Like I have a choice, I'm stuck with her for the rest of my life!"

"Yea but she's not all bad."

Draco remained silent.

"She helped you deal with your father's death, she's smart."

"She is, but I'm never going to tell her that!" Draco smirked as he drank some more butterbeer. 

**A/N: hey everyone! Hope you liked this. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I've planned this fic out now:D **

**There will be a lot more drama down the line, right now its simple (well sort of. Lol)**

**Keep tuned.**

**Xxx**

**And here's a little preview of the next chapter! **

"Isn't Slytherin playing tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yea against Hufflepuff," Draco said as they walked up to the common room. "Why wanna come support your fiancée?"

Hermione grinned, "Maybe, why don't want me there?"

"No, come," Draco smiled. "Watch me win."

Hermione laughed, "Great it's a date!"

Draco smirked. Hermione blushed

**Hehe you know the drill! Review and you can see the next chapter!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	9. Quidditch

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage? 

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along! 

**Chapter 9:**

_**Quidditch**_

It was back to normal after the weekend. Monday, classes came again. Again in Potions Ron was given another detention. Much to Lavender's dismay who wanted to discuss wedding plans. On Tuesday the Life Class continued.

"Today we are going to take the time, most of the time, getting to know your partner," McGonagall said. "We've done activities, practised spells but a key to relationships like Professor Dumbledore once said is communication. There's a questionnaire being passed around so please fill in your partners answers, Professor Snape or I will check them but you will keep the forms."

The sofas were back this time, Draco and Hermione looked over the forms.

"Full name?" Draco asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Birthday, yours is September 1st."

"Yours is October…wait 7th?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. 

"Ok, parents?"

"George and Cleo Granger."

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Siblings?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head. "Me either." 

"Career dreams?" Draco asked.

"Auror or in the Ministry somewhere, research something maybe?" Hermione said. "You?"

"Minister of magic, Seeker, something good," Draco smirked.

"Minister?" 

"Yes, and you know I could get that job."

"Yea probably could!" Hermione smiled as they continued to fill in the forms. "Biggest fear."

"Failing at something," Draco said. "Loosing someone you love."

"Same," Hermione smiled. 

"How many children do you want?" Draco asked.

"2 minimum, preferably 3 or 4."

"Ok, I dunno I didn't like being an only child so I guess at least two and maybe up to 4," Draco replied.

They continued to fill in the forms until it was time to go.

"Isn't Slytherin playing tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yea against Hufflepuff," Draco said as they walked up to the common room. "Why wanna come support your fiancée?"

Hermione grinned, "Maybe, why don't want me there?"

"No, come," Draco smiled. "Watch me win."

Hermione laughed, "Great it's a date!"

Draco smirked. Hermione blushed as they entered the common room. 

"Oh were we meant to wait for the others?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged, "I'm going down to the Quidditch Pitch, start training before the match. See you tonight."

"Bye," Hermione said.

She sat down on the sofa with her Transfiguration book open when Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender came in.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Quidditch, there's a match tonight," Hermione said.

"Cool, are you going?" Ginny asked Hermione who nodded.

"Great we're all going," Harry smiled. "Gryffindor plays the winners." 

"Oh," Hermione said. 

"So does this mean we have to sit with Slytherin?" Lavender asked.

Hermione nodded, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No its fine," Lavender smiled as Luna came in. "Hey Luna, where's Blaise?"

"Quidditch," Luna said. "I don't see the point of that sport."

"How can you not see the point?" Ron said.

Then it began, Ron and Harry discussing Quidditch again trying to explain it to Luna.

Ginny and Lavender turned to Hermione.

"So you and Draco huh?" Lavender smirked. 

"Yea, what about us?" Hermione asked confused.

"At the beginning of the year you refused to be in the same room as him and now, your going to support him while he plays." Ginny smirked. 

"Well I won't go if it bugs you!" Hermione said. 

"No we're going," Lavender smirked. "To support your future husband!"

"Your acting like a kid!" Hermione moaned.

"Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree …" Ginny sang.

"Shut up!" Hermione warned both of them. "I'm going to my room and don't you dare disturb me." 

Hermione stormed into her room. _Stupid Lavender! I am not falling for him! I don't like him like that! I don't even like him! Stupid ferret! Stupid Lavender and Ginny with their stupid stupid ideas! _

Hermione sighed as she lay on the bed with her book. A small black owl came through the open window with a note. Hermione read it: 

_This training session is boring the life out of me! Feel like joining me? _

_DM_

Hermione smiled as she changed into jeans and a spaghetti strapped top. She put on her shoes and a jacket before heading out of her room.

"Where you going?" Ginny asked. 

"Library, I'll meet you at the match," Hermione said. 

"Since when do you dress up to go to the library?" Lavender quizzed.

"Because I'm not coming back to change, I don't think I will anyway, see ya," Hermione left the room before they could ask her any more questions. She had replied to the note before she left. There were still a few hours until the match. She walked onto the Quidditch Pitch, the Slytherins were in the air, and being Slytherins they didn't allow the Hufflepuffs in the air with them. She saw Draco on the side yelling at his team to grab the quaffle. 

"TAKE FIVE MINUTES!" He said to them and at once they all came down. He walked over to Hermione. "There useless."

"Don't push them too hard, especially before the match, they'll be too tired to play!" Hermione warned.

"Good point," Draco sighed. "Wait here, I'll tell them to go relax for a few hours." 

"Ok," Hermione walked over to the benches and sat down. She looked into the skies. It wasn't dark yet, it was only five, the match was at seven, it would be dark by then, Hermione guessed. _When did Malfoy start being so nice to me?_

Draco returned, "So…"

"So…" Hermione smiled. "You think you'll win?"

"I always win," Draco smirked. 

"Cocky as always!"

"Fine, I'll win, I'll get the snitch just for you," Draco smirked.

"We'll see," Hermione grinned. 

Draco smiled. _She looks good…_

"So you always wanted to play as a seeker?"

"No a few years ago I wanted to be a chaser but then I was better as a seeker," he smiled. "Do you play at all?"

"No!" Hermione smiled. "Remember my attempt at hitting the bludgers."

Draco laughed, "How can I forget?" 

Hermione laughed.

"Do you fly?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I will never get on a broom. Ever!"

Draco smirked, his broom laying on the side. He stood beside it, "Up." The broom was in his hand. "Come on Granger."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"On the broom."

"No! I just said I will never get on a broom."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, she tried to fight him.

"NO!" She shouted. "I am not getting on that thing!"

Draco laughed, "It's a broomstick, not a thing."

Hermione still shook her head. 

"I'll be with you."

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, I would never put you on a broom alone before a match, incase you end up in America or something," 

Hermione glared at him.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Draco smiled at her.

Hermione for some reason felt weak at the knees when he smiled at her, "Fine." 

She got on the broom. Draco got on behind her. 

"Hold onto the front of the broom," Draco told her.

Hermione leant forward and held onto the broom. Draco leaned over her and held onto her arms.

"We're going to kick off now ok?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Hermione whispered. 

Draco guided the broom high up into the air, not too high and they went around slowly. 

"Can we…please…go down," Hermione whispered. She didn't like it much.

Draco bought them back to ground.

"I don't like that, I hate being in front!" Hermione said jumping off the broom. 

"Ok why not try you at the back?" Draco asked. 

Hermione nodded. Draco sat on the front and Hermione behind.

"Granger if you don't hold on to me, you will fall off and you can't blame me if you do."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist loosely.

"Lets go then," Hermione said. 

As soon as Draco lifted off, Hermione's grip tightened. 

Draco was leaning forward. _I like her near me, I like her holding onto me…why do I like this? Have I lost my mind? _

Hermione looked ahead of her and beside her. He flew them over the lake. She smiled at the view. _I love his cologne…SHUT UP Hermione! This is Draco Malfoy, the guy who insulted you from when you started Hogwarts…yea but he's changed._

"Like the view?" Draco asked stopping a little over the lake.

"Its gorgeous," she whispered.

He then pointed to one of the windows on the seventh floor, "That's our room."

Hermione smiled, "How'd you figure that out?"

"Because I'm smart," Draco smiled.

"And vain," Hermione added. 

"Didn't we establish that point?" 

"Yea but your very vain!"

"You love it."

Hermione sighed, "Its nearly half six."

"Yea we should get back," Draco smiled as he flew them at a superfast speed back to the Quidditch pitch. He dropped her off at the top of the stands, "Sit here ok? I'll get Potty and the others to come up here."

"Ok," Hermione said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he flew off.

A few minutes later Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Hannah, Dean, Seamus and the Patil twins joined them. 

"Hey Hermione," Ginny smiled. "How come Malfoy knew you were here?"

"He told me to sit here that's why," Hermione replied. 

"Oh," Ginny smiled. 

"I bet Hufflepuff win, did you see them against Ravenclaw," Seamus said. 

"Yea they are on form this year," Harry said. "But we haven't seen Slytherin play yet. After we play Ravenclaw on Saturday morning we play the winner to this match next."

"Slytherin are probably rubbish, with Draco Malfoy as captain," Seamus smiled.

"Malfoy isn't a bad captain," Hermione interrupted the conversation. "And he isn't a bad player either!"

"Yea…ok…sorry," Seamus said.

Hermione turned back to the pitch. Both teams had risen in the air. Draco shook the hand of the Hufflepuff captain. 

"AND it's begun!" It was Ernie speaking. 

"Yes it has, did you see the beetle fairies giggle when the handshake occurred?" Luna was commentating as well. 

"And its already ten points for Slytherin as Jessica Kitals beats the Hufflepuff keeper!" Ernie said.

The match went on, Luna with her random comments, Slytherin were always in the lead, when Ravenclaw came close, Slytherin would widen the lead. 

Hermione smirked at Seamus.

"Ok, I was wrong," Seamus said. 

Hermione turned her attention back to the game.

"THE SNITCH!" Ernie shouted. "Both seekers have seen the Snitch!"

Hermione watched closely, Ernie was right, both of the seekers had seen the Snitch. 

"AND MALFOY'S BEEN HIT WITH THE BLUDGER!" Ernie said. 

"The snitch has gone!" Luna added.

"Malfoy's back on the broom, where is he flying to?"

Draco Malfoy was flying directly up, everyone gasped, the Snitch hadn't disappeared. Draco was hurt but he flew faster and reached out his hand and grabbed the snitch.

"Slytherin win, 210 – 100." Ernie said.

The Slytherins all cheered. Draco flew to the stands where Hermione was standing, he threw the Snitch at her she caught it. 

"Told you I'd win it," He smirked.

"Your hurt," she said to him, noticing the blood coming from his arm and face. 

"Scratch," he said as Blaise flew up. Draco felt dizzy. Blaise caught him before he fell. Draco was still on the broom. Harry pulled out his wand and levitated Draco.

"I'll take him to the hospital wing," Harry said to Blaise. 

"Meet you there," Blaise said. 

"The rest of you might as well return to the dorm," Harry said to everyone.

Harry levitated Draco down the corridor. Hermione behind him.

"You coming?" Harry asked her.

"No I'm following you because I feel like stalking someone," Hermione snapped at him. 

Harry didn't say anything. He dropped Draco on the med, Madam Pomfrey came fast and she was strapping him and using charms. 

"The Slytherin team are coming, I'll get them to wait outside," Harry said. 

"Yea," Hermione nodded. _Please be okay, please be okay. _The Snitch still in her hand. 

"Miss Granger, you can see him now," Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtains. Draco was sitting up, his arm bandaged up, he could still move it.

"It was just bleeding," Draco said, he could see the worry all over Hermione's face. "I'm fine."

Hermione walked up to him, she wasn't crying, she refused to show she was upset and scared, "Why did you faint then?"

"Too much blood loss," Madam Pomfrey said. "I said he can leave, his bandages can come off tomorrow." 

"The Slytherin team are outside," Hermione said, her voice shaky. 

Draco got off the bed and pulled her in for a hug, "The important thing is I won."

Hermione pulled back, "You're an idiot! What if you had gotten hurt badly? What if it was more serious?"

"I was joking Granger," Draco sighed. "Look I'm fine, stop worrying. Nothing bad happened, just a few cuts here and there."

Hermione nodded, "You need to put the Snitch back?"

"No we get to keep it at the end of the game, it's for you," Draco shrugged. 

"Thanks," Hermione blushed. "You sure your ok?"

"Yea," Draco smiled as Blaise came in.

"Mate, you ok?" Blaise asked.

"Perfectly fine," Draco smirked.

"Good because we're having a party in the Slytherin Common room," Blaise smiled, he looked at Hermione. "You can come too."

"Um, I can't but he'll be there," she pointed to Draco.

"Yea wouldn't miss a party for the world!" Draco smirked. "I'll meet you all there in a bit."

"Oh Potter left too," Blaise said. 

"Ok," Hermione said as Blaise left.

"Come on I'll walk you back to our room," Draco said. 

"No I'll be fine," Hermione smiled.

"Too bad I'm walking you."

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

"So did I look good out there?"

Hermione laughed.

"What it was a serious question?"

"And I am not answering it!"

"I take that as a yes," Draco smirked. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the party?"

"Yea, I'm sure, you have fun," Hermione smiled as they reached the portrait of Ophelia. 

"Ok," Draco said. "See you later."

"Bye," Hermione whispered. She had the sudden urge to run up to him and hug him or kiss him. She fought it. _I can't be falling for him, he's a jerk…not to me…not anymore. _She sighed as she entered her room.

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a nice long chapter for you.**

**For those of you waiting for the cold Draco, he will reappear soon! **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Veronica**

**Xxx**


	10. Hermione's Birthday

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage? 

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along! 

**Chapter 10:**

_**Hermione's Birthday**_

Hermione woke up Saturday morning. She turned around, the other bed was empty. She got up. _I'm eighteen today. _She got out of bed, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw match had been postponed till Tuesday night as half the Ravenclaw team had fallen ill.

Hermione got into the shower, when she came out there were two boxes on her bed. She opened the first one which was wrapped in pink. She pulled it open, it was a pink party dress. It had spaghetti straps and a low back, not too low only a quarter of the way down. Hermione examined it, it would reach above her knees. It looked small, meaning it would hug her figure tightly. She smiled and put it down. 

She then opened the second box. It contained, a blue strapless top, black three quarter jeans and a short black jacket. Hermione smiled, there was a card on it. 

_**This one is from me and Lavender, wear it during the day. Happy Birthday. **_

_**Ginny x**_

There was a note on the first present. She read it: 

_**Happy Birthday, this is for you to wear tonight, hope you like it.**_

_**DM**_

She smiled. She changed into the jeans and top. She used her wand to make her hair straight for the day and headed into the common room. 

She heard Draco whistle, which made her turn red.

"You look nice," he offered. 

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "Where are the others?"

"You think their going to be awake at this hour?" Draco snorted.

Hermione laughed, "Ok maybe not."

Draco was sitting on the sofa, "We'll wait for them then we'll go breakfast."

Hermione nodded.

He got up and kissed her on the cheek, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she mumbled, he went back to the sofa with his book. "Thanks for the dress."

"You like it?" Draco asked.

"Yea I love it!" Hermione smiled sitting on another sofa.

"Glad, I didn't know if pink was your colour but I thought you'd look nice in it," Draco smiled.

"I like pink sometimes," Hermione smiled. "I definitely like the pink dress!"

"Glad you do."

They sat silently for a while, Hermione's mind began to wonder, her thoughts were interrupted by Draco.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I just wish my parents were here," Hermione sighed. "Being eighteen in the muggle world is like being seventeen in the wizarding world."

"Oh," Draco said. "I bet they wouldn't want you to be miserable on this day."

"No your right," Hermione smiled. She was blocking it all out.

"You can talk about them if you want, I'm a good listener."

"Not today," Hermione smiled.

Ginny came down the stairs, "Hermione!" She jumped on her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lavender came out of her room, yawning, "HERMIONE!" she ran up to her and hugged her as well. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"I think I've gone deaf," Draco said.

"Makes two of us," Harry said as he came down the stairs. "Happy birthday Hermione." 

"Thanks!" Hermione said. "Gin, Lavender, get off! Can't breathe!!"

"Sorry!" Lavender said. 

"Its fine," Hermione smiled as the two girls got off.

"Man that outfit looks good on you," Ginny pulled her up.

"Thanks guys, I love it!" Hermione hugged them both.

"Oi! You'll love my present more!" Harry said. "Here you go." 

He handed her a box. She opened it. It was a large golden diary. "I wanted this."

"A diary?" Lavender asked.

"It's a reminder diary. It'll schedule all my N.E.W.T.s in and it'll set my revision timetable and will turn red when I don't revise and …" Hermione said.

"We get it," Ginny said.

"Its lovely Harry," she hugged him tightly. 

"You can open mine tonight," Ron said yawning, "I'm hungry."

Blaise and Luna entered too. 

"Happy birthday!" Blaise and Luna said. 

"We got you a present, but we'll give it to you at your party," Luna smiled.

"Its fine," Hermione smiled. "Breakfast?" 

They all nodded.

Hermione walked in the back and pulled Ginny back.

"Where exactly are we holding my birthday party? Gryffindor common room?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Ginny said. "Well we was but then Draco said no."

"Since when do you call him Draco?"

"Since he decided to throw you the party!" Ginny smiled. "He likes you."

"He's Malfoy," Hermione said. 

"So your going to be a Malfoy in a few weeks!"

Hermione shrugged as they sat down to breakfast.

"So where is my party going to be at?" Hermione asked.

"Three Broomsticks," Draco replied.

"Cool," Hermione smiled.

"The whole place is ours for your party, no other guests," Harry added.

"Really? Thank you guys!"

"It was Draco actually," Luna said.

Hermione turned to Draco, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. 

They ate breakfast and then went back to the common room. They relaxed there for a bit but after lunch, the boys were sent away, so the girls could get ready for the evening. It was two and they had to be at the three broomsticks at 5.30. 

"We don't need three hours to get ready!" Hermione moaned.

"Yes we do!" Lavender laughed. There was a knock on the door. "The Patil twins."

Padma and Parvati entered, they wished Hermione a happy birthday.

"Should we all get ready first and then dress Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I don't need dressing!" Hermione said.

Lavender ignored her, "Yea sounds like a plan."

"Hermione wash your hair and stuff and put on your dress," Parvati ordered. "Then we'll do accessories, hair and makeup." 

Hermione had no choice but to oblige. She went into her room and washed her hair. She dried it with a drying spell and put on the dress. She loved it. It hugged her perfectly, it showed off enough cleavage and was tight in the right places. Hermione smiled, _Draco does have good taste._

Hermione headed down to the common room. The other girls set up the whole room. Hermione had bought down her jewellery box. 

"You look gorgeous!" Ginny squealed, the others agreed. 

"Come on lets do her hair first," Luna said.

"Yea, how do you want it?" Lavender asked.

"Can't I just have it straight?" Hermione asked.

"Ok," Lavender smiled, "And we'll clip some back and stick a few little gems in your hair." 

Hermione nodded. They did her hair in an hour and then put a few bangles on one hand and a bracelet that Luna and Blaise had given her today on the other hand. She was given a diamond chocker for her neck which was a present from Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lavender. She also kept her engagement ring on. 

They placed neutral make up on her and gave her silver high heels and a silver shawl.

"Done!" Parvati smiled.

"Our best work ever!" Padma squealed.

"Come on we should go!" Ginny smiled.

They all headed outside the castle gates and they apparated to Hogsmeade. 

When the entered the pub everyone called, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

A huge cake was located on the table in front of the bar. Everyone was singing for her, she grinned as she blew out the candles.

Then the band came out. The Dying Dukes of Denmark! The hottest band in the wizarding world. Hermione loved them.

"That's another present," Draco smiled nodding towards the ban.

Hermione turned around and hugged him, "You're the best!"

"I know," Draco smiled.

Ginny and Harry were dancing and so were Lavender and Ron. Everyone in the seventh year and a few sixth years were at the party. 

"Drink?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, he bought her a fire whisky. "It'll burn a bit."

She drank it. She liked it. 

"Hey happy birthday!" Fred smiled.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" George said.

"Fred! George! How did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"We were…" Fred said.

"Invited. Like we'd miss," George said.

"Your birthday!" Fred smirked. 

"Well enjoy yourselves guys," Hermione hugged them both.

"Draco there's a little problem outside," Blaise said.

"Ok," Draco turned to Hermione. "I'll be back in a bit."

Hermione nodded, she drank another drink before she was asked to dance by a guy in Hufflepuff called Marco. 

The song was dance.

"You look great," Marco grinned.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, he was dancing too close to her. She moved back. 

Then he tried kissing her.

"Get off," Hermione pushed him away. 

"Come on baby," Marco grinned trying to kiss her.

He was pulled back and punched by Draco. The Security guards took Marco away.

"You okay?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yea," Hermione smiled. "I'm not letting that ruin my party!"

"Dance with me?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. The song was a slow song. He wrapped his hands around her waist and danced with her. She looked up into his silver grey eyes and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. 

"Thanks," Hermione blushed. "For everything, the party, the dress, the band."

"Your welcome. Your going to be a Malfoy, you will get the best."

Hermione smiled.

"Come outside, I have one more present to give you," Draco smiled.

"One more?" Hermione asked. "You've given me so much already!"

Draco pulled her along with him. He pulled her outside the pub and they stood by the centre statue of Hogsmeade. 

He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She opened it. It was a white gold heart shaped locket. 

"Wow," Hermione turned it over, there was the Malfoy Crest on the back.

"My dad gave it to my mum, when they got engaged and I want to give it to you," Draco smiled. 

Hermione smiled as he put it on for her. She loved it. She turned around, "Thank you."

Draco hugged her tightly, when he pulled back, he saw how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He leaned in and kissed her heatedly. He was surprised when she kissed him back. He felt as if he was floating, a spark ran through him. Little did he know Hermione was feeling the same. 

After a few minutes they pulled back.

"Happy birthday," Draco whispered. _What a kiss?_

"Thanks Draco," Hermione replied. _Wow that was a kiss! _

They headed back inside to enjoy the rest of the party both a little uncomfortable around each other. They entered the pub and began to dance to the fast song again. Neither mentioned the kiss, yet neither could forget it. 

**A/N: Yea I know I said I'll update tomorrow but thought hey why not update now. I'm in a good mood. **

**I'm glad you enjoying this. And as its Easter here's a lil preview for the next chapter which is called Meeting the Parents:**

Hermione continued to grin as she opened her handbag again. She pulled out a potion and threw it at Draco, "Hangover potion." 

Draco drank it quickly, "Much better. Thanks." 

"Your welcome," Hermione smiled.

She had turned back to look out the window, she was combing her hair and Draco watched her. He was taking in every detail about her. All he wanted was to kiss her again. 

"I like you in green," he said. Hermione turned around, he was already walking into the bathroom, he didn't see Hermione blush. 

**Enjoy!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	11. Meeting The Parents

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage? 

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along! 

**Chapter 11: **

_**Meeting the Parents**_

Sunday was the day Hermione would meet Narcissa Malfoy. It was an evening event, so everyone slept in. Hermione was up first, she looked at the bed beside her, Draco was still asleep. Hermione's head was killing her, she had drank a bit too much yesterday. Ginny had given her a few hangover potions last night, Hermione had put them in her handbag. She grabbed one and drank it. Her headache was gone in a few seconds. 

She hopped into the shower and put on a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was still wet when she came out of the shower. She turned to Draco's bed. He was still asleep. She smiled as she remembered the way he kissed her, the way it made her feel. She sighed as she looked out of the window, towel drying her hair. 

"Fuck," she heard Draco's voice moan. His hand was on his head as he sat up. 

"Hangover?" Hermione smirked.

"How the fuck are you standing?" he asked angrily. "You drank as much as I did!"

Hermione grinned.

"Stop grinning!"

Hermione continued to grin as she opened her handbag again. She pulled out a potion and threw it at Draco, "Hangover potion." 

Draco drank it quickly, "Much better. Thanks." 

"Your welcome," Hermione smiled.

She had turned back to look out the window, she was combing her hair and Draco watched her. He was taking in every detail about her. All he wanted was to kiss her again. 

"I like you in green," he said. Hermione turned around, he was already walking into the bathroom, he didn't see Hermione blush. 

Hermione dried her hair and tied it up. She walked into the common room, no one was awake. She was hungry, she waited for Draco to emerge from his room. He was wearing dark loose jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I'm hungry!" Hermione moaned. 

"You wanna go for breakfast or wait for the others?" Draco asked. 

"They won't be up for hours," Hermione said standing up. "Lets go."

Draco smiled as they walked down to breakfast in the morning. The tables were still round, the house tables were not put back yet in the hall. Hermione and Draco now sat at what had become their usual table. Hermione had to admit she felt a bit awkward around him, he was hot and she wanted him but she resisted. 

"So tonight we're all going to the Three Broomsticks again?" Hermione asked.

"Yea and Freckles was talking about dressing formal," Draco sighed. "Dress robes again."

"So I'm going to have to be in a dress again!" Hermione sighed. "Uncomfortable stupid clothes."

Draco laughed.

"Its not funny, their uncomfortable and too tight half the time!"

"But you look good."

"I don''t feel good!"

Draco smirked, "So what dress are you going to wear tonight?" 

"Purple dress or a blue dress," Hermione visualised her wardrobe. 

"Wear green," Draco suggested. "My mother likes green."

Hermione nodded, "Sure."

"Anything the Weasley's would like me to wear?" 

"No, they won't mind anything," Hermione smiled. 

"Ok," Draco nodded. "Pass the sugar Granger."

Hermione handed him the sugar, "You know you won't be able to call me Granger for long."

Draco smiled, "Hermione."

Hermione smiled, the way he said her name made her shiver. 

"Cold?" Draco asked.

"No just a shiver," Hermione replied. 

After breakfast they spent the rest of the day in the common room with the others, trying to prepare for tonight. The fact that it was a huge group made the whole evening less frightening. A few hours before they had to leave, Hermione put on her blue dress. It was a halter neck, and stopped just below her knees. She used her wand to turn the dress dark green. She put on black shoes and a black shawl, her hair was left in soft bouncy curls, half pulled back.

Blaise and Luna had left earlier, their parents were meeting at lunch time. Ron, Draco and Harry were in the common room waiting. Hermione joined them.

"You look nice," Draco smiled. 

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled trying to keep her dress straight. 

"Hermione stop fidgeting," Draco said. "Don't be nervous, it'll be fine."

Hermione nodded, she looked at Harry, "Dursley's aren't going to come are they?"

Harry shook his head, "Not bothered, Sirius was to come but Remus became unwell so he has to look after him." Hermione and Draco understood 'unwell'. 

"Lavender's shaking, she's scared her parents won't like mine or mine won't like hers," Ron sighed. 

Ginny came down the stairs, she had opted for a red dress, a lot like Hermione's one from the day before. Lavender had worn a cream dress. 

"We all ready then?" Harry asked. "Let's go then." 

They all walked in their couples. Harry and Ginny were the only ones talking as they had nothing to be nervous about. Lavender kept trying to flatten her hair and every five seconds she'd pull out her mirror. Hermione kept trying to keep her dress straight and after seeing Lavender with the mirror, she pulled out her own. Ron was also nervous, the tips of his ears were red, he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Draco on the other hand didn't show his nerves but he was nervous, he felt he needed to impress the Weasley's for Hermione's sake. 

When they were outside the gates, the carriages were waiting for them. They got into one which led them to Hogsmeade. Outside the Three Broomsticks, they all looked at each other nervously. 

"Your mums going to hate me," Hermione muttered.

"She won't," Draco promised. "The Weasley's will hate me."

"They won't," Hermione sighed. 

Draco grabbed hold of her hand as they walked into the Three Broomsticks behind the others. 

There on the biggest table sat Mr and Mrs Weasley, laughing and drinking. They noticed their children walk in and waved them over. Harry shook Arthur's hand and hugged Molly before sitting down. Ginny did the same. 

Then it was Ron's turn, "This is Lavender."

"Nice to meet you Lavender," Molly smiled. 

"Um, nice to meet you to Mr and Mrs Weasley," Lavender blushed.

"Please Arthur and Molly," Molly smiled. "Sit down love."

The two sat down.

"Hermione!" Molly hugged her tightly.

"I think you know Draco," Hermione said softly. 

"Yes we do," Arthur said firmly. "Nice to see you again."

"You too Mr. Weasley," Draco smiled. "And you Mrs Weasley."

"How have you been Draco? Since the war?" Molly asked.

"Fine thank you," Draco smiled. 

"Sit down then!" Molly smiled. "We'll wait for your parents."

"We're a bit early," Arthur smiled. 

"How about I get everyone a drink," Draco stood up.

"I'll give you a hand," Harry followed him to the bar.

"Lavender," Molly smiled. "You and Ron dated a year ago didn't you?"

"Yes we did," Lavender blushed. 

"Ron dear why wasn't I introduced to Lavender before?" Molly asked.

Ron mumbled something before going red. 

"Well we're meeting you know," Molly smiled. Then she turned to Hermione, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Molly," Hermione smiled.

"The last week of the summer, you never mentioned how it went in your letters," Molly said with concern. 

"I don't think I'm ready to… um… talk about that," Hermione said softly.

"When you are dear, my door is always open," Molly smiled as the boys came back with drinks. 

The door opened, and in walked a beautiful woman. She was tall and slender, her hair was silvery blonde, just like Draco's but her eyes were different, her eyes were silvery and shiny but a blue shade. She no longer looked like she had a few years ago, she no longer looked so snobbish as she had. She was beautiful and she smiled as she walked over to the Weasley's table. Draco and Hermione stood up as did Molly and Arthur. 

"Mum," Draco smiled and walked over to her.

"Draco, how are you," her voice was soft as she hugged her son.

"I'm good mum, you?"

"I'm ok Draco," she smiled at him. 

"Mum this is Hermione Granger, you've met her once or twice," Draco said.

"Nice to meet you properly Mrs Malfoy," Hermione said.

Narcissa smiled, "You too Hermione, call me Narcissa, no formalities. Draco you never told me how beautiful Hermione is."

Hermione blushed. _So Draco must have mentioned me. Well duh! He had to tell his mum about the wedding._

"Mrs Ma…Narcissa this is Mr and Mrs Weasley, I think you know them, their like my parents," Hermione smiled. 

"Nice to see you again Narcissa," Arthur smiled.

"It has been a while," Narcissa smiled at the two. 

"I'll get you a drink mum," Draco said.

Narcissa sat down and soon the Brown's were here. Lavender's father was Fredrick Brown. He was short but thin, he had dark hair and was a very friendly man. His wife Kelly Brown, was not very thin, but she wasn't fat either, she had a great figure but she wasn't as beautiful as Lavender. Lavender had got her beauty from her father not her mother. However her mother was friendly and got on with everyone easily. 

"We're all here now," Arthur smiled. 

"With three weddings to plan," Molly smiled. "Can't wait."

"Have the dates been picked?" Fredrick asked his daughter.

"Easter dad," Lavender smiled. 

"Yours Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"New Years eve, we haven't planned the details yet," Hermione smiled.

"Start the new year together," Draco grinned.

"And Harry and Ginny?" Molly asked.

"3rd December," Harry replied. 

"So both my daughters married in the same month!" Molly smiled. "How perfect."

Hermione felt herself blush.

"We'll have a lot to do, dresses, venues, flowers," Molly said.

"We're going for the dress in the last week of October," Ginny said. "Me, Hermione and Lavender, mum your coming right?"

"Of course!" Molly beamed.

"Mrs. M…Narcissa will you join us?" Hermione asked.

"I would love to," Narcissa replied.

"Great I'll owl you the details," Hermione smiled as Lavender asked her mum to join them as well.

"Weddings are a huge event!" Kelly smiled. "And to see my only daughter walk down the aisle! Well I won't be holding back the tears, that's for sure!" Kelly hugged Lavender.

Hermione was trying hard to fight the tears, "Sorry can you excuse me, I need some air."

Hermione got up quickly and walked out of the pub.

"Is she ok?" Narcissa asked.

"Probably thinking about her mum and dad, they died a year ago," Molly said sadly standing up. "I better go see how she is."

"I'll go Mrs. Weasley," Draco said standing up. Before Molly could answer he was out of the door.

"Is it me, or are those two falling for each other?" Ginny asked.

"They've already fallen for each other," Lavender replied.

"I don't think either of them see that," Narcissa added.

"They'll realise sooner or later," Molly sat down.

X X X X X 

Hermione had ran outside. There was a bench on the left of the statue, she sat down, the tears falling fast. This wasn't what she needed. As she wiped away her tears, she felt someone's arms wrap around her shoulder. It was Draco. She leaned into him and the tears didn't stop. 

"Its ok Hermione," he whispered stroking her hair.

Hermione just cried. She cried for a while before pulling back, "Thanks," she mumbled.

"For what?" Draco asked confused.

"For just…being here," Hermione replied looking at the moon.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked after a while.

"Lavender's mum, going on about seeing her only daughter…my mum said that to me once, she said she couldn't wait until the day I got married," Hermione smiled at the memory. "It was in my fifth year at Hogwarts, the summer, she said even though I was a witch she'd do all the muggle traditions, she'd make it a wedding I would never forget. My dad would give me away, and it'd all be perfect…but it won't anymore because their dead!"

Draco looked at her, "Hermione its your wedding day, granted not the way you would have wanted. I mean the marriage law but its your wedding, your parents won't be there in person but they will be there."

Hermione looked at him.

"In your heart, in spirit," Draco smiled. "They'll be somewhere, watching you from above, they won't want you to be unhappy on that day, they would want you to be happy wouldn't they?"

Hermione nodded.

"You miss them, I miss my dad but they would all want us to go on and be happy," Draco smiled.

Hermione nodded, "When did you get smart?"

"I'm only one point off you in the tests!" Draco smirked. 

"I have Molly and she is a mum to me, I'm lucky I have that," Hermione said slowly. 

"Yea you do, and you have me if you ever need to talk," Draco said.

Hermione nodded, "There's a lot about my parents that I do need to talk about but I'm not ready, I don't know when I'll be but when I am…"

"I'll be here for you, like you were there for me with my father," Draco smiled

Hermione stood up "We should get back inside."

"Yea," Draco replied getting up and holding her hand. 

They entered the pub again, everyone around the table were talking and laughing.

Hermione and Draco sat down.

"Hermione are you okay?" Molly looked at her with concern in her eyes. 

"Yea I'm ok now," Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. He was still holding her hand. 

"Good because we only have two months to plan your wedding," Molly smiled.

Hermione nodded. They made general chit chat for the rest of the evening. It was nearly midnight when it was time to leave.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione, "It was nice to meet you, I think you will make my Draco very happy."

"I'll try my best," Hermione smiled, she had never expected Narcissa to be this nice to a muggle born. The war had changed many people. 

Draco had taken Molly and Harry to one side, "I need to ask you both a favour…"

**A/N: hello! Yes I feel a bit hyper right now!! :D**

**Ooo and what Draco is talking about at the end of the chapter, well you'll find out in like ten chapters time, so don't think I've forgotten it when I don't mention it in the next few chapters!**

**So….REVIEW! Looool!**

**I love every review so keep them coming!! :D**

**Luv ya!**

**Veronica**

**xxxx**


	12. I am not falling fot her

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**Chapter 12: **

_**I am not falling for her**_

Monday was back to normal again, everyone was feeling a bit better the next day after the 'meeting the parents' saga. Hermione sat with Luna in potions as usual waiting for Snape to enter and he did. He yelled at them for a while before posting the groups he wanted the students to be on the board and the potion he wanted made.

Hermione looked to find her name, she was to work with Draco and a weird girl from Ravenclaw called Marigold. Hermione moved over to Draco.

"Where's Marigold?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked around, "Professor, Marigold isn't here."

"I'm sure the two of you can manage," Snape said before walking away.

"What crawled up his ass," Draco muttered.

Hermione laughed, "Come on we better get started, I don't want a detention."

Draco nodded as they got to work. He watched her as she cut up the ingredients. _She is gorgeous, mums right about that…but she's different then the other girls. She hasn't thrown herself at me like every other girl would, but she's closed…she's someone who won't talk about her feelings…we're so alike and I haven't noticed that till today. I am a good Legilimen, I could enter her mind…but no that would be…she'd hate me. _

Hermione felt his eyes on her and she wouldn't admit it to him but she liked it. _Why doesn't he mention the kiss? I should mention it…no I'll wait for him to mention it..._

The rest of the day went pretty fast. The two got top marks for their potion and in charms it was not a practical lesson just a written lesson. Hermione, after History of Magic, in the afternoon worked in the library before she returned to the common room.

"FINALLY!" Lavender said as Hermione stepped through the portrait hole.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"We're having a girls night in, just the three of us, Luna's gone to the Ravenclaw common room to catch up with her friends," Ginny smiled.

All the guys were in the common room too.

"Yea and as we were saying," Ron said. "You can't kick us out of the common room!"

"We're not kicking you out, we're locking you all in one room so you won't bother us," Ginny smiled.

"You can't put me in a room with Weasel bee," Draco said.

"I can and I will," Ginny smirked. "Now pick which one of the rooms you want or we'll pick."

"Women are pure evil," Blaise muttered.

"Sorry what was that?" Lavender asked, her wand in her hand.

"I said we can go into my room," Blaise smiled.

Draco grinned at Blaise's reaction. Hermione was still confused.

"Well then you all better get in there," Ginny smiled.

"I am not sharing a room with a death eater," Ron glared at Draco.

"RON!" Hermione yelled. "He was on our side in the war!"

"He was still a death eater!" Ron argued.

"A reformed death eater!" Hermione corrected.

"He still killed!" Ron shouted.

"And you've never killed anyone?" Hermione asked. "YOU killed in the war too!"

"To stop You-know-who!" Ron replied.

"So did he, he killed to stop Voldermort! And stop saying you-know-who!" Hermione yelled.

Ron opened his mouth.

"Weasel shut up!" Draco said coldly. "Yea I was a death eater, yea I've killed because I had to. I fought for you lot in the war not for him yea, so if you have a problem with that then deal with it because I couldn't care less."

Ron again opened his mouth.

"Ron don't," Harry said. "He's not evil, so drop it ok. And we have to spend an evening together so I'd rather not fight all night!"

"Can you all get in then," Ginny said. "I want my girls night. And don't even try to eavesdrop, we'll have a silence spell up so you won't be able to hear anything."

"Like we care," Ron mumbled as they went into Blaise's room.

Harry kissed Ginny. Ron and Lavender hugged. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Thanks for before," Draco said softly so only Hermione could hear.

"No problem," Hermione blushed.

"You don't have to stand up for me, I can handle people like Weasel bee."

Hermione smiled, "Yea well…"

"So see you later," Draco said once Hermione looked as if she wouldn't finish the sentence.

Hermione nodded and hugged him quickly before leaving the room. Ginny locked the door from the outside.

"Finally!" Ginny grinned as Hermione put a bubble around the common room so no one could hear them talk. Food appeared on the coffee table in the room.

"Oh I got the elves to send us some food up," Lavender remembered.

Ginny lay on one of the sofas, Lavender and Hermione did the same.

"So why are we having a girls night?" Hermione asked. "I mean we have so much revision to do!"

"Hermione you need one night off!" Ginny said. "And you have no choice."

"So time for gossip!" Lavender squealed.

Hermione sighed. _I love them but its N.E.W.T. year. Maybe I should enjoy myself, I need a break. _

"Ok, I heard Pansy Parkinson cheated on Ernie!" Ginny laughed. "That was expected."

"That girl is too much of a slut," Lavender said.

"Who did she cheat on him with?" Hermione asked.

"Some Ravenclaw," Ginny replied. She then jumped up the sofa, "I forgot this." She pulled out a few bottles of firewhisky from her bag.

"You want us to get drunk?" Hermione asked. "On a school night?"

"Lighten up a little, it's a girls night!" Lavender smiled pouring them all a glass.

"Thanks," Hermione took the glass and drank it.

"And Parvati slept with Crabbe!" Lavender said.

"WHAT?" Ginny and Hermione shouted.

"I swear to Merlin she said she slept with him! Their whole common room knows!" Lavender grinned.

"Slut," Hermione grinned, the whisky was getting to her.

They gossiped about a few more people and had few more drinks.

"Time to get personal," Ginny smirked after forty minutes of gossiping.

Lavender looked at Hermione, "I need to ask you something and you have to be honest."

"Ok," Hermione nodded.

"What was between you and Ron?" Lavender asked.

"Ron and I, well we didn't really date not really. We were sort of together for two weeks in the summer before the war and then I realised I didn't want him. We ended it, it was mutual."

"Do you have feelings for him still?" Lavender asked.

"NO!" Hermione replied. "We're friends, that's all we will ever be. Why?"

"I think…I think I'm falling for him again," Lavender confessed.

"Awww!" Ginny and Hermione smirked.

Lavender went red.

"Its cute," Hermione grinned.

"She's not the only one falling for someone," Ginny passed Hermione another drink. "What's the deal with you and Draco?"

"Me and Draco…" Hermione began.

"Draco now is it?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione shrugged her off, "I'm surprised, he's different then I expected. I mean he was a jerk at the beginning. Then I dunno we softened towards each other. I'm not falling for him though!" _Am I?_

"Sure your not," Lavender smirked.

X X X X X X

Meanwhile in Blaise's room…

Blaise had shrunk the beds and conjured a few sofas. He then opened his wardrobe and pulled out some vodka. He poured it and handed it around.

"So what's it like being engaged with Luna?" Harry asked.

"Completely crazy," Blaise laughed. "But its entertaining. Looking for red cliff rats, numpkin cats and other weird things."

"You like being with Luna?" Draco asked confused.

"I guess I do," Blaise sighed, "I thought about it and I came out with I'm stuck with her for the rest of my life, might as well be happy about it rather than miserable."

"Right," Draco nodded.

"I need to get that point," Ron said. "I like Lavender, I do like her. I dated her but…I dunno."

"You're stuck with her, so get used to it," Blaise said. "Like Draco got used to Hermione."

Draco looked at him, "I what?"

"We're not blind," Harry said.

"What's that meant to mean Potter?" Draco asked.

"It means you've fallen for her, its obvious. And she's fallen for you," Blaise said.

"We're just getting along, not falling for each other," Draco said. _Or are we…_

"But…" Blaise began.

"End of conversation," Draco said sternly.

"Right, so Quidditch the Falcons are top of the league," Blaise began.

Draco didn't pay attention to the conversation. His mind was on Hermione. _Am I falling for her? I like her, she's different I know that…she's pretty, nice, sweet, kind, caring…she cares about me…do I care about her? Yea I do…what does this mean? That I love her? No I don't love her…I like her and I care for her…that's it. I'm not falling for her. _

X X X X X X X

It was getting late, Hermione took a potion to clear herself of all the fire whisky in her. She looked around the common room, Ginny and Lavender were both asleep. She sighed as she headed to Blaise's room, she unlocked the door. She opened it slowly.

"They're asleep," Draco whispered.

Hermione jumped, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he said standing beside the door. "Do we leave them here?"

"Yea," Hermione whispered with a grin.

Draco smirked, "Well we better get to our room."

Hermione nodded as they headed up to their room. She used the bathroom first and then sat on her bed. She didn't feel tired. She sat there looking out of the window, at the moon. It always mesmerised her.

"You not going to sleep?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't feel tired," Hermione replied looking at him. _Does he always sleep topless? Wow. _

"Oh," he sat on his bed and turned to her. "How was your girls night?"

"Random gossip and boy talk," Hermione replied.

"Really?" Draco smirked. "Was I talked about?"

"No," Hermione replied smiling as Draco's face fell. "How was your night?"

"Same, no gossip though, girl talk and Quidditch," Draco replied. "And no you weren't talked about."

"I wasn't going to ask that, I'm not vain," Hermione replied.

"So I am vain?" Draco asked.

"I didn't mean…" Hermione began.

"Forget it," Draco snapped and got into his bed and closed his eyes. He heard Hermione sigh but he didn't care. _I am not falling for her!_

**A/N: Hey I want to thank my BSL beta Unicorn982001! She fixed all my mistakes! :D **

**And here is colder Draco for you! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	13. Jealousy

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**Xxx**

**Chapter 13:**

_**Jealousy**_

When Hermione woke up the next day, (Tuesday if your wondering), she first glanced at the bed beside her. It was empty. She got up and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. She opened it slowly but he wasn't in there either. She decided he must be in the common room so she went and checked, but he wasn't in there. She sighed, _great he's still mad at me. I didn't even do anything! He is vain though! MEN! _She took a shower and changed into her uniform and robes and headed to breakfast hoping he was there. The tables were back to normal, she noticed Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle. She sat down at the Gryffindor table with Parvati.

"Hey Hermione," Parvati smiled.

"Hi," Hermione smiled as she ate.

"You look a bit down, you okay?" Parvati asked.

"Yea, just a late night," Hermione replied. "Studying."

"Oh," Parvati nodded.

They ate breakfast in silence and then Harry and the others all arrived. After breakfast, Ron, Harry and Hermione headed to Charms. Outside the classroom, Draco was standing with his two bodyguards, Blaise and Pansy. Hermione was close by.

Pansy was giggling like a hyena, "Oh Draco you're so funny!"

Hermione's back was to them but she could hear, even though Ron and Harry were in a conversation, Hermione was listening to Draco and Draco knew it.

"Thanks Pansy, I'm here to please," he smirked at her. Hermione turned around slowly and slyly, she moved to the other side of Ron and Hermione so she could see Draco.

Draco grinned at Pansy, "You look gorgeous today Pansy."

"Aw Draco," she grinned. "You keep flattering me and I won't be able to keep my hands off you!"

Draco flirted, "I say what I mean babe."

"Draco…" Pansy began before the classroom opened.

Hermione felt her heart sink as she entered the classroom, not looking at Draco anymore. She was hurt, _how can he just flirt with her…Pansy fucking whore Parkinson out of all people! _Hermione tried not to cry. _He doesn't mean anything to me._

Meanwhile, Pansy had left and Draco sat with Blaise.

"You're a complete idiot," Blaise said.

"You what?" Draco asked.

"Granger…"

"What about her?"

"Look at her!" Blaise demanded.

Draco reluctantly turned his head to see Hermione a few tables away. His face fell. She looked hurt, shattered.

"She's close to tears because of you. You're a complete idiot!" Blaise said. "Can't you see the girls' falling for you? And your engaged to her! Then you go and flirt with Pansy! What were you thinking?"

"I was mad at her," Draco said in a low voice, his eyes still on Hermione who was still looking down and not answering any of the questions the Professor was asking the class.

"Yea well guess what, she's hurt, and if I was her I wouldn't forgive you!" Blaise said before concentrating on the class.

Draco sighed. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't get a chance. He tried to catch her after class but she was gone so fast he could've sworn she apparated but he knew that inside Hogwarts that was impossible.

Hermione sat in her Ancient Runes class, yea she had ran from her last class only because she didn't want Draco to see her tears. _I thought he cared about me, I thought he had started to…guess I was wrong, same old Draco. Does what he wants, no matter what. Like I was going to change him. Why am I crying over this. Its so stupid. _

Hannah Abbott came and sat next to her, "You okay Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, not daring to speak.

"Hermione, talk to me," Hannah said softly.

Hermione looked at her, "I thought he cared."

"Who?" Hannah asked.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione mumbled. "I can't be here, can you cover for me."

"Sure Hermione," Hannah smiled.

Hermione thanked her and ran to her common room, she knew Draco had a lesson. She was shocked to find Ginny in there.

"Hey," Ginny said.

Hermione was in tears. Ginny ran up to her and hugged her, "What's wrong?"

"I…I hate him!" Hermione cried. "I hate him!"

"Who?" Ginny asked leading them to the sofa.

Hermione calmed down and wiped away the tears. "Draco!"

"What'd he do?"

"He flirted with Pansy Parkinson, the school slut, because he was mad at me!"

Ginny hugged her, "You need to talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him!"

"You obviously care what he thinks, you care about him!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! I CAN'T STAND HIM! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" Hermione had stood up and was shouting and the tears were starting again.

Ginny hugged her again.

"I can't talk to him now, he probably won't care," Hermione said after a while.

Ginny nodded, "Look its time for the next class, you going to yours?"

"No."

"You do know you have to go to Life Classes or else."

"Yea I know," Hermione sighed waving to Ginny.

She stayed in the common room to think._ I was jealous of Pansy, I wanted to be the one he complimented…not her!_

X X X X X

Draco went to his lessons. He still looked for Hermione every chance he got. She wasn't at lunch which pissed him off. Why wasn't she there when he needed her? _Why was I such a jerk? _He stayed in the hall after lunch for the class. The tables were moved and desks were conjured by Snape. Hermione had walked in. She walked over to him and stood about a meter from him. He could see the hurt on her face and he felt like killing himself for what he had done.

Today McGonagall said that they were to read a few chapters of a book: How to make a marriage work by George. J. E. L. E. E. Andrew. McGonagall had allowed them to talk and move around if the felt like it.

"Hermione," Draco said softly.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to talk to you!" Hermione replied turning back to her book.

"Hermione please give me a chance to…" Draco began.

Hermione stood up, "Get stuffed." She walked over to Ron's table. Lavender had moved towards Ginny.

Draco watched as Hermione laughed at something Ron said about the author's name. He watched her. She was reading her book and Ron poked her, Hermione giggled again. Draco didn't like it. He felt his blood boil.

Hermione giggled, "Ron stop! You know I'm ticklish! I'm not in the mood!"

Ron poked her again.

"RON!" she shouted.

Draco was walking over to them, he pulled Hermione off her chair.

"Oi!" Ron said.

"Shut it Weasel!" Draco shouted. People were starting to look at the scene.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked angrily.

"What you think I'm doing?" Draco asked his voice rising. "I'm stopping my fiancé flirt with him!" He pointed to Ron who went red.

"I WASN'T FLIRTING!" Hermione shouted. "You do that not me!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DRACO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU THINK I WANT TO BE NEAR YOU? I'LL STAY AWAY FROM YOU IF YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"MR MALFOY!" Snape barked. "MISS GRANGER!"

Both students were silenced.

"You were warned once about this behaviour," Snape snarled. "You two will miss the rest of today's class, you are not to leave your room until tomorrow morning! Understood?"

They nodded.

"Leave," Snape barked.

"With pleasure," Hermione muttered storming out.

"Filth," Draco muttered following her steps. She was way ahead of him, he let her walk fast. He didn't care. He didn't want to be near her. He wanted to kill Ron, but he couldn't. If Snape hadn't interrupted him, his next move would be to hex Ron. Maybe he'd get a chance later on. As for now he would have to spend the afternoon with Hermione.

Hermione meanwhile was already in her room. She was frantic. _He flirts yet I get yelled at for a little bit of giggling! He was all over Pansy! _

Draco walked into the room.

"Where the fuck do you get off telling me I can't have a laugh with Ron?" Hermione asked angrily.

"You were flirting with him!" Draco replied slamming the door shut.

"I WASN'T FLIRTING!" Hermione screamed.

"That's not what it looked like!" Draco shouted.

"And anyway you should talk! What the hell were you doing with Pansy! And calling her babe?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked, "Jealous?"

"NO!" Hermione replied. "Why would I be huh? You're a heartless jerk!"

"And your what? Perfect? You were flirting with Ron, to get back at me!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione shouted.

Draco had his shield up.

"Confringo!" Hermione screamed aiming at the lamp beside him, which exploded.

"GRANGER STOP!" Draco shouted.

"Why?" She asked him. "So you can flirt with Pansy?"

"I DIDN'T FLIRT WITH HER!" He raised his wand, "Expelliarmus."

Hermione dodged the curse, "Defodia!" Deep gauges appeared in Draco's bed.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU DRACO!" Hermione shouted.

"YOU THINK I CAN STAND YOU!" Draco replied.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" He replied.

Hermione raised her wand but before she could fire a spell, Draco grabbed her. He pushed her up against the wall, she was struggling and trying to fight him off when he kissed her like his life depended on it. She kissed him back hungrily. She opened her mouth and let his tongue enter her mouth, neither noticed the door open and close in their room…

**A/N: thanks my lovely beta Unicorn982001!**

**Right review guys to find out what happens! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	14. Kisses

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**Xxx**

**Chapter 14:**

_**Kisses **_

Draco pulled back slowly, staring into Hermione's brown eyes. They stood there for ages, him still pinning her against the wall. He slowly let her go but didn't move. Instead he leaned in to kiss her again. She didn't stop him. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him hold her by the waist. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. She pulled back slowly and reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" he whispered stroking her cheek with his finger.

"It's…" Hermione began but stopped herself.

Draco nodded, "The Pansy thing."

Hermione nodded, "It's silly but it hurt Draco, I thought we were, you know, getting along and getting somewhere but then you…"

"be idiotic and flirt with the whore," Draco finished. "I know, Hermione I'm sorry but I wasn't going to do anything but flirt. I swear it was just to piss you off because you pissed me off. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. When I saw you were hurt I tried looking all over for you, all day! I wanted to apologise, then I saw you with Weasel and I lost it."

"Ron poked me, I told him to stop but I'm ticklish so I laughed, I wasn't flirting," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Draco sighed. "Great now I feel even guiltier then I already did."

"You should," Hermione said pushing him off her.

"Hermione I'm sorry," He said softly as she sat on her bed. He sat beside her. "I'll spend all my life making it up to you…"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Hermione," Draco said softly, "You're going to be my wife…"

"Oh I get it, I'm going to be your wife so we have to get along for the sake of…"

"Will you let me finish a sentence?" Draco snapped. Hermione glared at him. "Thank you. I was saying you're going to be my wife, we're going to spend our lives together. At first I was appalled at the idea, I mean me and you!"

"I get it," Hermione said.

"Yea, but then you helped me, with my father…I started caring for you, even though I fought the feelings. I don't know if I'm falling for you but I feel something, something so strong…I like being with you…you keep me on my toes…and when we kiss…" Draco smiled as Hermione blushed. "I guess you get the point."

Hermione nodded, "Yea I get it, but Draco promise me you won't go around flirting with every girl, just because you're mad at me!"

"I won't, I promise," he whispered leaning in.

"Fine," Hermione smiled as he kissed her lightly. "Wait does this mean we're a proper couple?"

"Granger, we're engaged," Draco reminded her.

"You know what I mean," Hermione blushed.

"Yea, if you mean like Potty and Freckles, like that sure," Draco smirked.

Hermione grinned as he kissed her again.

"Hermione can you fix my bed," Draco said after a few kisses.

"Yea," Hermione raised her wand and fixed the bed and the lamp.

"Remind me never ever to cross you again," Draco laughed.

"You ever flirt with anyone and I'll blow you up like I blew up the lamp," Hermione smiled.

Draco smirked standing up, "Fine but do me a favour."

"What?"

"Don't ever hurt me," Draco said seriously. He was staring out of the window again.

Hermione moved to stand beside him, "I won't."

He held her hand and then pulled her into a hug.

X X X X X

Meanwhile Lavender had just seen Hermione and Draco kissing. She had gone after Hermione to see if she was ok. As far as she could see, she was more then ok. She was happy that her friend had finally found someone. She returned to the life class, she had gone after Hermione during her toilet break.

"How is she?" Ginny asked.

"Fine," Lavender smiled. "Her and Draco are getting along."

"That's good," Harry replied. Ginny however understood what Lavender was saying.

"How can she get along with him? He's a maniac!" Ron argued.

"Only because he was jealous!" Lavender smiled.

"Jealous?" Ron and Harry repeated.

"Yea as in he thought Hermione was flirting with Ron so he was jealous," Lavender explained.

"And she was jealous of Pansy this morning," Ginny added. "Bless they're so cute."

Ron and Harry looked at each other with pure confusion.

X X X X X X X

"We could be doing so many other things," Draco moaned. He was sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room. Hermione was leaning against him reading her potions book.

"N.E.W.T.s are important!" Hermione said. "And we can do other things later."

Draco smirked, "Dirty mind Granger."

"Shut up!" Hermione blushed. "I didn't mean that!"

"Sure you didn't," Draco grinned reading his book. He couldn't help but smile at how red Hermione had gone. He was loving it.

"What's a Canitadora potion?" Draco asked.

"Lust potion," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded as the common room door opened, they both turned their heads. It was just Lavender and Ginny.

"Hey guys," Lavender smiled sweetly.

"How are you?" Ginny grinned.

Hermione blushed.

"We're fine," Draco replied. "You two can stop smiling now."

Lavender and Ginny continued to smile.

"The guys are off for Quidditch Practise, Luna and Blaise are in the library and I think me and Gin will head there too," Lavender smiled.

"Bye guys!" Ginny smirked.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Lavender added before leaving.

"Nice friends," Draco said.

"Excited, boy crazy friends," Hermione corrected.

Draco smirked and turned to her, "We have the whole dorm to ourselves."

Hermione blushed, "Quiet…for revision." _I want him! _

"In your dreams Granger," Draco smirked as he kissed her slowly.

Hermione smiled but pulled back, "Draco I'm not doing that yet."

"I'll wait," Draco replied. "But I'm still going to snog you!"

Hermione giggled as he kissed her, "Come on get off!"

Draco reluctantly moved back, stroking her cheek with his finger, "Your beautiful you know that?"

Hermione blushed as she leaned back on Draco, "Thanks."

"I mean it," he whispered.

Hermione continued to blush, and Draco smirked.

"We should get back to working," Hermione said softly.

"Is that all you do?" he teased.

"In all the years you've known me, isn't that what I've always done?" she asked.

"I've known you but I don't really know you," he replied. "Does that make sense?"

Hermione nodded, "What do you want to know Draco Malfoy?"

"What's your favourite thing in the whole world?"

"Hogwarts, I fell safe here," she replied. "You?"

"Yes same here," he grinned.

"What are you scared off?"

"Losing the people I love."

"Yea," she agreed quietly.

"The last few years when I've tormented you…" Draco began.

"It's the past," Hermione faced him.

Draco smiled, "I'm still sorry about it. I've changed since then, well sort of changed."

"Of course you've changed, otherwise we wouldn't be having a civil conversation like this, now would we?"

Draco grinned, "We wouldn't be doing this either…" he captured her lips with his own once more. She let him kiss her for a few minutes before pulling back.

"Time to work," she said.

"Bossy," Draco muttered picking up his parchment and quill.

"I heard that," Hermione smiled as she kissed him lightly before working again.

**Xxx**

**A/N: Here's the update. Originally I didn't plan to make this story really long. I planned to stop at 20 but the way I've planned it out now, I think I'll get at least thirty in and probably (most likely, more like definitely) more then that. I've had new ideas. For a while it will be all happy before the drama restarts again, so enjoy the peacefulness while it lasts!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming and an update will be up soon!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	15. Hermione's Parents

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: This chapters is especially for SlytherinSceneKid! **

**Xxx**

**Chapter 15:**

_**Hermione's Parents**_

She had never talked about them. There were so many secrets she had kept from everyone about her parents, she never wanted to mention them, she never wanted to talk about it. It always bought back memories of them and that killed her. She didn't want to admit that but it did kill her, it still hurt. She wasn't over it like she pretended to be. Every time something good or bad happened in her life she thought about them, it hurt, like a knife in the heart. This was one of those good moments.

Hermione Granger looked to her right, on the other bed lay Draco. She liked being with him, she loved it. Yet she had stuff on her mind that she'd never talked about. He did. He had thoughts and feelings about his father, he had told her so should she tell him? _Only if I feel ready…_ He moved. Hermione looked at him as his eyes opened, they were beautiful.

"Morning," he whispered facing her.

"Morning," she grinned at him.

"You okay?" Draco asked her.

"Yea," she whispered.

"Then what's up with the face?"

"What face?"

"Ok, its not the face but its more your eyes."

"My eyes."

"As beautiful as they are, they look sad, if it's because of me…"

"No!" Hermione said. "No, its not you."

"Then?" Draco asked.

"We're late for breakfast," Hermione got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Hermione," Draco called after her.

"We're late!" Hermione called opening the door.

"Morning lessons are cancelled," Draco said. "Remember, they cancelled it yesterday."

Hermione sighed, "We still need breakfast!"

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine," Draco said softly walking to her.

Hermione stood in the door way, "I can't talk about it yet."

Draco nodded, "Its ok."

Hermione smiled, she pecked him on the cheek before entering the bathroom. She changed and showered and then Draco did before they both went to breakfast. People were surprised when they entered holding hands, everyone had heard about the fight they had yesterday. Everyone whispered and pointed.

Draco's table was first but he walked Hermione to her table and kissed her before leaving.

"Awww!" Ginny and Lavender grinned.

"Shut up," Hermione blushed.

"So loving the marriage law now, right?" Ginny asked.

"Shut up," Hermione replied.

"You and him!" Ron asked.

"Yea me and him," Hermione sighed. "And no we're not spending breakfast talking about this."

After a few moments silence Ginny spoke, "So why do seventh year not have classes this morning?"

"Because the work load is piling up. We've been given the morning off to catch up, anyone who doesn't get detention," Hermione replied.

"Wait, Detention?" Ron asked.

"Yea Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We'll catch up relax," Harry said to Ron.

Ron mumbled.

"I'm going to be in the library, where are you three going to be?" Hermione asked Lavender, Ron and Harry.

"Library too," Lavender said.

"Me too," Harry said.

"That means I'll be there too," Ron sighed.

"If you don't want to be there, then don't. Just stop moaning!" Lavender said which shut Ron up.

After breakfast they all headed to the library, Draco said he and Blaise were going to work in the common room. Hermione agreed to meet him a little before lunch. In the library, she was the first to finish, and still had half the morning off. She continued with her revision, her mind wondering to her parent's…the summer…she sighed. Lavender looked at her, Hermione shook her head. Lavender thought she was having trouble with the revision. Hermione looked at the time, it was half an hour before lunch. She said goodbye to everyone and walked to the sixth floor corridor where Draco was waiting for her. He smiled at her and kissed her when she reached him.

"Hey, missed me?" He smirked.

"Not really," Hermione lied.

"Liar," Draco grinned wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked.

"I missed you a little," Hermione replied.

He smirked, "I knew it!"

Hermione laughed at him. They spent some time talking about random things and events. They laughed and giggled and Hermione tried to put her parents to the back of her head. At lunch she ate while Ron complained about N.E.W.Ts. Hermione kept looking up and every time she looked so would he. They would stare at each other like no one else was in the room. Then her parents entered her mind and she would look away. The same process over and over again.

She got up after lunch and they walked to Potions together. Snape was in a foul mood as usual. He yelled at them and barked orders. Hermione nearly made a mistake and if it wasn't for Luna (yes Luna), she would've had detention. Her mind was wondering, she felt dizzy.

"Hermione," Luna asked. "Hermione are you ok?"

"Luna," Hermione whispered before fainting.

Draco ran to her side. Snape had used his wand to conjure cushions on the floor.

"Hermione!" Draco whispered. "She's not moving!"

"She's unconscious," Snape said. "Take her to the hospital wing! Levitate her there."

Draco nodded as he levitated her to the hospital wing. His heart was racing, he was petrified that she wasn't breathing.

"Madam Pomfrey…fix her!" Draco begged.

"Calm down. She'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey reassured him before closing the curtains and looking at Hermione.

Draco waited. _Please be okay. _Why had she fainted? What was wrong with her?

"Mr Malfoy, she's fine, overwhelmed and fainted," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Can I see her?" Draco asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

Draco entered through the curtains.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

Hermione was sitting on the bed, "Yea. I can go."

"Yea I know," Draco offered his hand, she took it. "Hermione please talk to me."

Hermione nodded, "Not here, can we go somewhere…private?"

Draco nodded and led her to the Room of Requirements. He opened the door. There was a warm fire and large comfy black sofas. He closed the door behind Hermione, who sat down slowly.

"Its about my parents," Hermione said not looking at Draco. Draco waited. "Their…not in this world, you know that. I guess you don't know half of it though."

"Then tell me," Draco said softly holding Hermione's hands.

"They died because of Voldermort. He killed them, and I wasn't even there to protect them. I was out fighting and when I came back…my house had a dark mark above it…they were gone," the waterworks had begun. Draco moved towards her and let her lean on his chest.

"I said I got over it, to Harry and the others, and I thought I was," Hermione said. "But I wasn't. Every time something happens in my life, I think of them, I know its normal to think of them but…and then this summer."

"What happened?"

"This summer, I stayed at the Burrow since my parents…and this summer in the last week I was meant to go back to the house…I went to the street…I couldn't go in, I couldn't! I had to get the neighbour to check the house…I couldn't face it!"

Draco hugged her as she cried.

"I'm meant to be brave! I couldn't even face it! I'm fake!" Hermione complained.

Draco didn't understand why she fainted until the next sentence.

"They must be disappointed in me," Hermione admitted for the first time in her life.

"Is that why you fainted? Is that what you think?"

"Yea, it is."

"Then you're stupid."

"What?" Hermione stared at him.

"You're stupid Hermione," Draco repeated. "How can they be disappointed with you? You're perfect, you're a great person! You fought in the war, you avenged their death! Your kind! Your sweet, no one in the world is disappointed in you."

Hermione was in tears again and she hugged him tightly, "Draco…"

"I know I'm sweet but I'm being honest. You're perfect, especially to me!"

She kissed him lightly, "Its just I feel lost, alone with out them!"

"You have me, Mione, I promise I will never leave you! You will never be alone! You're stuck with me!" Draco smirked.

"Mione?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged. "Draco that's sweet but…"

"But nothing, I'm here for you whenever you need it!" Draco held her tightly, "I mean it, when ever you need me."

Hermione kissed him hungrily, "Thank you," She said, inches between them.

"For?"

"Listening to me, being here," Hermione whispered.

"Makes us even," Draco smirked as he kissed her neck. He moved down and planted a few butterfly kisses down her neck.

Hermione pushed him away.

"Sorry," Draco murmured.

"No I didn't mean stop," Hermione whispered. "I mean let's go back to our room."

"Oh," Draco smirked. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's your first time right?"

Hermione nodded, "I wanna, now come on."

Draco grinned as Hermione pulled him up. Maybe they could live together…

**X X X X X X X**

**X X X X **

**X**

**A/N: Still peaceful, two chapters in a row! Brand new record for me! :D**

**I'm trying to keep this fic balanced! Right so loving all the reviews and I may sound greedy but I want more! Hehe! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, really, keep them coming. And as we've passed 400 reviews, you get a lil preview: **

"Draco," Hermione whispered pulling back.

He kissed her neck softly.

"Draco…I have to go," Hermione pulled back and ran for the door. She giggled as she ran down the stairs.

"Finally!" Ginny said getting up.

Draco was down the stairs as well, "Where's my goodbye kiss?"

Hermione blew him a kiss with a giggle.

Ginny and Lavender watched on amused.

"Nice try," Draco grabbed her and turned her around to face him before kissing her hungrily. Hermione kissed him back. In the end Ginny pulled Hermione away.

"You two make me sick," Ginny replied.

**END OF PREVIEW**

**And the next chapter is nice and long! Its called Wedding Shopping. **

**Review and you'll see the next chapter. **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	16. Wedding Shopping

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: **Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: This chapter is the same as the one posted earlier, but just fixed a mistake!**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 16:**

_**Wedding Shopping**_

Hermione was happy, it had been four weeks since her and Draco, in her eyes, became an 'official' couple. People were shocked and it took weeks for the gossiping to die down. Finally new gossip came to light, Pansy was interested in Neville. Lavender heard it but everyone assumed – hoped she was wrong. A week later they all found out she wasn't wrong. Harry had found Neville in the greenhouse hiding behind the CooCoo Plants avoiding Pansy.

As for Hermione, her and Draco was stronger and spending time getting to know each other, neither would have ever guessed they had so much in common. They were shocked how well they could get along when they weren't throwing insults. She loved waking up in their bed (they used the same spell as Ginny and Harry did to join the beds), waking up next to him, being there for each other.

Draco loved holding Hermione. He had never met anyone like her. He always thought he was a closed person but Hermione kept more to herself than him. He was glad he got to talk to her whenever he needed. They had formed some sort of trust between them; he never knew he could feel like this about a person.

Ginny and Harry as always were together and if possible more in love. As for Ron and Lavender, they were becoming more couple like, small kisses here and there. Today was October 28th, a Saturday – wedding shopping day.

Hermione after breakfast headed to her room to grab her bag. Draco chucked a card at her.

"What's this?" Hermione asked looking at the card which looked a lot like a credit card, but the numbers continuously moved, she saw her name on the card and Draco's.

"You don't have a Gringotts Account do you?" Draco asked walking to her.

"No, why?" Hermione asked.

"If you did you would know what this was," Draco smirked. "It's like a card, which you give in the stores when you spend more then a few thousand Galleons, and then they take that money out of your Gringotts account. This one is linked to my account – our account now."

Hermione kissed him lightly, "Like a muggle credit card?"

"A what?" Draco asked, it was his turn to be confused.

"Nothing," Hermione smiled.

"So my mum still coming with you?" Draco asked holding Hermione in his arms.

"Yea," Hermione replied leaning on his chest.

"So um, how long you got before you have to go," he kissed the top of her head.

"Gin and Lavender are waiting in the common room," Hermione whispered.

"Oh well," Draco grinned as he Hermione looked up at him. He kissed her intensely.

"Draco," she whispered pulling back.

He kissed her neck softly.

"Draco…I have to go," Hermione pulled back and ran for the door. She giggled as she ran down the stairs.

"Finally!" Ginny said getting up.

Draco was down the stairs as well, "Where's my goodbye kiss?"

Hermione blew him a kiss with a giggle.

Ginny and Lavender watched on amused.

"Nice try," Draco grabbed her and turned her around to face him before kissing her hungrily. Hermione kissed him back. In the end Ginny pulled Hermione away.

"You two make me sick," Ginny replied.

"Like you and Potty do," Draco called as Harry entered the common room.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Ginny smirked and kissed him passionately, "I'll see you tonight."

"Gin," Harry held her, "Spend as much as you want got it. Its your day and don't worry about the money. I'm as well off as Ferret." He whispered to her. Ginny nodded. She knew it was true to an extent. He had money from the Potters, from the Black family (Sirius had given Harry half his inheritance.)

"I love you," Ginny kissed him.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

Hermione pulled Ginny, "Who's disgusting now?"

Lavender grinned as the two fought leaving Harry and Draco looking amused at the sight. The girls finally left the common room no longer arguing.

"So where we meeting the parents?" Hermione asked.

"Diagon Alley," Lavender replied.

Hermione nodded as they apparated to the entrance of Diagon Alley, she led the way as they entered Diagon Alley. In the crowd, Narcissa Malfoy was easy to spot. Narcissa, Kelly Brown and Molly were sitting drinking tea. The atmosphere did seem tense, the problem seemed to be between Kelly and Narcissa. Narcissa wore a long green robe, her blonde hair straight and beautiful as always. Molly was wearing red robes, she didn't, for a change, look exhausted. Kelly wore black robes, her dark hair tied up behind her. The girls were all in muggle clothing.

The girls walked up to them and exchanged 'hello's.'

"So the wedding shop," Lavender smiled.

"The best in Diagon Alley," Molly smiled.

"Do you girls know if you want a traditional white, ivory, another colour?" Narcissa asked.

"I might go for an ivory colour," Hermione said. "I'm not sure."

"I was thinking white," Ginny replied. "Hermione you'd look great in white."

"I dunno," Hermione said.

"We'll see when we get there," Narcissa replied.

A photographer popped up and took a picture of the group and ran away.

"What was that?" Hermione asked wiping her eyes.

"Photographer, wants a picture of the Malfoy bride," Narcissa answered.

Hermione looked up confused.

"The newspapers have waited ages for a picture, they've wanted to get into Hogwarts to get a picture," Narcissa explained. "I guess Draco stopped them coming near you."

Hermione was still in shock.

"Here we are," Molly beamed. The shop was huge and the windows were mirrored. When they entered the shop it was even bigger than the outside. The walls were cream, there were rows of dresses, some randomly levitating out of the row at potential customers. There were three other women in the shop with bridesmaids and mothers.

"We need to get bridesmaid dresses too right?" Ginny asked. "I forgot!"

"Oh yea," Hermione replied. "Well no problem, one dress pick one, we'll get it altered to fit each bridesmaid."

"Nice idea," Lavender smiled.

"Should we all split up?" Kelly asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Molly will want to help both Hermione and Ginny and probably Lavender too," Narcissa replied.

"But we'll be quicker like this," Kelly persisted.

Hermione and the others were actually surprised at her persistence, she looked like a calm, friendly person.

"Well how about," Lavender intervened before an argument started, "Me and mum look over there, and you all look over there," Lavender pointed to the other side of the store, "And wherever and then we meet in the changing rooms, that way everyone can see the dresses."

"Great idea," Molly smiled.

"Fine," Narcissa replied with the famous Malfoy smirk.

Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Narcissa walked to one side of the store. Hermione picked a few ivory dresses.

"What about this one?" Narcissa handed a store assistant a white dress to hold.

"Its nice," Hermione smiled at it.

"We don't want a red dress," Narcissa said as another sales assistant showed them a red dress, "Red is tacky, not stylish. A Malfoy would never wear anything other then white, or ivory at their wedding."

Hermione took mental notes as her and Narcissa walked down different rows.

"Malfoy women always look the best," Narcissa said. "It may sound…odd to you but it's the truth. You will always have to look your best when you're in public, especially when your married."

Hermione nodded.

"Another thing, there will always be someone to hold your bags, carry your shopping etc. House elves will go and buy anything you want, if you yourself don't feel like going out," Narcissa said softly, putting another dress on the pile the shop assistant was holding.

An owl entered the shop and dropped a note in Hermione's hands.

_**Is my mum giving you the rules of Malfoy women yet? Don't worry, every bride will have the rules told, it's a tradition, you don't need to take notice though,**_

_**I'm missing you! Me and Potty are on the Quidditch Field. Taking a break from revision.**_

_**Who knows where Weasel disappeared off too. And before you go mad, I didn't do anything to him.**_

_**Draco **_

Hermione smirked as she conjured a quill and parchment and wrote back:

_**Go back to revision, N.E.W.Ts start in a few months! Yes I'm getting the rules and I haven't found a dress I like yet. Lavenders mum and your mum were going to have a huge argument a few moments ago. **_

_**I better shop, see you when I get back.**_

_**Hermione x **_

Hermione attached the note to the owl, she didn't see Narcissa smiling at the teenager. They continued to shop before heading to the changing rooms. Ginny had a huge pile as well, she was discarding a few before trying them on. Lavender and her mum also walked in.

"So we ready to try everything on?" Lavender asked.

Ginny and Hermione nodded and grabbed a few dresses each as they each changed into a dress. Hermione hated her one so she changed out of it. The second one was an ivory short dress.

"I think I might go for white," Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. "And long."

Narcissa nodded, "Try this one, I just found it."

Hermione took it and tried it on, the moment she put it on, she knew this one was for her. It was pure white, a long royal satin mermaid silhouette style dress. The empire waist was outlined with beaded lace, the back buttons were covered with beaded lace with a semi cathedral train. The mermaid train was full of small silver sequins. The neck was an off the shoulder style neck. Hermione loved it.

"Beautiful," Molly whispered hugging her. "This is perfect."

"Its gorgeous," Narcissa smiled.

"I love it, I want this," Hermione whispered looking in the mirror.

Ginny walked out in her dress. It was beautiful too, it was a white French taffeta dressed with beaded pleating at the waist with gathered pickups draping around the skirt. It was beautiful. Molly was in tears as she walked and hugged Ginny.

"I want this," Ginny smirked looking at Hermione, "You look hot!"

"Right back at you," Hermione grinned.

Hermione and Ginny giggled as they went back in to change. They asked for the dresses to be packed. They waited for Lavender. Lavender finally chose her dress, it was a red dress, (Narcissa smirked at her) but Lavender looked beautiful. It was a sleeveless style dress, the bodice was tight and full of beadwork, her train was long. It was a simple dress but beautiful.

"My baby," Kelly hugged Lavender tightly.

"Ok mum," Lavender smiled.

Molly smiled, "You look amazing Lavender dear."

"Thank you," Lavender blushed.

Hermione and Lavender were looking at bridesmaid dresses.

"I think I want sleeveless style dresses for you lot," Ginny said picking up one and then putting it back.

"I think I'll go for spaghetti straps," Hermione said. "Baby pink colour."

"I'm getting baby blue for you lot," Ginny picked up the bridesmaid dress she wanted.

It was plain and stopped above the knee. It was sleeveless, the neck had a silver beads across it, and by the waist a single white ribbon tied in a bow.

Hermione picked up a baby pink, thin spaghetti strapped dress. The dress had tiered ruffle asymmetrical hem. It was perfect.

Lavender picked silver bridesmaid dresses. They were full satin and floor length, the skirt wrapped around itself, the straps were also spaghetti strapped.

"We're done!" Ginny grinned as they headed out of the shop. There were more photographers.

"Ginerva Weasley, is it true Harry Potter's scar is hurting again?" A reporter questioned.

Ginny sighed. Narcissa grabbed her wand and looked at the reporters, "I suggest you all leave, now."

They all walked away fearing the wrath of a Malfoy. Narcissa put her wand away, "You girls better get back to school."

They nodded.

"Now dress warm, work hard and stay out of trouble," Molly warned hugging them all.

"Aren't you coming back with us?" Lavender asked. "To see the guys?"

Molly thought about it, "Yea why not?"

Narcissa nodded, "Hogwarts it is."

They all apparated to Hogwarts, with their wedding dresses in bags. They arrived in Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts has changed a lot over the years," Molly smiled. "In my day there was no west tower."

"No there wasn't," Narcissa agreed. "I guess there's an increase in wizards and witches…well until the war that is."

"Death eaters," Kelly said. "Killed everyone."

Narcissa's face became cold and ready to attack.

"Yea well…" Hermione intervened.

"Look there," Ginny pointed to the sky, there was Harry flying into the sky with Draco on his tail. "DOWN HERE!"

Harry guided his firebolt down followed by Draco. They both landed.

"Shouldn't you two be revising?" Hermione asked.

"Nice to see you too," Draco smirked.

"So let's see what you bought," Harry stepped forward. Molly instantly stepped in front of him.

"Sorry dear but you can't see the dress before the wedding," Molly said.

Harry stepped back.

"At least tell us the colour," Draco smiled.

"Well…" Molly started.

"Only to make sure our dress robes match a little," Draco smiled innocently.

"Fine," Molly sighed. "Lavender's is red and Ginny and Hermione bought white."

"White, interesting," Draco smirked at Harry.

"Why Malfoy is it interesting?" Harry asked with a smile.

"White means purity, virginity," Draco grinned as Hermione and Ginny turned scarlet.

"Well lets go inside then," Lavender urged everyone.

Draco smirked as he moved aside for Hermione and Narcissa to walk beside him, "Enjoy your day?"

"Yea," Hermione replied weakly.

"We had a few reporters trying to take photos," Narcissa said.

"I thought I put a stop to that," Draco said angrily. "Guess I'm going to have to have a word with a few people."

"Other than that our day was brilliant," Narcissa smiled.

"Yes it was," Hermione smiled.

Draco smiled at the two women. Harry, Ginny and the others were behind them as they entered the common room. Ron, Luna and Blaise were lounging in the common room with their transfiguration books open.

"Hey, you're back!" Luna smiled.

"Mum!" Ron said getting up. Molly hugged him, Ron reddened.

"So do you have a place to put these dresses without the boys finding them?" Kelly asked.

"Um," Lavender said.

"Yea, we'll just put a spell around them," Hermione smiled.

"Yea good idea," Lavender smiled.

"Like the spell around my wedding ring," Draco said. "Like I'm going to steal it."

"There's a reason for the spell," Hermione said walking up the stairs.

"Your not going to tell me?" Draco called after her.

"Nope," Hermione grinned entering her room. She opened the closet. Her dress was in the cover as she hung it up. She put a spell around the closet, so Draco couldn't open it. She opened the drawer at the bottom of the closet and pulled out the ring, inside the ring she had magically engraved: _I will always be here for you – HM xxx _She smiled, she had used the initials she would have after she was married.

She returned down stairs, the mums were all sitting on the sofas talking. Ginny wasn't in the common room, she was in her room putting her dress away. Lavender had returned before Hermione.

Hermione sat beside Draco who was sitting on one of the sofas, he instantly put his arm around her shoulder.

"We were just talking about the holidays," Draco filled Hermione in.

"Yep," Blaise said. "They start in a few weeks. Earlier than last year."

"Yea, didn't you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Why does no one tell me anything?" Blaise asked.

"Don't worry mate, I didn't know either," Draco said.

"Or me," Harry said.

"Boys," Molly smiled. "Last to know everything."

The women in the room laughed.

The conversation was light and polite and towards dinner the mums left. The others then went for dinner and then bed, not knowing what tomorrow would really bring.

X X X X X X

At breakfast…

Hermione sat with the other Gryfindoors when the Daily Prophet came. She looked at the front page. The headline: **The future Mrs Potter and Mrs Malfoy. **

The article was all about how the two had gone shopping even though its common knowledge that Harry and Draco are not best of friends. Hermione skimmed through it not really caring, she looked over at Draco at the Slytherin table, Draco shrugged at her, not caring about the article, however someone out there did care…

AZKABAN……

All the prisoners always got the newspaper, not that many of them read it but today Bellatrix Lestrange did read it. She looked at the front page and gasped in shock. _NO! DRACO MALFOY CANNOT MARRY A MUDBLOOD! _She was enraged. _I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. I need to get out of here, he can't marry a mudblood, I fought against all this rubbish, how can this happen? No I'll stop it, and I know someone at Hogwarts who will help me…that mudblood won't know what's coming to her…_

**A/N: Here you go! The last part of this chapter starts the drama but it won't be in affect straight away, obviously because she's still in Azkaban.**

**Other then that, thanks for all the reviews! You guys might have to wait a little longer for the next one because I have coursework to do!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	17. The Bet

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: As you can see from the last chapter, I brought Bellatrix back from the dead! And once again thank you Unicorn982001 for betaing! :D**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 17:**

_**The Bet **_

Draco and Hermione had no idea what Bellatrix wanted, what she was going to do. They continued living life normally, well as normally as it can be.

Hermione and Ginny spent most of the time trying to get their weddings organised with a lot of help from Molly and Narcissa. Harry and Draco had been getting along a lot better but Ron and Draco were not, no matter what they always ended up arguing. So Draco decided it was better to stay away from Ron. There was no point in attempting to be nice. It was the last day of the term. The snow had fallen all around Hogwarts, and as every year it looked like a fairytale palace.

"So you going to the Manor?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, but I'll be at yours everyday for the preparations," Hermione smiled.

"I can't believe in a few days I'm going to be Ginerva Potter," Ginny grinned.

"Believe it, its happening," Hermione replied.

"Well you're going to be Mrs Draco Malfoy," Ginny smirked.

Hermione smiled, "Can I tell you something?"

Ginny nodded.

"I want to marry him now I do. Its nothing to do with that but I keep getting a bad feeling, you know like something is going to go wrong and I don't necessarily mean at the wedding."

"It's called nerves!" Ginny replied.

"No, Ginny, it's like someone is watching us, constantly."

"Or you're paranoid. Relax Hermione and someone is probably watching you, you're Hermione and he's Draco Malfoy."

Hermione nodded, "Maybe your right."

X X X X X X

What they didn't know was Bellatrix had contacted a student in the school to keep an eye on the 'lovebirds', someone who would help her break them up. After all no pureblood should ever have to marry a mudblood, no matter what the Ministry said.

X X X X X X

Hermione was packed and ready to go when the carriages arrived, too bad the same couldn't be said for Draco, who was using his wand to quickly pack and shrink everything in sight.

Hermione watched on amused.

"You can help you know," Draco said facing her.

"No it's more fun this way," Hermione replied.

"Yea and it'll be fun when we spend all night unpacking my mess," Draco replied.

Hermione's smile disappeared, she didn't want to unpack his mess, that would be a waste of time, she picked up her wand and neatly levitated all his clothes and moved them into the trunk.

"Done," Hermione replied as Draco shrunk his Quidditch gear.

"Me too," Draco kissed her lightly before he levitated both trunks down to the common room.

"About time!" Harry said.

"Where's Freckles?" Draco asked.

"Getting ready." Harry replied. "She's packed, but decided she didn't like her makeup."

Draco laughed.

Blaise and Luna were sitting too close to each other, Harry, Draco and Hermione smiled at the couple. Just then Ron and Lavender exited their bedroom.

"RONALD WEASLEY I AM NOT YOUR MAID!" Lavender shouted.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO BE!" Ron replied. "JUST PACK THE REST OF MY STUFF!"

Lavender grabbed her wand and pointed it to Ron, "GO PACK YOUR THINGS OR I'LL HEX YOU SO BAD YOU'LL MISS CHRISTMAS AND EASTER!"

Ron gulped and angrily walked back into his room. Lavender calmed down and her trunk joined the others trunks. They looked at her oddly.

"Don't ask," Lavender replied to their facial expressions.

"Ron didn't pack," Hermione looked at Draco. "You too have something in common."

"Do not ever compare me with him!" Draco snarled.

Hermione smirked.

"And don't smirk like that," Draco warned.

"Or what?" Hermione challenged.

"Please you two, do not start an argument ," Luna said. "The Gilorocks won't be happy."

"Luna dear we do not argue, we fight," Draco corrected.

Hermione laughed, "Draco."

"What we do? We don't argue, we fight! We duel and hex each other, we haven't in a while but that's what we do," Draco smirked.

Hermione laughed as Ginny finally came down the stairs.

"I'm ready," she smiled.

"Finally," Harry replied.

"So where are you going to stay Harry?" Hermione asked. "The wedding is in a few days and you cannot stay at the Burrow."

"Yea I'm going to Godric's Hollow, my old house where Ginny and I will live after we're married," Harry replied.

"No!" Ginny argued.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Ron and I will be fine there."

"Yea but its our place, you can't live there without me!" Ginny replied.

Harry grinned, "You want me to stay in a hotel for a few days?"

Ginny nodded, "I just want a fresh start for us, after the wedding, you know…"

Harry smiled, "I know."

"You know Potter, there are always a few hundred guest rooms at Malfoy Manor," Draco suggested slowly.

Harry looked at him, "Um…that sounds great, you sure about that?"

"Yea I wouldn't have offered otherwise," Draco smirked.

"Well yea ok," Harry replied, "You do know Ron has to come to right?"

Draco nodded, "A small price I have to pay."

Hermione was beaming, "Yay."

Draco smirked. _At least this will make her happy. _

Ron angrily, still in a bad mood entered the common room, "I hate holidays."

"Grinch," Lavender smirked. Ron gave her a dirty look.

"Let's go then," Blaise said as they all levitated their trunks to the entrance where their carriage was the only one which hadn't left. They got in, it was roomier then it looked on the outside.

"Ron we're going to Malfoy Manor by the way," Harry said.

"What? Why? Aren't we going to Godric's Hollow?" Ron demanded.

Harry explained the whole situation to Ron.

"That's stupid Ginny! What kind of reason is that?" Ron said even angrier then he was before.

"No it's not stupid!" Ginny replied. "I want me and Harry to…"

"What ever!" Ron shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted at the red head. "Do not speak to Gin like that, stop acting like a baby. We're going to Malfoy Manor and it was nice of Malfoy to offer us a room!"

Ron reddened.

Draco smirked.

"Right so Luna," Hermione said trying to defuse the situation, "You going to Blaise's place or home?"

"Home, daddy will want me home," Luna replied. "But we're going to Blaise's house for Christmas."

"That's good," Hermione smiled.

"What are we doing for Christmas?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Well I dunno, this year will be a huge Christmas with the Weasley's, you, me, Malfoy's and Brown's," Ginny replied.

"Why don't we have Christmas at the Manor, its large enough," Draco suggested.

"Mum might not like that, she loves to cook," Ron said.

"What if all the mums, come by early in the morning to cook the lunch," Hermione suggested.

"That might work," Ginny smiled. "Maybe we should run it by our parents first."

Hermione grinned as they continued their journey until they were at the platform and boarded the Hogwarts Express. They were all in the same compartment. Lavender went to see Parvati half way through the journey and Ginny and Hermione went with her. Most of the journey was spent in general chit chat and finally they reached Kings Cross Station.

Ginny held onto Harry tightly, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Harry replied. "Next time I see you will be at the wedding."

Ginny nodded, "Yea. I love you."

"I love you too," Harry replied kissing her before she went to the Weasley's.

Lavender kissed Ron lightly before leaving. Luna did the same with Blaise.

Draco held onto Hermione's hand as he, Harry and Ron headed to the limousine which was waiting for Draco.

"Master Malfoy," The driver smiled.

"Alfonso," Draco smiled.

The driver opened the door for them as they all headed in. there was a bottle of champagne on ice waiting for them. Draco poured them all a glass.

"This is pretty cool," Harry smiled.

"Yea," Draco smirked. "I'm surprised the great Potter doesn't have a chauffeur."

Harry grinned, "Maybe after the wedding."

Draco smiled as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. When they arrived at the Manor, Hermione was shocked to see how big it really was. To think it was a mansion was one thing, but this Manor was like six castles put together.

"Nice isn't it," Draco grinned at Hermione's facial expression.

"Beautiful," Hermione replied. It was beautiful. The manor was made of white stone. Each window was long and tall and with black frames. The double doors at the entrance were black and twice the height of Draco.

He led her through the entrance. The hallways were lit with chandeliers, the floors made of white marble and the walls covered in wood panelling. It was beautiful. There were various paintings throughout the hallway and then he led them into the living room which was twice the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. It was decorated in cream and white. The sofas could seat five people. There was a grand fireplace, more paintings, a glass coffee table, and decorative items. Hermione loved the room. The living room was the front room on the left Hermione made a mental note. There were double doors from it leading to the dining room.

"This is where we eat," Draco smirked as Hermione continued to look amazed.

The dining room was reddish and again wooden flooring. The table could easily seat thirty people. He showed them the large kitchen, the library, which Hermione adored as it was the 2nd largest in Britain and the sixth largest in the world. Hermione spent ages walking down the different rows, touching each book. Then he showed Harry his room, and Ron's.

"Like it so far?" Draco asked as he took her down another hallway.

"Yea, but I think I'm going to get lost a lot!" Hermione replied.

Draco smiled as they went up yet another set of marble stairs. This corridor was all green and dark wooden panelling. There were two doors at the end.

"This one," Draco pointed to the door on the left, "Is going to be your room for now. This other door is my room for now."

"What you mean for now?" Hermione asked.

"Once we're married our room will be on the top floor," Draco said.

Hermione's eyes widened, "There's a fourth floor?"

"Yea and our room will be on the fifth floor," Draco smiled.

Hermione nodded, "Got it."

"Right freshen up, I'll knock in a few minutes. We have to see mother for tea," Draco smiled. "Oh and there's a elf waiting in your room. Trinky, she's your own personal elf."

"Draco I don't like…" Hermione began.

"Yea I know, you don't like house elves," Draco said, "But mum treats them well, she gives them holidays and money too after what dad was like, she didn't want to be like him."

Hermione nodded, she kissed him lightly as he entered his room. She then opened the door to her room. She closed it behind her. She was shocked. It was the size of the whole Gryffindor tower room. There was a large mahogany bed, the duvets soft and white. The bedside tables both with a glass vase containing a single red rose. There were wardrobes, a desk, shelves and a door leading to an ensuite bathroom. There in the centre of the room stood a smiling elf.

"Miss, I'm Trinky," The elf smiled. "Master Malfoy Miss has told me to look after the future Mrs Malfoy miss."

"Nice to meet you Trinky, I'm Hermione," Hermione smiled.

"Miss is there anything you need?" Trinky asked.

"Um, what should I dress like for tea?"

"Well Miss, the Malfoys always dress up in robes Miss," Trinky replied.

Hermione nodded.

"I'll help you miss."

Within minutes Trinky opened the wardrobe and pulled out a dark green robe. Hermione entered the bathroom as she changed into the robes then Trinky fixed her hair, tying half of it back. Hermione smiled when the door opened and there stood Draco in darker green robes then her own.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks to Trinky," Hermione blushed.

"Thank you miss," Trinky beamed. "I must help with tea miss." Hermione nodded as Trinky left with a pop.

Draco kissed her heatedly and slowly pushed her onto the bed. Hermione pulled back, "We have to meet your mum for tea."

"We'll say we got lost," Draco murmured kissing her neck.

"Draco, you can't get lost in your house," Hermione laughed as she pushed him off her and stood up. Draco sighed but got up.

"Fine but later," Draco suggested.

"Sorry but we're in separate rooms for a reason," Hermione smiled. "Wait until the wedding."

"You can't be serious," Draco said as he looked into Hermione's eyes. "Damn, your serious! Hermione it's a month!"

"Yep, you'll crack before the month is over!"

"You'll crack first, you won't be able to resist temptation," Draco laughed.

"Let's make a bet; first one to crack has to serve a punishment chosen by the winner." Hermione offered.

"Wait we can still makeout right?" Draco asked.

"Kissing, no snogging," Hermione grinned.

"Fine," Draco replied. "It's a bet."

He kissed her softly, "Sealed with a kiss."

Hermione smirked as they headed down to have tea where Narcissa, Harry and Ron were seated.

Narcissa stood, "Hermione you look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Hermione blushed as Narcissa kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione and Draco sat down as the tea was passed around.

"So Hermione dear, the plans for the wedding are set!" Narcissa beamed. "Everything is ready, now we just have to wait for the big day."

"In one whole month," Draco reminded.

Hermione nodded, "Well first there's Harry's wedding."

Harry smiled, "3 days, oh…3 days!"

Draco and Ron laughed as Harry's smile turned into a frown.

"Well we have to have a boys night out tonight," Draco suggested. "You know, get wasted, maybe a stripper or two," then he saw Hermione's face. "Scrap the stripper. Just get wasted."

Harry nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Is Ginny doing anything?" Ron asked.

"Yea tonight as well," Hermione turned to Narcissa. "Molly was wondering if you'd care to join her, Fleur, Jennifer (Charlie's wife) and Kelly Brown for a drink. Arthur and the others are going out as well so…are you free?"

"Of course," Narcissa smiled. She looked at one of the house elves, "Send an owl to Molly Weasley telling her I would love to meet her tonight night."

"Yes Mrs Malfoy," the elf smiled and left.

Hermione smiled as they continued to eat, then she felt Draco's hand on her knee.

Hermione looked at him, "Your losing the bet," she whispered.

Draco moved his hand away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing," Draco smiled as he turned to glare at Hermione who smirked.

This was going to be an interesting bet.

X X X X X X

**A/N: Right in the chapter I mentioned Bellatrix contacting a student to help her destroy Draco and Hermione, the nominations for that student starts NOW.**

**All you have to do is name as many students as you want to nominate but you must provide a reason for each or a mini thing why they would do it. Got it?**

**Ok on another note, my exams and coursework deadlines are approaching so I'm afraid number of updates will be limited. I'm thinking two a week if I can if not defiantly once a week. The other thing I might not always be able to personally reply to the reviews, I hope that's ok but please do continue reviewing, I need something to get me through the exams lol.**

**Anyways yeap nominate people in the review ok? **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	18. Night Out

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: Once again thank you Unicorn982001 for betaing! :D**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 18:**

_**Night Out **_

Narcissa left first to meet Molly and others at the Burrow, they had decided they wanted to go to the new restaurant in Diagon Alley and then to the Jumping Monkeys Pub also in Diagon Alley.

Ginny had wanted to arrive at the Manor to see Hermione before they leave but Hermione knew she wanted to see Harry so she denied her. Hermione was in her room, Ginny had told her they were going clubbing. So Hermione decided on a black halter neck top and she knew Ginny wanted her in a short skirt but Hermione didn't want to. Instead she grabbed a three quarter length black trousers and put a silver belt around her. She put on a few silver bangles in each hand. Her hair was left out and curly. Hermione then conjured the fake IDs they would need and didn't even notice Draco at the door watching her.

She gasped when she turned around. Draco was wearing a dark blue silk shirt and black trousers.

"You look beautiful," he grinned.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Hermione smiled as Draco grabbed her by the waist.

"So where are you and the girls headed?" Draco asked.

"Secret," Hermione smiled, "Where you going?"

"Secret," Draco mimicked.

"Funny," Hermione laughed.

Draco kissed her softly, "I would deepen the kiss, but does that mean I lose the bet?"

"No," Hermione replied.

Draco grinned as he kissed her again, this time he deepened the kiss and only stopped when there was a knock on the door. In the doorway stood Harry looking amused.

"Time to leave," Harry said.

Draco nodded as he turned and kissed Hermione lightly.

"Harry where are you going tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Don't tell her," Draco said. "She won't tell me where she's going."

"Yea Gin won't tell me either," Harry raised an eyebrow. "You going to some male stripper club?"

Hermione grinned, "I'm not saying!"

"Wait if they get strippers, then we get strippers," Draco smiled.

"We're not going to a strip club," Hermione smiled. "So no strippers for you either."

Draco smiled as he kissed her again before leaving.

Hermione then flooed to the Burrow. Ginny was there waiting for her along with Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Hannah and Luna.

"Finally!" Lavender said. "What took you so long?"

"You lot said nine, and it's nine," Hermione reasoned.

"So you got the fake IDs?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and handed everyone their ID.

"What club we going to?" Hermione asked.

"Wizarding club, the new thing it's in the city, no muggles can see it. Apparently it's amazing!" Parvati smiled.

"Cool," Hermione replied.

"Let's apparate to Soho Square and then from there we walk it, apparate to the corner," Ginny warned. "It's dark, so no one will notice."

They all nodded as they all apparated.

X X X X X

Meanwhile…

Harry had met the others at the Leaky Cauldron, him, Draco, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Seamus and Dean sat around a table.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked drinking his firewhisky.

"There's the first wizard club near Soho," Draco suggested.

"Sounds interesting," Harry said.

"How about we get a few drinks here and then later head to the club," Ron offered.

"Looks like we have a plan," Neville grinned.

"So when you all getting married?" Blaise asked.

"Easter," came Dean and Seamus's reply.

"February," Neville smiled.

Draco nodded.

"So your getting married on New Year's Eve, romantic," Neville smiled.

Draco shrugged. Hermione must have sent them all invitations.

"Drakey blushing?" Blaise teased.

"No I am not, and this is Harry's last night of freedom, tease him," Draco warned them.

"Potter," Blaise turned to him. "All loved up, looking forward to the big day."

Harry smiled, "Well it's not as bad as facing Voldermort."

"No marriage is worse," Seamus said as they all laughed.

X X X X X X

The girls were shocked when they entered the club. It was amazing. The bar was located on the left, the bar itself was constantly changing into different neon colours. The room was lit with disco lights, again loads of neon colours, pinks, purples, blues – there was not an inch of the room where there was no neon disco lights. There were a few couches around the side of the room, but what shocked the girls was the dance floors. There was a normal muggle type dance floor in the centre with a DJ, but the other three dance floors were levitating in the air, people were dancing on each one. Under each dance floor was a sea blue colour, and it looked like real water.

"Can't they fall off?" Lavender asked.

"I think there's a spell on it to prevent them falling off," Hermione replied.

The walls which were bright red a minute ago turned into the same sea blue effect that was under the dance floors.

"This place is great," Ginny smirked as another bar appeared on the right. They walked past the dancefloor and up three steps and grabbed a booth.

"Its amazing!" Hannah agreed.

"I think the blue is from blue morphinakas," Luna whispered. "That's bad…blue morphinakas are nearly extinct."

"I wanna dance!" Parvati and Padma squealed at the same time.

The waiter brought them their drinks and they all quickly drank before heading to the dance floor.

As they danced Lavender looked at Hermione.

"That guy," Lavender pointed to one of the guys at the bar. "Keeps looking from you to Ginny."

Hermione looked at the guy, "He looks familiar."

"Jason McNally," Lavender said. "He gets any girl and every girl. He was on the cover of this month's Wizarding Bachelor's. Rumour has it, he talks to a girl and their instantly under his spell."

"Yea I read that," Hermione replied. "I'm warned; now let's keep an eye on Ginny."

Lavender nodded as they both danced closer to Ginny. Jason began to walk towards them.

"I see you," he smiled at Hermione, she was shocked at how gorgeous he was. His hair was light but messy, his teeth were white as pearl and he was dressed head to toe in black. "And you," he grinned at Ginny. "And I don't know which one I want. So I thought why not both."

"We're engaged," Hermione said as she found her voice again.

"Isn't everybody?" he smirked. "What does it matter?"

"Don't you wanna know who their fiancée's are?" Lavender grinned.

"Enlighten me," he grinned giving Lavender the once over.

"Ginny here is engaged to Harry Potter," Hermione smiled as she watched the smile disappear from Jason's face. "And as for me, I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy."

Jason's cocky attitude had disappeared, his calmness was gone, he was in shock, "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?" he repeated as Hermione nodded. He looked around the dance floor and looked at the Patil twins. "Look twins."

He put his smirk back on as he walked up to the twins. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender laughed.

"What a loser!" Lavender grinned as Hannah and Luna came up to them.

"Guess what, Jason McNally has just left with the Patil twins!" Hannah laughed.

"Aren't they engaged?" Luna asked.

"Well its common knowledge that neither are ever faithful and it's Jason McNally, there both obsessed with him!" Lavender replied with a smirk.

"I need a drink!" Ginny said, they all headed to the bar, not noticing who had walked into the club.

X X X X X X

Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Blaise and Seamus entered the club. They took a few minutes admiring the club.

"Its better then the one in Italy," Draco said as they all looked at him. "The first wizarding club opened in Italy a few months ago but it turned out to be crap."

They all nodded. They grabbed a booth and began to order drinks. They didn't want to dance with each other so instead they kept drinking. Dean and Seamus went off with two brunette girls.

A tall blonde girl stood in front of Draco.

"Aren't you Draco Malfoy?" she asked, her voice low and sexy.

"Yea," Draco replied in his bored tone.

"Sally," she smirked as she stood behind his chair and bent over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to kiss his neck when Draco grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her off him.

"Don't even attempt it," Draco warned, his voice dangerous.

"But your Draco Malfoy," she persisted.

"Engaged Draco Malfoy," he corrected. "Get out of my sight."

She sighed and then she locked eyes with Harry.

"Harry Potter," she attempted.

"No thanks," Harry replied.

She sighed and walked away angrily.

X X X X X

Hermione had watched the whole scene. They were near the exit and ready to leave when she turned around. She saw Draco and when she saw the blonde slut put her arms around him, she grabbed her wand but before she could take a step towards them, Draco had pulled her off him. He looked angry and deadly. She smiled to herself as her and the girls left. They each headed to Ginny's house for a quick night cap.

"So you nervous?" Lavender asked Ginny.

"To marry Harry," Ginny said. "No…well a little."

"Aww," the girls smiled.

"What ever, you'll all have your day and you'll see what I mean!" Ginny retorted.

"I'm sleepy," Lavender muttered after a few more drinks.

"Lav, you drank too much, I think your going to have to stay here," Ginny said to her softly, even though she was feeling a bit light headed too.

Lavender nodded as she fell asleep on the sofa. Ginny sighed but soon she was out of it too. Hermione sighed, Hannah and Luna had just left and Hermione being Hermione did not get wasted, yes she had drank, quite a bit but not enough to lose all her senses. She used her wand and conjured a sofa bed and placed Ginny on it. She then put one blanket over Ginny and the other over Lavender before she left. She apparated to her own room and changed into a silver night dress. She smiled as she looked at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. It was then she realised how much she wanted to marry Draco. She wanted him and it wasn't just lust anymore, it was more. _But is it love? I dunno…_

She heard a little pop. She left her room and entered Draco's room. He was there taking his shirt of. She grinned as he turned around.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

Hermione smiled, "I saw you tonight, at the club."

"I can explain," Draco began with a slight look of panic.

"I saw you push her away," Hermione interrupted.

"Yea well…she wasn't you was she?"

Hermione walked closer to him and kissed him passionately. Her hands were wrapped around his neck when he pulled back. Hermione looked at him confused.

"The bet," he reminded. "I don't mind this but for the record you will lose if you continue."

Hermione stepped back and groaned. "Night."

"Goodnight Hermione," he smiled as she left the room angrily. There was something about her anger that he liked. _I am going to win this bet. Next time I won't remind her about it. _

**A/N: Hey guys as I've said before my exams are coming up and coursework deadlines are around the corner so updates will not be as frequent. I will try and update every Monday and Thursday, if I update on a Wednesday then there will only be one update per week! Bare with me! :D**

**Thanks guys for all the amazing reviews I have received, they really cheer me up after hours of revision so keep them coming! :D**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	19. Harry and Ginny Wed

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: Once again thank you Unicorn982001 for betaing! :D**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 19: **

_**Harry and Ginny Wed**_

It had been a whole day since the night out and today was the wedding. The wedding that the wizarding world looked forward to, the Boy Who Lived Twice was about to settle down. Harry and Ginny had decided to marry at an estate that James and Lily had married at. It was huge, located in Little Twinkletown. It was winter after all and to everyone's delight it had snowed. It had settled now so everything was white. The wedding ceremony was to be held in the glass room. The room was at the back of the estate and it was more or less like a hall and the walls were made of glass so the outside could be seen, it was perfect. The arch was set up at the top with three cascading flowers, light neutral pink and the other two flowers white. The white chairs were arranged and some of the guests had already arrived.

Hermione was in the bride's room along with the other bridesmaid Lavender. Ginny had opted for just the two bridesmaids. Ginny was in her white French taffeta dressed with beaded pleating at the waist with gathered pickups draping around the skirt. Hermione and Lavender were in there bridesmaids dresses which were plain and stopped above the knee. The dresses were sleeveless, the neck had silver beads across it, and by the waist a single white ribbon tied in a bow.

In the room a pregnant Fleur and her first child, Victoria, and Mrs Weasley stood, hovering over Ginny. Then Molly took off one of her silver bangles. Hermione remembered how she had given one to Fleur when she married Bill two years ago.

"My mother in law gave me a bunch of these to pass on to the grandchildren when they marry and to those girls who marry into the family," Molly smiled. "Gin, my baby girl this one is for you."

She slid the very expensive looking silver bangle onto Ginny's left hand. Ginny was almost in tears and Molly was crying a river.

"Mum," Ginny hugged her.

"No crying," Fleur said.

"Yeah it will ruin the make up," Lavender smiled.

Ginny chucked when someone knocked on the door.

"It's time," Hannah popped her head in to let them know; her mum was the wedding planner after all.

X X X X X X

Meanwhile,

Harry was waiting by the wedding arch. The Minister was also there as well as his best man Ron and also Draco stood with him.

"Nervous?" Draco smirked.

"No," Harry lied. Inside he was shaking, "What if she decides to run away."

Both Ron and Draco laughed.

"Glad you two find this amusing," Harry muttered.

"Mate my sister is madly in love with you, she would never jilt you," Ron smiled.

Harry nodded and the bridal music started to play and he started to relax. Lavender came down the aisle first with her small bouquet of blue and white roses. Then Hermione walked down the aisle, her hair up in barrel curls with a few loose strands over the front of her face. Draco had to catch his breath. She smiled at him as she took her place.

Then it was Ginny's turn. She walked down the aisle, Arthur giving her away. Ron had to stop Harry from falling, Ginny was glowing. She was positively glowing and she grinned at Harry, both their nerves disappearing.

X X X X X X X X

The reception…

"The ceremony was beautiful," Hermione kissed the new Mrs Potter as they all seated at the head table in the reception hall.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled.

"And you looked hot!" Lavender grinned as Ginny giggled. "Mrs Potter!"

Ginny grinned again as the late lunch was served.

"You looked beautiful," Draco whispered taking his seat beside her.

Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

"If you look this good as a bridesmaid, then imagine you as the bride!" Draco smirked as Hermione's blush deepened. "Not that I'm going to have to wait much longer."

"Stop," Hermione whispered.

Draco smirked, "Hermione love, your turning a tad red."

"I don't like you," she muttered knowing he was teasing her.

Draco grinned, "It's not my fault your easy to tease."

"Draco," Hermione turned to look at him, she melted as he smiled.

"Yes?" he asked, his smile widening.

"Nothing," she replied turning her attention back to the food.

"Ok, I'll stop the teasing," Draco replied.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"So when's Weasel giving the speech?"

"After the lunch," Hermione replied.

"You know our wedding."

"Yes I am familiar with it," Hermione grinned.

"Funny," Draco replied. "Its planned for the evening right?"

Hermione nodded, "You know you really need to look over the wedding plans."

"I will," Draco replied. "Tomorrow."

Hermione nodded as they continued to eat. She looked over at Ginny and Harry who were feeding each other. They were giggling and all loved up.

"Cute aren't they," Lavender whispered to her. "I wish me and Ron could be half way to where they are."

"They're in love," Hermione said.

"Yea it's not fair," Lavender sighed. "I guess love will form over time."

Hermione nodded.

"You and Draco are half way there," Lavender commented.

Hermione looked at her completely taken back.

"Well you are, you two are loved up every time you're together!"

Hermione nodded slowly. _That's somewhat true I guess…_

The lunch was over and Ron got up for his speech, "Right, I'm not a huge fan of speeches so here goes nothing."

"Don't wet yourself Ron," Fred and George chimed.

Ron blushed, "Anyway, when my sister first started dating my best friend, I wasn't exactly thrilled about it."

"Not thrilled?" Fred intervened again.

"You threatened to give Harry to the Dementors!" George added.

"Like I said not thrilled," Ron continued. "But then I realised…"

"With the help of Hermione," Fred grinned.

"Who's giving the speech here? Me or the two of you?" Ron asked as people began to grin.

"You obviously," George answered.

"We're just helping," Fred smirked as the crowd laughed.

"Fine," Ron muttered. "I then realised with some help that Harry is my best friend and Ginny is my baby sister, I want them to be happy, even if it is with each other."

"Aww," people said.

"I didn't think they would get married at this age but they did," Ron smiled.

"Marriage Law," George coughed.

"I give up," Ron muttered as he saw all the faces in the room look at him.

Harry looked at him, "Ron!"

Ron was still standing but remained frozen.

Harry looked at Draco, who was the other Groomsman, who sighed and stood up. "The love that Harry and Ginny share is everlasting. Any of us would be half as lucky to find love like the love these two share."

"Go on Draco!" Fred grinned.

"Here's too a lifetime of happiness," Draco raised his glass.

"And a marriage full of love," Ron added finding his voice again.

"To Harry and Ginny," Draco smiled and raised his glass as everyone did the same.

Draco sat down and glared down the table at Ron, "You're welcome!"

"What I froze! Everyone was watching me!" Ron argued.

Draco sighed, "Wimp." He turned to face Hermione who was grinning at him. "What?"

"That was such a cute speech!"

"No it wasn't," Draco argued.

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes and if you argue with me I'll make this bet between us longer!"

"Wait, I won't get a wedding night?"

"No," Hermione smirked.

"Fine, it was cute, you win."

"Get used to it," Hermione grinned.

Draco sighed as the music began to play and the Potters headed to the danced floor for their first dance. When the song was over, other couples headed onto the dancefloor. Draco extended his arm to Hermione and led her to the dance floor. The music was slow, and he looked down at her.

"I can't wait for our day," Hermione said out loud.

"Nor can I," Draco grinned as he kissed her.

"I'm glad we were put together," Hermione said softly. "With the marriage law thing."

"Yea," Draco whispered kissing her again.

Hermione pulled back, "We're on the dance floor."

"And?"

"Everyone's watching," Hermione blushed.

Draco grinned, "So?"

Hermione sighed, "Your so…"

"Handsome, fit, hot, sweet, caring, handsome…"

"You said handsome twice."

"Well I'm ineradicably handsome," Draco grinned as Hermione laughed.

After two songs had ended they joined a few of the guests and sat down with them, making light conversation. Then the bride, groom, bridesmaids, groomsmen etc posed for photos.

"Time for the bouquet!" Mrs Weasley pulled up Hermione and Lavender.

Ginny threw the bouquet, it looked as if it was heading to Luna but then it ended up in Hermione's hands.

"Well obviously," Ginny commented. "She is next to get married."

Hermione grinned as she headed back to Draco, "Its weird I thought it'd go to Luna."

"Why would it?" Draco replied confused.

"It was…it was heading her way…"

"The bouquet is magical," Draco said finally understanding. "Out of all the girls it recognises who will marry next and then it goes to that girl."

"Oh," Hermione replied.

"Yea oh," Draco grinned. "Come on the Potters are leaving now."

Hermione smiled as they headed to the outdoors to wave the couple away. They had chosen a black limo, and they waved as the limo drove to Godric's Hollow. Molly was in a fit of tears, "My baby!"

Narcissa comforted her. Then it was time for everyone to leave. Narcissa, Draco and Hermione enjoyed dinner at the Manor, making light conversation and then it was time for bed.

Hermione entered her room. Draco walked in and without a word he kissed her. She was a little surprised at first but then she kissed him back before he pulled back.

"Night," he whispered stroking her cheek.

"Night," she replied and he left the room. She changed into shorts and a tank top and entered the bed, she had to admit it was very comfy.

**- Dream – **

**She opened her eyes, **_**where am I? **_**She was on some street, she turned around the corner and gasped.**

**Home.**

**She was home. On her street. She ran down the familiar street to her childhood house. The only house on the street with a dark cloud above it. The same red bricks, the same windows…the same perfect garden.**

"**Hermione dear come inside," she heard her mother's voice.**

"**Mum," Hermione whispered. **

"**Don't pester her," It was her father's voice. Yet she could see neither her father nor her mother.**

"**Dad," Hermione said taking a step closer to the path that led to the door. **

**As she took a step, thunder roared. She wanted to turn around when she heard her mum cry. She ran to the door. She pushed the door open with force and walked into the hallway. It was empty. No lights…nothing. The windows now looked broken. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she walked into the living room.**

"**Mum," she whispered, "Dad."**

**Then she heard a deafening scream. She ran to the garden, her mum and dad lay dead and before her stood a death eater, laughing. **

"**You will lose everyone," he whispered, he moved aside and Draco was there tied up and bleeding. **

"**Hermione," Draco's voice was low and pained.**

"**DRACO!" Hermione shouted. She couldn't move as the Death Eater raised his wand. "DRACO!"**

**A jet of green light, and Draco fell to the ground.**

"**DRACO!" Hermione continued to scream tears pouring down her cheek.**

**END OF DREAM**

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted in her sleep.

Draco had run into the room the moment he heard his name, the first time, he tried to shake her awake, "Hermione, I'm here."

Hermione was shivering but slowly she opened her eyes.

"I'm here Hermione," he whispered and stroked her hair gently.

She shot up and hugged him tightly, she was crying hard and he hugged her back.

"Hermione," he whispered tightly. "It was just a dream…"

"No…I can't lose you!" Hermione said hysterically. "I won't lose you! They can't take you away from me!"

"No they can't," Draco said, confused. "Who are they?"

"The ones who took my parents," Hermione muttered still leaning on his chest.

"They're gone Hermione, they're gone," Draco said reassuringly.

"I…I can't lose you," Hermione repeated in between the tears.

"Hermione it's late," he whispered. "Come on let's get back to sleep."

"Stay?" she asked.

He was already going to stay, "Yes."

She moved along the bed so he could slide in with her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, and he wouldn't let himself fall asleep until he knew she was asleep.

**A/N: You can still nominate to who you want as the evil student who helps Bellatrix.**

**Another thing I might make Bellatrix an unregistered animagus, what animal do you guys think she should be? I've got an idea but I want your views too because I don't like my idea very much lol! :D**

**Lol. Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	20. Losing the Bet

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: Once again thank you Unicorn982001 for betaing! :D She also wrote the last part of this chapter! So yay Unicron98200! :D**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 20:**

_**Losing the Bet**_

Hermione woke up the next day confused. She was firstly confused that there were strong arms wrapped around her body and secondly that she was clothed with Draco in her bed.

She turned to face him and smiled at how innocent he looked. She then remembered why he was in her room. The nightmare, the nightmare she used to have, but before in the nightmare there was no Draco, instead there used to be Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and all the Weasley's. _Does this mean Draco means more to me then anyone? _

She snuggled up closer to him.

"Cold?" he whispered with his eyes still closed.

"No," she replied still lying with him.

"Ok," he muttered going back to sleep.

Hermione grinned at his behaviour. She closed her eyes to fall asleep again.

-X-X-X-X-

When Hermione woke up again, this time a little later in the day, Draco was gone. She sat up in bed and the door opened to her room, there stood Draco with a tray of food in his hand. Hermione smiled.

"Morning," he kissed her forehead and handed her the tray. He sat beside her on the bed.

"Draco, this is really sweet," Hermione grinned.

"I know," Draco smiled grabbing a slice of the toast.

Hermione smiled as she grabbed a bite of her toast, "You know you do have house elves."

"Yea but I wanted to do this," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

After they had eaten, Draco watched her, trying to work out her emotions.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione stood up. "I need a shower though."

Hermione ran to the bathroom quickly as Draco sighed. _Getting through to her will be harder then it looks. _

"Hermione," Draco knocked on the door after the shower had stopped running.

Hermione had fallen to the ground after her shower, she had changed into her clothes when the tears started to fall, the nightmare was in her head and her parents…every memory she had of them was playing in her head like a slideshow. She heard Draco unlock the door magically. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her cry.

"It's ok," he whispered.

Hermione continued to cry.

After a few more minutes she wiped away the tears, "I'm…sorry…"

"It's fine," Draco replied kissing the top of her head.

"It's…" Hermione began.

"Go on," Draco said once Hermione just stopped talking mid-sentence.

"I had a nightmare last night," Hermione said softly. "A nightmare I used to have after…after my parents died." She let a few tears fall before starting again. "I'm on the street, I go into the house and it's the only house where…there's a storm…a scream…in the garden…their bodies…and the death eater, he's standing there…and then…there's something new in the nightmare…"

Draco held her tightly as she continued.

"Then they have you there, he's holding you and…he kills you," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione the death eater who killed your parents…he died…he was killed," Draco explained. "He can't hurt you, or me."

"Yea but I had the nightmare, why, why did I have it again!" Hermione said angrily.

"I think it's more to do with you not going back to the house." Draco said softly.

"What?"

"Your fear of returning to the house, that's why you're having the nightmares," Draco said. "You need to face your demons."

Hermione stood up, "NO! I can't go back there!"

Draco stood to face her, "Then you'll be plagued with the nightmares." He tried to keep his voice soft.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET IT!"

"What don't I get?" Draco asked calmly. "I lost my dad too!"

"Yea but your dad was a…" Hermione stopped.

"A what? A death eater?" Draco snarled.

"I didn't mean that!" Hermione replied. "I meant you have your mum, I don't have either parent!"

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you meant," Draco said bitterly.

"I knew you wouldn't get it!" Hermione stormed out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Narcissa was seated in the living room with the wedding plans open, and an owl flying around. She smiled when she saw Hermione, "It's a note from Molly. It seems Ginny and Harry have decided to go on a two week honeymoon now."

Hermione smiled, "That's nice." She sat down on the floor and opened one of the books.

"You ok?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Hermione smiled. "Maybe we can open the roof up or something, let the stars shine."

"Sorry?" Narcissa asked.

"For the wedding," Hermione said.

"Oh yes, that sounds like a good idea," Narcissa smiled. "A few fireworks?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded as Draco came into the room.

"Draco," Narcissa smiled. "We were discussing fireworks."

"Yeah great," Draco muttered.

"Are you ok?" Narcissa asked looking at the looks Hermione and Draco were sharing.

"Fine, perfect, great," he muttered. "I'm going for a work out."

With that, he left and headed to the gym up stairs.

"Hermione if there's anything you want to talk about I am here," Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "But it's nothing that can't be sorted."

Narcissa nodded, "Well when you need me, I am here."

Hermione smiled as they continued to plan the wedding. They had lunch yet Draco had not returned. Hermione had owled Ginny to tell her she had received the note and hoped her and Harry had a good time.

Draco finally returned, in the evening. The table was set for dinner and silently they all ate. Hermione moved the food around in her plate, taking a few bites every now and again. Draco seemed to mirror her moves; Narcissa looked from Draco to Hermione silently.

"I feel a little tired, can you please excuse me," Hermione said quietly getting up.

"Sure," Narcissa smiled but Hermione was out of the room. Narcissa turned to Draco.

"Don't," he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't ramble, don't say what ever you're thinking because I don't want to hear it!"

"DRACO!" Narcissa raised her voice. "Don't you ever speak to me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked facing her. "Like what? Like someone who is hurting? Like someone who wants…"

"Want what?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Nothing," Draco stood. "Nothing. I don't deserve anything."

Narcissa followed her son out to the garden. "What do you mean?"

"My dark mark was removed by Dumbledore," Draco said softly. "But it doesn't mean my past was too."

Narcissa watched her sun stare at the sky, she was confused.

"I have done stuff I'm not proud of, stuff I can't forget…" Draco whispered. "She deserves better then me. A lot better."

"Talk to her," Narcissa stood beside him. "When your dad…when he told me what he had done in the past, he thought he would lose me but instead our bond grew stronger, I trusted him."

"But father was…" Draco began. "He liked to kill."

"He used to hate it," Narcissa explained. "Then soon he began to enjoy it…"

Draco nodded, "Hermione deserves …"

"You ever thought of letting her decide what's good for her?" Narcissa asked. After a few minutes silence she added, "Are you falling for her?"

"I think so," he whispered, he was shocked at himself.

"Then talk to her, its worth a try," Narcissa reassured him.

Draco nodded.

X X X X X X

Hermione entered her room and fell onto the bed. She was crying her heart out, she wanted the pain to go away and that's when she realised she didn't just like Draco, it was more then that, a lot more…almost love. Almost. She hated he self for admitting that, she hated the way she spoke to him, she pushed him away.

She was still crying when the door opened slowly.

She turned around, her vision blurred by the tears. She saw it was Draco, he walked up to her and sat on the bed beside her. He wiped away her tears and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry too," he replied.

She hugged him tightly, "You're right."

"About?" he whispered stroking her hair.

"Facing my demons," she replied and pulled back. She looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force…"

"You're not but…"

"But?"

"I'm scared," Hermione confessed. "That house…it feels evil."

To her surprise Draco pulled away and got off the bed. He walked to the side of the room and leaned against the wall.

"Draco?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"I'm evil," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"I am evil," He repeated. "You deserve better."

"Draco what are you talking about?"

"Mione, I'm telling you what I am!"

"You're not evil," she said softly getting off the bed.

Draco rolled up his sleeve, "I AM!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Hermione walked over to him. "You have a past we all do, it's just a mark…"

"You don't get it; you can't get this mark without…"

Hermione watched him.

"Without killing someone," Draco said. "I killed. I am a killer. No better then my father."

Hermione tried to hold his hand but he jerked it away from her, "Draco, you're not like your father. You feel remorse, something he never felt. Everyone has killed, in the war…"

"Did you torture muggles?" Draco questioned angrily. "Did you watch them scream and beg for mercy? No! I did! You know why I did? BECAUSE I DID IT TO THEM!"

He was angry.

"So what you gonna do huh?" Hermione asked. "You want to feel sorry for yourself, act like a loser?"

Draco glared at her.

"You're not like your father and everyone does have a past. The thing is you did the right thing, you helped kill Voldermort, you're not evil and if you were…" Hermione took his hands into hers. "If you were in the past, it's the past, the person you are now is stronger and good."

Draco looked at her before lightly kissing her, "Why do you always know what to say?"

"You and me, we make a good team," Hermione smiled.

Draco smiled as he kissed her again, this time he pushed her onto the bed.

"What you doing?" Hermione asked as he kissed her neck and collarbone softly.

"Losing a bet," he replied with a smirk.

Hermione grinned, "Fine," he captured her lips once more.

**Xxx**

X X X X

After laying with Draco for awhile Hermione decided that she should talk to Narcissa. Hermione told Draco that she would be back soon. He nodded and laid down for a nap. She crept out of the room slowly noticing Draco had gone back to sleep. She smiled before she closed the foor.

"Narcissa, are you busy?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa looked up from her papers, saying, "Sure Hermione, all the time for you."

"I just thought we could have that talked you offered me."

Smiling Narcissa patted the seat next to her on the small sofa.

"As you know my parents are gone and I really don't have anyone to talk to about how I feel," Hermione started.

"Hermione I will listen if that's what you want. If you want my opinion, I"ll do that too. Just feel at ease please. I want you to be comfortable always," Narcissa stated.

With a slight blush Hermione said, "Thank you so much."

She continued, "I…"

"What is it?" Narcissa asked softly with a smile.

"It's…well I'm falling for your son."

Narcissa smiled.

"I'm guessing you've figured that one out."

Narcissa nodded, "Yea I have."

"The thing is…I'm scared."

"Scared?" Narcissa repeated. "Scared of what?"

Hermione remained silent not knowing how to put it.

"Scared of him not feeling as strongly or scared that you might lose him like you lost your parents."

Hermione nodded, "The second bit."

Narcissa smiled gently and took her future daughter in law's hand, "Hermione. Life is unpredictable. I can sit here and tell you that you will never lose him but truth is I do not know what is round the corner. It could be anything, but this is your life. You control your life, no one else. Living in fear means you miss out on so much. Embrace what you have because you never know what'll happen."

"Narcissa, I see now where Draco gets his brain from."

Narcissa laughed, "And his good looks."

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "Thank you for that."

"It's the truth. I regret a lot in my life, most of those regrets I've been able to put right but Hermione I don't want you to be in that position."

"Hopefully I won't be."

"As for Draco, well he is fragile, he may not show his emotions Hermione but he probably has the same fears and feelings as you do."

Hermione nodded.

They sat for a while watching the fire in the fireplace, then Narcissa turned to Hermione, "Come with me."

Hermione looked at her with a slight confusion but stood up and quietly followed Narcissa to her room.

She handed Hermione a ring, it was white gold and had two bands entwined in each other, each band had ruby stones sunken in them.

"I always wanted a daughter." Narcissa smiled. "But after Draco I couldn't have any more children."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"No it's fine," Narcissa replied. "My mum gave me this ring, been in our family for years. Andromeda got the necklace and Bella she got the earrings, I got the ring. I was told to pass it on, and today I want to pass it on to you."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" she asked.

"You are going to be my daughter in law, and after tonight well, you are family, proper family."

Hermione was beaming, as Narcissa handed her the ring.

"Pass it on to your eldest daughter," Narcissa smiled. "And look after it."

"I will," Hermione smiled as she held it.

"Index finger, right hand," Narcissa smiled as Hermione debated which hand to put it on.

"Thanks," Hermione said sliding it on, it was gorgeous. "Narcissa thank you. This means so much to me. I couldn't be happier."

"Your welcome," Narcissa smiled.

"I better get back to bed," Hermione said.

"Good night," Narcissa said.

Hermione was by the door but she turned around and hugged Narcissa quickly.

"Good night," Hermione said as she left with a smile on her face, fighting the urge to tears.

Hermione finally found her way back to Draco. She slid in beside him and hugged him tightly.

"Whatsup?" he muttered opening his eyes.

"Your mum is great," Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Draco asked facing her.

Hermione showed him her right hand, "She gave me this."

Draco looked at it, "Oh, the ring…yea…no daughter…yea…"

Hermione smirked, "Sleepy?"

"Hmm." Draco replied.

"Ok," Hermione smiled kissing him softly.

"mmm Goodnight Mione," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she replied turning off the light, wondering how a day that had started out so badly, a day where she felt so alone, had turned into one of the best days of her life, she finally felt as if she belonged.

**A/N: hey guys, here's your weekly update! :D Hope you enjoy! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	21. Facing Demons

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to M****arguerite26! :D**

**And a huge thanks to my beta Unicorn90021 **

**Xxx**

**Chapter 21:**

_**Facing Demons**_

Bellatrix waited in her cell, she had had the Dementor's kiss enough times but it didn't faze her, why would it? You needed to be all good and have a soul to be affected, she was neither. She sighed as a Ministry official entered her cell. She looked up at him.

"Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange," he said. "Your re trial is for the 3rd January 2008."

Bellatrix nodded.

"You said you had names of death eaters who have escaped. Is this true?"

Bellatrix nodded.

"If your appeal to the original trial is successful, Mrs Lestrange you will be freed however for a period of two weeks, you will be in a reform programme," the official said.

"Right," Bellatrix replied.

"I will see you at the trial," with that said he turned on his heel and left the cell.

Bellatrix smirked. _I will be out of here soon, maybe not in time for the wedding but soon, I'll break them, with a little help from a 'friend'._

X X X X X X

Narcissa received an owl, early in the morning, she grabbed her cloak and left the house, she told Trinky she had to be somewhere.

She waited in the waiting room, before the secretary told her to go in. She entered the office of a tall man, with dark hair.

"Mrs Malfoy," he stood, he smiled as they shook hands. "I'm Dave Georginton. My job is to prosecute on behalf of the Ministry."

Narcissa nodded, "I remember how you were when my sister was on trial."

"Yes and this is a meeting about Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Is she ok?"

"Before I start, I think the second person for the meeting is here," he smiled as the door opened. Andromeda Tonks.

"Cissy," Andromeda smiled.

Narcissa stood up, "Andromeda." They hugged. After the war, the two sisters had made up. Andromeda was there for Narcissa when she lost Lucius and nearly lost Draco. The two sisters had put the past behind them.

Dave reintroduced himself and then faced both women seriously, "Bellatrix Lestrange is up for a retrial on the 3rd of January."

"What?" Andromeda asked.

"She has said she will give the name of every death eater that escaped and their location. If her evidence is correct she will be freed."

"Free her?" Narcissa held on to the seat. She couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"Yes but if she is freed then she will have to take a reform course for two weeks and then she will be on probation for six months."

"Probation?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. The Ministry does recognise who she is, and what she has done. The ministry will keep close tabs on her, her magic will be closely observed. If she uses any of the unforgivable curses, any hexes, Ministry officials will be there to arrest her. There is one problem. When and if she is freed, will either of you let her stay with you or…"

"No," Narcissa and Andromeda said.

"Very well, the trial will be held here, you can come if you want."

"I think I speak for my sister as well," Andromeda said. "But we don't want anything to do with her."

Narcissa nodded as both sisters stood and said goodbye before leaving.

Narcissa and Andromeda both stood at the fountain.

"Do we tell everyone?" Narcissa asked.

"Not until after Christmas," Andromeda replied.

"How much trouble is she going to cause this time!" Narcissa sighed.

"It's Bellatrix, who knows how her mind works," Andromeda sighed.

"Do you feel like going for a coffee or something?" Narcissa asked.

"I feel like something stronger after that news," Andromeda smiled.

Narcissa smiled as the two headed to Diagon Alley.

X X X X X X

Hermione was up first, she grinned when she got out of her bed slowly, she showered and changed and went downstairs.

"Miss," Trinky smiled. "Would you like breakfast miss? Trinky will make miss whatever miss wants!"

"Um, is it ok if I make breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Miss you can miss, but we elves are here miss," Trinky said.

"No I'll make breakfast, you can help me," Hermione smiled. "Is Narcissa around?"

"No Miss, she had an emergency call miss, from the ministry," Trinky smiled. "And she sent an owl a few minutes ago saying she will me having breakfast with her sister miss, Mrs Tonks, miss."

Hermione nodded as they walked into the kitchen. She grabbed some flour and water and with Trinky's help they started to make pancakes. While she was pouring the mixture into the pan to make the last few pancakes, strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Hermione smiled as Draco kissed her cheek.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied continuing to cook.

"You cook?"

"Well yea, what's it look like I'm doing."

Draco chuckled, as he kissed her neck slowly.

"Ouch," Hermione grabbed her finger and Draco stopped.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I burnt my finger," Hermione replied.

Draco grinned.

"You're a hazard, go sit in the dining room."

Draco laughed, "Yes sir – ma'am!"

Hermione laughed as he left. She placed the pancakes in different plates and with the help of Trinky, she took the two plates into the dining room. Draco instantly tried to drown his pancakes in chocolate sauce, Hermione watched him amused but didn't say anything.

"So what's my punishment?" Draco asked.

"Well," Hermione grinned.

"Oh no," Draco sighed.

"I want to split your punishment in two."

"No, you can't punish me twice."

"Fine," Hermione pouted.

Draco sighed, "Fine. Two."

"First I want you to come with me, to my parents' house. Today." Hermione said softly.

Draco held her hand across the table, "Ok."

"And the second…well wait till we get back to Hogwarts for part two," Hermione smiled.

Draco squeezed her hand, "Ok Mione."

"Can we leave after breakfast, I need to get this over with," Hermione said.

Draco smiled, "Ok."

As soon as they finished breakfast, Draco changed into muggle clothing and found Hermione waiting at the door. She smiled at him weakly. Draco grabbed her hand before Hermione apparated them to her street. They had apparated in the alleyway, they walked out slowly. Hermione felt herself feeling dizzy when Draco's hand wrapped around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and gave her the strength to walk down the street.

"It's the one at the end," Hermione said.

Draco nodded. It looked normal. Like every other house on the street.

"We need to get the keys from the neighbours house," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice normal.

"We can't use our magic?"

"No. If she sees us, she'll wonder how we got in, only Mrs Thompson has the keys. I gave mine to her as well."

"Ok," Draco smiled at her. Hermione knocked on her neighbours door. An elderly lady with her white hair in a tight bun answered the door.

"Hermione," She smiled. "How lovely to see you my dear."

"Hi Mrs Thompson," Hermione smiled.

"And who is this?" Mrs Thompson smiled.

"I'm Draco, her fiancée," Draco returned her smile.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you but fiancée? Honey aren't you a bit young," She was looking at Hermione know.

"I've found the one Mrs Thompson," Hermione grinned.

"Well if you're happy then so am I," Mrs Thompson smiled. "I assume you want the keys."

"I'm ready to face the house now," Hermione answered.

Mrs Thompson nodded, she went inside and was back within seconds with the keys. She handed them to Hermione. "If you need me, I'm here dear."

"Thanks Mrs Thompson, but I'll be fine," she looked at Draco. "I have Draco."

Mrs Thompson smiled before she hugged the couple and watched them walk over to the next house. Hermione stopped at the top of the path. She felt the whole night in her head, she felt the nightmare coming back and that is when she felt Draco take her hand.

"Come on, you can do this," he reassured her softly.

"I know," she replied as she took the first step with Draco beside her. "I'm scared." She stopped half way on the path.

"I know you are," he whispered. "But most of the time our fear is greater than the thing itself."

Hermione nodded as they started to walk again. She slowly placed the key in the lock and pushed opened the door. She tightened her grip on Draco's hand as they entered. Draco closed the door behind them.

The house was dark, the house looked like it was in a good condition, Mrs Thompson had looked after it. Hermione opened the door on the left, and there was the living room. She walked in, there were pictures of her as a kid all over the fireplace, there were photos of her, Ron and Harry. She smiled as she looked at the photos of her mother and father.

"Why don't you take a few?" Draco asked. "We can find a place to put them."

Hermione nodded, she shrunk the photos and handed them to Draco who put them in his pocket. Hermione had tears in her eyes, she walked out of the room and up the stairs. Draco walked behind her, then she opened her old bedroom door.

It was completely pink.

"Pink?" Draco smirked.

"I like pink," Hermione replied.

"I can see," Draco picked up her alarm clock which was bright bubblegum pink.

"My mum wanted me to be a girly girl so I decorated the whole room pink," Hermione smiled. "I miss her so much."

Draco hugged her tightly as Hermione cried.

"My dad didn't want me to be a girly girl, he was afraid I'd bring home lots of guys for him to meet," Hermione chuckled at the memory, still holding onto Draco.

"Did you?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Bring home lots of guys?"

"No," Hermione replied. "Just Harry and Ron, oh and Fred and George, Neville came over once or twice as well and then there was Viktor, he came here."

"Krum?" Draco asked.

"Yea, dad hated him," Hermione smiled. "He couldn't stand Viktor but nor could I."

"Good," Draco replied kissing her forehead.

"My dad would have liked you, you're a guy guy."

"Guy guy?"

"Yea, like a normal, typical guy and mum would've have loved you because your handsome."

Draco smirked.

"I just inflated your ego, great," Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled out of the hug.

"Don't worry it's always been inflated."

Hermione smiled.

"What was your mum like?"

"Normal. She loved to bake for me, her and dad were dentists…"

"Den what?"

"Muggle teeth fixers."

Draco nodded.

"So she worked a lot but every chance she got she baked a lot and as a kid she would read me every book in the house. She even read me war and peace as my bed time story for a few weeks."

"No wonder you're a book worm," Draco smirked as Hermione smiled. "What about your dad?"

"When he was not working, he read the newspaper a lot, complained about the government, he was a great dad. If he ever went to a conference he would bring back me so many presents. My mum said he spoiled me."

Draco kissed her lightly, "Yeah you are spoilt."

Hermione kissed him back, "So are you."

"We're perfect for each other."

Hermione smiled at him, "The garden is left."

Draco nodded as Hermione's smiled begin to disappear, they walked down the stairs slowly looking in at every room before opening the back door. She nearly fainted but Draco held onto her as she stood up straight. Hermione walked outside holding onto Draco as she looked at the place where her parents died. She couldn't help but to cry.

"Think of the happy times you had out here," Draco whispered as she leaned on him.

Hermione remembered how her mother and father had thrown her a surprise birthday party when she was ten, all her friends and neighbours were invited. She remembered the barbeque they had when she was eight and her dad burnt everything. She giggled at that memory. Her mum was so angry, they ended up having pizza that night.

"Worked?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I finally faced my demons and you were right, it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Sorry did you say I was right?" Draco smirked.

"Yes you are great and the all knowing!" Hermione smiled as they started to walk out of the house. When they were outside at the top of the path she looked at the house and smiled. "I should get everything out of this house and then, I dunno sell it."

"You want to sell it?" Draco asked.

"Well there isn't much point holding onto it," Hermione replied. "I'll be living with you in the Manor, so who's going to live here?"

"True."

Hermione kissed him when they were in the alleyway, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he whispered as he kissed her again.

"So um, what have you got me for Christmas?" Hermione grinned.

"Typical girl huh," he smirked as he apparated them to the Manor. "For the record you'll love what I've got you."

"I better," she smiled before they entered she stopped him. "I know I've said it but thank you for coming with me, getting me through today."

"I'm going to be your husband, that's what I'm here for."

Hermione kissed him passionately before they entered the house.

**A/N: So you can make a few suggestions for the Christmas presents, I've chosen them but I can use ideas! :D**

**Hehe. Lol as for Bellatrix's animagus, well wait and see! :D **

**The final thing I need help with, what should be Draco's punishment at Hogwarts? **

**And one more thing, the wedding chapter, do you want me to give you one really nice and long chapter or would you like two chapters, each about the length of this chapter? **

**Anyways…You lot can go and review now and answer my questions! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they make my day with all this stupid revision I've got!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**xxx**


	22. Christmas

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: **

**A huge thanks to my beta Unicorn90021 **

**This chapter is especially for:**

**Techwiz who has started her own Dramione but hasn't posted yet! :D**

**And **

**SleepingBeauty123: Here's your dose, hope it keeps you happy lol! :D**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 22:**

_**Christmas**_

When Hermione woke up Christmas morning, she assumed she was the first up at seven in the morning. Draco was asleep beside her when she woke and showered, by half past seven she was downstairs in her casual gear. She knew she had to dress up for Christmas lunch but it wasn't yet. She nearly screamed with shock, when she saw what was happening in the kitchen. Tonks was half asleep sitting on the breakfast stool, with her head down on the bar, her hair was changing from pink to blue continuously. Hermione noticed a coffee cup by her head.

In the kitchen, Molly and Narcissa were taking out pots and pans while Andromeda and Kelly were stirring something in a few huge pots. Angelina (Fred's wife), Katie (George's wife), Fleur and Jennifer (Charlie's wife) were all chopping up onions and tomatoes etc.

"Hermione dear!" Narcissa smiled. "Make the salad."

Hermione too shocked to argue, nodded and began to make the salad, "Wait… for how many am I making it for?"

"Well," Molly began. "Me, Arthur, Charlie, Jennifer, Tina (Charlie and Jennifer's daughter), Bill, Fleur, Victoria, Percy, Penelope, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Harry, Narcissa, Draco, you, Andromeda, Tonks, Lupin, Teddy, Sirius and Sirius's new girlfriend, Lauren Greengrass. That makes, twenty seven, oh and of course Kelly and Fredrick, twenty nine."

Hermione nodded. Twenty nine that was a lot, not to mention Fleur, Angelina and Katie were eating for two.

"I'm up!" Tonks said randomly.

"Well dear help Her…" Andromeda said but Tonks had fallen asleep again.

"It's fine Andromeda, I can do the salad on my own," Hermione smiled when Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Sorry I woke up late! Not to mention I had to try and wake Harry," Ginny muttered.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"He'll wake in an hour, I'll get him after I help with the cooking and of course I need to change." Ginny sighed. "Merry Christmas all!"

"Merry Christmas," they all chorused, everyone then returned to work. Ginny began to help Hermione with the salad.

"How's married life?" Hermione asked. "And how was the honeymoon."

"Honeymoon, well lets just say we never left the hotel," Ginny smirked. "And married life, never leave home."

Hermione laughed, "Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny giggled. "Trust me it'll be like that for you too."

Hermione smiled, "Mmm."

"Dirty cow enough with the fantasies," Ginny smirked.

"Funny, very funny," Hermione replied cutting the tomatoes.

"What's wrong with Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"Tonks, no clue," Hermione replied.

"Tonks had a long night with Teddy," Fleur explained. "Up all night with nightmares."

"Poor thing," Ginny said.

"You can tell her she might as well go get some sleep, there's rooms if she wants one," Hermione offered.

"You know what Tonks is like," Fleur replied. "Je lui donnerai un essai."

Fleur walked away and Ginny looked at Hermione, "She'll try."

Ginny nodded, "How do you know French by the way?"

"Malfoys' all know French so I learnt it in my spare time."

"Man you are smart!" Ginny smirked.

"Yea but Draco doesn't know I know French," Hermione grinned as Draco entered the kitchen confused.

"Morning," Narcissa smiled at her son.

Draco was half asleep, "What is…why?"

"Christmas," Hermione answered.

Draco glared at everyone before looking at her mother, "Pourquoi ces gens idiots cuisinent-ils dans ma maison ? Je veux le petit déjeuner!" (Why are these idiots cooking in my house? I want breakfast!)

"Draco Malfoy do not be so rude!" Hermione walked up to him with the cutting knife in her hand.

"You don't speak…" Draco began.

"She does, as do I!" Fleur glared at him.

"Sorry I'm just…" Draco began.

"Hungry?" Hermione grinned. "Homme typique." (Typical Man!)

"You're quite hot when you speak French," Draco smirked.

"Pourquoi Merci!" (Why thank you.) Hermione grinned as Draco grabbed her by the waist.

"PLEASE!" Ginny said. "We have a lot of cooking to do!"

Ginny pulled apart Draco and Hermione.

"You," Ginny said to Draco. "You can go back up and I'll send an elf with breakfast." She then turned to Hermione, "Back to chopping tomatoes!"

Ginny shooed Draco.

"You know, married life has really made you bossy," Draco smirked. "votre une douleur dans l'âne" (You're a pain in the ass.)

Draco left and Ginny turned to Fleur who shook her head and then she looked at Hermione, "What did he just say?"

"Um…you're a pain in the ass," Hermione said slowly.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"Ginny Potter, don't even attempt it!" Molly warned.

"But…" Ginny argued.

"No buts!" Molly warned.

"Fine, I'll just put poison in his food!" Ginny smirked, she said it so Molly couldn't hear.

"No, you can't poison him," Hermione warned. "I'll get his breakfast."

Ginny was still cursing the younger Malfoy when Hermione returned, and she calmed the red head down.

"When you left, Narcissa and Kelly were arguing like mad!" Ginny said.

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"How to make the turkey," Ginny grinned. "Narcissa won."

Hermione smirked as Lavender appeared through the fire.

"Merry Christmas!" Lavender smiled.

"Merry Christmas," they all smiled.

"Lavender please help Hermione and Ginny with the desert," Narcissa smiled.

"Ok," Lavender smiled and hugged the two girls.

"What's for desert?" Lavender asked.

"Lots," Hermione replied. "We made it all last night. We're just decorating the chocolate cakes now."

Lavender nodded, "Other then the cakes, what other desserts are there?"

"Well one chocolate cake is more of a Yule log, we have the shortbread biscuits, pumpkin pie, coconut pie, lemon cake," Hermione smiled. "And fruit salad too."

"Quite a bit," Lavender smiled.

"That's not all," Ginny smiled. "Your mum bought two apple pies, mum bought upside down pineapple cake and sugar cookies, Fleur bought this French gateau that her mum used to make and that's about it."

"We have more desert then the main course!" Lavender giggled.

X X X X X X

Hermione slipped away a little while later, she headed to her room where Draco was eating his breakfast. Hermione sat opposite him and grabbed a toast.

"Oi!" Draco smirked.

"Don't, I'm starving," Hermione warned him.

"Aww no one fed my girl?" Draco teased.

"It's hell down there!" Hermione said. "At first it was good but when I was fixing your breakfast, your mum and Lavender's mum had an argument. Then Lavender came and we were talking about desserts when Kelly said something about the shortbread biscuits and how they were not tasty. Narcissa went so serious, saying 'Hermione made them.' I was like oh yeah I did make them. Kelly thought she had one over on your mum. Are my biscuits that bad?"

Draco shook his head, "No, their delicious. For the record what did Kelly bring?"

"Apple pie," Hermione answered.

"Ok."

"Why?"

"I'm going to put a little exploding powder in them."

Hermione laughed, "You can't do that!"

"I can, my house!"

"Draco!"

"Fine, I won't," Draco smirked. "I haven't had my Christmas kiss yet!"

Hermione smiled and kissed him, "You taste like chocolate."

Draco grinned, "So I'm delicious."

"You drown pancakes in chocolate and toast in chocolate sauce, is there anything else you drown in chocolate?"

"Well, nothing else, but there's something – something I wouldn't mind being covered in chocolate," Draco smirked.

"In your dreams," Hermione replied, blushing.

"It's Christmas, it's my Christmas wish," Draco grinned watching Hermione deepen in colour.

"No way!" Hermione stood up.

"Oi wait, where you going?" Draco asked. "I'm joking. Sit!"

"No, I can't. If your mum or someone finds out I'm missing, I'm dead!"

"Sounds like prison."

Hermione nodded.

"Well fine," Draco sighed, standing and kissing Hermione. "When you get another chance to escape bring chocolate sauce with you."

Hermione playfully hit his shoulder before kissing him quickly and returning to the kitchen. To her surprise Tonks was up and helping to clean up.

"Right, we're done," Molly smiled. "I think we should all get back, dress up and then come back."

"I'll make sure the turkey doesn't burn," Narcissa smiled.

"Make sure the chickens go in an hour," Kelly smiled innocently.

"I know," Narcissa grinned. "Now I will see you all in a few hours. Merry Christmas."

They all smiled and left, leaving Hermione and Narcissa in the kitchen. Narcissa took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Long morning," Narcissa commented.

Hermione took a seat, "Tell me about it. Can I ask you something?"

Narcissa smiled, "Of course."

"Why do you and Kelly hate each other?"

"We don't hate each other, we just don't like each other. It's just something about her!"

Hermione nodded, she chatted for a bit before heading upstairs. Draco had gone back to his room. _I never thought I would be here. When the law was passed, I assumed I'd hate it, who knew maybe they did pick the right guy for me. I mean he came with me to my parents place, he held my hand, he always knows what to say…he's perfect for me. He challenges me, he's different, sure he was cold at first, but now he's…he's my Draco. _Hermione smiled to herself as she took her dress out of her wardrobe. It was a long red dress. It was tight satin beaded ruching, halter neck evening gown. The satin dress was beaded, the halter with ruching details at the plunging V neckline and waist. There was no back and the length of the skirt was floor length with a seductive silhouette. Narcissa had bought her the dress, insisting she must look the best. Hermione had fixed the neck so it wasn't too low cut. She did her make up slowly and then she put on the dress before magically straightening her hair. She smiled, she liked the way she looked today.

Draco smirked when he entered her room, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"You should have worn this tomorrow night," Draco whispered, walking to her.

"No your mum has another dress for the boxing day party," Hermione smiled.

Narcissa always threw a boxing day party in the evening, everyone attended, it usually went on for hours. At first it was always formal but then people would get drunk and the party would really start, Narcissa didn't mind. When Lucius was alive, the parties were always formal, Narcissa didn't enjoy them.

"You look really gorgeous," Draco kissed her softly.

"Yea but we have to go downstairs," Hermione whispered. "Come on."

"vous avez gâté mes rêves," Draco muttered.

"I did not spoil your dreams," Hermione grinned as she took his arm.

"Fine let's go eat!" Draco smirked as she led him.

"You do know the food won't be done for quite a while," Hermione said as they walked down the hallway.

"So why are we going downstairs then?" Draco asked.

"To mingle with the guests," Hermione replied as they headed down the stairs and into the living room, where most of the guests had arrived. Hermione and Draco greeted everyone before they had to be separated.

"Huge Christmas party," Ginny commented, as she Lavender and Hermione sat by the window.

"Very big!" Lavender added. "Usually it'd be my parents, my uncles and aunts and it would still be fifteen of us."

"It used to be fifteen of us too," Hermione smiled. "It'll be larger next year when all the kids are born, not just Victoria and Teddy."

"True," Lavender smiled.

"Then when you two have kids and when I have kids," Ginny smiled.

"Is there something you should tell us?" Hermione questioned.

"No! I'm not pregnant," Ginny grinned. "Just saying."

"Better not be, you need to finish your education first," Hermione warned.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Draco walked over to them.

"How are you red?" he smirked at Ginny.

"I'm still planning your murder," Ginny smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way freckles," He smiled and then turned to Hermione. "Mum wants you in the kitchen."

Hermione nodded, "While I'm gone please don't kill each other," she looked between Ginny and Draco.

"Yea but he…" Ginny began.

"Ginny," Hermione warned.

"What a shame freckles," Draco smiled.

"And you. For me, the two of you don't kill each other," Hermione warned before leaving. She walked into the kitchen.

"It's Christmas Cissy, lets not ruin it," Andromeda whispered.

"I know but, it still…" Narcissa sighed. "Ok."

Hermione walked towards them confused, "Um, Draco said you needed me?"

"Oh yes," Narcissa smiled. "I just need you to get everyone at the dining table."

Hermione smiled before leaving the room, she entered the living room, "Right everyone lunch is ready."

"Finally," Draco, Ron and Harry all said at once.

Hermione grinned as she led the way to the dining room. There were name cards set along the table, Hermione headed towards the front. Narcissa was head of the table, Draco and Hermione on her right. They all sat down as the turkey magically began to cut itself and spoons dished out food to everyone.

"This is great," Teddy beamed. "I love Christmas!"

"Me too!" Victoria smiled. "When do I get my presents?"

"After lunch darling," Fleur smiled at her three year old.

Victoria grinned, "Crackers! Teddy cracker!"

Teddy grinned as the two popped a cracker, Victoria winning a small pack of wizard chess and Teddy won a barbie doll, the two exchanged and were happy again as everyone ate.

"So what have you got me?" Hermione asked Draco as they ate.

"It's called a surprise," Draco smirked.

"Now who's a spoil sport," Hermione replied.

"Trust me you'll love it. What did you get me?"

"You tell me, and I'll tell you."

"No," Draco replied.

Hermione sighed. Lunch was over soon and it was time for present exchange.

"Here you go," Draco smiled.

Hermione grinned as she opened her present. It was a thick leather book. Hermione was confused until she opened it. Photos. Magical photos. She skimmed through the pages. There were separate photos of them in Hogwarts, in the first year, in second, there was even a picture of them in third year, with Hermione punching him.

"How did you…the photos?" Hermione asked.

"Potion, there from my memory," Draco smiled.

Hermione continued to turn the pages, the last few were recent ones. She smiled and then Draco handed her another box. Hermione opened it slowly.

"A snow globe?" she asked.

"Magical snow globe," Draco whispered. "Every time you miss me, just hold it tight and you can see me."

Hermione kissed him slowly, "I love both. Really love them!"

"You missed a few important photos." Draco said after a while. Draco opened the red leather book up.

Hermione looked down at the pictures. Her parents, her family, when she was young…she felt a tear come to her eye. Around each picture, words appeared magically describing the picture.

"You're amazing," she whispered as she kissed him again.

Hermione then handed Draco two boxes. He opened the first slowly. There were silver cufflinks.

"They were my dad's cufflinks," Hermione said slowly.

Draco smiled.

"I mean I know he's not your dad and you'd prefer his cufflinks and all but you know I thought…" Hermione began but was cut off when Draco kissed her.

Draco then opened the second box.

"It's like a magical snow globe, you know if you miss me, hold it," Hermione smiled as Draco looked at the bracelet. "I know jewellery twice, well kind of, but the bracelet is magical."

Draco put it on and grinned.

"I love Christmas," Hermione smiled as Draco kissed her.

"Me too," Draco whispered.

X X X X X X

After a few hours, the Browns left, they had to visit their other family. Tonks and Lupin had left as well as Sirius and his girlfriend. Every Weasley stayed and had dinner at the Malfoy Manor. As well as Andromeda.

"It is getting late," Molly said late into the evening.

"Yea it, we should get going," Arthur agreed getting up, a little tipsy.

"Arthur you're tipsy," Narcissa said looking around. "Everyone is. I think you all should stay the night."

"Stay…" Ron said falling back on the sofa.

Narcissa looked at the sight in front of her, most of the boys were asleep, only George and Fred were awake. The twins were drawing on Percy and Ron's faces.

Hermione and Ginny were giggling in one corner and to Narcissa's surprise Andromeda was there with her.

Molly smiled, "Narcissa we can't stay it's…"

"No arguments," Narcissa smiled, she called a house elf and then a few more house elves arrived to show everyone to their room. Narcissa and Andromeda sat in the living room after everyone had gone up.

"I thought about her all day," Narcissa said.

"She is our sister afterall," Andromeda sighed. "But I doubt she will ever accept me again."

"Yes I know, I know she can't change but I can't help caring about her," Narcissa replied.

"Or worrying," Andromeda agreed.

Narcissa nodded, the sisters sat for a little while longer before heading upstairs.

**A/N: Thank you all of you for the review! This time next week, I'll be in an exam so my update might be later in the day unless I come straight home from the exam.**

**I hate exams! They suck but I need ABB minimum! So fingers crossed.**

**I'm loving writing this fic in my spare time (which I don't have much of). When the exams are over, I promise more updates so you can see the story go faster!**

**As for the wedding chapter it will be the one after the next one, I haven't decided whether I want to make it one or two yet, I've got to count what you guys wrote in your last reviews!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and bring a little light in my life by REVIEWING! :D it makes me happy. **

**xxx **


	23. Boxing Day

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: **

**A huge thanks to my beta Unicorn90021 **

**Chapter 23:**

_**Boxing Day**_

Hermione was up before everyone, Narcissa was awake as was Molly, Fleur and Ginny. Hermione was panicking, she had received an owl from her florist, saying she couldn't do the flowers for the wedding as she had a family emergency. Hermione was over panicking, the wedding was a week away. They were all sending owls out, using the fireplace as a floo but no luck, no one could do the flowers in a week for such a huge party, and most florists were asleep.

It was Fleur who was lucky, she pulled a tall bald man into the kitchen where they were working from, "Jean de LaAtore, French florist who will be providing the flowers."

"I never said I would…" Jean began.

"You will be," Fleur glared at him and the man cowered. "Good. This is Hermione the bride."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione smiled.

"Pleasure is…all mine," he smiled. "So the flowers?"

Hermione spent the next half an hour explaining what to with the flowers. Jean left after that and Hermione hugged Fleur tightly, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Hermione," she smiled.

"Well I want you to be a bridesmaid for me," Hermione smiled.

"Oh!" Fleur beamed. "I would love to!"

Hermione grinned.

"Twinky," Narcissa smiled. "We will have breakfast now."

They sat and ate, Ginny occasionally closing her eyes. As soon as Harry woke up, him and Ginny left, promising to return for the boxing day party, then one by one the Weasley's left and by late afternoon the house was empty again.

After four in the afternoon, the caterers arrived, the florists, the party planners, they all arrived ready to decorate the halls and the party room. Hermione helped Narcissa and Draco with the set up. She helped the caterers and soon the party hall was transformed. the dancefloor was set up in the centre of the huge hall, towards the left was the entrance, on the right there were chairs and tables and a bar at the front. The dining room was set for everyone to eat after everyone had arrived.

Draco then pulled Hermione into the gardens and kissed her lightly, "I haven't had any alone time with you all day."

Hermione smiled, "Well there's a party to organise!"

"I know," Draco groaned. "At least this year I will have you."

Hermione smiled.

"Our entrance should be good," Draco held her hand as they walked through the garden maze.

"We're…what? Entrance?"

"Yea we walk in, our names announced and you're introduced to everyone," Draco smiled.

Hermione nodded, she was nervous now.

"It'll be fine," Draco tried to reassure her.

"What if I trip?"

"No stairs, you can't trip."

"You have not seen my shoes!" Hermione moaned. "I'm going to mess up."

"You won't," Draco smiled. "Even if you do trip, I'll be there to catch you."

"That doesn't help, I can just imagine you bursting into laughter," Hermione pouted.

Draco suppressed a laugh, "I would never…"

"You want to laugh now!"

Hermione started to walk off when Draco pulled her back, "You will be fine. Relax."

Before she could argue, he kissed her gently.

"We better get ready, starts in an hour and we make an entrance forty five minutes after the start," Draco smiled as they began to walk back.

Hermione nodded, "Ok." _I am so going to make a fool of myself. _

"You're not," Draco said.

"Will you stop using legitimacy on me?" Hermione warned.

"Sorry," Draco replied. "But you'll be fine, trust me."

"But…"

"Trust me," Draco repeated.

"Fine," Hermione sighed in defeat as she entered her room and he entered hers.

She took a shower, she put her make up on and finally the black dress. It was an elegant ball gown. It had a feminine mermaid silhouette with under skirt netting to create volume. It was strapless, with small silver gems around the neckline. Around her waist there was a thin black lacy belt, which could only be noticed when someone was in close proximity.

Hermione was nervous and soon the time came when Draco arrived. She quickly gave her hair a flick with her wand, and the frizz disappeared. She looked at Draco who was just watching her from the doorway.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You're missing one thing," he said stepping forward and handing her a box.

Hermione opened it, there was a silver chain and on it a pendant shaped like a butterfly. The butterfly covered in diamonds.

"It was my grandmother's. In her will she left it to me to give to my wife," Draco smiled as he took the necklace out of the box.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered as Draco put it on her. "I love it."

Draco smiled offering her his arm which she took as they headed downstairs. Hermione kept touching the small pendant and smiling. The smile disappeared as they neared the entrance. Draco stopped her and kissed her lightly. He smiled down at her before they both heard his mum's voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I think you all know my son Draco Malfoy, well today I would like to introduce you to his fiancée, Hermione Granger," Narcissa said as Draco led her into the doorway.

Everyone was clapping politely, she recognised many people as they headed into the party. After a while the clapping stopped and Draco introduced her to a few people. She smiled at everyone, she could have sworn she felt someone watching her again. She shook off the feeling as everyone sat for dinner. She sat beside Draco.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Draco asked referring to the entrance.

"No, you were right," Hermione sighed.

"Sorry, what?" Draco smirked.

"You were right," Hermione repeated.

Draco continued to grin throughout the dinner, then during desert he slowly whispered, "You look beautiful tonight."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you." He was in complete black and she had to admit he looked really good. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Draco smirked, "I know I look good."

Hermione smiled, she was used to this and in a good way.

"One week," Draco said softly to her.

Hermione nodded, "One week."

"Dreading it?"

"Yep," Hermione joked.

"Me too," Draco teased.

They all finished their dinner and headed back into the party hall. The music began as did the dancing. Hermione was pulled aside by Ginny who was glowing.

"You look gorgeous," Hermione said, the red head was dressed in a beautiful gold gown.

"Not as gorgeous as you!" Ginny smiled.

"I was so nervous about tonight," Hermione admitted.

"Why?"

"Because all eyes would be on me and Draco and…I was just nervous," Hermione confessed.

"Aww bless, you're fine and you look hot, nerves are gone right?"

Hermione nodded, "I think I might need to powder my nose."

"Want me to come with you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I don't get lost in the Manor now," Hermione grinned as she waved at Ginny, she left the room and entered the downstairs bathroom. After fixing her makeup she walked down one of the hallways when someone came out of the shadows, from behind her.

"Hermione," a familiar voice said.

Hermione turned, "Viktor?"

There in front of her was Viktor Krum, looking as handsome as ever.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good thanks," she replied. "You? What have you been up to?"

"Same as before, Quidditch mainly."

Hermione smiled as they walked back to the party room. Her and Viktor stood and talked for a bit before Draco interrupted, "Hermione, may I have this dance?"

Hermione smiled, she noticed Draco glaring at Viktor, "Yes. Excuse me Viktor."

Viktor smiled as Hermione headed to the dancefloor with Draco who held onto her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said to him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're holding on really tightly," she replied.

"Oh," he loosed his grip.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Draco what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, Hermione watched him as his eyes drifted to Viktor Krum.

"Oh," Hermione sighed.

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"Of?"

"Viktor. Well me talking to Viktor," Hermione smiled. "Don't worry you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I am not jealous of that! Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh, I thought you might be jealous because he's gorgeous, smart, strong, an international Quidditch player…" Hermione smirked as Draco began to glare at her.

"You and him, you're just friends right?" Draco asked.

Hermione grinned, "Yes."

"Even though he's good looking, smart and what ever else you said?" Draco asked. Hermione noted he looked very venerable.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "He may be hot but you're hotter, much more handsome, smarter, cuter, and a better kisser. You're all I need."

Draco smirked, his hands know playing with the lace belt, "You're amazing."

"I know," Hermione replied.

"I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't either."

"Less then a week," Draco smiled. "Just a few days."

Hermione smiled her biggest smile of the day.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all like this.**

**The next chapter is the wedding and by the looks of it, it will be a long one as 65 want long! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!**

**xxx**


	24. The Malfoy Wedding

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: **

**A huge thanks to my beta Unicorn90021 **

**A/N: Ok, 65 voted for a long chapter, 35 voted for two chapters. Not really close so a long chapter it is. Enjoy! :D**

**This chapter is up a bit earlier because of pressure from a certain read coughSleepingBeauty123cough :D**

**Enjoy the long chapter and I want reviews or else I won't update for weeks! :D**

**Chapter 24:**

_**The Malfoy Wedding**_

The days passed quickly, two days before New Years Eve Draco had left and stayed with Harry and Ginny, but Ginny had stayed with Hermione at the Manor the previous night. As Hermione woke, she realised it was her wedding day, a range of emotions erupted within her. She couldn't believe this day was here.

She got out of her bed, it was very early. She knew what she wanted to do, even though it was eight in the morning. She would take a bath when she returned, after all the wedding was in the evening. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoody and apparated to her location. She walked round the corner to the front gate of St. Megan's Cemetery.

X X X X X

Draco woke up in Godric's Hollow, with a smile. He wanted this evening to come so fast. Yet a part of him felt he was missing something, and that he should be doing something. He didn't know what. He showered, and then looked at the time, it was a little past eight. Harry was still asleep, after all last night they had drank a lot. Draco changed into his jeans and t –shirt and then realised what he wanted to do. He needed his father. Without a second thought he apparated to the Wizarding Manta Cemetery. He slowly pushed open the gates; his blonde bangs fell in front of his eyes as he walked into the cemetery.

X X X X X

Hermione located her parents graves, side by side, like they had been in life. She laid a single rose on each grave before sitting between the two.

"Morning mum, dad," Hermione whispered as the wind blew her hair back. She tightened her coat around her. "It's my wedding day." Hermione said with effort.

She smiled at both graves, "I wish you were here." She touched the top of her mum's grave, "Which girl wouldn't want her parents there? No matter what."

She faced her mum's grave, "We fought, we argued, but you're my mum and we loved each other. Mum I loved you, you taught me to be me, after you got over the girl thing, that is," Hermione chuckled. "Mother of the bride, you would've loved this. I remember a few years back when you told me you couldn't wait, and me stupidly said I'd never get married. You laughed at me, and I didn't understand why. I do know, I was being a child. Mum you taught me so much, I'm grateful, and I just…I just needed to tell you that…I don't know if you can hear but…I love you." She wiped a tear away.

She always talked to her parents, as if they could respond. She turned to her father, "Daddy, I wish you could give me away but I guess that's not going to be happening is it. That's something I can't change I guess…Dad you were always there for me, you loved me, you spoiled me, I was a daddy's girl… When mum talked about marriage you said no guy was good enough for me…no guy," Hermione wiped away a tear. "I wish you could have met Draco, underneath the cold exterior, he's a good guy, he takes care of me. I might even l..." Hermione was tearing up. "I love you daddy. I would do anything to have the two of you back. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I wish I was there to save you but I wasn't…I'm so sorry."

Hermione cried as she closed her eyes.

"Not your fault," she could hear her father.

"We're proud of you darling," her mum.

Hermione opened her eyes, "Mum? Dad?"

No response. Did that happen? A part of her wanted to believe it did. She smiled at the graves, before touching each grave once, she left.

X X X X X X

Draco walked down the concrete path to the Malfoy graves, they were all together, some in tombs, some just graves, his fathers was the latest to join the group. He stood over it for a few minutes before he talked, "You were horrible to muggles and muggle borns, you killed ruthlessly, you did what you wanted when you wanted. I should hate you…but I don't. You're my father. Regardless of what you did, I would not be born without you, I wouldn't know how to fly, all the spells you taught me…I wouldn't be who I am. I learnt from you, from your mistakes and my own and I'm my own man with Hermione on my arm. You might hate her because she's not pureblood but it doesn't matter because I care about her, without her I have no life, no reason to breathe."

Draco sighed, as if waiting for an answer but then he decided he would continue, he needed to make peace with his father, "I wish you were here today on my wedding day, I wish you weren't dead. I never hated you dad, I know you thought I did, I heard you talking to mum but I never hated you. Never. There were times when I thought I did but I didn't. I love you dad and regardless of what you've done I would've wanted you by my side."

Draco held back the tears, he didn't sit down, he didn't want to. He just stared at the grave. The wind ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes and held his head back.

"I'm proud of you my son," the voice of Lucius flew in the wind.

Draco's eyes shot open. He had heard him. Draco had heard Lucius and Lucius had heard Draco. They could both be peaceful. Draco smiled at the grave, without even acknowledging his ancestors he left the grave site. He walked out of the gates and leaned against the wall. _My father is proud of me. _He smiled to himself as he thought about how by the end of the evening, Hermione would be his, all his.

X X X X X X X

Bellatrix had not been allowed to contact anyone since her trial date had been set. She sighed, she knew the date, she had read the papers, the big Malfoy wedding was today. She had hoped somehow her 'friend' who was there would do something to ruin the day, if not stop the wedding but then she wondered if her 'friend' would do something without instruction. She would have to wait till tomorrow's paper to find out.

X X X X X X

Ginny, Lavender, Fleur, Molly and Narcissa were panicking. Hermione was not in her room and Harry had called informing them that Draco was missing.

"They've eloped!" Lavender said defeated.

"No they can't!" Ginny argued. "Hermione would never…"

"Then where are they? They know we would be worried, and the only thing they can do is elope!" Fleur insisted.

"But what if they just wanted to see each other before the wedding," Ginny offered.

"Nonsense!" Molly said. "I's bad luck, they've eloped."

"Draco would never do that, nor would Hermione. They planned this wedding…maybe I pushed them." Narcissa said.

"Maybe I did!" Molly was on the verge of tears when they heard a pop behind them. There was Hermione, standing in her jeans, her hair obviously had been in the wind and her eyes puffy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ginny shouted and then she noticed Hermione's eyes. She ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly. "Hermione, we thought you eloped."

Hermione chuckled, "Draco and me eloping? Yeah right!"

"Then where have you been? You been with Draco? It's bad luck!" Molly persisted.

"No I haven't been with Draco, you can ask him…" Hermione replied.

"He's not home, Harry woke up and said he was gone, left early in the morning but his stuff is still there…" Ginny said slowly.

Hermione nodded, "He'll be back, I think I know where he went."

"Where?" Lavender asked.

"Doesn't matter," Hermione smiled. "I'm getting married today."

They all laughed.

"We do know that," Fleur smiled. "We still have a good few hours before the wedding!"

"Yes we should get something to eat first," Molly smiled.

"I'll get the house elves on it," Narcissa smiled.

"And Hermione, take a bath!" Ginny ordered. "You look a sight!"

Fleur and Lavender chuckled as Hermione entered the bathroom.

X X X X X X

Harry, Ron, Blaise and Theodore Nott who was the final groomsmen were panicking, a little.

"Maybe he's just gone for a walk," Blaise suggested.

"Or," Harry said taking the note from the owl, "Ginny says Lavender thinks they eloped."

"Eloped?" Theodore asked.

"Yea it's when a couple run away from…" Blaise began.

"I know what eloping means!" Theodore replied. "I just meant…would they do that."

"Draco's not like that, he wouldn't hurt his mother like that," Blaise offered.

"What if he's ditching Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No," Blaise and Harry said that at the same time.

"What makes you so sure?" Ron asked.

"He's fallen for her," Blaise replied.

"A blind man could tell," Harry added.

"Tell what?" Draco asked entering the room.

"Where have you been Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Last time I checked Weasley you weren't my mother," Draco snarled.

"Draco," Blaise looked at him.

"Nor are you," Draco replied.

"Jeez, try and help a guy and all he does is snarl!" Blaise sighed as Harry chuckled.

"What were you all talking about?" Draco asked.

"Whether you and Hermione had eloped or whether you ran away and decided to ditch Hermione at the alter," Harry replied.

They were all shocked as Draco burst into laughter, "Ridiculous!"

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"You lot are ridiculous. It's my wedding day, I can go for a walk without you lot worrying that I've been abducted by aliens!" Draco smirked.

The others grinned.

"We never mentioned aliens though," Theodore smirked.

"Right so which one of you ladies will be making breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Not Ron," Harry replied.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It's his wedding day, the guy doesn't need food poisoning today," Harry smirked.

"God! Your turning into one of them!" Ron said horrified.

"I'll cook," Blaise said.

"Good I'm starving," Draco smiled as they all headed down to the kitchen.

X X X X X X

Hermione sat in the bathtub and smiled. It was her wedding day. Her wedding day. No she never expected this day to come at such a young age but she was happy and right now she was looking forward to it. _Who would have thought I'd be happy marrying Draco Malfoy? _

_I'm going to be Hermione Malfoy. HM. If anyone said I would be a Malfoy, I would have replied: "Only in my nightmares" _

Hermione chuckled. Draco had been cold to her, he hated her in their first few years at Hogwarts, but then she saw a side to him, she never expected to see. He was different.

**FLASHBACK**

**Draco flew to the stands where Hermione was standing, he threw the Snitch at her she caught it.**

"**Told you I'd win it," He smirked.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_I still have that snitch. He was being cute and annoying that day. He did look good. _Hermione also couldn't forget how her heart had nearly stopped when she thought he had fallen off. She would never forget that moment. The thought of losing him scared her. She shook her head as she continued to think of good times they've had so far and will probably have a lot more.

X X X X X X

Draco sat at the table with the others eating breakfast. He joined in the different parts of the conversation but his mind kept wondering to Hermione. His Hermione. His future wife. Tonight she would be his. _I'm getting married tonight! _

_Hermione, out of all people…maybe she is perfect for me. She's the only girl who has ever challenged me, never ever has she just fallen at my feet and she hasn't let me win an argument without a fight. She's perfect. _

**FLASHBACK**

**He grabbed his wand and put a spell on both the bludgers so they would automatically come at him. He hit the first one, then the second and then a third timee.**

"**This helps," he admitted hitting the balls as hard as he could. Hermione sat on the grass and watched him. She smiled, as he did look happier.**

**After about twenty minutes he looked at her, "Want to try?"**

"**No thanks!" Hermione said quickly.**

"**Come on, for me," Draco smiled.**

**Hermione stood up and took the bat. The ball came at her, she jumped out of the way. Draco laughed.**

"**I'll hit it this time!" Hermione said. She jumped out of the way again.**

"**Granger your meant to hit them!"**

"**I can't!" Hermione admitted.**

**Draco grinned, "Little Miss Perfect needs help?"**

**She pouted. He walked over to her and stood behind her. He placed his left hand on her waist. He held her right hand which was holding the bat.**

"**Just don't jump ok?" He whispered. "Just watch the ball."**

**She nodded, her heart was racing. **_**Probably because the ball is going to hit me any second, not for any other reason! Not because he's so close to me. **_

**She closed her eyes and turned her head into Draco as the ball came towards her. Draco guided it and hit the ball away.**

"**I hit it!" Hermione squealed.**

**Draco laughed, "Not that you saw it. Trust me ok? I won't let it hurt you. Just watch the ball."**

"**Fine," Hermione watched it. She wanted to turn away but didn't. She let Draco guide her hand once again and hit the bludgers away. She laughed. "Yay!"**

**Draco smirked, "Can you do the next one on your own?"**

"**NO!" Hermione shouted.**

**Draco laughed and still held onto her.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He laughed at the memory, she was adorable. At that moment he wouldn't admit it but now, well now he knew how lucky he was to get a girl like her. He could've been stuck with anyone but he got lucky. Very lucky.

"Malfoy!" Ron's shout interrupted him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"We were talking to you!" Ron said angrily.

"Oh," Draco replied using his fork to play with is food.

"Day dreaming?" Blaise smirked.

"Thinking," Draco corrected.

"About?" Theo asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Harry said.

"Hermione," Blaise smiled.

"Shut up," Draco replied. "Just finish eating yeah?"

"What ever you say," Blaise smirked.

X X X X X

New Years Eve was drawing closer and closer. Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous. It was now, in a few hours she would walk down the aisle set up in the Manor and would be married and a few hours after that, the new year would set. It was a new start, a new life, with a new person.

"Gin," Hermione whispered, the two were sitting in Hermione's room as she did not have to get ready for a bit longer.

"Yes?" Ginny asked drinking her wine.

"Were you nervous?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes I was nervous. Everyone's nervous. Mum told me how she almost didn't get married because of her nerves."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yes really. Fleur remained calm on her wedding day, I don't know how but she's French so maybe it's the French blood."

Hermione laughed.

"So when's your make up stylist and hair stylist arriving?" Ginny asked.

"Any minute," Hermione replied just as the door opened and in walked Narcissa followed by Molly, Fleur, Lavender and two women who Hermione assumed were her and her bridesmaid's stylists.

"Hermione this is Savannah and Tamara, your stylists and they'll help the bridesmaids as well," Narcissa smiled. "Come on, get started!"

X X X X X X

Draco put his suit on carefully. His hair was out and his bangs in front of his eyes. He looked perfect and he knew it. He just hoped the others looked half as good as him. _Hermione's right, I am vain. _He smirked to himself as he continued to look in the mirror, all he wanted now was Hermione beside him. He wouldn't admit it but he found it hard last night when he was alone, _It's not like I wanted to do that with her but I just wanted her near me, to hold her…I'm really falling for her. _He smiled, he couldn't wait for the wedding.

X X X X X X

Hermione had her hair done half in a bun, with barrel curls, and the rest curled and left out. Her veil was on her head. She looked at her self in the mirror in her white long royal satin mermaid silhouette style dress. The empire waist was outlined with beaded lace, the back buttons were covered with beaded lace with a semi cathedral train. The mermaid train was full of small silver sequins. The neck was an off the shoulder style neck.

She smiled at her reflection. She looked perfect and so did all her bridesmaids in their baby pink, thin spaghetti strapped dresses. The dresses had tiered ruffle asymmetrical hem. They all looked great. The bridesmaids' hair was straightened with a few curls on top.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. It was finally her day.

"You look beautiful," the others in the room said to her. Hermione smiled at them all.

"Right now Hermione, Draco asked me and Harry a favour," Molly said to the bride.

Hermione looked at her.

"You were missing your parents on the night where we all met in the Three Broomsticks, at the end of the night Draco asked us a favour. Harry will be giving you away, so you won't be walking down the aisle on your own. Draco also asked Harry about muggle wedding traditions," Molly smiled.

Hermione looked shocked, Draco had done that for her. He had remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

What's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked after a while.

"Lavender's mum, going on about seeing her only daughter…my mum said that to me once, she said she couldn't wait until the day I got married," Hermione smiled at the memory. "It was in my fifth year at Hogwarts, the summer, she said even though I was a witch she'd do all the muggle traditions, she'd make it a wedding I would never forget. My dad would give me away, and it'd all be perfect…but it won't anymore because their dead!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So um it was something new, something blue, something old and something borrowed," Molly smiled.

"So here is the something blue," Fleur took off her silver necklace which had a blue stone in it.

"Fleur this is so gorgeous," Hermione smiled putting on the necklace.

"Something new," Narcissa smiled and handed Hermione a small box. Hermione opened it slowly, inside was a white gold bracelet with her new name: Hermione Malfoy.

"Narcissa this is…" Hermione began.

"Don't say anything," Narcissa smiled. "Every Malfoy woman gets one on her wedding day and at the back the Malfoy crest."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"Something borrowed," Ginny squealed.

"Gin wore this on her wedding day, you have to wear it and I will wear it," Lavender added.

Ginny gave her the white gold, diamond tiara that Ginny had worn, "It's for all three of us."

Hermione smiled as Lavender adjusted it to sit just before her veil.

"And now for the something old," Molly smiled as she took off a bangle of her arm.

"Molly those are for your daughter in laws and daughter," Hermione said softly.

"You are my daughter," Molly had a tear in her eye as she placed the bangle on Hermione's left hand. "My daughter."

Hermione was in tears as she hugged Molly tightly.

"People make up will run," Ginny warned fighting her tears.

"Yes…" Molly pulled back and smiled.

"Time to get you down the aisle," Lavender smiled.

"So how is it again, Ginny first down the aisle with Blaise, then Fleur with Theo and Lavender with Ron," Narcissa reminded. "Then Victoria our little flower girl and then Hermione and Harry."

"Why exactly is Ron a groomsman?" Ginny asked. "What happened to Luna?"

"Lavender refused Crabbe and Goyle so I convinced Draco to have Ron," Hermione replied. "Luna said she couldn't be bridesmaid today, bad luck or something for the fourth bridesmaid. She said she didn't mind, I tried convincing her but she wouldn't hear of it."

"Ok," Ginny nodded.

"We all ready?" Molly asked.

Everyone nodded.

X X X X X X

Draco was waiting at the top of the aisle. He stood opposite the main wedding arch which was draped in white and pink flowers. There were two smaller wedding arches of the same style, one either side of the main one. The roof was open and the stars could be seen. There was an invisible shield between the roof and the room to keep the heat in. candles were lit on the pillars down the side of aisle and the lighting was dimmed. There were candles floating around the room so every one could see everything. Draco smiled as he heard the music begin. He saw his best man walk down the aisle with Ginny and grinned at the two. Then Theo and Fleur came down the aisle, everyone was smiling. Then Ron and Lavender and Draco had to admit, Ron didn't even look that bad.

He grinned at Victoria Weasley who walked down the aisle throwing around the pink and white rose petals. Then Draco saw her, on Harry's arms. Glowing. Radiant. Beautiful. He hadn't realised that he had stopped breathing. He let out his breathe as he watched her float down the aisle.

X X X X X

Hermione was nervous as Harry took her arm.

"Its fine," he whispered to her and she smiled. When she saw Draco waiting for her, all nerves left her. She took in the beauty of the room and grinned as she went to him. Harry handed her to Draco.

"Beautiful," Draco whispered to her. Hermione smiled at him, he looked handsome in his tux. They turned to the Minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony," the Minister began. "Marriage is the joining of two people, of two souls therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. If any man knows of any lawful impediment why this man and this woman should not enter into holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." He smiled as no one spoke.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you do confess it now."

Draco looked at Hermione and they both smiled.

The minister continued, " Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and comfort, to honour in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," Draco smiled.

" Do you Hermione Jean Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and comfort, to honour in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," Hermione smiled.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the Minster asked.

"I do," Harry said.

The minister indicated to Draco to take Hermione's right hand.

"The couple will now recite their vows," The Minster smiled.

Draco was first, "Hermione, when we met all those years ago, to say we were not friends is an understatement but these last few months have changed everything. Hermione, you've changed me, you've been there for me when I've needed you, you've talked to me, you've let me be the real me. You've given me a reason to wake up, a reason to live. I promise that I will always be there for you, like you have been for me. I promise to be yours and yours alone through the good times and the bad regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I promise I will cherish you, I will hold you and respect you for as long as we both shall live."

Hermione was close to tears when it was her turn, "Draco, you held my hand in times I've needed you to, you have held me up time and time again. You've shown me the real you and I am so proud to be here with you. Draco I will never hurt you, I will never break your heart. Draco I will laugh with you and I will cry with you, I will remain faithful to you and you alone." Hermione took a breath. "I give you my hand and my heart, and I promise I will trust you and cherish you, I will hold you and respect you for as long as we both shall live."

"The rings please," The Minister said. Blaise handed him the ring for Hermione while Ginny handed him the ring for Draco.

The Minster first handed the ring to Draco, "Repeat after me, "As I place this ring on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. With this ring I thee wed,"

"As I place this ring on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. With this ring I thee wed," Draco placed the ring carefully on Hermione's left hand finger.

The Minster then handed Hermione the ring, "Repeat after me, As I place this ring on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. With this ring I thee wed,"

"As I place this ring on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. With this ring I thee wed," Hermione smiled as she placed the ring on Draco's finger.

With their hands joined there was a small silver light between their hands.

"You are now magically bound," the Minster then joined their right hands together again as well as their left. "Those who have been joined together let no man put asunder."

The Minster continued, "Draco and Hermione have consented together in holy wedlock and have been witnessed by this company and thereby have given their pledge to each other and have declared the same by the giving and receiving of a Ring and by joining hands, I pronounce thee Man and wife." He looked at Draco, "You may kiss the bride."

Draco grinned widely as he leaned in to kiss Hermione passionately as the people around them clapped and cheered.

"Mrs Malfoy," Draco whispered in her ear and Hermione giggled, as they walked down the aisle with the confetti being thrown. Draco led her to one of the back rooms. They had decided to allow the guests to enter the reception hall before they entered.

"We're married," Hermione grinned.

"I know," Draco smiled at her.

"Did you see your ring engraving?" Hermione asked.

Draco pulled off his ring and smiled, before putting it back on. Then he kissed her softly, "Tonight has been perfect."

"Yep and four more hours till New Year," Hermione reminded. "New life together."

Draco kissed her again.

Ginny came in, "Time for your entrance!"

"Thanks," Draco smiled as he offered Hermione his arm.

Hermione took it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me present to you, the newlyweds, Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy," Ginny introduced.

Everyone clapped as the newly weds walked to the straight head table and took their seats.

"Still nervous?" Draco asked.

"You need to stop reading my mind," Hermione grinned.

"No you need Occlumancy," Draco replied as the food appeared. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"Thanks," Hermione replied. "You looked great too."

"I always do," Draco smirked.

Hermione ate slowly before Ginny turned to her, "Loved the wedding vows."

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

Blaise turned to Draco after dessert, "Those weren't the vows you started with."

"I know but…" Draco started. "I got those other vows engraved onto something, I'll give it to Hermione later."

"Yea but you didn't tell her…and you give her…" Blaise said.

"Give me what?" Hermione interrupted.

Draco smirked, "It's a surprise."

"Tell me!" Hermione pouted.

"Ok, I got us the next two weeks in Venice."

"Oh Draco!" Hermione kissed him. She had always wanted to go Venice.

Draco smiled as he turned to Blaise, "She's happy."

"She'd be happier if you'd just tell her that…" Blaise started.

"Time for the toasts!" Narcissa announced from the end of the table.

Draco looked at Blaise who stood up. Everyone hushed.

"Someone once said that being asked to be the best man is a little bit like being asked to kiss the Queen Mother: it's a great honour, but nobody wants to do it as no one wants to give the speech!" Blaise started as everyone laughed. "But as Draco's childhood best friend I get the honour. I've known Draco for years, we've laughed together, made fun out of people together, we've grown up together, we've learnt right from wrong and today Draco is getting married to Hermione. To be honest I don't know why Hermione has gone through with it but she has."

"Thanks mate," Draco rolled his eyes.

"The girl is gorgeous and you're…well you're Draco," Blaise smirked.

"Who's hot!" Luna intervened.

Blaise stared at her, "Remember you're with me yea. Anyways back to the speech. Draco has always been a good friend to me. To the world he shows a hard exterior but inside he has a heart of gold. Now Draco take Hermione's hand and place your hand over hers. Now, remember this moment and cherish it... because this will be the last time you'll ever have the upper hand!" Everyone laughed. "Ok now the serious part, I wish you too a long and happy life, care and sorrow free and with many friends including me with you through your life long journey. May you find true happiness and love in each other. Let your love endure beyond the last sunset," Blaise raised his glass. "To Draco and Hermione Malfoy."

"To Draco and Hermione Malfoy," Everyone raised their glasses.

Hermione and Draco exchanged smiles before the music started. Draco stood up, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may," Hermione took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

They were dancing their first dance and neither could be happier. Yet neither noticed they were being closely watched by someone in the room.

When the dance was over, Harry offered Hermione the next dance.

"Happy?" Harry asked as they danced.

"Never been happier," Hermione announced.

"I noticed," Harry grinned. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

X X X X X X

"You two looked great," Theodore said as Draco stood with his friends while Hermione danced.

"Perfect couple," Pansy added.

Draco smirked, he could hear the bitterness in Pansy's voice but he didn't care, not today.

"Mate, Hermione wants you back on the dance floor," Blaise told him.

"Whipped already," Crabbe grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes as he took Hermione's hands again.

"Nearly the new year, the countdown starts in a minute," Hermione told him. "So I wanted you here, beside me."

"Like I promise you I will always be," Draco smiled. "All the vows I made today, I will uphold them."

"I promise I will too," Hermione smiled at him.

"Countdown for the new year begins!" Fred said.

"10…9…8…" George started until everyone joined in.

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Draco pulled Hermione in for a kiss. He kissed her hungrily before pulling back.

"Happy New Year Mrs Malfoy."

"Happy New Year hubby," Hermione smirked.

"Hermione throw the bouquet!" Lavender ordered.

"Yea she just wants to catch it, it's her next right?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione grinned as the unmarried women stood together. Hermione threw the bouquet and it did go to Lavender, who smirked at the others.

"Its time to get to Venice," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Don't we have to thank everybody for coming?" Hermione asked.

"No we just leave, get in the carriage and apparate to Venice," Draco smirked.

"Oh no you don't!" Narcissa interrupted. "You will leave the room with dignity and with people clapping and throwing confetti. No sneaking off."

"And I thought sneaking was a Malfoy trait," Draco muttered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the bride and groom's departure," Narcissa smiled as every started to arrange theirselves as the bride and groom walked down the hallways and into the horse and carriage.

"Finally," Draco smirked.

"Draco shouldn't I change?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco replied. "It'll be fine, they'll think we got married in Italy."

Hermione nodded as she kissed her husband softly. Draco held onto the carriage as the driver apparated them to the desired location. The hotel was huge. Draco walked in and it seemed people recognised him, the receptionist gave him the key to the honeymoon suite and he and Hermione headed to their room.

Hermione grinned at the size of the room. It was huge, there was the bedroom with the heart shaped bed, there was a hot tub, lots of sofas, a huge TV, a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, it was cute.

"I love it," Hermione grinned as Draco began to kiss her again.

X X X X X X X

A few days later………

"Bellatrix Lestrange, the evidence you have given here today has allowed us to give you back your freedom," the Minister's secretary said.

Bellatrix smiled slyly.

"However there are conditions for your release. Your release is conditional. First you must take a reform course here at the Ministry which will last approximately two weeks, only when you have completed the course will you be freed.

When you are released Ms Lestrange, you will be on probation for six months. This means that if you break any of the following conditions in the next six months you will be back in Azkaban.

Number one, you will not be permitted to use any of the Unforgivable curses, or any hex, curse, jinx to harm another. Unless you are provoked your magic is limited. Your wand will have a tag on it so we will know when you use magic and what you use it for.

Number two, under no circumstances are you to kill another, provoked or not.

Number three, you will live at your old address of the Lestrange's as you are the last of the line

Number four, harming muggles or muggle borns is an offence and if you do, there will be serious consequences

Number five, you will not gather old death eaters and reform You-Know-Whos inner circle

Number six you may not under any circumstances go near Harry Potter."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at the last condition. No she wasn't planning to go after him but if he got in her way she would kill him.

"Do you understand Ms Lestrange?"

"Yes I do," Bellatrix answered. In two weeks the course would be over and in two weeks every child would return to Hogwarts and her fun would begin.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! :D Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**A random off the topic question, if I wrote a lily/Scorpius, how many would read it?**

**Thank you all of you who have continually reviewed! **

**XxXxX**


	25. Hogwarts Express

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: **

**A huge thanks to my beta Unicorn90021 **

**Sorry guys I forgot that yesterday was Wednesday! (Yes Dope I know!)**

**Chapter 25: **

_**The Hogwarts Express**_

Hermione didn't want to leave Venice but on Sunday 15th of January, at 7am she and Draco had arrived back at the Manor, the next day they would be leaving for Hogwarts.

Narcissa had greeted them, she had asked about the honeymoon, asked how they were, she even asked if she was going to be a grandmother yet.

"Mother!" Draco responded shocked.

"I just wanted to know if I was going to be a grandmother so I could buy stuff," Narcissa smiled.

"Unbelievable," Draco sighed. "Hermione and I are going to our room, we need to pack for tomorrow."

"Of course," Narcissa smiled. "I'm actually waiting for Andromeda, wonder what's taking her so long."

"It is still early," Hermione offered, after all it was 7 in the morning.

Narcissa smiled before she let the young couple go. They walked all the way to the fifth floor where their new room was.

Draco opened the door and let Hermione walk in first. Hermione gasped, if she thought her old room was big, this one was bigger. They had walked into what looked like the sitting room for their bedroom. There was a door on the left and one on the right. Hermione opened the door on the left. There was a huge bathroom. The bath was larger than the heart shaped hot tub in the hotel. The walls and floor were tiled with white marble and everything seemed to sparkle.

Hermione grinned as she left and took in the sitting room. There were green sofas in the room. The carpet was white and the walls were dark green. There were two mahogany desks and Hermione grinned at the shelves full of books. There was also a fireplace, already lit. She then opened the door on the right which was the bedroom. The bed was kingsized. The walls were also dark green and the carpet white. The bedside tables, like the bed were made of mahogany, there were more shelves, but empty this time and a large chest of drawers. There were two doors either side of the chest. Hermione opened the first and realised this was her walk in closet which was the size of her old room and full of brand new clothes. The other closet belonged to Draco.

"Wow," Hermione finally said.

Draco smirked, "Love it?"

"Draco, the Hogwarts room is going to look so tiny compared to this!" Hermione grinned as she went to the living room and pulled out a book.

"Spoiled you already huh?" Draco grinned as she took a book out.

Hermione nodded as she continued to read. She had sat herself down on a white armchair, "Too much green though."

Draco smirked, "What would you prefer? Red? No way."

"How about baby blue?"

"Like a bathroom, nope," Draco smirked.

"Fine I'll think about colours and when we come back for Easter we can change it, now go away," Hermione said engrossed in her book.

"So I'll do the packing shall I?" Draco laughed but Hermione didn't reply. He continued to grin to himself as he magically began to pack all the stuff he and Hermione needed. He was grateful to his mother who it seemed had gone to Diagon Alley and picked up their new equipment. He looked into the sitting room and Hermione was still engrossed in her book. He smiled before returning to pack.

X X X X X X

Narcissa waited patiently and finally a house elf led her sister into the living room.

"Look," Andromeda passed her the Daily Prophet.

Narcissa read it:

**Number 1 Death Eater Freed**

By Jasmin Bishop

_Bellatrix Lestrange was the most devoted follower of You-Know-Who. She was his right hand death eater and the only female death eater in the circle. Yet it seems as of yesterday Bellatrix Lestrange has been released. Lestrange has completed a reform course at the Ministry according to the Minister, and this should help her: "Ms Lestrange has completed the course. The course is intense and helps a person sort out their prejudices and helps them…reform. Ms Lestrange finished with full marks and as in the past the ones who pass with full marks, reform completely." _

_Lestrange has not been released freely, she is on probation for six months and if she breaks any of the following conditions, she will be returned to Azkaban:_

_She can not use an Unforgivable Curse, or hex, or jinx unless provoked with magic and her life in is danger. Her wand is tagged so the Ministry will know of what she uses magic for and when_

_Under no circumstances can she kill another, even if provoked_

_She will have to live at the Lestrange Estate as she is the last in the line_

_Harming muggles and muggle borns is an offence and if she attempts to break this condition there will be dire consequences_

_She is not allowed to contact any old death eaters and cannot re-form He Who Must Not Be Named's inner circle_

_Under no circumstances can she go near Harry Potter_

_Will Bellatrix Lestrange break any of these? Go to Page 6 for our psychics prediction and page 7 – 13 for true life stories of families who have felt the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange._

Narcissa sighed, "We have to tell Draco and Hermione."

Before Andromeda could answer an owl entered the room. Narcissa took off the note:

_Narcissa, Have you seen the paper? Harry and Ginny are here, they haven't seen it yet, I think at lunch this afternoon we should tell everyone together. What do you think?_

_Molly._

Narcissa looked at Andromeda who read the note over her shoulder. Her older sister nodded. Narcissa sent a note back saying she agreed. They had all planned to have a late lunch together today before the kids returned to Hogwarts.

"She hasn't got in contact with you has she?" Andromeda asked.

Narcissa shook her head, "She must know of Draco and Hermione's marriage by know."

"You don't think she will hurt them?" Andromeda asked shocked.

Narcissa looked at her older sister, "I don't know. She must see Draco as a blood traitor for marrying a muggle born."

"But the reform course…" Andromeda stopped. "Our sister could always fake things."

"She could fake anything and everything," Narcissa sighed. "I can't lose my son, I can't. I've lost my husband, I can't lose my son or my daughter in law." Narcissa was breaking down. Andromeda hugged her little sister tightly.

"She can't get near you," Andromeda reassured her. "We'll owl Dumbledore and let him know what's happening and let him know what we think. He will help. He has to help."

Narcissa nodded, "Let's get started then."

X X X X X

"Hermione, darling, sweetheart are you getting up any time soon?" Draco asked in his sweet voice.

Hermione waved her hand and continued to read.

Draco sighed, "What are you reading anyway?"

"How to kill your husband without getting caught," Hermione answered.

Draco jumped up, "WHAT?"

Hermione closed the book and laughed, "I'm joking. It's a book about astronomy."

Draco walked towards Hermione, "That was not funny."

Before Hermione could answer he kissed her fiercely. Hermione pulled back, "Come on I need to help make lunch."

"We have house elves," Draco reminded.

"Yea but I'm helping," Hermione said. "And have you packed everything?"

"All our stuff," Draco replied falling back onto another armchair.

"Books?"

"Yes."

"The new potions book?"

"Yes."

"Quills and Parchment."

"Yes."

"Cauldron?"

"Yes."

"Oh have you packed clothes?"

"No Hermione I forget that," Draco rolled his eyes. "Relax, I have packed before."

"Right," Hermione headed to the door. "I'm going downstairs. Feel like helping?"

"No," Draco smiled. "I packed, you can cook."

Hermione laughed as she headed down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and the house elves were at work.

"Miss we cannot let you work Miss, Mistress said that Miss must rest as Miss is going back tomorrow Miss, Miss must relax!" Trinky said as soon as she noticed Hermione, she pushed the witch out of the kitchen. "Miss has to rest."

Hermione laughed, "Ok Trinky, I'll stay in the backroom ok?"

Trinky beamed as she left. Hermione sighed as she headed to the backroom, she was surprised Draco was there first.

"Weren't you upstairs?" Hermione asked.

"Apparation," Draco smiled. "Weren't you meant to be cooking?"

"Trinky kicked me out of the kitchen," Hermione sighed as she sat beside Draco and snuggled up to him.

"Trinky can be very bossy," Draco said.

"Hmm," Hermione smiled as she took in Draco's cologne. She loved that smell.

Hermione screamed as a scruffy black owl headed to her. She jumped away from Draco who also jumped up and grabbed the owl.

"What the…" Hermione took a deep breathe.

Draco grabbed the letter, "Greengrass wedding invite."

"Which one?" Hermione asked. "And did they mean for the owl to try and kill me?"

"Probably, Greengrass humour," Draco sighed opening up the invitation. "Double wedding, Daphne Greengrass weds Marcus Flint, hah shame."

"Draco!"

"What, Daphne is a bitch," Draco said. "And Astoria Greengrass weds Terence Higgs."

"How did they end up marrying purebloods?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"And the weddings in August," Draco added.

"That's past the first deadline!" Hermione replied.

"Their father is influential at the Ministry, he probably called in a favour or threatened someone," Draco sighed.

"Do we have to attend?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately," Draco replied.

"Damn."

"Oh well at least it's both weddings in one day."

"True."

Before either could say any more out of the fireplace came Ginny and Harry.

"The Greengrass owl nearly killed me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Join the club," Hermione replied.

"I think the sisters think if they kill you and me they can marry Harry and Draco," Ginny laughed.

Hermione laughed.

"Right so Draco, did you buy the new Klitz3000?" Harry asked.

"Of course Potty, why you still riding your firebolt?" Draco smirked.

"No, I got mine yesterday," Harry smirked. "Feel like a race?"

"Where's your Klitz3000?" Draco asked as Hermione and Ginny watched the two.

Harry pulled out a small broom out of his pocket and then used his wand to enlarge it.

"Let's go," Draco smirked.

"We'll wait right here shall we?" Ginny called after them but the boys didn't notice.

Hermione rolled her eyes leading Ginny to the living room, Narcissa and Andromeda were there drinking wine.

"Bit early for wine isn't it?" Hermione asked. She knew Narcissa didn't drink a lot.

"Andromeda tempted me," Narcissa smiled. "Morning Ginny, how are you?"

"Fine thank you, and yourself?" Ginny asked.

"I'm good thank you," Narcissa smiled. "When will your mother be arriving and is Harry here yet?"

"Harry and Draco are flying around outside," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum and the others should be here in a bit."

Narcissa and Andromeda nodded.

"So girls, looking forward to going back tomorrow?" Andromeda asked.

"No," Ginny sighed. "I'm used to doing the married thing, back at school its like…"

"We're kids again," Hermione finished.

"Education is important though," Andromeda said.

"Yea that's the only reason we're going back," Ginny looked at Hermione. "She's making me."

Hermione laughed, "Whatever."

Ginny smiled as the two sat down, but not before long did all the remaining Weasley's, Lavender, Sirius, Lauren Greengrass, Lupin, Tonks and Teddy arrived.

The boys all headed outside to play Quidditch, after a while Ginny, Lavender and Hermione headed outside with Victoria and Teddy.

"So we have to tell them, after lunch?" Molly asked.

Narcissa nodded.

"I can't believe she's out," Sirius sighed. "Have the Ministry lost their mind?"

"Apparently she gave the names of 37 death eaters," Narcissa sighed. "But that doesn't go to print."

They all sighed. Bellatrix was out and unpredictable.

X X X X X X X

"I can't fly!" Victoria muttered as Teddy got on a broom and began to fly around.

"It's not hard," Ginny tried. "Want me to help?"

"No!" Victoria muttered.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Draco flew over to them.

"No flying for you three?" Draco asked.

"Never," Hermione said.

Draco smirked.

"In a bit," Ginny added looking at Victoria.

"What about you Vickie?" Draco asked. "Feel like flying?"

"I can't fly!" Victoria stomped her feet.

"Well how about you get on this broom and fly with me?" Draco asked.

Victoria beamed and ran to his broom. Draco lowered the broom and let Victoria sit in front. He waved before taking off slowly.

"Draco's sweet isn't he?" Lavender noted

"Yea very, when he wants to be," Hermione replied watching as Draco helped the Victoria fly.

"BOYS COME ON!" Molly called. "LUNCH IS READY!" Molly waved to the boys to come down, who obeyed. Hermione walked in with Draco.

"That was nice," Hermione said to him in a quiet voice.

"What was?" Draco asked.

"Helping Victoria," Hermione replied.

Draco couldn't help but smile as Victoria came running to them and held Draco's hand.

"I want to fly more!" She smiled innocently.

"Maybe after lunch," Draco offered.

"Hermione did you see me?" Victoria asked.

"Yes you were amazing, a Chaser in the making," Hermione smiled, hoping the young girl did want to be a chaser.

"That's exactly the position I want!" Victoria was beaming as they all sat down on the table. Victoria sat beside her mother and she couldn't stop talking.

Hermione listened to Ginny talk, while Draco and Harry were in a conversation about Quidditch.

After dinner, Narcissa sent the two children to the play room, while everyone else sat in the living room wondering what the problem was.

"Mum what's wrong?" Draco asked, as his mother was looking at all the kids.

"There's something you lot need to know," Narcissa started. "Bellatrix had an appeal, a few days ago. She was released after completing a reform course."

There was silence.

"Say something," Molly looked at all of them.

"You're joking right?" Ron asked desperately.

"No Ron, they're not joking," Sirius replied.

"HAVE THEY LOST THEIR MINDS!" Ron exploded. "HOW CAN THEY RELEASE HER? SHE'S GOING TO COME AFTER HARRY!"

"Or Draco and Hermione," Harry said quietly, looking at how pale Hermione had turned. "Draco's a blood traitor in her eyes."

Hermione hadn't even thought of that. Draco took her hand, not knowing what to say, he was in shock too.

"She's got conditions, her wand is tagged," Sirius handed them a newspaper which they all read.

"This won't stop her, this is Bellatrix Lestrange, she's mad!" Ginny said.

"Gin relax," Harry said.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX?" Ginny shouted, she was close to tears. "If she comes near you I'll lose you and I can't……"

Harry hugged Ginny, "Lucky for us she's not Voldemort, I can take care of her if she does come near us…" he looked over at Hermione and Draco. "Any of us."

"She won't be able to hurt you," Draco whispered to Hermione, who had frozen. "I promise."

Hermione turned to Draco slowly, "What if she comes to you? What if she tries to…I…I won't lose you…"

"You won't I promise," Draco hugged Hermione.

"We contacted Dumbledore," Andromeda said. "He's putting extra protection on the school, and there'll be more security measures, she won't be able to get into Hogwarts."

They all nodded.

"And here we thought life was going to be normal now," Hermione muttered so only Draco could hear.

"What does normal even mean?" Draco sighed.

Hermione silently agreed. She didn't even know the last time everything was normal, at least not for a long period. Everyone left after a while, no one was in the mood to hang around, or just talk, they had to prepare one more time for another "adventure".

"Hermione," Draco whispered late into the night. He and Hermione had gone to bed early but neither could sleep and now at midnight he wanted to talk.

"Yea," Hermione faced him in the dark, she could see his grey eyes shimmering.

"I promise she won't hurt you," he whispered.

"Thanks," Hermione kissed him lightly. "Are you really really worried?"

"She's unpredictable. I don't know what she wants, but if she does want something, she will do anything to get it. Anything."

Hermione nodded, "We'll deal with her together, maybe she won't come for us."

"If we're lucky," Draco agreed. "I guess with Dumbledore's extra protection, chances are she won't come near us."

"Hopefully," Hermione whispered closing her eyes as Draco wrapped his arms around her.

X X X X X X

Early next morning……

Bellatrix was up early, the Ministry said they would keep tabs on her use of magic, what they didn't do was have regular check ups on her. She smiled, this meant that she could transform. Yes she was an unregistered animagus, something Voldemort had asked her to become, in case ever needed. This was one of those times. A black cat. So like her. Sly, cunning, dark, vicious and she could easily get near her…victims.

X X X X X X X

The next day…

Hermione and Draco walked arm in arm into the Hogwarts Express. They found a compartment and were soon joined by Harry and Ginny, Blaise and Luna and Ron and Lavender.

"Well?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Well what?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Heard anything about her?" Ron asked, they all knew who he was talking about.

"No," Harry replied. "The ministry won't keep me informed." He turned to Draco. "You know anything?"

Draco shook his head, "Mum doesn't want to see her and she's staying away."

"No contact what so ever?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No," Draco replied firmly.

"Then we're screwed," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Maybe she'll stay away."

"She's Bellatrix, she won't stay away," Ron replied.

"I agree with Weasel," Draco added. "She would never sell out the other death eaters unless she wanted to do something, she doesn't care about her freedom. Azkaban was a home to her, Dementors didn't scare her. No she's out for a reason."

Hermione leaned into Draco and rested her head against his chest.

Suddenly the train braked hard. Everyone went flying forward. The lights flickered on and off. Draco grabbed Hermione to stop her falling against the window. Lavender had fallen on top of Ron who held onto her tightly. Harry was against the window, both Ginny on him and Luna on her. Blaise was by the door which was opening and closing.

"What's happening?" Ginny murmured.

"Did the train crash?" Ron asked.

Then it all stopped. The train stopped jerking, the lights were still off. They all got up slowly, checking if everyone was ok. Harry went to the compartment door, he stuck his head out.

"Did we have an accident?" someone asked.

"We can't," someone else replied. "Only train on this track is the Hogwarts Express."

Harry closed the door, "No one knows what's happening."

Draco looked out of the window, "It won't be dementors this time will it?" Remembering what happened in their third year.

"No," Hermione replied as the lights came back on.

"I'll go see if I can find out anything," Blaise said leaving the compartment.

"We're…we're not under attack are we?" Lavender asked slowly.

Harry and Draco pulled out their wands and stood up, wondering why they hadn't thought of that first.

"Blaise went out there," Luna said trying to keep calm.

"We probably aren't under attack," Harry said as the others drew their wands.

Blaise came back into the compartment and Luna ran at him.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"We thought we were under attack," Ginny answered.

"No, no just the driver not controlling the train properly," Blaise replied.

"There's a driver?" Ron asked.

"Yea, just to oversee the magic," Blaise replied.

"So no real problem?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"No, apparently not," Blaise replied with just as much suspicion.

The train started to move again.

"Is it me or is this all too…" Harry began.

"Weird," Ron offered.

"Suspicious," Ginny tired.

"Scary," Lavender said.

"Yes all of that," Harry said.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"What we do every year," Harry sighed. "Eyes open, stay alert and go no where and I mean no where alone."

"You think she's here somewhere?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly. "But so help me if she is. I will kill her."

Draco nodded, "Don't expect me to stop you."

They all sat down, ready to face the next school term.

**A/N: First check out my prof for the pictures of a few of the dresses Hermione, Ginny and Lavender wore in this fic.**

**Second I have created a c2 for Dramione fics, so if anyone wants to subscribe to it or be a staff member let me know. So far I've only got 5 fics in it but I will have more.**

**Third THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! :D I love you all soooo much that I'm going to bake you cyber cookies and cake! (I promise not to burn the….much hehe!) Yes hyper again…sorry about that hehe! **

**Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**xxxxx**


	26. Back to School

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: **Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: **

**A huge thanks to my beta Unicorn90021 **

**Last week I was a day late, this week im a day early! :D**

**This chapter is especially Fozzy-Floozy for being the idiot that never ceases to amuse me! Love ya! :D**

**Chapter 26:**

_**Back to School**_

Dumbledore said the same as Blaise had about the train incident. No one asked questions. Every one had read the news papers, they all knew who was on the loose. Dumbledore did say he has increased security and that was that.

"Now that that is out of the way, I would like to introduce our new flying and Quidditch Coach," Dumbledore smiled. "Viktor Krum!"

Viktor entered the hall and smiled at everyone, a few people even cheered.

"Why would an international Quidditch Player need a job?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Ssh," Hermione hushed.

Draco sighed, Hermione had come sat with him on his table today.

"Mr Krum will only be here for the remainder of this year," Dumbledore smiled, "Some of our older students will remember him from a few years back and most of you know him as the Quidditch star!"

Then he said a few words and began the feast. Most people were tired and after the feast everyone headed to their dorms, and then to bed, not knowing that the one they were all thinking about, was already in the school.

X X X X X X

The student sighed, they had got a message to meet Bellatrix on the seventh floor, the right corridor by the statue. So the student waited there. _Where is she? I'm tired too. Is she really here?_

"About time," a cold voice said. Bellatrix emerged from the shadows.

"How…what?" the student stammered. "Wait I've been here for ages."

Bellatrix shrugged, she didn't care.

"How did you get in here?" The student asked.

"Animagus," she smirked. "Black cat."

"Doesn't the ministry know?"

"If the Ministry knew I wouldn't be here would I?" Bellatrix snarled. "Where's the other one?"

"Busy. Can't let anyone get suspicious if we back out of preplanned events."

Bellatrix nodded, "Why didn't you stop the wedding?"

"Again too suspicious, too risky."

Bellatrix snarled, "Fine. I have a plan."

"I'm all ears."

X X X X X

"We're late!" Hermione moaned as Draco came out of the bathroom. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED."

"Woman it's Snape's class, we'll be fine!" Draco smiled.

"You'll be fine, not me!" Hermione argued. "WILL YOU HURRY UP!"

Draco rolled his eyes as he dressed himself and grabbed his potion books, "Ready mother."

Hermione hit him on the arm before dragging him down to the dungeons. She sighed as she pushed him forward. He smirked at her, opening the door slowly.

"Mr Malfoy," Snape snarled. "And Miss Granger…"

"Mrs Malfoy," Draco corrected. "You were at the wedding sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Why are you two late?"

"Helping a few scared first years," Draco answered taking Hermione's hand and dragging her to the back.

"Don't let it happen again or you and your _wife_ will be enjoying quality time in detention," Snape snarled.

"No sir, never again," Draco grinned placing his hand on Hermione's knee under the desk once Snape had turned away. Hermione was shocked by the movement and let out a small noise.

"What is it know Mrs Malfoy?" Snape turned around and asked.

"Um…" she blushed. "I was just wondering what potion we're making."

"Mrs Malfoy first you were late and second you interrupt before I can tell you," Snape said to her slowly, "I suggest you stay quite or you will be serving detention and let me think, I will be taking five points off Gryffindor."

Hermione looked at Draco who was smirking. Snape continued to explain the potion while Draco tried to poke Hermione, waiting for another reaction. When everyone got up to get the potions she turned to him.

"I suggest you stop unless you want to sleep in the common room tonight," Hermione warned.

"Babe you can never stay apart from me," Draco grinned at her anger.

She cursed him before getting her ingredients, they made their potions silently.

"Hermione," Draco whispered as he stood behind her.

"What?" Hermione snapped putting in the powdered root.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"Fine," Hermione replied. She wasn't really angry. He liked to piss her off and she liked to make him feel guilty.

He kissed her on the cheek before continuing with his potions. She smiled as he walked to his own cauldron.

"So what do I do with the rose petals?" Draco asked looking through his text book.

"Nothing," Hermione replied.

"What?"

"Nothing, no need for rose petals in this potion," Hermione explained.

"Right," Draco sighed. Just as he put aside the rose petals, Ron's cauldron exploded.

The class watched and most laughed, including Draco.

"Mr Weasley," Snape snarled. "This is the third time this year you've blown up a cauldron! You will clean this up and detention for the rest of the month!"

Ron groaned and turned a beetroot red.

"Nice one Weasel," Draco laughed before going back to his own cauldron.

"Draco," Hermione said to him. "Don't be so mean."

"Noted," Draco replied but Hermione knew him and Ron would always argue like this and make fun out of each other every chance they got.

"So um, Krum…" Draco started.

"I told you, I only want you, so if you're going to be all jealous…"

"Ok, I get it!"

After the lesson, Hermione had gone to the library but Draco didn't want to so he entered the common room where Blaise was lounging along with Lavender and Ginny.

"Draco," Blaise nodded. "We need to talk."

Draco raised an eyebrow as Blaise got up and headed into his room, Draco followed.

"Wonder what that was about," Ginny said.

Lavender shrugged, "Great late for lesson!"

Ginny and Lavender grabbed their stuff and left.

Meanwhile in Blaise's room…

"What?" Draco asked impatiently.

"This arrived today," Blaise handed Draco a box.

Draco opened it and smiled.

"So when are you going to give it to Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Not yet," Draco sighed.

"Why not?"

"I…I don't know what her reaction will be like and I'd rather give it to her on a special day or something."

"Fine."

"This is cool, my voice will read it out."

"Really?" Blaise asked. "Impressive."

They talked for a bit longer staying in the room and then they heard the common room door open.

In the common room…

Hermione was tired of revising; Ron had followed her to the library and had asked for help on the potions essay. She did help him and all she wanted now was Draco. As she entered the common room, Ron followed her.

"Hermione," Ron said slowly.

"What is it now?" Hermione asked impatiently dropping her books on the table.

"Um…" Ron began, his face going red.

"Spit it out," Hermione stood with her hands on her hips.

"We've been friends for a long time right?"

"Yes Ron we have," Hermione replied impatiently.

"The thing is…well before the Marriage Law came into place I was going to…going to ask you out."

"Oh," Hermione replied confused.

"Yea…the thing is…well um…I still like you Hermione. I know really bad timing and all but I do…I know your with Draco but he's a jerk!"

"Ron…"

"No Hermione, you can do better! You're amazing and I wanna be with you."

"Are you saying we have an affair?"

"I…I dunno…something like that."

Hermione was silent.

X X X X X

In the room…

"I'm going to kill Weasel!" Draco snarled.

"Shush!" Blaise warned. "I wanna hear what Hermione does."

"Fine," Draco said, he was nervous. _She can't choose him can she?_

X X X X X X

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Hermione screamed.

"What?" Ron asked. "Hermione I like you and…"

"YOU'RE WITH LAVENDER! YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh come on! You're not happy with Malfoy and I'm not thrilled with Lavender."

"Fine you're not happy, but what makes you think I'm not happy?"

"How can you be? It's Malfoy!"

"For the record Ronald, I am happy," Hermione answered. "I'm more than happy with Draco, he's everything I ever wanted! Sure it took time but I am happy. I think you should forget this ludicrous idea."

"YOU'RE NOT HAPPY!" Ron shouted. "JUST ADMIT IT!"

"I AM HAPPY! I'M HAPPY BEING MRS. MALFOY! I am his wife and I do not plan to change that!"

"YOU CAN'T BE! MALFOY IS A JERK, BASTARD, A…"

"I LOVE HIM!" Hermione shouted. Ron was silent and Hermione was too. She had just said that.

X X X X X

Draco fell over. Hermione just said that she loved him. Him. She loved him. Love.

X X X X X

"You what?" Ron asked in a quiet voice.

"I love him," Hermione repeated. "Oh my God, I love him!"

"And you realised it now." Ron groaned.

"I love him," Hermione was in her own world. She smiled and then she realised Ron was still here. "Look Ron, I want to forget this. You're with Lavender and I'm with Draco, so you know what, I never want to hear your proposition again!"

With that, Hermione headed to her room and fell onto her bed. Did she really love him? _Yes I love him! I'm in love! Ok should be love before marriage but I don't care! I love him! Oh damn…do I tell him? He's Draco, he won't love me back! Well not yet…I'll wait, I'll tell him when the time is right. Man, I'm in love……I love him. _She closed her eyes and didn't even realise the door open, nor did she notice someone lay beside her and kiss her lightly. Her eyes shot open.

"Draco," she whispered caressing his cheek.

"Hey," he grinned at her.

She pushed him aside slowly and got up. _I won't tell him I love him but I have to tell him about Ron._

"I need to tell you something," she said quietly.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Ron…Ron kind of…he told me he…he liked me and wanted to start something with me but I swear I said no!" Hermione was frantic. "I feel guilty but I didn't…I swear I didn't lead him on and…"

Before she could continue Draco's lips were on hers again, "Look Blaise heard the conversation, he told me you said no. It's ok Hermione. Don't feel guilty."

"Blaise heard?" Hermione asked.

"Yea just told me that he hit on you, you pushed him away saying you were with me," Draco said waiting to see if Hermione said anything else. He looked at her, she looked nervous.

"Draco, you're the only one I want," Hermione whispered as Draco held her. She was scared, he didn't know why, probably of telling him how she felt. He held her tightly.

"I know," Draco kissed the top of her head. "But I am going to punch him the next time I see him."

"I know you are," Hermione sighed. "Nothing I can do to stop you?"

"No," Draco said firmly.

Hermione nodded, "Ok."

Draco headed to the door.

"Draco," Hermione said as his hand touched the door handle.

"Yea?"

"Um…" Hermione thought, "Um…be careful, no more than a punch."

"Ok," Draco smiled as he left the room. There in the common room, was Ron looking miserable with Harry and Ginny.

"Oi Weasel," Draco called walking towards him. Ron instantly got up.

"Malfoy look…" Ron started.

"No Weasel you listen, I'm going to say this once," Draco warned. "You ever hit on my wife again, and I'll make sure you're six feet under!"

"Got it," Ron said as Draco turned his back on him. He sighed a sigh of relief but Draco turned around and punched him square in the nose.

"Evening Potter, and Potter," Draco smiled innocently at the other two in the room who looked shocked and then headed to his room.

Hermione walked to him and looked at his knuckles. She took out her wand and cleaned his hand up. Draco hadn't realised that Hermione was in tears.

"What is it?" Draco whispered.

"I…I dunno," Hermione whispered. She honestly didn't know why she was crying.

"Hermione, its fine," Draco kissed her and hugged her until she stopped crying. "Was it because of Weasel?"

"No…I guess seeing your blood…" Hermione sighed. "Scared me."

"But I was the one who did the punching," Draco said. "I didn't get hurt, I did the hurting…not that that's always a good thing."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

Draco kissed her softly, "I don't like it when you cry."

Hermione looked at him.

"It kind of hurts when you cry," Draco whispered.

Hermione hugged him tightly.

X X X X X X

**A/N: Right so I had an exam today, so I need reviews to cheer me up! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoyed.**

**What you should have learnt from this chapter, just to clarify: Bella has two people hating her and Hermione realises she loves Draco but has not told him. He hasn't said anything. Just wanted to add that in! :D**

**In the next chapter….**

**A party will be thrown where all the 'suspects' for the student will be revealed! :D**


	27. The Party

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: **Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: **

**A huge thanks to my beta Unicorn90021 **

**Chapter 27:**

_**The Party**_

"A party?" Lavender shrieked reading the invitation.

"What's this about a party?" Draco asked as he and Hermione came out of the bedroom the following afternoon.

"Dumbledore is throwing a kind of welcome back party on Saturday night!" Lavender grinned. "And he didn't even mention anything at breakfast!"

"Cool!" Draco smiled.

Ginny came running in through the common room door followed by Harry.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER! WHY DID YOU STOP ME?" Ginny shouted at Harry.

"She's younger than you, and I think killing a student means you're expelled and Azkaban!" Harry replied.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"ROMILDA VANE HAPPENED! STUPID BITCH TRIED TO KISS HARRY! MY HARRY! WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! STUPID STUPID TROLL FACED SLAG!" Ginny was screaming.

"Gin, calm down," Lavender said softly. "Come on relax."

Ginny took a few deep breaths.

"Calm?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Out of curiosity what were you planning?" Hermione asked once they were all seated.

"I was planning to practice every jinx I knew," Ginny smiled.

"If I was you, I'd Avada her," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione! Don't give her ideas," Harry warned.

Draco on the other hand was smirking, "Must mean a lot to you, if you'd Avada a chick over me."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nice idea, next time I see her…" Ginny smirked.

"Gin! Don't you dare!" Harry warned her.

"Why not?" Ginny demanded.

"Because if I wanted her I would've kissed her wouldn't I? So what's the point of you getting expelled and us not spending the year together!" Harry explained calmly.

"True, but I am going to jinx her, if I get myself detention, oh well!" Ginny smiled.

"Don't do it today, you'll get detention tomorrow night and there's a party," Draco told her.

"Party?" Ginny asked. "I need a new dress!"

"You didn't even ask where the party is!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh yea where?"

"Here, well not here," Hermione started.

"Great Hall, Dumbledore wants to throw a welcome back party," Draco cut in.

"Cool!" Ginny grinned. "I have no classes today neither do the two of you!" Ginny looked at Lavender and Hermione.

"I don't like where this is going!" Hermione moaned.

"Luna's back in about fifteen minutes so we can ask to go Hogsmeade and get new dresses!" Ginny grinned. "I'll go ask McGonagall!"

Before anyone could say anything, she ran out of the door.

"That wife of yours, a little…overactive isn't she?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, and that's why I love her," Harry smiled.

Hermione and Draco smiled at him, yet neither looked at the other. Lavender soon dragged Hermione to the side.

"Listen Lavender I have to tell you something," Hermione started before Lavender could speak. "You've become one of my closest friends and I can't keep this from you."

"I know," Lavender interrupted. "I know what Ron did. When he came in with a broken nose and a black eye well he confessed."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault. Neither Ron or I were happy. Yesterday we talked, proper talked. We did everything from the start, talked about childhood, growing up, everything. It helped us. I'm not saying we're at a couple level but we're friends again. Slowly we'll build on that. I think we've both accepted the situation."

Hermione smiled weakly.

"I don't blame you," Lavender hugged her.

"Good because I would never ever do that to you or Draco," Hermione said.

"It's fine," Lavender smiled. "We need to get ready for the party. It's not formal, more like a party party!"

"Ok…" Hermione smiled a little confused. "No dresses necessary."

"None, casual."

"Great!"

Lavender and Hermione were laughing when Ginny came back.

"Permission granted!" Ginny laughed.

Luna came in, "I'm hurrying!" She said looking at Ginny. She headed to her room.

"Did you threaten Luna?" Hermione asked.

"What? Shopping can't wait!" Ginny smirked.

"Mood swings," Lavender muttered so only Hermione could hear.

"Maybe she's pregnant," Hermione joked, Lavender grinned and then both their smiles faded.

"No…" Lavender said.

"Nope never," Hermione smiled. "Just Ginny."

"Come on!" Ginny was linking with Luna as she called the others. Harry came to her and kissed her lightly. Draco moved to Hermione and kissed her before Hermione was pulled away by Ginny.

"Oi!" Draco called after them. "I wasn't finished."

"Well you are now!" Ginny smiled.

"Potter your girl is insufferable!" Draco moaned as Hermione waved to him before leaving the common room.

Harry smirked.

X X X X X X

A little later in Hogsmeade…

"Who said it's casual?" Ginny demanded as they entered the first store in Hogsmeade.

"The invitation," Lavender answered.

"Casual means anything right?" Luna asked.

"Yes Thank God!" Hermione smiled looking at a few casual looking tops.

"So doesn't mean we can't look good," Ginny smirked pulling a red halter neck top out of the clothing line.

"I want this top!" Lavender grinned, it was a yellow top, it had a round neck and it was sleeveless. Parts of it, at the bottom was wrinkled to form layers.

After a few more shops, they had all bought something new and headed back to Hogwarts.

"So like a party party," Ginny was still talking. "That's so cool, at least it ain't boring like…"

As Ginny talked, Hermione looked over to Lavender, both shocked that Ginny was hyper one minute and down the next. Pregnancy was the only thing they could think of.

"We'll tell her later, lets just see how this goes," Lavender whispered to Hermione as they walked into the common room.

"Yep," Hermione agreed.

"Right we all better get ready," Ginny smiled. "See you all in a bit."

Hermione watched her best friend walk up the stairs. She looked tired. Maybe it wasn't pregnancy, maybe time of the month or her and Harry were having problems. She didn't know. She put on the ring Narcissa had given her as well as well as a plain butterfly shaped necklace. She washed her hair and styled it, she left it out in bouncy curls and with her wand she added red tips to the bottom of her curls.

She put on her white spaghetti top and dark blue jeans. She put a butterfly buckled silver belt around her jeans. She put on a few bangles on each hand and a pair of silver heels. She smiled. She was ready but she was wondering where Draco was. She entered the common room and sat down on the sofa. Draco ran into the common room and saw Hermione.

"Man you look hot!" he grinned.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, but you need to get ready, we leave in two minutes."

"No kiss first?" he smirked.

"Go dress now!"

"Nag!" Draco laughed running up the stairs.

Luna was out of her room, in white jeans and a baby blue, strapless top. It reached to just below her belt.

"You look gorgeous," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, so do you!" Luna grinned. "You use crackletits to help with the hair?"

"Um…no just my wand," Hermione smiled weakly.

"Cool!"

Soon Blaise was out of his room, then Harry and Ginny, then Ron and Lavender.

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm here," Draco opened the door and walked down the stairs. He was dressed in a black shirt, leaving the top few buttons open. He had on dark blue jeans. Hermione could see a bracelet on his arm. He grabbed her quickly and they followed the others out of the common room.

Hermione chuckled.

"What?" Draco asked holding her closer to him.

"Nothing," Hermione smiled.

"You're a bit weird," Draco smirked.

"And proud of it," Hermione grinned, "Hey do you remember that bet we had?"

"What bet? I know not of any bet."

"The one you lost," Hermione continued. "You know when you said the punishment is kind of split in two, the first one you gave into and the second part I would give to you when we came back to Hogwarts."

Draco nodded, "Right…yea that. So what do you want me to do? Run around naked during the party?"

"No," Hermione smirked. "I'll get back to you."

"So did you remind me because you wanted me to live in fear?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Too bad Mrs Malfoy I'm not scared," Draco smirked. "Bring it on."

They finally entered the hall. The enchanted ceiling was made to look like stars, the walls were changing from black to dark blue to dark purple and back to black again. There was smoke all around the area.

"It looks like a club!" Ginny was giggling.

There was a dance floor, and a bar (non-alcholic ofcourse!) as well as red sofas.

"It's amazing!" Lavender giggled.

"Let's dance," Hermione smiled as she led Draco to the dancefloor.

"Love to!" Draco grinned as he kissed her.

He danced with her for three songs before they headed to the bar. They saw Viktor Krum walk in followed by a group of girls, he dismissed them before sitting at the head table.

"Hey!" Daphne Greengrass's squeaky voice smirked at the two.

"Did you get our wedding invites?" Astoria asked, looking at Draco head to tow.

"Yes we did," Draco smiled. "Me and Hermione will be there."

"Yes," Daphne smiled glancing at Hermione.

"Father pulled a few strings," Astoria boasted. "So we don't have to rush our marriage."

"Right," Draco smiled. "We're going to sit down, see you two later."

"Bye!" they smiled at him.

"Hate them," Hermione whispered as they walked away.

"Yep me too," Draco smiled as they sat down. "Oh no."

"DRACO!" Pansy shrieked, she was followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco momentarily wondered why they were following her, but he realised he didn't care.

"Pansy," he smiled looking at her. She sat on the sofa opposite him and Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle sat down too.

"Hermione," Pansy smiled. "How's married life treating you?"

"It's not bad actually," Hermione returned the smile confusedly.

"That's because you have Draco. I got Ernie, we're getting the Ministry to break us up so to speak," Pansy smiled.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He blames me, there's even a rumour I like Neville! The truth is he's in love with someone else so we're ending it and the Ministry will assign us another partner."

"Is that allowed?" Hermione asked.

"My dad made it possible," Pansy grinned.

Hermione noticed the weird looks Crabbe and Goyle were giving her. The two were probably uncomfortable with the fact she was a muggleborn and Mrs Malfoy.

"Oh speak of the devil," Pansy muttered as Ernie walked over to them.

"Will you get up!" He said to Pansy angrily. "We have to meet the Ministry Official now!"

Pansy huffed, "Fine. Bye guys." She waved to the Malfoy's and left, weirdly, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Ernie turned to Hermione and Draco. He glanced at Draco and then looked at Hermione and smiled, "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, we have to be off. I'll see you soon Hermione."

"Bye Ernie," Hermione replied.

As soon as they left Draco looked at Hermione, "Pansy is being followed by my old goons! And MacMillian, well I think he fancies you."

Hermione grinned, "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I really don't care."

Draco laughed. They noticed Lynx Yellowstone, Luna's cousin dancing with both Zacharias Smith and Cormac McLagen.

"Luna's cousin, a bit…weird isn't she," Hermione said.

"Not looney like Luna, just a slag," Draco said bluntly drinking his drink.

"Draco!"

"She is. Her family are pureblood fanatics but they have some beliefs like the Lovegoods. She's engaged to McLagen."

"Why she dancing with Smith?"

"Like I said slag. Oh look here comes his fiancée."

Mariette, the girl who was Cho Chang's friend and was held back a year came up to Smith and punched him square on the nose before running off.

"I hate her," Hermione said bitterly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

Hermione explained about what happened in their fifth year and Draco nodded at the end.

"Well she's a vindictive type, I'm surprised she hasn't got revenge on you yet for turning her face all spotty," Draco said before kissing Hermione softly. "But if she does, I'll protect you."

Hermione smiled, she didn't notice that Ron and Lavender were walking their way and sat opposite them.

"Romilda Vane was whispering how she's set her eyes on Draco," Lavender said.

"Really?" Hermione smirked, she was amused by the idea.

"Yep," Lavender said.

"That'll be entertaining," Draco commented.

"Can't wait to jinx her!" Hermione grinned.

"You're turning evil," Ron pointed out.

"So?" Hermione shrugged.

In the middle of the dancefloor, Theodore Nott and Millicent Burstrode were dancing very closely together. Millicent had become pretty over the years, she was no longer…manly. Theo's parents forced the Ministry to allow their son to marry Millicent instead of some Hufflepuff. Hermione smiled, she liked seeing people in love, afterall she was.

"I want to dance and get wasted," Draco stood and offered his hand to Hermione. "Wanna join?"

"Sure but not the wasted part," Hermione said. "And how exactly do you plan to get drunk on fruit punch?"

"Theo spiked it, hours ago. Why do you think people have been acting crazy?" Draco asked.

"Ron, let's dance too," Lavender smiled. "And get some punch."

"Sure," Ron smiled, he noticed the dirty look Draco was giving him. He felt a little frightened, not wanting to be punched again.

Draco kissed Hermione lightly as they danced to a slow song. Hermione grinned but neither noticed the black cat at the entrance, watching them, planning her move.

**A/N: These are your official suspects for the students:**

**Romilda Vane, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville Longbottom, Zacharias Smith, Marietta, Cormac McLagen, Lynx Yellowstone, Ernie and Viktor Krum! (I dont think I have forgotten anyone but if I have then let me know! :D) **

**So those are the suspects so keep a close eye on them! **

**The next chapter will see Draco's punishment and the Students will put their plan into action to break up Hermione and Draco!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! Yes we are over the 1000 mark! :D I love you guys! :D**

**XXXX**


	28. Draco's Punishment

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: **

**A huge thanks to my beta Unicorn90021 **

**Some of you asked why people such as Luna and Neville are suspects, well simple really, I asked the readers for nominations and they were nominated so they became official suspects.**

**Someone mentioned why Romilda doesn't have a fiancée, well she does now, his name is Christiano Micomaro, he's in Ravenclaw but he's poor! He's also not very good looking, I doubt he will make an appearance in the fic, he might, I'm not sure! :D**

**Feel free to drop me any questions or queries. **

**Enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :D**

**Chapter 28:**

_**Draco's Punishment**_

"You want me to do what exactly?" Draco asked two days after the dance.

"I said I want you to fulfil your punishment," Hermione smiled putting her books down after a potions lesson.

"And I said what's the punishment?" Draco asked falling onto the bed.

"I've broken it down into different sections," Hermione smiled. "Part 1, you are to compliment Harry the whole day, Part 2, you have to wear pink!"

"You can't split it in two, you already did that!" Draco smirked.

"I can, see our verbal contract said loser does what the winner says, never did we specify that one thing cannot be subcategorised."

"Bookworm," Draco muttered.

Hermione grinned, "Well I suggest you wear something pink!"

Draco grunted. He did not want to go to breakfast and spend the whole day in pink. Nor did he want to spend the day complimenting Harry Potter. He sighed as he entered the bathroom. _She said, wear pink…fine, I'll wear pink. _He smirked as he dressed and when he came back into the bedroom, he was still smirking.

"Oi I said wear pink!" Hermione told him, he was in normal robes.

"I am wearing pink," Draco smiled. He rolled up his sleeve and around his wrist was a black plastic wristband with a small pink circle on it.

"I meant full pink idiot!"

"Love, you said I have to wear pink. You see you never specified."

"You think you're so cleaver, don't you?"

"Yep!"

"You still have to compliment Harry all day and you can't get out of that!"

Draco's smirk disappeared. She had got him there.

"And you have to do it, or else."

"Or else what?" Draco asked.

"You die," Hermione grinned. "We kind of made a vow."

Draco cursed under his breath.

"What was that love?" Hermione grinned.

"Nothing." Draco put on a fake smile.

Hermione smirked as she opened the bedroom door and saw Harry was in the common room. She turned to Draco, "You start now!"

Draco shuddered as he walked down the stairs, "Morning Potter."

"Morning Draco," Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"Nice jumper," Draco said, it physically pained him to say it.

"Um…thanks?" Harry offered.

"Morning Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Morning Hermione," Harry replied.

"Waiting for Ginny?" She asked.

"Yeah. She's taking forever."

"We'll wait with you," Hermione suggesting pulling Draco by the hand and making him sit down. She nudged him.

"Nice shoes Potter," Draco noticed.

"T…thanks?"

"And what about his hair?" Hermione said. "Don't you think it looks nice?"

"Yes, amazing," Draco smiled.

"Um…" Harry replied.

"Oh look here's Ginny," Hermione grinned. She was loving this.

Draco was hating this.

"Come on then breakfast," Hermione grinned.

"Morning to you to," Ginny laughed.

"Come walk with me Gin," Hermione smirked dragging Ginny in front of the guys.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Look Draco lost a bet, and his punishment is to compliment Harry all day, so play along!" Hermione whispered.

Ginny laughed, "Done."

They rejoined the boys but Draco decided this morning he would sit with the Slytherins. Hermione sighed, _damn that boy! Why was he given brains…_

X X X X X

"What are you going to do?" the student asked Bellatrix.

"Be a cute little black cat," Bellatrix smiled. "Mudbloods love felines. Unfortunately she might have to touch me."

"Disgusting!"

"I know but it is for my nephew, I have to make sacrifices."

"But before you do that, let me put my plan into mode, by the end of the day they'll be over. Please give me a chance."

"Fine, one chance. You mess up and you'll pay."

"Understood."

X X X X X X

Hermione caught up with Draco before Charms. She grinned as she remembered, her, Draco, Blaise and Harry all sit together. She was going to have fun.

"Come on," Hermione whispered to Draco as they entered the classroom. "Compliment him!"

Theo looked at them suspiciously as Draco grunted loudly. Pansy also noticed, she was amused that Hermione was actually smirking.

Draco shivered involuntarily, "You have a sick sense of humour."

Hermione smiled, "Who do you think I get it from?"

"I wouldn't make you do something like this!"

"No you'd make me do something worse!"

They sat down at the table and waited for the other two who arrived within minutes. Before Draco could compliment Harry, Professor Flitwick started the lesson. To Draco's delight he talked for a while, but to Hermione's happiness, he asked for the rest of the lesson to be spent practising all N.E.W.T.s spells learnt so far.

"So what spell are we trying first?" Blaise asked.

"Harry choose," Hermione said.

"Um sure," Harry raised his wand. He charmed a pillow in the room to fly around the room and left it in midair before getting another pillow to fly up.

"Double Levitation," Hermione smiled. "Nice huh?" she looked at Draco.

"Yes, Potter, that spell was perfect," Draco sighed

"Thanks." Harry replied.

"And the hand movement, complete control, I wish I was half as good…" Draco started.

"Mate what are you talking about?" Blaise asked.

"Yea, you can levitate about five of them pillows at the same time, if not more," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea," Draco replied. "But it was still good."

"You and Hermione changed bodies?" Blaise asked.

"No, I can be nice," Draco smiled.

The other three all laughed.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"You…nice?" Blaise laughed. "Please don't…"

"Shut up!" Draco shouted at them.

"Excuse you?" Hermione looked at him.

"Fine Shut up Hermione and Blaise!" Draco fell back in his chair.

"Jeez, I feel special," Harry, grinned.

Draco sighed as he locked eyes with Hermione, "Your turn."

Hermione grinned, she did the same spell but with four pillows.

"Show off!" Draco grinned. "Harry's was better."

Blaise and Harry exchanged looks.

"Fine," Hermione replied. _He didn't have to say that. Mine was by far better. At least my pillows stood still in the air, Harry's were wobbly!_

"Harry's weren't wobbly," Draco whispered to her as Blaise attempted the spell.

"Stay out of my mind!" Hermione shot back in the same low tone.

"No chance," Draco smirked. "You want to play punishment, we'll play but I'm going to have fun too."

"So Slytherin!" Hermione moaned.

"Oh well!"

"Draco your turn," Blaise said.

Draco grinned, as he raised one pillow into the air, then the second, then the third, then the fourth, and the fifth.

"Perfect," Draco smiled at Hermione.

"Show off," Hermione muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Hermione smiled.

Draco turned to Harry, "Nice glasses mate."

Harry looked at him shocked. Draco turned back to Hermione who was smiling again._ Who am I kidding? Like I can see her upset…man I'm so screwed! _

The rest of the lesson was spent with more charms and random compliments from Draco to Harry, including:

'Nice shoe shine Harry' (Yes he said Harry!!),

'Nice eye colour mate',

'Those robes look exquisite.'

'What toothpaste do you use? If only my teeth were as white as yours!"

"Mate, that tie…very amazing!"

"Your skin is so perfect and flawless."

Blaise whispered to Hermione, "Is Draco in love with Harry?"

"No, he lost a bet, punishment is to compliment Harry all day!" Hermione grinned.

Blaise laughed, "No way!"

"Yes!"

"This ought to be good. Look at Potter, he looks scared!"

"This is the guy who faced Voldemort. He's scared of Draco!"

"Looks like it!"

Hermione and Blaise continued to laugh until finally the class was over. Draco was out of that door faster then lightening. He had class now, thankfully not with Harry. Hermione was on a break. She headed to the common room. Little did she know someone was in there earlier.

X X X X X X

Earlier…

They both went in that common room together. Bellatrix as the cat was on guard. She would scratch anyone who wanted to come in the common room.

"Are you sure this will work?" one said as they entered the common room.

"It has too!"

"What if it doesn't?"

"We can't think like that! She'll kill us!"

"Look we just stick this love letter here ok?"

They opened Draco and Hermione's bedroom door and left the letter on the desk.

"When the mudblood sees it she'll go ballistic."

"Does Bellatrix know this is the plan?"

"No, I wanted to surprise her!"

"If it goes wrong…"

"WILL YOU STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!"

"S…sorry!"

"Come on, lets get out of here before we catch something."

They both left and walked in opposite directions once they were out of the common room. The black cat followed neither but quickly entered the common room. She wanted to check out the location, and once the common room was open again she'd leave.

X X X X X

"Hermione," Viktor called smiling at her.

Hermione turned around, it was her free period now and she was heading to the common room.

"Viktor, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. Have you by any chance seen Harry?"

"No, sorry," Hermione replied.

"Oh, it is ok," Viktor smiled.

"Is there anything in particular you need?"

"No, it is about Quidditch so I shall have to find Harry."

"Ok," Hermione waved at him and left.

"Hermione!" Astoria and Daphne came running to her.

"um, Hi?" Hermione offered.

"Before our wedding," Daphne started. "We will be having a joint hens night, you'll come right?"

"Sure?" Hermione was still uneasy around them.

"Great!" Astoria beamed and left.

Hermione shook her head and entered the common room on her own. Ginny wasn't here, which surprised her because the red head was always here when they were on a break.

She sighed, she dropped her school bag in the corner and headed to her room and changed into her normal attire – jeans and a t-shirt. She was rummaging through her stuff when she saw the pink envelope on the table. There was no name on it. She slowly opened it, it smelled of a fragrance, a really cheap fragrance.

_My darling Draco, _

_I wish I could call you just mine! Unfortunately for the time being you're her's. The filthy mudblood as you call her. The only good thing about her is she's easy huh? Keeps you occupied when I'm busy!_

_Baby, I want you in my arms again, the other night, Tuesday actually, was great, more then great. I want to scream your name again. Owl me as soon as you can and we'll meet up at the usual place again? Okay baby? Waiting for you_

_S _

_Xxx_

"S?" Hermione said out loud. "Who the fuck?"

Her heart pounded, this could not be happening. He did not cheat on her…no!

X X X X X

Bellatrix was hidden behind the desk and she watched as the mudblood fall onto the bed in tears. She smiled, maybe her minions weren't that bad.

**A/N: Sorry this took a while guys, I had exams, but they are now finished! Yay!**

**I have one other chapter written before updates speed up again, ok?**

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews, they make me review.**

**Next chapter…Hermione confronts Draco!**

**Keep the reviews coming! :D**

**xxxx**


	29. Confrontation

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: **Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: **

**A huge thanks to my beta Unicorn90021 **

**Chapter 29:**

**Confrontation **

He had cheated on her, Hermione was sure of it. She didn't know what to do, she just sat there on the bed clutching the letter. The tears weren't falling and Hermione momentarily wondered why she wasn't crying. She wanted to cry, she felt her world crumble, but a part of her, a very small part didn't believe this letter. There was something nagging at her to not believe this letter…maybe it was wishful thinking. When Draco strolled in, she wanted to shout at him but didn't, when he leaned in to kiss her, she wanted to turn her head but didn't. Then he looked into her eyes.

"Hermione," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything. She was frozen.

Draco looked at her up and down, his eyes rested on the letter, he gently tugged it out of her hand.

X X X X X

The black cat, better known as Bellatrix, grinned devilishly, this was perfect and she was getting to see it.

X X X X X X

Draco read the letter, his expression turned from shock to confusion and back again.

"Hermione, I have no idea…" Draco started.

"Please don't lie to me," Hermione whispered weakly. "Please…at least be honest…"

"No…I swear…please Hermione, I haven't cheated I swear!!"

Hermione turned to stare at him, "I'm asking you to be honest. I'm giving you a chance! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Draco went pale, he was on the verge of losing her, yet he didn't do anything, "Give me a truth potion, give me anything, I swear I didn't…"

"I thought you were different," Hermione whispered weakly. "You're not are you…"

"No…"

"I really wanted us to work you know…"

"I do too, we can work…"

"This explains the Ron situation."

"What's Weasel got to do with this?"

"You forgave me quickly for that, you just went and punched him and nothing more nothing less. It wasn't because Blaise was listening was it, you were guilty so you…"

"Don't you dare," Draco's voice was stern. "I have done nothing wrong."

Hermione got up and wandered to the window, "My dad cheated on my mum once you know. Just a one night stand."

Draco watched her as she talked.

"I never wanted to be like that, I never wanted to be a door mat. She forgave my dad but I'm not like her."

Draco read the letter, "Babe…"

"Don't babe me."

"No I mean the letter says Tuesday night," Draco smirked.

Hermione turned to him, "What?"

"Since we got back, what have we been doing Tuesday nights," Draco asked.

"Potions," Hermione answered.

"And before the holidays what did we do Tuesdays?"

Hermione felt stupid, "I'm going to kill someone."

Draco lost his smirk, "Someone did this on purpose."

X X X X X

Bellatrix clawed the floor, she was hiding carefully. Her students had failed her and she needed revenge.

X X X X X

Hermione looked at Draco, "Draco…I'm so sorry…there was a part of me that wanted to believe you but then my mum came into my head and…"

Draco stopped her with a kiss, "Want to talk about it?"

"I never really have," Hermione whispered as Draco hugged her.

"What are husbands for, if not for listening to secrets?"

Hermione smiled as they seated themselves on the bed, "The other woman, he worked with her at his surgery. She was another dentist but she was very…slutty looking. He got drunk one night after a fight with mum. He never usually gets drunk…anyways the next morning he comes in at 8am, mum's waiting up for him. I'm at the top of the stairs, neither noticed me."

Draco stroked her hair gently, reassuring her that he was here.

"I heard them…mum accused him and dad just confessed…I was so…so angry, hurt. This was my dad, he couldn't have, he wouldn't have."

"What did your mum do?"

"Chuck him out of the house. He left, he came up to my room, I ran back when I heard him coming and he said goodbye. He told me he was staying with a friend for a few days, and I could call when I needed."

Draco waited for her.

"Then he came back a few days later. I was at school, muggle school, I didn't know what happened but she forgave him."

"Did you ever really forgive him?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "I have now. Now after…but it's too late."

Draco hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry these memories have had to be forced to come back."

Hermione shrugged, "I'm sorry…I do trust you…I do trust you with my life…"

"I know," Draco whispered. "Whoever did this, I promise will make them pay."

Hermione smiled weakly, "I feel guilty for not trusting you. Without trust we have…"

"We have trust," Draco reassured her. "This marriage thing, it's new to us both but we have to make mistakes and be able to fix them. Listen to each other and not jump to conclusions."

"Never again," Hermione promised.

Draco kissed her, "Maybe it was Krum."

"I think he's over me," Hermione replied.

"How can anyone be over you?"

Hermione smiled and hugged him, "Draco…I…"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"I heard screaming," Ginny announced.

"Nosy," Draco muttered.

"Excuse you?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Draco smiled innocently.

"I'm still plotting you're death," Ginny said casually.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, red," Draco sighed.

"Gin, we're fine," Hermione interrupted. "No, actually was anyone in the common room before this period?"

"No, me and Lavender left after a bit and then it was empty I guess," Ginny answered. "Why?"

"Because red, someone entered and left a fake love note trying to break me and Hermione up," Draco replied.

Ginny looked shocked, "Wait…huh?"

Draco explained everything while Hermione looked around the room. If she wasn't too preoccupied she would have seen the black cat move further into the darkness.

X X X X X

_Failure is something I will not accept, under any circumstances! _Bella thought bitterly. No they needed a new plan…a better plan…

X X X X X X

When Draco had finished Ginny looked shocked. She was debating over who it could be, but none of them seemed practical. While Draco explained he believed it was Viktor, Ron rushed into the room.

"I'm getting married in two weeks!" Ron laughed.

"Ron it's still January, not Easter yet," Ginny looked at her brother as if he were ill.

"No, me and Lavender, we changed the dates and everything. Then we asked Dumbledore got next week off so at the end of it we can get married and have a weekened away and a longer honeymoon in Easter," Ron beamed.

"So you get to go home, have fun and we get to stay here?" Ginny pouted.

"No, you, Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, Luna and Blaise get the time off too," Ron smiled.

"But Ron, the N.E.W.Ts are coming up soon!" Hermione said.

Ron sighed, "So?"

"So…" Hermione started.

"So nothing," Draco interrupted. "He's getting married Hermione." He turned to Ron. "We'll be there."

X X X X X X

_A week off…now that would be perfect…_

X X X X X X X

"Meow," Bella whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny asked.

"Under the desk," Draco said.

Hermione stepped forward and picked a black cat up, "Aww, how did you get in here kitty."

"Meow," Bella repeated. _Filthy mudblood is touching me!_

"Shadow," Hermione called her. "That's what I'm naming you, since you have no collar."

"Red and Long Red, do you mind giving me and Hermione a moment," Draco asked.

The siblings left quickly.

Draco turned to Hermione, "We will get to the bottom of this note."

Hermione nodded, "Hey, why did you give into Ron quickly?"

"If he's married, he won't be hitting on my wife."

Hermione chuckled, "Funny."

"Serious note though, should we show this to Dumbledore?"

Hermione stroked the cat softly, "No. It's a little detail, if someone tries it again then we'll talk to him."

Draco nodded, "Can't wait for that week off!"

Hermione kissed him passionately, neither noticing the cat almost trying to throw up.

X X X X X X X

Later that night Bellatrix met both of her students.

"Worked right?" the first asked.

Bellatrix snarled and looked at the second student, "Wand."

She handed the wand over to Bellatrix and prepared herself.

"What happened?" The first demanded.

"Crucio," Bellatrix pointed at the first student. "You stupid fool."

Then she moved to the second student, "Crucio."

"You stupid bastards," Bellatrix snarled as she left the two whimpering on the floor of the room of Requirements.

**A/N: I ended the love letter with an S, out of curiosity what do you all think the S stands for?**

**Ok guys, thank you for the reviews, i appreciate them all! :D**

**I've got a new fic up called Destined to Love, if you all like cute fluffy romances with more fluff than drama, then check it out! **


	30. Great Timing

Bitter Sweet Love

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: **Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: Thanks Techwiz for betaing this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 30:**

**Great Timing **

The week had gone by really fast. Hermione was panicking trying to do both weeks' work. Ron and Lavender were loved up, which shocked Hermione a bit but she didn't say anything, she was just glad that Ron was getting his act together.

They were presently waiting for the carriages to arrive to take them to the Hogwarts Express. The carriages arrived and they all got on silently. The rain had been pouring down in bucket loads so no one was happy. They were also sleepy considering it was 6 a.m. in the morning as Professor Snape suggested the group leave before the students woke. Ron had mumbled some extremely colourful words but Snape had just smirked at the red head. The wedding was on Sunday so students who wanted to attend could.

"Hermione," Draco said as they entered the Hogwarts Express, fifteen minutes later.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you bringing the cat with you?"

"Her name is Shadow and I wanted to," Hermione replied.

The cat 'meow'ed.

Hermione leaned against Draco trying to get some sleep before they arrived back in London. It would take hours she knew, and that was why she wanted to sleep. She didn't want to return to the Manor looking like a panda. Draco watched her sleep for a while, he knew how he felt about her, he also knew how she felt so why did he have a bad feeling? He tried to shake it off and fell asleep.

Harry and Ginny were wide awake after a few hours of sleeping. The train ride was taking longer then ever.

"So that's what happened? A letter?" Harry whispered.

"Harry we're in our own compartment, no one can hear us!" Ginny sighed.

"Still!"

"Yes that's what happened."

"Who wrote it?"

Ginny shrugged, "I think Draco's going to use a handwriting potion on it."

Harry looked at her.

"Harry, it's a N.E.W.Ts potion!" Ginny sighed. "You'll be tested on it!"

"Yea…it's the one where you dip the letter in the potion and then…"

"The name appears in the potion, takes a week or two to find the name," Ginny finished.

"I knew that!"

"Sure you did. It's a good thing you're good looking."

Harry stared at her, "Are you calling me dumb?"

"No, I'm calling you a bimbo," Ginny giggled.

"You'll pay for that one!" Harry laughed as he leaned forward and kissed her.

X X X X X X

Luna and Blaise had also moved to their own compartment, the two were asleep and didn't notice the black cat enter through the door and smirk at the two before she moved on and did the same with Ron and Lavender. Bellatrix leered; it was going to be a pleasurable wedding.

X X X X X X X

Different cars had arrived to take everyone back to their own houses. Everyone agreed to meet at The Burrow tomorrow, as they were all exhausted.

On arriving at the Manor, Draco and Hermione were greeted by Narcissa.

"Lunch time," Narcissa smiled at them. "Trust Draco to arrive then!"

Hermione laughed while Draco scowled.

"How are you Narcissa?" Hermione asked.

"Very well dear, and yourself?" she asked.

"I'm fine thank you."

"No one cares how I am?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione laughed.

"Very funny," Draco sighed.

"Why? You two should freshen up and join me for lunch," Narcissa smiled. "Andromeda was supposed to come over today but…what's that?"

Narcissa pointed to the black cat that was entering her house.

"That's a stray, her name's Shadow," Hermione smiled.

Narcissa smiled, "Pretty little thing."

The cat meowed. So both my sisters are friendly again…stupid blood traitors. Shame on them!

"Hand her here, I'll get her settled," Narcissa smiled.

Hermione handed the cat over and she and Draco retreated to their bedroom to change.

"Home sweet home," Draco smiled.

Hermione nodded, "Come on hurry up, I want to get back down."

"I'd rather we stay up here for a few minutes," Draco smirked sucking her on neck.

"Draco…" Hermione tried to push him off her.

Draco kissed her gently and Hermione knew she couldn't – wouldn't push him off this time.

X X X X X

Meanwhile, Narcissa had placed the cat on a little pillow and had already ordered a house elf to feed her while she helped set the table for lunch (okay she told the house elves where to put everything on the table!).

She even had a copy of the Daily Prophet brought in. She waited for Hermione and Draco who arrived shortly.

"Mum all this looks great," Draco smiled eyeing the food.

Hermione sat down opposite him and on the right of Narcissa as they began to eat.

"Pass the newspaper," Draco asked.

Hermione handed him the paper.

"Oh wow!" Draco said after reading the first article.

"What is it dear?" Narcissa asked.

He handed the newspaper to her, and Narcissa and Hermione read it.

**NO CONTRACEPTION! BABIES! BABIES! BABIES!**

**At the end of last year, the Marriage Law was passed and today the No Contraception Law has been passed. The Contraception Law means that no contraception spells will work, from today, if performed by an adult (over 17) or anyone under the age of 45. Why you ask this has been done? Well the same reason as the Marriage Law, BABIES! To refill the wizarding population!**

**For a full interview with an official who was for this Law, turn to page 3. Your thoughts on Page 4 – 5. Turn to Page 6 to find out why this is not a smart move.**

"Oh," Narcissa said.

Hermione returned to her fruit salad.

"IS THAT ALL YOU TWO ARE SAYING?" Draco shouted.

"What did you want us to say?" Hermione asked with a smirk. At this point Narcissa exited as an owl was hovering outside the kitchen windows.

"We can't…you know…unless we want kids!" Draco argued. "And we're not ready for that yet so…"

"Relax Draco," Hermione smiled.

"But Hermione no…you know!"

"Draco, we can use muggle contraception, they can't magically stop that," Hermione blushed realising Narcissa had returned.

That seemed to calm Draco down, "Oh…ok."

Narcissa looked at a smirking Draco and a tomatoed Hermione, she couldn't help but smile.

Bellatrix meanwhile watched with her mouth open. No way on Earth, will that mudblood be having kids with a Malfoy!

"So the owl…" Hermione looked at Narcissa.

"Oh yes, it's just Molly, hoping I'd rescue her from Kelly," Narcissa laughed. "We're all meeting there. It seems Lavender, Ron and the others will be coming here."

"And here I thought we were meeting tomorrow," Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione grinned.

Draco didn't do a lot that day except trying to get Hermione alone, which wasn't going to happen, especially since Lavender and Ginny arrived at four in the afternoon, Luna and Blaise arrived at five while Harry at five thirty and Ron at six. They were all seated in the living room near the fireplace. Food had been set out and to the boys' pleasure, a lot of drinks.

Draco and Blaise had started a drinking contest and soon Harry and Ron joined.

"Boys," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Typical," Hermione added.

Lavender turned to them, "Did you see the paper by the way?"

Hermione nodded.

"It sucks!" Luna moaned.

"Guys, muggle contraception!" Ginny grinned. "Harry told me about it."

Luna and Lavender looked at the red head who began to explain, while Hermione turned her attention to Draco.

"I bet you I can drink six shots and stand straight," Draco grinned, it already looked like he had drunk quite a bit.

"I bet seven!" Blaise laughed.

"Well…no I can't," Ron shook his messy red head.

"I can!" Harry grinned.

"The boy who lives takes the challenge!" Draco smirked. "Malfoy vs Zabini vs Potty. Let's go!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the three. It wasn't surprising that Draco won. Bellatrix watched on with anger. _Filth! Draco has become filth! The state of him! The company he keeps. The Dark Lord would never stand for this and Potter…how dare he enter the Malfoy household! How dare he!_

"I…Hermy…" Ron was drunk. "Where's Lav…LavLav…where is she?"

Hermione giggled, "She's right here Ron, get up and come sit where I am." Hermione got up and exchanged seats with Ron, who nearly fell on top of Lavender.

"LavLav…" Ron was muttering. "You're the best…"

"So I've been told," Lavender grinned.

"I lub you," he whispered before falling back on the sofa.

Lavender was confused; maybe it was the drink talking. She didn't say anything, she just smiled at him. Hermione got up and entered the kitchen, Lavender followed her and unknown to them Bellatrix was in there too.

"Did he say he loves me?" Lavender asked.

Hermione was pouring herself some juice; she poured Lavender some as well, "Sounds like it."

"But…he tried to say that to you a few weeks ago and now how can he be in love with me?"

"Lavender, I think he was confused to be honest. I think he loved you all that time."

Lavender smiled weakly, "We better get back in there."

Hermione nodded as they returned, she sat down next to a very wasted Draco.

"Herms," Draco grinned. "I won!"

"Well done," Hermione replied.

"Maybe we should be going," Ginny looked at Harry. "Nearly midnight."

"No…Pots can't…" Draco started.

Hermione sighed, "Are you guys okay to apparate?"

The girls nodded.

"Bye Draco!" Blaise said enthusiastically, "Bye Malfoy," he waved at Hermione.

"Bye Hermy, bye snake," Ron said.

Harry didn't say anything; he just looked at Ginny as they left.

Hermione apparated Draco to their room and put him to bed. His eyes were open when she got into bed.

"Night," he muttered.

"Goodnight," Hermione turned off the light. "I love you," she blurted out before turning around.

When she got no response, she turned around to see Draco was fast asleep.

_Great timing Hermione._

**A/N: Another chapter for your enjoyment and we are getting closer to Bella's big plan! Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	31. Stag and Hen Night

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**First I want to thank Techwiz for betaing on such short notice! :D THANK YOU!!**

**A few of you asked about Crookshanks, and I could have sworn I wrote a scene with Hermione explaining that the cat died but apparently either I didn't, or the virus I had deleted it (said virus also deleted part of my coursework a few weeks ago.) It's gone now! I don't think I will re write it. So I am officially killing Crookshanks off, lets say Crookshanks died in the war, saving Hermione! :D**

**Chapter 31:**

**Stag and Hen Night **

"I can't believe I'm getting married in like two days!" Lavender giggled as the girls went over the final plan on Friday night.

Ginny smiled, "Yep. Tomorrow we get to throw an all girls party!"

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Is there anything you do other then partying?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not really."

"Hermione you ok?" Lavender turned to Hermione who looked rather pale.

"Sorry, just been feeling a bit off since the other day," Hermione replied.

Ginny looked at her, "Join the club. Sickness and dizziness right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Me too, mum thinks its food poisoning, you know when we went out Wednesday to that restaurant, can't remember the name but yea since then I've been feeling like that," Ginny said stroking Shadow.

Bellatrix was grinning. _Food poisoning, hmm…maybe I can poison the food at the wedding. That's a thought. _

"Please, you two better be well for the wedding," Lavender warned them. "Look at Luna, she's fine!"

"But very quiet," Ginny turned to the blonde.

"Oh sorry," Luna muttered. "Its just, well I…I'm the only one who's not going to be married yet!"

"Luna, you've only got two months to wait!" Ginny replied.

Luna nodded, "It's well…I don't know if I want to get married yet."

"What do mean?" Hermione asked. "I thought you and Blaise were ok."

"We are," Luna nodded. "But I wish everything was on my terms rather then on the ministry's terms."

Lavender sighed, "I was thinking that but you know what we have to get married sooner or later so why not now?"

"Guys its three in the morning," Hermione noted the time. "I think we all better go home, sleep maybe so we can get ready for tomorrow."

"Yea true," Lavender got up to walk everyone to the fireplace.

"Night," they all said before they each headed their separate ways.

Hermione was now back at Malfoy Manor, with Shadow in her hand, she dropped the cat on the floor, which followed her as she walked. Narcissa had returned an hour ago because she and Molly had gone out to dinner with Kelly. Draco was with the guys and Hermione had no clue whether he was back yet. She headed to her bedroom to see Draco was sitting on the bed, ready to sleep.

"Had a good night?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded, "Yea, let me get changed yea?"

She entered the bathroom, her eyes were blurring a little. She assumed because of tiredness, she didn't know Bellatrix had put a sedative in the sandwich she had at the lunch, hoping Hermione would sleep through the whole of Saturday and with everyone gone Bellatrix could attack.

Hermione had managed to change and returned to the bedroom. She sat on the bed, she grabbed her head.

"Hermione?" Draco turned to her. "Still not feeling better?"

"I feel cold," Hermione whispered pulling the duvet closer.

Draco felt her head, "I think you have a fever." He got out of the bed quickly.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To get you some potions," Draco said, "I'll be back okay?"

Hermione nodded as she snuggled in her bed. So she had the flu, or food poisoning. She hated it. Her mum used to call her too sensitive because she always had the flu or a cold. Her mum used to make her chicken soup and right now, that was what she was remembering. Even at Hogwarts, she would try sending some. She smiled at Shadow who was watching her from her own little bed in the corner.

"Siccus potion," Draco said softly sitting beside her. "This should get your fever down. I also got Aunty Sal's relief potion."

"You have an Aunty Sal?"

"No it's a magical company, you know like a muggle one," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded. Taking both potions.

Bellatrix glared at Hermione. _That relief potion will get rid of the effects of the sedative. And how the hell did she manage to get herself a fever? Stupid weak mudblood. _

Draco cuddled Hermione and watched her as she fell asleep. He knew she had thrown up once in the afternoon, he also knew from Harry that Ginny had too. He was worried about her, she was sensitive and fragile he knew that. He didn't like to see her cry, he told her that once and he realised he didn't like to her ill. She looked pale and tired. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

While Bellatrix headed downstairs in her cat form, she exited the house and once she was away from prying eyes she changed into her human form. She had to get a message to her 'helpers'. She couldn't owl them, that was impossible. _A patronus. No wait it won't enter Hogwarts grounds._ She sighed, she had no way of telling them that plan number two had failed. She reverted back to her cat form, she had to find a new way of communication. She returned to the room to see the happy couple sleeping. She rose and jumped onto the bed, trying not to wake them. Draco had stirred but not woken. She had her claw ready to scratch out Hermione's face when Draco's hand in his sleep and knocked her to the ground.

Bellatrix sneered and retreated to her bed. _Not a good day. _

X X X X X X

Hermione was fine the next morning. The food poisoning had seemed to be gone, yet Hermione didn't feel too hungry.

"What about chicken soup?" Narcissa asked coming into the dining room with a bowl. "I made it myself."

Hermione didn't know what to say, "Narcissa, thank you."

"You're welcome," Narcissa replied slightly confused.

"Sorry, it's just, my mum she used to make it…" Hermione said looking back at the soup, glad that Draco wasn't here to see her stutter like this.

Narcissa smiled, "I wish my mother had made me soup like this when I was ill. She was too busy with…well let's say her own activities."

Hermione nodded sipping the soup slowly, "This is very nice."

Narcissa smiled, "Are you sure you'll feel up today?"

Hermione nodded, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Is this because Ginny hired five male stippers?"

Hermione grinned, "Yes apparently Mrs Potter wants Lavender to have a brilliant time."

Narcissa laughed, "Very entertaining our Ginerva isn't she?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes she – "

"Hermione!" Draco's voice interrupted them. "What are you doing out of bed? You were ill. Mother how could you let her – "

"Draco," Hermione interrupted. "I'm feeling fine this morning and your mother has made me chicken soup."

Draco sat beside her, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, now go get yourself some breakfast."

"You can fetch it for me if you're better," Draco looked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine…"

"Joking!" Draco stood up. "Like I'd let you do that. Do you want anything?"

"No," Hermione smiled.

"Mother?" Draco asked.

"No thank you," Narcissa replied sipping her coffee.

Hermione watched him as he left.

"You're in love with him," Narcissa said.

Hermione nearly chocked on her soup, "What?" _Did she hear me blurt it out the other night…no, how could she…I was in my room!_

"The way you look at him, you've been in love with him for a while," Narcissa smiled. "You realised recently but I know you've been in love with him for a while."

Hermione was shocked.

"I'm sure he loves you too."

Hermione just nodded, "Um…ok?"

"So how is that handwriting potion going?" Narcissa asked.

"I'll check later today actually."

Bellatrix's eyes shot open.

"Where is it?" Narcissa asked.

"In the dungeons, I moved it from my room," Hermione replied.

Neither woman noticed that the black cat had raced out of the room.

Draco came back into the room, "So when are you all leaving?"

"In an hour," Hermione replied.

"Great," Draco smirked.

"What have you got lined up for the boys night?" Hermione questioned.

"You tell me what you have lined up and I will tell you what I'm doing."

"No chance," Hermione replied.

Draco shrugged, "Probably some half formed male strippers for you huh? Old and ugly, cheap and…"

"Are you trying to calm yourself? Don't worry even if there are strippers and they are gorgeous and young and…"

Draco glared at her.

"I forgot my point!" Hermione giggled.

Narcissa laughed.

"Just don't forget you're married!" Draco snapped.

"How can I forget? I have to deal with you everyday," Hermione grinned.

"So you really are better? Well enough to annoy the life out of me!"

Hermione just smiled, "Well I better get ready. Narcissa do you think I should wear a really tight, short dress or a belly top and skirt?"

"Belly top and skirt," Narcissa smiled.

Draco's jaw dropped to the ground, "You will not! You will wear a black baggy robe and nothing else!"

"Great idea!" Hermione grinned. "I'll wear just a robe."

"NO!" Draco shouted. "I didn't mean that!"

Hermione laughed, "Relax. I won't."

"You are…" Draco started but he was cut off as Hermione kissed his lips lightly, before running away.

Draco sighed and stared at his mother, "Don't encourage her!"

Narcissa smiled, "You're just upset that I am taking Hermione's side."

Draco rolled his eyes, "What ever."

Narcissa smiled, "Just tell her son."

Draco paled, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I've seen the gift you have for her."

"Have you been snooping?"

"No but you were putting something in your old room, so I thought I would have a look."

"Don't tell Hermione."

"I won't. When do you plan to give it to her?"

"A day or two after Weasel's wedding."

Narcissa smiled, "Good."

Draco rolled his eyes again.

X X X X X X

That evening, Hermione dressed in a white dress top and jeans. Lavender had insisted her bridesmaids wear the same outfits. The bridesmaids all agreed too, technically they had no choice. Hermione didn't mind, after all tonight was for Lavender. She grabbed the tiara that she placed on her table, and was ready to pass it on to Lavender.

"Hermione," Narcissa knocked.

"Yes," Hermione opened the door.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep," Hermione smiled. She was feeling a bit queasy but tried to ignore it.

Narcissa smiled, "We shall floo to Godric's Hollow."

"Ok," Hermione smiled.

Draco walked up to them as they were in the living room, he kissed Hermione goodbye and watched her floo away.

"BLAISE!" Draco shouted as the women left.

Blaise appeared from the second living room, "They gone?"

"Yes," Draco smirked, "Call Potter, Nott and the others we need to start this party!

Blaise smirked, "Ahead of you mate." He moved aside, Harry, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Zacharias Smith, Cormac McLagen, Ernie, Neville, Marcus Flint and a few others were there.

"Come on then mate," Flint grinned. "Let's get this place ready for Weasel."

Draco flicked his wand, the sofas disappeared, the room stretched out, the lighting darkened, it was perfect for a night club. Poles appeared around the room, as did a bar.

"Malfoy," Harry looked around. "Poles?"

"For the dancers," Cormac grinned.

"And tables?" Neville asked.

"Oh yea," Draco pointed again, high legged tables and chairs flew in from the kitchen. "Now we can sit and watch."

"Watch what?" Neville asked.

"The dancers, the waitresses," Nott grinned. "Trust me Longbottom you will have a good time."

"Pray tell, how many people are expected?" Ernie asked.

"Why are you talking so damn posh?" Blaise asked.

"Ah, my dear friend, Pansy poisoned my drink. I am stuck like this for a day or two I'm afraid."

The guys laughed.

"And to answer your previous question, all the guys in sixth and seventh year are expected and a few fifth."

"When are the women coming?" Crabbe asked.

"Any time now," Draco smiled. As he used his wand to start the music.

"Then Potter will get Weaselbee," Zabini smiled. "And then we will have a party!"

"Where are the other weasleys and all the fathers?" Nott asked.

"They should be here soon too," Draco answered.

"Good Good, old chap," Ernie smiled.

X X X X X X

"That's the stage!" Ginny giggled, she had set up a stage at the front of the living room. "We have village people dancing!"

"Like muggle types?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of, same costume but a lot of magic, fire and everything!" Pansy explained.

"Someone's eager," Luna grinned.

"She's always like this," Daphne grinned.

Hermione pulled Ginny to the side, "How did all of them get invites?"

"Well, I don't know! You invite one person, the world tags along," Ginny grinned.

Hermione smiled weakly. She saw Romilda through the corner of her eyes, she looked at Ginny who had not noticed.

"Gin, Romilda's here," Hermione whispered.

Ginny turned to her, "Bitch. Where?"

Hermione pointed to the left corner of the room. She watched as Ginny stormed over and threw her out of the house. Hermione laughed.

"Laughing mudblood," Marietta snarled.

Hermione turned, "What are you doing here?"

Marietta smirked, "You little bitch, you are going to pay for making me fall back a year!"

"That was not my fault!"

"If you hadn't grassed me up, I would have completed my sixth year! Not have to repeat!" Marietta raised her wand.

She was disarmed. Hermione turned to see who her rescuer was. To her surprise it was Daphne Greengrass. Hermione grabbed her wand and levitated Marietta out of the house. She then walked up to Daphne Greengrass.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

"Anytime," Daphne smiled. "I hate sluts like her."

"I didn't know she was a slut!"

"Rumour has it, she tried to seduce Cedric when he was dating Cho. She also tried to sleep with Theo, Blaise, Ernie, Neville, Michael, George even Draco."

"Did she sleep with any of them, or just attempted to?"

Daphne shrugged, "I think she managed to sleep with half of them, don't ask which half. That was only the guys in our year!"

Hermione nodded.

X X X X X X

"This is freaking awesome!" Ron laughed seeing the dancers.

"Thought you'd like it," Harry rolled his eyes. "Malfoy's idea."

"Oh?" Ron turned to the blond.

"Yes, I want to make sure you get married off quickly," Draco grinned.

Ron nodded, "Thanks Malfoy."

"Don't mention it!" Draco sneered. "Ever."

Ron and Harry laughed. This was going to be perfect.

X X X X X X X

The village people had begun to strip.

Hermione laughed along with the others. She then suddenly felt dizzy. She told Narcissa she was heading to the bathroom. Bellatrix had followed her in, in her cat form. Hermione grabbed the sink, she clutched it tightly and fainted.

Bellatrix snarled. She was just about to change into her human form when the door flung open.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran to her best friend's side.

She was pale, she was ill, it was obvious. She used her wand to try and revive her but it was no use. Ginny ran out and called Narcissa and Molly who were more successful. Hermione had her eyes open, just about.

"Its time I got you home," Narcissa replied.

Hermione looked at her groggily.

"Come on Hermione, you're still ill."

"The night's nearly over anyway," Ginny added saying softly.

Narcissa held onto her tightly before apparating Hermione to her room. She placed her softly on the bed. The music from downstairs could be heard. Narcissa put a silencing spell up and apparated downstairs to tell him what was happening. Draco ran up to his room, to see Hermione lying motionless on the bed.

"Hermione," Draco whispered.

"I think she's asleep," Narcissa said.

"I should never have let her out tonight, she was ill!" Draco shouted. "Why did I let her go?"

"Because she was persistent."

"I should have put my foot down! What kind of a husband am I?"

"A good husband, Draco! You can't blame yourself. She was feeling better, so she went," Narcissa sighed. "Just look after her tonight. We'll give her an all relief potion to last her through tomorrow."

Draco nodded, "Just tell Potter he's in charge."

Narcissa nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Draco said. He changed for bed and slid in beside Hermione. He held her close to him. Not knowing that the wedding would have more than one surprise!


	32. Surprises

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**Chapter 32:**

**Surprises**

The Weasley-Brown wedding ceremony was over and no one, could say it was done cheaply or badly. It was beautiful. Ron had pulled out all the stops to give Lavender the wedding of her dreams. Releasing doves, a beautiful castle where their ceremony and reception was held, a live band, everything, he did everything because he truly did love her. Students from the school had come, as well as teachers. Dumbledore was kind enough to give everyone (Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Luna) who helped with the wedding and the newlyweds three more days off, so they would return to the school Wednesday evening.

Hermione was better today, she had been given the day relief potion by Narcissa and no more symptoms were seen but Hermione had her doubts. This was beyond a normal flu and she needed to find Ginny fast.

"Hey," Draco grabbed her at the reception when she came in after the bride and groom.

"Hey yourself," Hermione kissed him lightly. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"Aren't bridesmaids meant to enter together?"

"I know!" Hermione sighed. "Harry turned up and dragged Ginny away and…"

"It's eating time," Draco announced to her. The guests had begun eating. "Stop worrying about Ginny, she'll be back before the main course. We're needed at the head table."

Hermione nodded as Draco led her to the head table.

"You need to keep your strength up," he said as they sat down.

Hermione turned to Lavender, "How's it feel to be married?"

"Haven't experienced it much yet!" Lavender giggled. "Where's my other bridesmaid?"

Luna, who was the fourth bridesmaid turned to her, "Her and Harry are making out in the corner outside."

"What corner?" Draco intervened.

Hermione hit him playfully, "Their married, they have their own house, yet they need to run off and snog in a corner!"

"We are still young you know, just because we're married doesn't mean we're an old married couple!" Ginny's voice was heard behind them as she took her place.

Harry grinned as he sat down beside Ron.

"The best man should not disappear like that!" Ron warned. "Should have asked Draco to be best man then."

Draco looked at him, "Oh Merlin, Weasley said my name!"

"Oh Merlin," Ron looked as if he was going to faint.

The others all laughed at the two.

Hermione turned to Draco and kissed him softly, "You and Ron are so cute."

"Shut up woman!" Draco muttered.

Hermione laughed. Ron pouted a lot as did Draco, which everyone other than the two found extremely amusing. After the dinner was over it was customary for the bride and groom to dance.

"Feels like yesterday it was us," Draco whispered to Hermione as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Hmm," Hermione smiled.

He pulled her to the dance floor, where they moved to the music.

"Wanna find that corner?" Draco smirked.

Hermione giggled, "No!"

"Oi why not?"

"Because we have a perfectly good home to get too."

"Well let's apparate home and back, no one would know."

"Draco, is that all you think about?"

"Yes it is," Draco smiled, as he kissed her ear gently. "I have a present to give to you later."

"Ooo," Hermione smiled. "What kind of present?"

"Well I know you were disappointed that the cat ruined that letter before the handwriting test could establish who wrote it, so I want to give you something. I bought it ages ago but I wanted to wait till the write time, to give it to you."

"Draco, what is it?"

"Wait till tonight," Draco smirked.

"I hate surprises."

"No you don't. You hate to wait."

"Yea…true."

Draco smiled, "So did you talk to Ginny? You were looking for her desperately."

"It's girl stuff so I couldn't talk to her over lunch could I?"

"Go find her now then."

"We're dancing."

"We can dance after if you want."

Hermione kissed him tenderly before heading to the seating area. Ginny was sitting with her parents, talking to Molly.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Molly smiled.

Ginny stood up, "What's wrong?"

"Bathroom now," Hermione told her.

The two entered the women's bathroom and locked the door securely.

"What is it?" Ginny demanded.

"Gin, you have to promise not to tell a soul what I'm going to tell you."

"Of course I won't!"

"Not even Harry."

"Ok, not even Harry," Ginny promised.

"I think I'm pregnant," Hermione blurted out.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, "Shut up."

"No I do! I mean the sickness, tiredness, not to mention I'm late."

"No I mean," Ginny whispered. "I'm late too and I thought…"

Hermione sighed, "How can this be possible? We always used contraception spells before the law and…Why you shaking your head?"

"I talked to Percy," Ginny whispered. "The law for the contraception spells were passed on the day they published that article but contraception spells were stopped a week before."

Hermione paled, "The Ministry tricked everyone. They want kids as soon as possible."

"Yes," Ginny sighed. "So there is definitely a chance we are both pregnant. Most of Hogwarts is probably pregnant."

They stood in silence for a while.

"What do we do?" Ginny asked.

"Pregnancy spell," Hermione whispered.

"Those are complicated!"

"I know, but I learnt it," Hermione admitted. "See me and Lavender thought you were pregnant like a month ago, so I learnt it just incase you needed me."

"Oh," Ginny couldn't help but smile. "So how do we do this."

"Well, I point my wand at you and me and say the incantation. Then we have to wait about two minutes, if our wrists glow pink we're pregnant. Blue means not pregnant."

"Ok, shoot me," Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pointing the wand at Ginny first and then at herself, "Gravida Expertus."

They stood back.

"Two minutes?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, "Probably the longest two minutes ever."

"So…who else do you think is knocked up?"

"How am I meant to know Ginny?"

"Well I think Luna is, after you left she couldn't stop throwing up last night!"

"Maybe it's food poisoning."

"That's what they said to us," Ginny said.

"We might not be pregnant."

"We might be," Ginny said.

"Do you want to be?"

"I still have a year left at Hogwarts, I don't want to but…"

"If you are you will deal with it?" Hermione finished.

"Yes, won't you?"

"Of course I will, but it'll feel weird."

"Two minutes," Ginny declared.

She looked at her right wrist. Blue.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny whispered.

Hermione had lost more colour, she showed her wrist to Ginny. Pink.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered.

"Oh Merlin, is it 100 accurate?"

"Of course it is!" Hermione snapped. "Oh sorry, Ginny…oh man. I'm pregnant!"

Ginny hugged her, "It'll take a while for it to sink in."

Hermione nodded, "You can't tell Draco. Not yet."

"I won't."

Hermione waited a few minutes, calming herself down before her and Ginny returned to the reception. She danced with Draco ago. He kept asking her if she was ok. She kept saying she was. Yet her mind wondered to the life inside her. She was pregnant. At 18. she was pregnant at 18. She was still in school.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Draco asked with concern.

"For the last time I am fine," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded as they took a seat.

"This castle is beautiful isn't it," Draco offered.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying to me!"

Hermione stood up, "Leave me alone. I said I am fine!"

She got up and walked out of the reception room and into another room in the castle. She sighed. _I am pregnant……_

"Hermione," a voice whispered.

It was Ron.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing's wrong Hermione," Ron smiled walking towards her.

"Ok?" Hermione was confused.

Then what happened next happened in a flash. Ron grabbed her and kissed her. Hermione fought him but he was so much stronger.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Draco shouted, who had entered the room.

Ron pulled back, and…smirked.

**A/N: Here you go guys, the next chapter and it ended with a cliffy! Don't you just love me? Hehe**

**Ok, don't hate me for making Ron evil, just stay tuned and see what happens next.**

**If I don't get the reviews I won't update so REVIEW! :D**

**Thank you everyone who did review, there were a few reviews which I couldn't personally reply to because fanfic was being annoying!! **

**Anyways keep the reviews coming oh and Gravida Expertus Pregnancy Test, in Latin.**

**Take Care**

**xxx**


	33. We're Over

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: My beta is away so I betaed my own chapter so sorry for the mistakes! **

**Chapter 33:**

**We're Over**

"No Draco, it's not what it looks like," Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"YOU WERE KISSING HIM!" Draco shouted.

"Yes she was," Ron grinned. "On my wedding day."

"EXACTLY!" Draco shouted. He walked up to Ron and punched him square in the nose, knocking him out.

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted.

"Want to protect your lover do you?" Draco snarled coldly.

"No…he's not my…"

"So this is why you've been distant. You disappeared with Ginny and what were you discussing, how to end this marriage to me?"

"NO!" Hermione pleaded running to him. "Please Draco, let me explain."

"What's there to explain?" Draco sneered, pushing her away. "You're free. You can leave. Pack your things and leave my house. Tonight."

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted again. "HOW DARE YOU NOT HEAR ME OUT?"

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HIM? HAVEN'T I DONE ENOUGH FOR YOU? HAVEN'T I GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING?"

"You have," Hermione cried, "Draco please…"

"I thought you loved me."

Hermione was startled, "I do love you Draco. More than anything. I would do anything for you!"

"If you love someone you don't cheat on them."

"I didn't cheat!"

"Oh yes, lie your way through," Draco turned to leave.

"Draco please," Hermione begged grabbing his hand.

"Don't touch me… _mudblood_," Draco snarled and left the room leaving Hermione crying.

Hermione fell to the ground in tears, within a few minutes Harry and Ginny arrived.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny ran to her and hugged her. "What happened? Draco just left and…did you tell him?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Your stupid brother Ron, kissed me and Draco walked in and thought…thought I cheated and…and he kicked me out of the house…" Hermione was stuttering.

"RON DID WHAT?" It was Lavender who had entered the room.

Harry walked over to Ron, he threw water over him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Harry asked him.

Ron looked around, confused, "Where am I?"

"STOP PLAYING DUMB!" Lavender shouted. "DID YOU KISS HERMIONE?"

"NO!" Ron shouted. "When?"

"Now!" Hermione cried, "Why Ron? You knew I loved Draco yet you kissed me and you told him I kissed you!"

"I didn't kiss you!" Ron sighed, "The last thing I remember is I went to the bathroom and then…I had water thrown by me now by Harry!"

Harry looked at him, "He looks like he's telling the truth."

"HE CAN'T BE!" Hermione shouted. "MY MARRIAGE IS BREAKING BECAUSE OF HIM!"

She jumped up and was about to attack Ron, when Harry grabbed her.

"Look at him Hermione, he genuinely looks confused," Harry said still holding Hermione, he turned to Ginny. "Get Dumbledore now."

"WHY?" Hermione demanded.

"Why what?" Harry asked.

"Why are you calling for Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Wait," Harry said, as they waited for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore came after a few minutes.

"Harry, you called me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ron kissed Hermione," Harry said. "Draco walked in and left Hermione. Then Ron said he can't remember anything except going to the bathroom. I think he's been put under the imperius curse."

Everyone looked at Harry in shock, everyone except Dumbledore, who looked concerned.

"Mr. Weasley would you come here please," Dumbledore said.

Ron walked dumbly up to Dumbledore who lifted his wand and pointed his wand at Ron. Dumbledore stood there muttering words for a good ten minutes.

"He was under the Imperius," Dumbledore announced.

"Why?" Hermione whispered.

"To break you and Draco up," Harry said.

"Bellatrix," Hermione whispered. "I knew it. I knew she would harm us somehow."

"We need to alert the Ministry," Dumbledore said.

Ron was whispering to Lavender that he loved her and she was nodding through the tears.

"I need to see Draco," Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione…" Harry tried.

"No he needs to know and…" Hermione sighed. "I'll be back in ten minutes. If I'm not come find me."

"Fine," Harry sighed.

Hermione ran out of the door and down the hallways. She stopped to wipe the tears out of her eyes when someone grabbed her from behind and apparated away with her.

X X X X X X

Draco was at home. He closed the curtains in the back room and grabbed a drink. He loved her. He loved Hermione more than anything. He bought her a special gift to tell her that he loved her. He loved her since the wedding, before she realised she loved him. Now she had another and he was alone. Again.

X X X X X

Dumbledore had gone to alert the Ministry. Lavender threw her bouquet to end the wedding. Dumbledore told them to go, they had been given the week off for their honeymoon. Harry also ordered them to go, telling them everything would be ok.

"Where do you think Hermione is?" Ginny whispered. "It's been ten minutes."

Harry nodded, "I'll go over to the Manor. Go to your mother and stay with her."

Ginny nodded as Harry left.

Harry entered the manor, "DRACO!"

Draco who was in the backroom sighed and headed to the living room.

"What?" he asked. "You want me to take Hermione back?"

"Hasn't she explained to you what is going on?" Harry asked confused.

"She hasn't been here, probably with Weasley," Draco sneered.

Harry paled, "She's in trouble."

"She cheated on me, of course she's in trouble."

"No, she left ten minutes ago to come see you. Dumbledore did a spell, Ron was under the imperius curse. Bellatrix did it. She wanted to break you and Hermione up."

Draco was shocked, Narcissa had entered the room and had heard what Harry was saying.

"Where is Hermione now?" Narcissa demanded.

Harry shook his head, he sent his Patronus to Dumbledore telling him Hermione was missing.

"She's missing," he told Narcissa. "Where could Bellatrix have taken her?"

They all shook their head.

"She didn't cheat on me," Draco muttered to himself.

"Of course not!" Harry sighed.

"She loves you!" Narcissa sighed.

"Then we have to find her!" Draco said. _What have I done?_

**A/N: Hey guys. Since you all reviewed I updated early, see what happens when you review? :D**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, keep them coming! Take Care!**

**xxx**


	34. Finding Hermione

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: **Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: I want to thank Techwiz, Fozzy-Floozy and Scribbler 360. These guys helped me so much with this chapter and the next! :D So thank you! :D And this chapter is dedicated to them.**

**Chapter 34:**

**Finding Hermione**

They had looked everywhere. Up and down. At the Lestrange household. At the place where Voldemort hid. In every forest in England. She was no where. Hermione Malfoy was officially missing for seven hours. It was now nearing eleven in the evening.

"Where can she be mother?" Draco whispered. He was facing the window and staring out at the entrance as if waiting for Hermione to come through the gates.

"I don't know," Narcissa tried not to show how worried she was, after all that was not what Draco needed. "But she will be fine. Hermione is a strong girl."

"I should have protected her," Draco whispered, his eyes ready to water. He had never felt this pain before, not even when his mother was used as leverage by Voldemort. He thought that pain was bad, this pain was worse.

"Draco," Narcissa walked over and hugged her son, tightly just as Harry walked in.

"Um," Harry muttered uncomfortably.

Draco pulled back, he stood up straight, "You found her?"

"No," Harry sighed. "The aurors are on to it but no one can track her. I actually want to talk to your mother."

"How can I help?" Narcissa said.

"Right," Harry said, taking out a parchment and a quill. "I need all the places linked with your sister. Any place she wanted to go during her childhood, maybe a secret location, anything."

"Why?" Draco questioned.

"Because it might be where she went. Voldemort hid out at his father's house at one point, even his mothers," Harry replied.

"Of course," Narcissa took the quill and began to scroll down every place she could remember.

X X X X X X

Bellatrix grinned, she watched the young girl unconscious in front of her. The two students, who had helped out, stood there in front of her. She smirked again, she couldn't help it. She was so close to victory.

"Do you want us here?" The first student asked.

"No," Bellatrix shook her head, "Not yet. Just give me a wand."

The second student handed the wand over.

"Whose is it?" Bellatrix asked.

"Some dead tramp," the first student shrugged.

"Fine, leave," Bellatrix ordered, "But be back when I call for you."

With that, the two students left, leaving Bellatrix with Hermione. She stared down at the mudblood. She was bored with this. Bellatrix had given her a potion to knock her out and it should be wearing off any minute.

"Wakey wakey," Bellatrix screeched.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly. She was feeling groggy as she tried to take in where she was. It was an old place. White pillars, huge and there in front of her there was a huge wooden, black door with the Malfoy crest engraved on it. The huge dark green 'M', on top of the dark black shield. A large green python squeezing the shield. On either side of the shield were two silver daggers and if you looked closely you could see the drops of blood on each one. That was the Malfoy Crest.

"Don't even try to get out, door's locked," Bellatrix smiled. "And only a Malfoy can open it from the outside. A_ real_ Malfoy."

"I am a Malfoy," Hermione muttered.

"Crucio," Bellatrix's face contorted as she pointed her wand at Hermione, whose senses immediately were set aflame as she writhed in pain. "You are a filthy mudblood. You are not a Malfoy!"

Hermione screamed before Bellatrix stopped, "Where…"

"Where are we?" Bellatrix smiled. "The Malfoy Tombs. A chamber where all the Malfoys are laid to rest. Of course after I kill you, you won't be buried here. You'll be buried with the muggles, somewhere where no one will visit you. No one will care."

"I…" Hermione was weakening. "How did you…"

"How did I what? Get to you?" Bellatrix snarled as she morphed into the black cat.

Hermione paled as Bellatrix took her human form, "Shadow I think you called me. _Filthy _muggle name."

"Animagus?" Hermione was shocked.

"You are not the only clever witch to walk this Earth. I am better than you. You know why? Because not only am I smart but I am pure. I am not tainted. I will not allow you to taint the Malfoy bloodline!"

"I didn't want to marry him did I?" Hermione whispered. "It was the Marriage Law."

"Oh don't worry mudblood. Once I'm done with you I'll deal with the Ministry."

Hermione was now thinking about the baby, she needed to protect it and letting Bellatrix kill her would not help. So instead she needed to keep Bellatrix talking hoping someone will help her or she can somehow gather some strength and knock Bellatrix out.

"You can't use unforgivables."

"I just did," Bellatrix smiled.

"Someone else's wand?"

"Yes. You talk too much."

Hermione watched the woman, "You only grassed the death eaters up because you wanted to split up me and Draco."

"Obviously," Bellatrix smiled. "Maybe if I kill Potter too, that would be worth it. You know, I had help."

"From who?"

"Fellow students of yours," Bellatrix smiled. "They will be back in ten minutes and after you meet them, I'll kill you."

Hermione tried to move. Bellatrix grabbed the girl by the hair and threw her against the wall. Hermione tried to move. She was in pain but it was no use. Hermione had a feeling she was tied to the floor somehow, or maybe to the wall.

_Draco, please help me. I'm at Malfoy tombs or something. Draco please. _

Hermione didn't know why, but she had a feeling that somehow Draco would be able to hear. Maybe it was false hope.

X X X X X X X

Draco watched as his mother continued to write the list, the Weasley's were all present, everyone except Ron and Lavender.

_Draco, please help me. I'm at Malfoy tombs or something. Draco please._

Draco was startled, he had heard her. It was Hermione.

"Mum, where are the Malfoy tombs?" Draco demanded.

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"JUST TELL ME!" Draco shouted.

Everyone stared at him as if he went mad.

"It's in South London, outskirts, we took you there once. Your father is buried there. You never really went to the burial did you?"

Draco knew it, he could picture the location, "Hermione is there."

"How on Earth do you know that?" George demanded.

"I can hear her calling to me," Draco answered.

"You've lost it," Fred said.

"I can hear her and I am going," Draco said, and with a pop he was gone.

Narcissa sighed, "What are the chances that he might have…"

"Ancient magic said a man or a woman can hear their true love's cry," Arthur offered.

"In this day and age?" Molly asked.

"Narcissa, can you take me there," Harry asked. "And Fred as well. Fred will come back and take the others while I stay with Draco. You will come back and inform the Ministry."

"Do you believe Malfoy?" Angelina asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, looking at Ginny. "I do."

Ginny understood. For years ago in the chamber he had heard her call out to anyone, he had heard her when no one else could. He didn't realise why then but he did today.

"Be careful," Ginny smiled at him, she kissed him gently before Harry, Narcissa and Fred left.

X X X X X X X

Bellatrix snarled as her minions returned. Hermione had her back turned to them.

"Turn around," Bellatrix ordered.

Hermione bit her lip, as she slowly turned. An astonished gasp escaped her lips as she set eyes upon the two in front of her.

**A/N: You hate me right? Well I'm sort of addicted to the cliffys, I will stop….eventually.**

**Ok guys here's the deal. If anyone can guess both students, they can have the next chapter in advance, plus another chapter which they can choose anytime. So I suggest you review! :D (Sorry Tech, Fozzy and Scribbler, you cannot guess as you already know!!)**

**Thank you for all of you who reviewed! :D Oh and the next chapter will also be longer and more action packed.**

**Keep the reviews coming! **

**xxx**


	35. I Love You

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Summary: ** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: I want to thank Techwiz, Fozzy-Floozy and Scribbler 360. These guys helped me so much with this chapter! And especially Techwiz who wrote the action for me! **

**Chapter 35:**

**I love you**

"Crucio," Astoria Greengrass, the second student pointed at Hermione.

Hermione crippled over in pain.

"You bitch! Draco should have been mine. I can't believe my own sister helped you the other night. I would never have, mudblood."

Astoria, Hermione could understand, the first student, she couldn't. Ernie. Ernie the Hufflepuff. Ernie, the goodytooshoes. Ernie the Prefect. Ernie!

She stared at Ernie once the curse was lifted.

"I wanted you," Ernie explained. He was confident, arrogant, and no longer sweet and kind, but he still had the strong posh English accent. "I needed you, but fate bestowed you on Malfoy, who did not at all deserve you."

"Now, unfortunately you will have to die. You could have prevented this, all you had to do was come find me and I would have happily helped you." Ernie continued, "Thus, I was never good enough for you, never smart enough."

Hermione was crying, "How?" Her body was killing her; her head injury seemed like nothing.

"Bellatrix wanted Astoria and Pansy's help. Pansy threw the note away, maybe thinking it was a hoax. I found that note. I contacted Bellatrix," Ernie sneered.

"You should have been a Slytherin," Hermione snarled.

Ernie smirked, "The sorting hat did plan to put me in Slytherin however with my cunningness and intellect I was sorted into Hufflepuff. No one would suspect anything."

Ernie shrugged, "Yes, I guess I would've made a good Slytherin, since I'm a pure blood, and am a descendant of nine consecutive generations of pure blood witches and wizards."

"Now you have two choices Granger –" Astoria stared.

"Malfoy," Hermione corrected.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at her, "Crucio. You are not a Malfoy!"

"Like I said two choices. One you die, two we obliviate your memory and Draco's. He marries me, you run off with Ernie," Astoria smiled. "Choice is yours, live or die."

Hermione muttered, "I'd rather die than live without him."

"Have it your way bitch," Astoria laughed.

Bellatrix chuckled, "A little fun first." She started throwing random curses at Hermione, who screamed in pain. Hermione could feel everything bad that had ever happened to her in her life, come back to haunt her. She saw her father with that secretary. She saw her mother crying. She saw her parents dying. She saw Harry being attacked by Voldemort. She saw Draco catching her with Ron. Then she saw something she had never witnessed, she saw Voldemort torturing Draco. Torturing him, like the way she was tortured by him, the way she felt now. At this point she knew that somehow she was entering Draco's mind.

Draco heard it; he could hear her scream in his head. He could feel old memories appearing in his head. She was here. He ran towards the burial chambers. The door was shut. He had to open it but he couldn't remember how.

"I know this," Draco said to himself.

Harry appeared behind him, with his mother and Fred.

"Fred, go back get help. Narcissa aurors now," Harry ordered as he heard a scream.

"Draco, blood is the key," Narcissa said before she left.

Draco looked at Harry and then back at the door.

"My blood," Draco sighed. He used his wand to prick his finger, which now bled. He placed his finger on the door and it shifted open.

He ran in. There was an entrance hall there and then two paths, one leading to the left, the other leading to the right. When he heard Hermione's scream, he ran to the left and then down some stairs, followed by Harry. There in front of them was Hermione, unconscious and bleeding. Bellatrix was laughing, Astoria and Ernie were watching, not doing anything.

"STUPEFY!" Draco shouted and pointed at Ernie who fell to the ground.

Bellatrix and Astoria turned around. Bellatrix dodged the curse Draco sent at her. Astoria was not lucky as she was stunned by Harry.

Bellatrix had a shield up and looked at the two boys and then at her nephew. She stunned Harry.

"I am doing this for you," she snarled at Draco. "Why are you fighting me?"

"Because I love her," Draco said.

"You cannot love a mudblood."

"Don't call her that!"

"You blood traitor!"

"I'd rather be a blood traitor then a bitter old hyena."

"AVADA KED-" Bellatrix stared.

From behind Draco, Narcissa appeared, she sent her sister flying against the wall.

"You bitch," Narcissa showed her Black temper. "You dare attack my son? Kidnap my daughter in law? Who do you think you are?"

"Me? I am keeping your lineage pure! You let that thing," she pointed at Hermione. "Into your house."

"She is not a thing!" Draco shouted as he sent a curse to Bellatrix, who now was bleeding.

Fred and George arrived with Percy and looked at the sight. Bill had to send a stunning charm to Ernie who was getting up.

Bellatrix muttered, "Avada Kedavra," she aimed for her sister but the curse was shot at Percy as her aim was off.

Percy who was not looking at Bellatrix, and was trying to somehow help Hermione, moved away when the green light of the killing curse passed the shield Harry had put up.

Astoria got up, and she screamed, "Petrificus Totallus." The body bind curse hit Percy. Fred saw that and hit Astoria with the Stunning charm, and she fell on Ernie. The Weasleys were checking on Hermione when both Ernie and Astoria got up again. But it was a battle of the four Weasleys against Astoria and Ernie. Within moments, Bellatrix's minions were put of commission, Bill had stunned Ernie, and George had tied him up with magical ropes.

To have fun, Fred shot the Tarantallegra curse at Astoria and her legs began dancing uncontrollably. Fred and George started howling with laughter, and Percy firmly tied Astoria with magical ropes with a stiff smile.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix started screaming curses like a one – woman army, her extensive Death eater training helped her keep Harry, Draco and Narcissa at bay.

Suddenly, Draco was dangling in the air, and Bellatrix had her wand pointed at him, Harry immediately understood that Bellatrix had used 'Levicorpus' and immediately pointing hiswand at Draco he thought, "Liberacorpus."

Taking advantage of this distraction, Bellatrix turned her attention towards Harry and started to shout, "CRUCIO."

But that didn't happen, Narcissa Malfoy knew that she shouldn't miss such a wonderful opportunity; Bellatrix was preoccupied.

"Avada Kedavra," It was Narcissa who killed her sister. As soon as she done it, she fell to the ground in a heap. She had killed her sister. Her sister.

She was sobbing, Draco told Harry to take her to Andromeda or Molly but not keep her here. Draco then ran over to Hermione who was bleeding badly.

"St Mungo's," Percy said.

Draco nodded as he picked up his wife and apparated to St Mungo's. The healers quickly grabbed the young woman and set her up.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco demanded.

"She's been hit with a curse that will cause her to bleed, till she dies," the healer explained.

Draco paled, "Can you cure it?"

"We hope we can," the healer replied. "It seems to have reached Stage four, death is at stage six. We will do all we can Mr Malfoy."

"Just save her, I don't care if it costs millions, just…don't let my wife die," Draco begged.

The healer, who was usually cool and composed gulped at the man in front of her, she nodded, "We will do everything we can, I promise."

She hurried back into Hermione's room.

Draco was not short of company in the waiting room. All the Weasleys' were there, Dumbledore, and the Potters. They were all there. His mother was with her sister and a healer had been called to treat her for shock.

Draco sighed impatiently as Blaise and Luna arrived. Draco didn't have time to greet them; he just walked up to the window in Hermione's room and watched the healers at work.

Hermione, if you can hear me, please wake up. I love you Hermione. I can't lose you.

Draco prayed that he had entered her mind properly and he left that message in there. He needed Hermione to fight the curse. He needed her to live. He could not bear to lose her. Not now. Not after everything that had happened in the last few hours. He didn't even realise that he was bleeding. Bellatrix had cut him some how.

Harry came up to him, "Your mum's fine. And she won't be charged for Bellatrix's murder."

Draco nodded, "No, the Ministry will pay if anything happens to Hermione."

Harry didn't say anything. This was not the time to argue with Draco who was dying inside as every minute passed and Hermione did not wake.

Then, as Draco watched, Hermione's eyes flickered open. The healers around her pulled back and watched as Hermione watched them. Draco wanted to run into the room but the healer at the door stopped him. Draco sighed, as he waited for the healers to leave. He needed to see her. He waited patiently, as patiently as he could before the healers let him in. He closed the door, and lowered the blinds. The room he knew was soundproof. He turned to look at her. She was covered in bruises. She looked…weak. He took a step towards her and then he stepped back. This was his fault.

"You can't choose your family," she whispered to him, watching him carefully.

"I'm sorry Hermione, for everything. For this, for earlier, for everything, Hermione I lo-"

"Don't," Hermione stopped him firmly.

"What?" he asked, taking that step and walking closer to her.

"Don't say it. Don't you dare say it! When you love someone, you trust them explicitly. Something you don't. You thought I would cheat? Me? I would never do that and you should have known that," Hermione was glad the healer gave her the strengthening potion, she needed it now.

"No, Hermione I made a mistake-"

"A mistake that hurt me. I never thought you'd break my heart like this. I thought we were doing alright, considering it's us. I fell for you. I love you! But right now I can't stand the sight of you!"

"Hermione you don't mean that-"

"Yes I do. See, I can't do this. Tonight all I wanted was you."

"And all I wanted was you."

"Let me finish Draco, please," she whispered softly. "All I wanted was you. I called for you-"

"And I heard you, so I came."

"This time you did, yes. Thank you for coming tonight."

"I would come every time you call."

Hermione sighed, "I said I can't do this. Yes you came tonight but how many more times will you come huh? Will you come when I need you? Will you trust me enough around another man? No you won't. You have a jealous streak in you that you can't forget. First Krum then Ron and –"

"Hermione look, yes I was jealous because all I want is you. I can't stand another man touching you. Seeing Ron all over you made my blood boil. Then he stood there smirking!"

"He was under the Imperius curse! You should have believed me, not him! I'm your wife!"

"All I can say is sorry. Please give me another chance," Draco begged.

Hermione fought the tears, "I need to think about us. I can't answer your question tonight. I'm sorry."

"Hermione…"

"Please, Draco can you leave. Please. I need time."

Draco sighed, "Fine. I'll leave but I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be here Hermione. I will fight for us." He left the room leaving Hermione sitting there.

The healer had told her the baby was fine, and she would be fine, just bruised. She asked the healer not to mention the baby to the father which they agreed to. Hermione's hand instantly went to her stomach. She needed to make the right choice for herself and for her baby.

Ginny entered and closed the door. She ran up to her best friend and hugged her tightly. Tears were falling from the red heads cheeks. Hermione also cried as she hugged Ginny.

"I thought…" Ginny cried.

"I know," Hermione whispered.

"I told the others I wanted to see you first before they could," Ginny smiled. "Is the baby ok?"

Hermione nodded, "I haven't told Draco yet."

Ginny nodded, "I understand."

"I don't know if Draco and I will work."

"Why not?"

"His jealousy, I guess."

"Think about it Hermione, don't make any rash decisions."

"I won't."

"And think of the baby, the baby deserves both parents. If there's a chance then…"

Hermione nodded. The door burst open and in walked Molly, Narcissa and every other visitor.

"Sorry Gin, you were taking too long," Harry said.

Narcissa hugged her daughter in law, "I am so sorry."

"Why?" Hermione quizzed. "Like I said to Draco, you can't choose your family."

Narcissa smiled, "I don't understand how she got close to you."

"She was my cat, Shadow."

"NO!" Molly and Ginny squealed.

"Never," Fred sighed.

"Crazy bitch," George added.

"George!" Molly warned.

"He has a point mum," Bill said.

"Our sister the crazy bitch," Andromeda sighed.

X X X X X X

When Draco had walked out of the room, he walked away down the hallway. He saw Ginny walk into Hermione's room. He kept walking away. Blaise followed him.

"Mate, come on," Blaise said to him calmly.

"She hates me. She wants to end us. End it!" Draco muttered.

"Did you tell her you loved her?"

"She never let me."

"Then give her the gift."

"She wants me no where near her!"

"Then let me give it to her," Blaise offered.

Draco sighed, "Apparate to my house. It's on my bedside drawer."

"Where're you going?"

"I'm just going to get some air and then I'll be back."

Blaise nodded. He did as he was told. He knew Draco would do the same for him. He grabbed the box, neatly wrapped in green and headed to the hospital. He waited for an hour before it was time for everyone to leave. He entered Hermione's room.

"Blaise?" Hermione smiled.

"How are you?" he asked, placing the box beside her.

"Fine, what is this?"

"It's not from me, it's from Draco. Just open it and then make your decision."

"He told you?"

"Yes."

Hermione nodded.

"I better go; the healer is kicking everyone out."

"Thank you for coming."

"Draco is outside," Blaise said before leaving.

Hermione nodded. She opened the box slowly. In it was a parchment, made of solid gold. It was like a scroll. Her finger tips touched the top. Then she heard Draco's voice, as he recited the words, they appeared in silver on the parchment:

"I love you,

Not only for what you are,

But for what I am

When I am with you.

I love you,

Not only for what

You have made of yourself,

But for what

You are making of me.

I love you

For the part of me

That you bring out;

I love you

For putting your hand

Into my heaped-up heart

And passing over

All the foolish, weak things

That you can't help

Dimly seeing there,

And for drawing out

Into the light

All the beautiful belongings

That no one else had looked

Quite far enough to find.

I love you because you

Are helping me to make

Of the lumber of my life

Not a tavern

But a temple;

Out of the works

Of my every day

Not a reproach

But a song.

I love you

Because you have done

More than any creed

Could have done

To make me good,

And more than any fate

To make me happy.

You have done it

Without a touch,

Without a word,

Without a sign.

You have done it

By being yourself."

Then she heard Draco's voice again but the words didn't write on the scroll, "I wish I had the courage to say this to you on our wedding day, because I've loved you since then."

Hermione felt herself crying. She loved him, more than anything but could she ever move on?

**A/N: Like? Dislike? Let me know!**

**So none of you guessed the students write. See I put in Ernie because in the party even Draco said he might like Hermione. As for Astoria, well that was the obvious choice.**

**The S in the letter stood for Slytherin.**

**And some of you were wondering where Ron and Lavender were:**

_**Lavender threw her bouquet to end the wedding. Dumbledore told them to go, they had been given the week off for their honeymoon. Harry also ordered them to go, telling them everything would be ok.**_

**I wrote that in chapter 33. :D**

**Anyways, any more questions let me know! :D Thanks for the reviews!**

**Oh and I think this fic will be about forty chapters! :D**

**Take care!**

**xxx**


	36. Back to Normal

Bitter Sweet Love

**Bitter Sweet Love**

Summary: Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

Starring: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N: A huge thanks to Techwiz! My lovely beta! :D**

**Chapter 36:**

**Back to Normal?**

Hermione was kept in the hospital for a few days. She was due to return straight to Hogwarts. Narcissa had argued that she should stay and rest at the Manor. Hermione being Hermione said she did not want to as she had to get back to her education. Draco had been with her everyday but she was never alone with him. She had begged Ginny to make sure someone was there with her. She wasn't ready for a confrontation. Not yet. She would have to face him sooner or later and she would prefer to face him at Hogwarts, not here.

She had kept his gift close to her at all times. She knew she loved him. He knew she loved him, so why was it so hard to forgive him? Was it her parents relationship coming back to haunt her? Or was it recent events?

She sighed; she didn't want to think about this now. She was currently packing her bags; she wanted to return to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express with the others. She touched her stomach gently and smiled to herself. She had accepted that she would be a mother, she wasn't overly prepared for it but she would be. She had a plan. When she returned to Hogwarts, she would read all the books on pregnancy that were in the library. She was actually looking forward to it.

The door opened slowly, Draco walked in. He smiled at her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Just about," she replied, packing a few more things. "You packed my school things? I don't think we'll have time to pop back to the Manor."

"Yes I've packed it all. It's waiting for you at King's Cross," Draco smiled taking her bag.

"Ok," she replied. Her head still hurt a bit but the pain would go away in a day or two.

"I'll apparate us," Draco said.

"I can apparate myself."

"No. The healer said nothing too intense for a few days."

"But-"

"No arguing," he said sternly taking her hand.

She felt the goosebumps erupt on her arm. He apparated her to the train station and they entered platform nine and three quarters. The Weasleys, the Browns, the Zabinis, Luna's father and Narcissa were waiting there.

Narcissa walked up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Now you take care," Narcissa told her. "If you feel too tired or anything, owl me. If you want to come home for a bit then please let me know. Understand?"

Hermione nodded, "Thank you. Um, I never got to ask you, are you ok?"

Narcissa smiled, "Shock's worn off. I am better now."

Hermione smiled, "If you ever need to talk, then _you_ can owl me."

Narcissa laughed, "Oh of course."

Narcissa then turned to Draco to talk to him while Hermione was bombarded with hugs from everyone present. She was grateful when she got onto the train. She sat with the others and listened as Ron and Lavender talked about their honeymoon. She had to reassure them that it was ok for them to talk about it. She smiled and nodded at the right points. She added in her point of view. She laughed, she grinned. Yet she never talked about how she was feeling, how she felt slightly nervous, slightly scared. She could feel Draco's eyes on her, analysing her. She knew that he knew how she felt. She looked at him across from her. Chocolate brown eyes met with grey ones. They locked onto each other for ages. No one noticed, no one except Ginny, who couldn't help but smile.

She also noticed Hermione turn away and stare out of the window. She wanted to help her best friend, she really did, but she didn't know how to. Nothing she did could ease the pain. All she could think of now was planning some time to spend alone with Hermione. Maybe that would be a good idea.

Hermione continuously stared out of the window, now thinking about the new life growing inside of her. She and Draco just had to get together; they would have to be together for the baby to have a nice, loving and caring family. She wondered if the baby was a boy or a girl, if it was a girl, she would be her Daddy's little Princess, because Hermione knew that Draco would spoil her, she would be beautiful no doubt, I mean the baby would be Draco's and hers, and if it was a boy, then she would have to teach him to be nice, take care not to spoil him, because she knew she didn't want the baby to be like Draco when he was young.

While thinking about all this, slowly her eyes began to close. She did try to keep them open but the effects of the last few days caused her to be more tired than normal. She rested her eyes and fell asleep. Draco moved beside her, swapping places with Harry. The others soon got out and found their own compartments. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and let her lean into him. He missed that feeling. The last few nights, not being in the same bed as her killed him. He wanted to hold her. He couldn't sleep without her, so instead of sleeping alone, he went to the hospital and stayed at her bedside. He had a feeling she knew he was there all night but in the morning someone would arrive and Draco would stay out of the room.

He held her close to him, he heard her breathing softly and he smiled. He had almost lost her twice. First by his own foolishness, and second when Bellatrix had attacked. He was glad she was dead. It was a horrible thing to say but he was. He hated his aunt. She was never the nicest aunt in the world; she never did what normal aunts would do. No, she taught him what evil was, she was sometimes worse than his father was. He sighed. His life was messed up right now but he would fix it. He knew he would. He and Hermione would get through this. They just had to, what he was going through without her, was completely agonising.

He didn't realise that he was falling asleep too. His head fell back as he slowly went to sleep, having no idea that it would be harder to get back to normal than he thought.

X X X X X X X

Draco woke up slowly, Hermione was already awake but she hadn't shifted. She liked being close to Draco. Something about him made her feel safe, yet she was still scared that he might hurt her somehow. It was a paradox and she knew it.

Draco moved slightly, and yawned.

Hermione moved as well, she sat back in her seat. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders.

"We there yet?" he asked her.

"It was announced we'd be there in twenty minutes," Hermione replied.

"Ok," he was uncomfortable. This was the first time they were alone. "I…um…"

Hermione watched him, "We do need to talk about us."

"Yea that…"

"You hurt me Draco. The moment you trusted someone else over me, it hurt."

"I know Hermione, I know. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are Draco but like I said, you might do it again."

"I swear to you, I won't. I love you."

"I know you do and I love you too but is it enough?"

"Yes, it is," Draco whispered to her.

Hermione looked at him, "I've been thinking about us for the last few days."

Draco waited.

"I need to tell you something," She whispered looking away.

"What is it?" he asked fearing the worst.

"I'm…well I'm pregnant."

Draco didn't say anything. Hermione looked at him weirdly, "Say something!"

"Pregnant?" he asked.

Now it was Hermione's turn to be scared. Maybe he didn't want the baby.

"Hermione," he whispered and then he kissed her gently. "I love you so much."

"You want the baby?"

"Of course I do!"

Hermione smiled, "Look, this doesn't mean we're going back to normal."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means - I want us to start fresh, take it one step at a time, for the baby's sake."

Draco nodded, "How far along are you?"

"Three-four weeks," Hermione smiled. "Due in November if I'm correct."

Draco kissed her again but this time Hermione moved her head so he kissed her cheek. He looked at her confused.

"I mean it Draco; I want to go slow, so I know this is the right decision."

Draco nodded. _Like I'm on probation._

"We've arrived," Harry said opening the door.

"Ok," Hermione whispered.

Draco nodded.

They silently got out of the train, when it was time and took the carriage to the castle. Neither Draco nor Hermione were paying attention to the drabbles of the others.

Draco's mind wondered to the earlier conversation. He was going to be a father. Him. A real father. He would have a chance to, to make it up to Hermione, to be a better father than he had had. He wanted to smile and show how happy he was but at the same time he was frightened. He was his father's son, what if he made the same mistakes? What if he was a crappy father? What if he ruined the child? Draco tried to suppress the thoughts but he couldn't. He sighed to himself.

Hermione was also having doubts. Yes she wanted to have the baby, yes she was glad Draco was the father but a part of her was so scared that she wasn't sure if she should have the baby. _No, I am going to have this baby. _She wanted to be a mother, sure she never planned to be a mother this early but it was happening. She just didn't want to fail as a mother, and she knew she and Draco would have to be civil to him. She wanted to forgive him and it would take time but she would do it.

They entered the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise headed to the Slytherin Table and Hermione and the rest headed to the Gryffindor table, while Luna headed to the Ravenclaw table.

"Welcome back," students said as they began to eat the feast.

Hermione felt a bit groggy, she couldn't eat as much as she usually would, let alone eat for two! Ron and Lavender were all loved up, regardless of what had happened, and Hermione was envious. She wanted that again. She wanted it but she didn't want to get hurt.

Dumbledore took to the stand after the feast, "Can all students except sixth and seventh years leave. I have a message for the rest of you."

The younger students all hurried out while the older students waited nervously, praying a new law hadn't been passed.

Dumbledore smiled, "I am sure all of you have read about the new Anti-Contraception Law."

Most groaned at the law.

Dumbledore smiled, "I also know that some of the girls are pregnant, most do not even know it. At the beginning of this year we started Life Classes, we changed that into drop in sessions for couples who needed it. Now I am hereby reinstating Life Classes on the timetables of every pregnant student and her partner. Now these classes will help you to deal with parenthood," Dumbledore smiled gently. "First, pregnancy tests will be done. Each common room will be set a time tomorrow morning, at that time all girls in the common room must report to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall in the hospital wing who will be doing the pregnancy tests."

The students all nodded, it was different than when the marriage law came into place. A lot of students had argued then, tried to fight the law, but this time they accepted the law in defeat.

"Well, bed time," Dumbledore clapped his hands. He was surprised that no one argued, the Ministry was breaking the spirits of his students and he needed to help them.

Hermione entered her room and the first thing she did was split the bed into two twin beds. She was weak and she didn't know what to do anymore. She was tired of fighting, she was tired of Draco not trusting her, she was just tired and she had a baby on the way.

Draco came up a few minutes later, Hermione was in the bathroom, and he was surprised to see the beds split. He sighed, he knew this was Hermione's doing. She wasn't ready for anything serious again. He needed to earn her trust back.

He got ready for bed; he got into bed and waited for Hermione to get into hers. She did, eventually, come out of the bathroom and got into her bed.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked her, he was facing her.

Hermione turned to face him, "About?"

"Tomorrow, everyone's going to know you're pregnant."

"I know but I'm not the only one who's pregnant am I?" Hermione replied. "And we get to go to these life classes so it'll be fine."

Draco nodded. Hermione turned her back on him and fell asleep. Draco sighed, he wanted to hold her, to touch her, to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't, at least not tonight, maybe tomorrow will be better. That was his last thought before he fell asleep.

Xxx

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry about slow updates, my house is being painted so when the painters move everything around, the internet obviously has to be moved so I can't post! **

**Hopefully we will be done in a few days! **

**Keep the reviews coming and I will reply to each one personally if I can! :D**

**Thanks again for the reviews! :D**

**xxx**


	37. Pregnancy Tests and Life Classes AGAIN

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Starring:** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N:**

**Thank you Techwiz, my lovely beta! **

**X X X X**

**Chapter 37:**

**Pregnancy Tests and Life Classes AGAIN**

Hermione headed down to the common room early, she wanted to wait for the owl before breakfast and she was lucky because it arrived ten minutes after she had woken up. She took the note and read it:

**Luna Lovegood**

**Hermione Malfoy**

**Ginny Potter**

**Lavender Weasley**

**You will all report to the Hospital Wing at 9.30am. You will miss ten minutes of your first period. Do not be late.**

**Madam Pomfrey**

Hermione looked at the time, it was quarter to eight. She knew the others would wake at eight and then they would have to go to breakfast. She waited patiently until they all were ready.

"Did the owl come?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded, "9.30, this morning."

Lavender looked at the other girls, "Don't you think it'd be weird to be pregnant."

They now entered the great hall. Luna headed to her table with Blaise while Draco followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table with the others.

"Weird?" Ginny asked.

Lavender nodded, "I just feel, too young to be pregnant."

"I know what you mean," Hermione agreed.

"And then, will I make a good mother? That question just keeps popping into my head," Lavender sighed.

"Or will I make a good father," Draco offered.

Ron groaned. Hermione turned to Draco. He had fears. More than anything she wanted to talk to him, but she stopped herself. She didn't know why but she did. She pushed around the food on her plate until it was 9, meaning lesson time. It was time for her Ancient Runes class. She continuously stared at the clock. Girls were coming and going while the lesson was taking place, and finally it was her turn. She met the other three at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?" Ginny said to the others, who all nodded.

They walked quickly to the Hospital Wing, there was a queue outside.

"This is nerve wrecking," Lavender sighed.

"I'm not married yet, so does that mean contraception spells won't work with me?" Luna asked the others.

"Probably not, all contraception spells have been controlled, so to speak," Hermione replied.

Luna muttered something under her breath, which caused Lavender to smirk.

"Foul mouth," Lavender giggled.

Luna rolled her eyes, they were now at the front of the queue.

Madam Pomfrey called, "Luna Lovegood."

Professor McGonagall from the other side of the hospital wing called, "Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione walked to the left and sat on the bed. Professor McGonagall closed the curtains. It was now 9.50am.

"I think we'll have to get another professor to help," McGonagall sighed, "Are the queues very long?"

Hermione nodded.

"Nervous?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Hermione replied. "I already know."

McGonagall smiled, "Well let me double check." She muttered the incantation and nodded, "Three and a half weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

Hermione sighed, "So I'm automatically signed up for the life classes."

"You and Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said. "I assume you learnt the pregnancy spell and did the test yourself?"

Hermione nodded.

"That is a very high level of magic," McGonagall smiled, "Well done."

Hermione smiled, she had always loved being praised.

"Now, your life class was originally on Tuesday afternoon, which is today so you will start this afternoon. Please inform Mr Malfoy."

Hermione nodded, "Ok."

She left the room and waited for the others outside. Luna came out first, grinning.

"I am not pregnant!" Luna grinned. "You?"

Hermione nodded, "Three and a half weeks."

Luna looked shocked, "Oh…well…um….congratulations, may the pink yellowlocka be with you."

Hermione looked confused but smiled nonetheless, "Thank you."

Lavender came out slowly, "Two weeks pregnant. I'm two weeks and a bit…oh my…"

"Hermione's pregnant too," Luna said softly trying to calm the blonde.

Lavender looked at Hermione.

"Three and a half weeks," Hermione smiled. _If we were muggles it wouldn't be this accurate…then again if we were muggles we wouldn't be married yet._

Ginny was the last one to come out, she looked bad.

"You too huh?" Lavender sighed. "Me and Hermione are as well."

Ginny looked like she was going to scream but didn't. Instead she started walking very very fast to the common room.

The other girls followed, calling her name but she wouldn't slow until she fell onto the sofa in the common room

"Gin, it'll be ok," Hermione whispered.

Ginny shook her head, "I am two days pregnant. TWO FUCKING DAYS!"

"That's…specific," Luna said.

"The pregnancy test can tell how many hours someone has been pregnant, let alone days. Pansy got told she was eight hours," Lavender offered.

Ginny sighed, "Two days!"

Hermione looked at her best friend and grinned, "Drama Queen."

Ginny glared at her, "You both got weeks, I have to tell Harry that I'm two days pregnant!"

With that the other three just laughed. They couldn't help it, it was ludicrous. Then they laughed at Pansy who was _eight_ days pregnant.

"Who's the father?" Luna then asked.

"Leon LaTru," Lavender answered. "He's a pureblood from France."

"How do you know this?" Luna demanded.

"Gossip Queen knows all," Lavender laughed.

"Are we ready to get back to class?" Hermione looked at them all.

"Do we have to?" Ginny whined.

"Yes, now up!" Hermione demanded as they all got up and headed to their individual classes.

Hermione was happy that she was not the only one pregnant. At lunch time she also found out that Luna's cousin Lynx was pregnant so was Hannah Longbottom, Millicent Nott, the Patil Twins as well as a few random Hufflepuffs.

"Imagine Crabbe and Goyle's children!" Ron laughed at lunchtime. Lavender had told him and he was extremely happy.

Harry was even happier than Ron but he was concerned that this meant Ginny might not get to do her N.E.W.Ts, but Ginny had already discussed this with Professor McGonagall and they had come to some agreement.

"You guys were lucky," Hannah said to them after a while. "You had McGonagall or Pomfrey, some of us got Trelawney! She gave us predictions with our tests!"

They all turned to Hannah who was sitting beside Neville.

"What did she say?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that my baby will be a girl, with blonde hair and will marry a Weasley," Hannah grinned.

Ron nearly fainted, "Oh…wow…"

"Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey told us the child was a boy!" Neville laughed.

Draco looked at Hermione, he reached under the table and held her hand. She didn't pull away. She smiled inwardly. Hermione felt her heart begin to race, she wanted to reach over and kiss him. She pulled her hand away softly. Draco sighed to himself. _At least she held your hand for a bit. Better than nothing. _

X X X X X X X

Dumbledore was not present at lunch, instead him and Snape were going through every part of the law they could and writing down reason after reason why both laws should be withdrawn.

"Do you really think we can win?" Snape asked.

"Yes Severus, I do," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

X X X X X X X

The hall was set up for life class after lunch. It seemed the original two life class idea was scraped as not everyone was pregnant – yet. Everyone who was told they were pregnant in the morning were now in the room. Ginny sulkily sat next to Harry on the two seater sofas, which had returned. Hermione sat next to Draco and kept her eyes on the front.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were at the front.

"First, I would like to congratulate you all," McGonagall said. "Today you will receive text books on pregnancies. I want you to read the first chapter today, which should help you prepare. Madam Pomfrey and I will answer any questions, any queries, do not be afraid to ask. I also want you to talk to your partners about this baby, communication is the key."

The books were dispatched. Hermione read the first chapter quite fast. It was a basic, saying not to worry, everything will be fine and so on. It was a general chapter probably to help all the girls relax and the fathers had a different book, which helped them relax.

Hermione sat back when she was done. Draco was still reading. When he finished he turned to her, "So…"

"So…" Hermione closed her eyes.

"Tired?"

Hermione nodded, "Just a little."

"There is a list of symptoms in here."

"I didn't read that in the first chapter."

"I read the second," Draco smiled.

"What symptoms are there then?" Hermione asked.

"Nausea, fatigue, frequent urination, abdominal pain, mood swings, skin darkening, breasts swelling, backaches, headaches…"

"Oh joy," Hermione sighed.

"You won't get all the symptoms, they vary from woman to woman."

Hermione nodded, "Fine."

"I'll look after you," Draco whispered moving closer to her.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. She wanted to kiss him, more than anything. Instead she turned her head.

"Both Patil twins are pregnant," Hermione said.

Draco rolled his eyes, this was typical. She was avoiding all intimate moments with him, he had to get her to change her mind. Somehow.

**A/N: Hey guys this was more of a filler chapter. The next chapter will be a confrontation between Draco and Hermione! So if you want to see that chapter, then I suggest you review! :D**

**For those of you who did review, thank you! :D **

**Take Care Guys!**

**xxxx**


	38. Enough

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Starring:** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N:**

**Thank you Techwiz, my lovely beta! **

**X X X X**

**Chapter 38:**

**Enough**

"Ginny shut up!" Hermione sighed.

It had been two weeks since the life classes began again. Draco had tried everything to get close to Hermione but she kept pushing him away. He was sick of it but he didn't give up. She was his wife. He loved her.

Currently Hermione was with Ginny in Ginny's room.

"I will not shut up!" Ginny argued. "Draco has tried everything! He has sent you roses, love notes, took you out on dates, even freed his own house elves yet you won't even give him the time of day!"

Hermione looked at her mate, "I just can't ok."

"Why not?"

"Because…what if he does cheat on me one day, then what?"

"Life too short for what ifs," Ginny sat beside Hermione.

"I just…it hurts," Hermione admitted. "I don't want to be like my mother."

Ginny smiled softly, "Draco loves you. You can't live in fear of something that might never happen. The chances are it probably won't happen."

Hermione looked at her, "I'll think about giving him a proper chance. Ok?"

Ginny smiled, "Good thing you have Charms with him today. I have Harry there as my spy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, ok."

Hermione left the room with a sigh. After lunch she would have to deal with Draco in charms, once and for all.

She entered the Great Hall after her free period and sat at the Gryffindor table as usual, Draco sat beside her, as usual. It was a normal lunchtime, that is until Dumbledore took to the stand after lunch was finished.

"I need all students to listen," Dumbledore smiled. "Professor Snape and I, along with a few friends of mine, have been working on stopping the marriage law and the anti contraception law."

All sixth and seventh years looked up.

"I have found a way to overrule this law. I am proud to say as of tomorrow morning the law will be overturned. This means all students are allowed to get a divorce. For those of you who are pregnant, you will have to keep the child but you can get a divorce. There is a new law, which will take the place of the Marriage Law. It will be called the Marriage Amendment Law. This law states that every member of the wizarding population must have a child by the time they are 28, they can marry who ever they want. I believe this law is better for you all. For those of you who wish to remain married, that is your choice. There is no rush in your decision."

Every older student looked shocked. No one knew whether they should cheer, cry or run around with joy.

Draco's heart sped up. He didn't want to end his marriage to Hermione but she on the other hand might want to. He was scared.

Hermione was confused. Should she end it, or not? Could she be a single mother? Could she lose Draco?

She was silent all the way to Charms. Draco too was quiet. Blaise was in his own thoughts, he didn't know what to do either. The only person out of the four, who were walking to charms, who was happy was Harry. He was not ending his marriage to Ginny. It wasn't even something to consider for him. So while most of the other students were confused, he was happy.

"Stop smirking Potter," Blaise glared as they sat around their usual table.

"Can't help it," Harry smiled.

"Why are you confused?" Draco looked at Blaise. "Don't you love Looney?"

Blaise glared at him, "It's not a question of whether I love her!"

Draco nodded understandingly. Flitwick started speaking and he split everyone into pairs. Draco was with Harry while Hermione was paired with Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asked her as they began to practise.

"I'm fine, as long as you don't blow anything up!" Hermione smiled.

Dean smirked, "Shut up."

Hermione saw Draco turn to them. _He is so jealous…maybe I should play with that…see if he trusts me…_

Hermione turned to Dean and leaned in closer, "So, what are you going to do?"

"About?" Dean asked.

"Marriage or divorce," Hermione whispered. To an onlooker like Draco, it would seem she was flirting.

"Marriage," Dean smiled. "You?"

"I'm thinking."

"You have a baby on the way though."

"I can be a single mother!"

"I'm not saying you can't but it's hard Hermione, and don't you…I hate to say this but…don't you love Malfoy?"

Hermione sat back, "I don't know!"

With that she laughed and so did Dean. Draco had had enough. He didn't like what he was seeing. It wasn't that he was jealous…well he was but he knew Hermione was trying to get her revenge, testing his trust. He knew that but he hated it. He hated this and that is why he stormed out. The class stared as he left, with the door slamming.

"Oh my," Professor Flitwick managed.

"Professor, can I go after him?" Hermione asked already standing.

"Yes of course," Flitwick smiled.

Hermione was out of the door before Flitwick finished the sentence.

"Draco!" Hermione called as she saw him at the end of the corridor. He didn't stop, he just kept walking. Hermione followed, he was going to the common room. She sighed as she sped up. He had entered the common room and sat down on the sofa. Hermione entered the room and looked at her husband.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione demanded. "Why did you storm out like that?"

Draco didn't answer.

Hermione sighed, she was tired. She sat on the one seater and stared at Draco and then whispered, "Answer me!!"

"I am sick of this."

"What?"

"What the fuck do you mean what! I AM SICK OF THIS!" He pointed to her and then to him.

"Draco if this is about Dean…"

"That was harmless, I know that! I know you were testing me!" Draco stood.

Hermione leaned back.

"You don't need to test me! You shouldn't have to!"

"DRACO I AM CONFUSED OK! I AM SO CONFUSED!" Hermione shouted.

"ABOUT WHAT? I LOVE YOU!" Draco pushed his head back. "I love you so much Hermione but I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I can't walk on cracked glass anymore, I can't see you flirt with others, I can't stand around and watch you laugh with everyone else except me!"

"You brought it on yourself!"

Draco laughed, "GET OVER IT!"

Ginny and Lavender walked in while the couple shouted.

"Oh, um…" Lavender opened the door to her room. "Got homework."

Ginny and Lavender walked in and slammed the door shut.

"HOW CAN I GET OVER IT? YOU DON'T TRUST ME!" Hermione yelled.

"I don't trust you, don't make laugh." Draco smirked. "It wasn't so long ago that you thought I was having an affair. You remember that love letter?"

Hermione silenced.

"No answer to that?"

"That was different."

"How huh? It still tested our trust, you failed to trust me but I forgave you! Why can't you forgive me!"

"YOU ENDED US!"

"I APOLOGISED! I CAME FOR YOU!"

"I…I…"

Draco punched the wall, "WE ARE GETTING NO WHERE!"

"SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO HUH? FORGIVE YOU? I AM TRYING!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT. I'm sorry Hermione but I think you're scared, I think you're scared that I will do what your father did."

"Shut up, shut up!"

"I'm right and I know it!" Draco stepped towards her. "You can't live like this. I can't live like this! I am not going to cheat on you! I've never felt like this before Hermione, I don't want to jeopardise us, I love you, but I will not continue this relationship and bring a child into this kind of atmosphere."

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"I want a divorce."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You said you loved me."

"I said it at least twice, you haven't said it once today."

Tears threatened to fall from Hermione's eyes.

"If you love me then find me, only to tell me you love me and that you want us to be what we were. I want to be a couple again, I want to bring a baby into a loving happy relationship. If you don't want that, then I'll send an owl for a divorce tomorrow."

Hermione watched him as he walked out of the common room. She cried. She felt arms wrap around her. She didn't even realise that Ginny and Lavender had come out of Lavender's room.

"Come on, it'll be ok," Ginny whispered.

"It was an argument, all couples have them," Lavender whispered.

"I…he…divorce," Hermione blubbered.

"No he doesn't want that, not really," Ginny said.

"I love him," Hermione managed.

"Then why did you not tell him?" Lavender demanded. Hermione turned to her. "He was right about your father and mother thing, he was right that the kiss was like that letter…he loves you. He would move the moon to make you happy! Ron and I moved on, so can you!"

Hermione shook her head, "I am so scared."

"Everyone is. Everyone feels fear, but like I said fear can't rule your life," Ginny whispered.

Hermione wiped away her tears, "I want him."

"Then go get him," Lavender smiled.

Hermione stood and turned to the other two, "Thanks guys."

"What are friends for?" Ginny asked.

Hermione hugged them both before leaving.

X X X X X X

Draco was close to tears but he fought them. _I don't want a divorce, why did I say it! What is wrong with me??_

He sat down on the bench in the Quidditch Field. He hated this. He hated not knowing what would happen. He didn't want Hermione to agree to the divorce but he didn't know what to do to stop her.

He didn't realise, that Romilda Vane came and sat beside him.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Peace and quiet," she replied smoothly.

Draco shrugged.

"Love sucks huh?" Romilda asked.

"Telling me," Draco replied. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't realise she had moved closer to him.

X X X X X

Hermione knew he was in the Quidditch field. She knew he would be there. He always went there to escape. She stepped there and stopped. He was with someone on the bench…

X X X X X

"I hate men!" Romilda played her part. _Trick him and then bag him. Sorry Granger, you brought this on yourself._

"Become a lesbian then."

Romilda smirked, "Maybe I will."

Draco turned to her looking shocked. Romilda took her chance and locked her lips with his.

X X X X X

Hermione gasped, she was not seeing it. She was not seeing Draco kiss Romilda Vane!

**A/N: Hey guys, told you I would update soon didn't you and you guys didn't believe me!**

**Lol!**

**Ok, so I guess you all are mad at me about this horriable cliffy, well if you all review, I will update, if you don't than I won't! :D I am evil, and I am sorry about that (well no I'm not but…well…). So guys review! :D**

**Oh and I never promised a happy ending, nor did I promise an unhappy one…hehe…**

**Thank you all of you who have reviewed! :D**

**Take Care**

**Xxx**

_**Coming up: **__I'm not telling, you'll just have to review to find out! :D_


	39. Reconciliation?

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Starring:** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N:**

**Thank you Techwiz, my lovely beta! **

**X X X X**

**Chapter 39:**

**Reconciliation?**

Hermione felt her heart break.

X X X X X X

It took Draco a while to realise what was happening but when he did he pushed the younger girl away.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted.

"Oh come on!" Romilda sighed. "Granger hates you and I'm here, so why not?"

"Because I love Hermione!" He screamed at her.

Hermione smiled as she heard him. He would not cheat on her. She walked up to them calmly, she saw Romilda smirk at her and Draco's eyes widened.

"It isn't what it looks like-" Draco started.

Hermione punched Romilda square on the nose. Draco knew that must have hurt. The younger girl fell to the floor in pain.

Hermione then turned to Draco, "I came to tell you that I want us, the whole thing and then I saw-"

"She kissed me! I swear I never kissed her!"

"I guess you know how I felt then."

Draco sighed, "Yes and I am sorry about that."

"Draco I saw you push her away, when you did, any doubts I had were pushed away too. I love you Draco Malfoy, I always will."

Draco pulled her into him and kissed her passionately, "I love you too Hermione."

"You better," Hermione smiled before kissing him again.

"I do and I plan to show you every single day, how much I love you."

"It won't be the two of us anymore Draco, it'll be three," Hermione placed her hand on her stomach.

Draco rested his hand over hers, "I know and I can't wait."

Hermione leaned into him as he hugged her. She wanted this moment to last forever. Draco holding her tightly, she holding him, with the wind blowing across her hair and his. The sun perfectly in the sky, she wouldn't mind if Romilda was out of the scene, other than that she wanted this moment to last forever. The moment was magical, it was perfect. She and Draco were together… finally!

X X X X X X X X

3 weeks later

"Isn't it like sixteen weeks or more before the gender can be told?" Hermione asked as she rested on the bed.

"For muggles maybe, for us the sex of the baby can be told in a matter of five weeks. You are six weeks pregnant," Madam Pomfrey informed her.

"Right," Hermione rested back.

A magical screen had appeared before her and Draco and she could see the baby there.

"Our baby," Draco whispered to her.

"Oh…" Hermione smiled.

"So have you decided whether you would like to know the sex of the baby or not?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We do want to know," Draco answered, looking at Hermione who nodded.

"Well I'm glad to say, the next Malfoy will be a girl," Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"A girl?" Draco whispered.

"I'm having a baby girl." Hermione grinned.

Draco leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They said goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and headed to their common room.

"We need to think of names!" Hermione smiled.

"We still have eight months!" Draco replied.

"Yes but we need ideas," Hermione smiled again.

"Eight months!" Draco repeated as they entered the common room. Draco sat down and Hermione rested her head on his chest and lay on the sofa.

"So?" Hermione questioned. "We need to be prepared."

"Typical."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"What do you think it means Hermione?"

Hermione turned to him. "I hate you."

"I love you too."

Hermione sighed. She was tired. She closed her eyes slowly.

"Are you sleeping?" Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded, "I was throwing up a bit last night, couldn't sleep."

Draco nodded, "I know. I took a sleeping potion so I wouldn't wake up every time."

Hermione sat up and punched his arm, "Insensitive jerk."

"Well, if I stayed up then who would run around after you today?" Draco smirked.

"I hate that smirk!"

"Our daughter will smirk the famous Malfoy smirk."

"Oh Merlin, no!" Hermione fell back onto him.

Draco laughed, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too," Hermione whispered.

She fell asleep slowly. Draco levitated her to their room, he placed her on the reformed double bed. He went back to the common room to resume his N.E.W.Ts studies (yea right, more like lounge around!)

Blaise entered the room with books in his hands.

"Hey, how did the scan thing go?" Blaise asked.

"A girl, we're having a girl," Draco grinned.

"Congratulations mate," Blaise smiled. "Guess what?"

"What? You and Luna having a kid?"

"No, Luna and I are getting married, after Graduation."

"I think I owe you congratulations!"

Blaise sat down and smiled, "For a moment I thought I was going to lose her."

"The worst feeling in the world right?"

"Right."

They sat there and made general conversation. Ron came in and announced he was having a twins.

"Just keep her away from my daughter," Draco smirked.

"Like I want her near a Malfoy," Ron replied.

"I'll tell Hermione you said that. After all she is a Malfoy," Draco grinned.

"I…no…wait I…I meant…" Ron attempted.

"Quit while you're behind," Blaise said.

Ron pouted but sat down.

"So your sister, how far along is she?" Blaise asked.

"Three weeks and two days, and she's complaining already that she is fat," Harry answered as he came into the room and sat down.

"Lavender's getting a little bigger," Ron offered.

"They won't get bigger until three months," Draco said. "Not properly anyways."

"How would you know?" Ron questioned.

"Pay attention in the life classes Weasley and you might just learn something," Draco smirked again.

X X X X X X

Draco returned to his room an hour later. He sent an owl to his mother informing her of the date of the Graduation before he returned. He was surprised to see Hermione in their bedroom, with books and parchment all over the place.

"You're meant to be resting!" Draco declared.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped.

Draco was taken back, "Excuse me?"

"Shut up!" Hermione repeated.

"Bloody hormones."

"It's not my hormones! The N.E.W.Ts are a matter of weeks away! Why did you let me sleep! I am so behind!"

Draco laughed.

"Me failing, having no career and ending up homeless on the streets with the baby is funny to you?" Hermione shouted.

Draco laughed, "Hermione, I am so rich that neither of us really need a career. A career is just for fun for Malfoys. A career is something else for us to excel at."

"Obnoxious," Hermione muttered returning to her studies.

"Know it all," Draco sat down on the bed and as soon as he did a book was thrown at him courtesy of his wife.

"What was that for?"

"For name calling!"

"You started it!"

"WELL I'M PREGNANT."

"Fine!" Draco sighed as he laid back on his bed. There was no point arguing with a pregnant woman.

"I'm sorry but why are you not revising?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Our exams are round the corner!"

"And I am prepared."

Hermione sighed deeply, "You are so…"

She didn't finish the sentence, she just sat cross legged on the bed and continued to study. Draco meanwhile was getting bored, he sat up slowly and began to place kisses along Hermione's neck.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered. "Get off…"

"No," he replied. "I am bored."

"Well…I'm studying, like you should be."

Draco smirked against Hermione's neck, "This…is…more…fun."

Hermione pushed Draco away, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"What did you do that for woman?" Draco asked rubbing his head.

"You were disturbing me!" Hermione argued. She looked at him, "You're not hurt are you?"

Draco smirked to himself, "My lips hurt. Kiss them to make them better."

"Nice try," Hermione laughed.

"Fine," Draco stood and pouted. "You push me off my bed and then you won't kiss my pain better."

Hermione sighed, she stood up and kissed him lovingly, "Now leave."

"Why?"

"I need to study and not be distracted. Out."

Draco grunted, "Fine." He left quickly.

Hermione sat back on the bed and smiled. She touched her stomach gently. _A few weeks ago we were so far apart and today it's like…normal. My doubts are gone, that's a good thing I guess. Why did I let it all affect me so badly? I mean Draco was never going to cheat on me, and he does trust me. _

_He didn't trust me then._

_But he does now. Now we have a future. Me, him and the baby. Our baby, our future, our hope. Our baby will be a Gryffindor. _

Hermione smiled. She was going to get her happily ever after.

X X X X X X

Blaise after talking to Draco had entered his room. He was lucky Luna still wanted to share. Some of the couples who were going to get married later on, decided to not share bedrooms. Well, their parents decided but Luna's father left the decision up to Luna.

Luna. Looney. The crazy, wacky, yet beautiful, amazing girl that he had fallen in love with.

Love. Something Blaise Zabini never expected. Not in a million years. Especially loving and being loved by Luna! It was…preposterous, yet it was real. It was all real. He couldn't help but smile. He was one of the lucky ones, he had found his soul mate early in life.

X X X X X X X

Luna was smiling as she walked down the corridors. Her lesson was cancelled and she knew Blaise had a free period. She smiled calmly. Luna had found the 'one'. The one she wanted to spend her entire life with. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine the man of her dreams was Blaise Zabini. The first day she got the results from the Ministry, she thought it was a joke or that grey harringtorons had tampered with her results. Come on, Blaise Zabini!

Yet it was real. She remembered the moment she told him that she did not want to marry him during Easter. He was gutted. She had never seen him so sad. That was the moment she realised that he couldn't live without her and she couldn't live without him. She then told him, she wanted to marry him on her own terms. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he kissed her with everything he had. Her heart beat faster as she saw him in their room.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," he grinned. "Don't you have a lesson?"

"Cancelled."

Blaise smirked, "I wonder what we can get up to."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Pigglmiffs in your ears again."

"Yea," Blaise nodded, kissing her.

X X X X X X

Ron smiled as he watched Lavender. She was studying in the library with him but he couldn't concentrate. Not with her there. He watched her and smiled. He had almost lost her when he kissed Hermione or when he dumped her in sixth year, but now here they were. Husband and wife.

She looked up at him and leaned forward and kissed him quickly before the librarian could see. Ron smiled and mouthed, "I love you."

Lavender smiled, "I love you too."

She did. She had never loved anyone else. She hated the thought that he might have feelings for Hermione. Somewhere along the way he forgot that. A part of her knew that he will always love her. Just her. The way she was. She was his and he was hers. She held his hand under the table as they continued to study.

X X X X X

The boy who lived rested on the grass by the lake with his wife lying beside him.

His arm was wrapped around her as she rested on him.

"You should be studying," she whispered.

"So should you," he answered.

"Maybe later."

Harry chuckled, he loved the carefree attitude of his wife. It was the reason he woke up in the mornings.

"You're amazing," he whispered to her.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr Potter," Ginny pulled herself up a bit so she was staring into his eyes. She kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" she asked.

"No."

She kissed him again and smiled. Here she was, with her first love. When she was eleven she had a crush on him, she didn't really think he would be hers. However, he was. He loved her. Her. Plain, simple Ginny Weasley.

"Stop thinking," Harry whispered to him, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Can't help it," she replied lying back.

"You sound like Hermione."

"Harry…"

"What?" he smiled as he looked over to her.

"You could've had any girl, why did you pick me?"

Harry grinned, "Because you are beautiful, smart and you understand me. You're everything to me Ginny, everything. Not a day goes by without me thanking who ever it was who gave me you."

Ginny kissed him again, "I can't believe I got lucky enough to get you."

"I'm the lucky one Ginny," he whispered holding her close to him.

He loved her and she loved him. Nothing else mattered.

X X X X X

Draco re-entered his bedroom later in the evening. Hermione was nibbling on carrot sticks and reading a potions book.

"Done yet?" he asked sitting up on the bed beside her.

She put the book on the bedside table and nodded, "Yes."

"Why are you eating carrot sticks?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Wanted to."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

"No I mean…I love you…I…well…I can't imagine my life without you. You mean everything to me. My life…" Draco stopped.

Hermione looked at him, "Please continue."

Draco looked at her intently, "My life was incomplete until you came along. I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him, "Why all of a sudden are you so loved up?"

Draco shrugged, "I guess it was when Blaise said that the worse feeling in the world was when he thought he was going to lose Luna. That's what I felt when I thought I lost you, so I thought I should tell you how I feel. Well, almost how I feel. There are some things I can't say. I just need you to know that I love you."

Hermione smiled, "The enchanted scroll shows how much you love me."

Draco nodded, "Yes it does. So how much do you love me?"

Hermione smirked and raised her thumb and index finger indicating a small distance, "This much."

Draco looked disappointed, "That's it?"

Hermione grinned, "No. I love you more than words can say."

"Try."

Hermione nodded and after thought said, "I…I guess…Draco you're the sun, you're the moon. You're the whole world to me. I didn't know what love was till I met you, well not when I met you because when I met you I thought you were a jerk-"

"Very romantic," Draco snorted.

"Well you were a jerk but then I saw the real you. The you that I love. I love everything about you."

"Even my sometimes obnoxious self?"

"You wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if you weren't obnoxious. And yes I love that as well."

"Good," Draco smirked.

Hermione hit him playfully, "You know my mum once said that love is like a mountain."

"A mountain? How can it be like a mountain?"

"Let me finish!"

"Sorry."

"Love is like a mountain, it's hard to climb but once you get to the top the view is beautiful. I never understood what she meant but now I do."

Draco smiled, "Smart woman, your mother."

Hermione nodded as Draco kissed her. He spent the rest of the night showing her how much he loved her.

In the morning, he was awake first. He held Hermione close to him and smiled. He never knew what he did to get this girl, why he was the lucky one. He never ever believed in his life that he would get a girl like her. Smart, beautiful, funny, an amazing person. He never believed he deserved a girl like that but when she came into his life, she changed everything. She helped him become who he is know, not that cowardly snob of his former self, no, he was now someone better, he was now happy to look at himself in the mirror. If every guy was as lucky as him then there would never be problems in the world. He made a promise to himself to never let the woman in his arms go, not ever. He loved her too much. He would do anything and everything for her. Not even death will split them up. He smiled as he pulled his wife closer to him.

Hermione, later on in the day had her own thoughts. The one thing she couldn't stop thinking was that she almost lost him. She tried to shake it but it wasn't easy. She loved him, body and soul. _If you haven't been in love you won't understand. For those who have, will know how hard it is to describe, for what everyone feels is different yet the same. Love is everything. Sure it won't make the world go round but what's the point of the world going round if there's no love to enjoy it?_ Hermione knew that. Love is so strong yet it is so delicate, as Hermione learnt. The last few weeks were hard but they got through it. True love always wins in the end. Hermione smiled, Draco was the world to her. She saw him wherever she went. When she didn't see him all day, her heart literally ached for him. When he held her at night in his arms, she felt safe, she felt like she belonged with him. They belonged to each other and together. That is what love is. Belonging.

One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love.

That word, that feeling is the only reason Draco and Hermione are still together and they know it.

**X X X X X X**

**A/N: Here you go guys, a nice fluffy chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I can't believe there's only the epilogue left!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep them coming or I won't post the last part of the fic! Hehe!**

**Take Care**

**xxx**


	40. Epilogue

**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Starring:** Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

**Starring:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and others as they come along!

**A/N:**

**Thank you Techwiz, my lovely beta! **

**X X X X**

**Chapter 40:**

**Epilogue**

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione Malfoy shouted.

"I know," Draco whimpered as she broke his hand by holding it tightly.

The N.E.W.Ts were over, Graduation had taken place. Both had gone smoothly, Hermione passed top of the year followed by Draco who only lost out by one mark. This surprised everyone. They both thought the hard part of their life was over. How wrong they were.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hermione continued to shout.

"I know," Draco replied. He had nothing else to say, he couldn't. Not according to his mother.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**MOTHER!" Draco shouted. **

"**Draco, what is it?" Narcissa rushed into the living room.**

"**Hermione's gone into labour. She was with Ginny, she owled me," Draco spoke in one breath. **

"**Ok, let's get to St. Mungo's," Narcissa walked over to the fire place. "Remember one thing Draco."**

"**What?" **

"**When Hermione is in the delivery room, she may say a lot of things, I suggest you don't argue with her then. Or else you might not live."**

**Draco had laughed but Narcissa had looked at him sternly, that's when he knew that his mother was not joking around.**

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Mrs Malfoy, please remain calm," the healer smiled. "Remember your blood pressure."

"FUCK THE BLOOD –ARRGGHHH!" Hermione screamed.

"Ok," the healer smiled. "It's time for you to push."

X X X X X X X

Ginny Weasley, nearing her due date was in the waiting room with the others. Everyone was sitting there, except Lavender, who was across the room, giving birth. Lavender had gone into labour a little early while Hermione had gone into labour a little late.

"So, any babies yet?" Blaise asked arriving.

"If there were babies, do you think we'd be out here?" Ginny snapped.

"Too many pregnant women," Blaise mumbled as Luna emerged behind him, looking four months pregnant.

"Move," she ordered and took a seat next to Ginny.

Harry smirked, "And you still have five more months of the hormones."

Blaise sighed.

"Come on boys," Molly eyed the two up.

"You two have no idea what child birth is like," Narcissa added. "Very painful."

"Most women put a mental block up on the memory, before they can have more kids," Molly said,

Blaise and Harry sat down sighing.

X X X X X X X

"RON!" Lavender shouted. "RON! TWINS! OH MERLIN!"

Ron was too busy holding his first born as Lavender screamed again.

"Mrs Weasley," the healer smiled, "It'll be a minute or two before we ask you to push again."

Lavender nodded, relaxing a bit. She was still in a lot of pain. She looked over at Ron who was holding the baby in his arms. She smiled.

Soon it was time for baby number two.

X X X X X X

It was agonising, but finally Hermione held her baby girl in her arms. She smiled as she rocked her baby gently. She was so beautiful. She had been born with her eyes open, beautiful hazel eyes like her mother and her hair was so blonde, the Malfoy hair.

Draco sat beside her on the bed and kissed the baby girl's head.

"We need a name now," Hermione whispered.

"Summer," Draco smiled. "Summer Malfoy."

"I love it," Hermione replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I was talking to Summer."

"Well, be clear."

Hermione smiled, "Here, take her outside and show the others. I need a rest."

Draco nodded, holding his daughter. He smiled at her softly, taking her into the waiting room.

"Oh," Narcissa was first to hold little Summer. "My beautiful granddaughter."

"Summer," Draco said.

"Beautiful name," Molly smiled as she held Summer. "Oh, what a gorgeous girl."

"My daughter," Draco whispered. It sounded so odd, yet…perfect.

"She has your hair," Blaise nodded.

"Well done genius," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry smirked and muttered to Blaise, "Hormones."

"I heard that!" Ginny warned.

Draco took his daughter back into his arms.

"How does it feel?" Luna asked.

Draco looked at her, "Like nothing else matters except Summer's safety and happiness."

"Corny," Blaise said, earning him a punch on his arm by Ginny and Luna.

"You'll understand one day," Draco said.

Ron came out of the other delivery room and smiled, holding two babies. The oldest a boy and the second a girl.

"Dustin Weasley and Delilah Weasley," Ron announced proudly.

The twins were passed around, allowing Draco to slip back to Hermione. He handed her his daughter and kissed her.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. "For everything."

Hermione smiled. This was it, their happily ever after. Finally.

X X X X X X

17 Years later……

"My daughter is not dating a Potter," Draco argued as they sat in the Manor.

Hermione laughed, "You're friends with Harry."

"The boy is older than her!"

"So?" Hermione smiled. "And he has a name."

"James." Draco sighed.

"Our little Tiffany is happy," Hermione said softly. "She's in love."

"She's fifteen!"

"So?"

"He's seventeen."

"Two years is nothing Draco."

"And what is this I hear about Tristan dating that Longbottom kid?"

"Jessica Longbottom, Neville's daughter. They're both sixteen, so I guess you have no objections there, right?"

"The girl is a Longbottom!"

"Pure blood, thought you'd like that much."

"Shut up. For the record she isn't even the oldest so it doesn't matter!"

Hermione giggled, "So I shouldn't tell you that Summer and Dustin are getting serious."

"NO! SHE SAID THAT THE REASON SHE WAS DATING WEASLEY WAS TO MAKE BLAISE'S SON, FREDRICK, JEALOUS! WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF HER!"

Hermione got up from her seat, sat next to Draco and kissed him lightly, "Don't you remember what it was like being young and in love."

"I am still young and still in love."

Hermione smiled as Draco kissed her.

"Give our three kids a chance," Hermione whispered.

Draco thought about it and nodded, "Fine. We'll have a big dinner to see if any of them are worthy of joining this family."

"What about Duncan?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"He's fourteen, please tell me he isn't dating!"

"He isn't dating…yet."

"Who's the girl?"

Hermione remained silent.

"Tell me!"

"Lily."

"Oh Merlin, two Potters in our family!"

Hermione grinned and kissed him again.

Hermione smiled, it had been seventeen years and a few days since Summer had been born, then a year later Tristan was born and ten months after that Tiffany, who was by far the most troublesome, just like her father. The youngest at just fourteen was Duncan. Summer was the intelligent one but due to Ginny's influence, more of a flirt. Tristan, well he was a typical Malfoy boy. Strutting around like he owned everything. Draco was proud of his eldest son. Hermione was glad he finished top of everything. Duncan was looking to be a bit of everything, smart, handsome and flirty.

The Potters had three children, James, Albus and Lily. James was the oldest, dating Tiffany Malfoy. Albus on the other hand was the calmer and sweeter of the Potter children. He refused to settle down but he did have his eye on Scarlet Zabini. Then there was Lily, a very hyper girl. The first girl in the Potter family, who was slowly falling for the youngest Malfoy.

Ron and Lavender, after the twins had one more son, Max. The oldest twins were like their uncles, Fred and George. Creating mayhem where ever they went. The youngest Max was the quieter child, who had a talent for Divination, to Lavender's delight. He was sixteen and currently dating one of the Patil children but Max may be quiet but he was a serial dater.

Then the Zabinis. Luna and Blaise only had two children. The eldest being a boy, Fredric, and the second being fifteen year old Scarlet. Fredric was a worse serial dater than Max!

Yet they were all happy. Each one of them.

"So you promise to leave our children's love life alone?" Hermione warned.

"Promise. Seal with a kiss?" Draco smirked.

Draco leaned over and kissed her.

Hermione shivered.

"I'll close the door," Draco stood and closed the back door, afterall it was the middle of winter.

Hermione smiled, "Great, kids our out, door's locked, I wonder what we'll get up to?"

Draco smirked, "Well Mrs Malfoy, I can think of a few things."

Draco smirked and began to kiss her again. Hermione smiled helplessly. She was happy and so was Draco.

They say, when the one man loves the one woman and the one woman loves the one man, the very angels desert heaven and come and sit in the house and sing for joy.

That was the case for Draco and Hermione.

**A/N:**

**Once again I want to thank Techwiz for betaing and for putting up with my moaning about how I didn't like this part and then that part! :D**

**I also want to thank Unicorn for betaing the first half-three quarters of this fic!**

**And the reviewers, without you guys I would never have finished this story (Mostly because most of you threatened me if I didn't update but who cares :D)**

**Lol, I owe a lot of you thanks for helping me so when you review you will get that.**

**Now a lot of you have asked me about a sequel, I'm not sure. I mean the end of the epilogue shows where the kids are. I loved writing this fic and I don't want to ruin it by writign a sequel. However, if any of you have any good ideas just review them to me or PM them to me because my mind can be changed. By idea I mean, a detailed idea, something to convince me! :D**

**A lot of you have also said you want to read more of my future stories, right now I've only got Destined to Love up, so enjoy that! I suggest you read that because for once after I've finished a story I haven't got another one ready! Or alternatively or additionally, just add me to your author alert so you won't miss a single fic. If not just enjoy Destined to Love! :D**

**Thank you guys for the review! I enjoyed every moment of this fic and I hope you have too! Now make me happy by reviewing this chapter! :D**

**Take Care guys!**

**xxx**


End file.
